


Love's Requiem

by Sabinasan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambition, Blindshipping, Character Death, Courtly Love, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Intrigue, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Religious Conflict, Slow Burn, Tudor Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 93,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Henry VIII seeks to annul his marriage to Katherine of Aragon, and will do anything to achieve this goal - including breaking away from the Church that had been the center of many people's lives for centuries. Atemu is a young lord summoned to court with orders from his overbearing mother to advance the family. Yugi Mutou, the Earl of Shrewsbury, is known as a devout man who hopes to influence the king enough to abandon his course to keep his country together. During such a tumultuous time, Atemu and Yugi fight to grow their forbidden relationship and escape from an increasingly dangerous court life that threatens to tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summons

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edit of the original work posted on Fanfiction.net under the same pen name.
> 
> All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. As for Tudor Era characters, well, they belong to history.
> 
> In history, the annulment process and subsequent marriage of Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII took eight years. For the sake of this story, I decided to condense this process while attempting to maintain the sense of high stakes and turmoil that was present during this time in British history.

Tiny slippered feet climbed the spiraled stone staircase to the second floor of the manor house. Stiff skirts made of velvet and silk rustled as the wearer finished her trip up the stairs. Her skirts were then dropped as she glided across the wooden floor to hide her ankles, as was appropriate for someone of her station. Her dark hair had been swept back into a tight bun and hidden behind a Spanish-style hood. She hated the heaviness of the hood, shaped like a gable, but had been compelled to wear it. Someone of her station should wear a hood, and as the queen was wearing that particular style, which the woman found ugly, she must copy her sovereign.

The woman, who looked like she was in her late thirties due to the lines of laughter creased into her fair skin, turned to a large, heavy wooden door and knocked swiftly on it. In her other hand was a piece of parchment covered with feathery handwriting. After not hearing a response from within, she took it upon herself to enter the room. She was greeted by a large four-poster bed that nearly took up the room with the crimson curtains still drawn to ward out the night's chill. She hummed in disapproval and marched over to the bed to pull back the curtains with a resounding snap.

If she had been in a non-business mood, she would've smiled fondly at her son. His limbs were tangled under and above the covers, his face mashed on a pillow with a little rivulet of drool slowly making its way down his chin. His unusual spiky hair was a giant mass of a knot. He appeared to be naked under the bedclothes, which made the woman frown a little deeper. She knew, despite the young man being her son, that she was not to question his doings. A woman was never to interfere with the men and their activities. Still, he was her son and she knew it was well within her position in the household to scold him when she found his actions inappropriate. She wished he would wait to be so ambitious about his partying until he was summoned to court. She sighed and placed her fists on her hips.

"Atemu!" she called sternly.

The young man opened one scarlet eye and after a moment, realized who was standing beside his bed. He immediately shot up into a seated position and pulled the covers up to his chin to hide his obvious nudity. He blinked a few times to try to remove the sleep from his eyes. He hated the unyielding look his mother was giving him so early in the morning. _What time is it anyway?_ he wondered. _Ugh...I should not have had all that wine with Mahad last night..._

"This came today," she stated, waiving the piece of parchment in Atemu's face.

Atemu could feel a headache coming on from his eyes attempting to track the letter flying through the air. He hated hangovers, especially when his mother was the first one he saw the morning after heavy drinking. Her expectations of him were so high, and even though Atemu did everything else that _every_ other man did, she still disapproved of his actions. To be honest, he didn't give a damn about that stupid letter and wished to remain in his warm, comfy bed without worrying about the idiotic demands of his mother. Though, he supposed he should try to show some interest to get rid of her sooner.

"What is it?" he moaned, closing his eyes to try to stop the pounding in his head caused by the waving letter and the bright sunlight pouring into the room from the tall, wide windows.

"This is a letter of summons...from the King."

Atemu opened his eyes once more and ripped the letter out of his mother's hand. He scanned the paper despite his headache, his excitement growing with each line he read. "This...this is..."

"A great opportunity! The King has decided to bestow his favor upon us once more, and I do not want you to destroy this chance for our family!"

Atemu reread the letter. His headache was momentarily forgotten as he imagined all the possibilities a stint in the court of the most handsome, agile, well-dressed, and wealthy king of Europe would bring. He knew he also was given the chance to advance his family's fortune if he became a favorite of the king. Atemu knew his parents would be looking for him to do exactly that, but Atemu was more interested in all the revelry and meeting the people behind all the stories he had heard from Mahad over the past months.

"I would be more than happy to go, mother," Atemu began before she cut him off.

"I do not want you out late at night drinking beyond all reason! The slightest misstep could be disastrous! Your duty is to this family. You are to keep your ears and eyes open to everything. If you hear anything of importance, you will write to me or your father."

"I thought father would be at court as well," Atemu murmured. 

Atemu's mother turned away, and he noticed her fists clench behind the folds of her skirt. "Your father is not as influential as he was before." she paused. "The king is searching for the young to be at court. He wants to surround himself with beautiful people. He has deemed your father too old to continue to be of any use. Thankfully, it has not led to a revocation of any of our titles...but be that as it may, your father shall remain in London. He has been asked to come to court only when summoned. It appears you shall be taking his place."

She turned back to Atemu and cupped her hand around a cheek. Atemu flinched for a second, not used to the affection his mother so seldom showed. She ran her supple thumb, free of calluses, over his cheekbone. She smiled at him and sighed. "My beautiful, beautiful child. You will captivate and break hearts. You will be highly desired...a perfect choice for His Majesty."

Atemu's eyes closed to slits and he removed his mother's hand from his cheek with as much coldness as he could muster. "I am not an object you can manipulate and use, mother. I am my own person. I will obey the orders of My King, but I will do as I please while I am there."

She drew her hand back with the speed of one who has been burned. She returned his icy gaze and placed her hands back on her hips. "No, you will not. You will obey your King because to not do so will be certain death. You will do as your father says because we rely on the continued generosity of the King for the lifestyle you have grown accustomed to. Yes, there is much revelry at court, but you must exercise moderation, Atemu. Our King does not take kindly to those who take advantage of his hospitality." She then sat down and gazed into her son's eyes. "I want you to know something very important, Atemu, for it can determine the course of your stay at court."

Atemu sighed and shut his eyes in annoyance. His headache was starting to return with as much vigor as before and his bed was looking more and more tempting with each passing second. "What, mother? I know all the rumors from court that I could not possibly make any mistakes."

"No, you do not. Mahad has not told you everything that concerns the Queen."

Atemu opened his eyes once more and gazed at his mother. "How do you know what we have spoken of?"

"Only a few families are fully aware of the circumstances. Mahad is not one of them. Some have already begun to take advantage of it, so I want you to align yourself with those who are on the rise. It will make a profitable marriage for all of us," she paused for dramatic effect. "Queen Katherine is being replaced. The King has been taking on various lovers as he has grown quite bored of Her Majesty. It seems he has chosen her replacement and is working diligently to receive a dispensation from the Pope to annul his marriage."

Atemu sat up straighter, his blankets falling to pool around his hips. "Who is her replacement?"

"No one is certain. There are a few women he has shown interest in - all high ranking families." She rose and began walking out of the room. "I do not blame him for wanting to find a new wife. He is, after all, young and handsome. I want you to ally yourself with these families. Do what you must. Now, your things will be packed and you are expected to leave on the morrow. Do not disappoint me, Atemu."

With a final swish of her skirts, she exited the room. Atemu sat for a minute until he could no longer hear her in the hallway and exhaled the breath he had been holding in. He flopped back onto his pillows and stared at the canopy of his bed. He then closed his eyes as the pounding in his head made itself known once more. Finally! He would be making his debut at court! He had waited for years to go to London and now that it was happening, Atemu could barely contain his excitement. Oh, the possibilities! Meeting all the foreign envoys, dancing, masques, feasts, and being in the center of it all! Atemu sighed in contentment before beginning to slip back into sleep. He pulled the blankets over his head to block out the sun from his face. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't long before a knock sounded on his bedroom door and a serving man entered the room.

"Your mother told me you were ready to rise for the day, my lord," the man stated with a tiny bow.

Atemu flung the blankets off of his head and sighed in agitation. He hated that he was an adult, and his mother continued to treat him like a child. He hated how she tried to control him, like she was afraid of letting him go and making something of himself. He sometimes wondered if his mother chose to try to dominate him since she could not do the same with her husband. Like so many marriages, his parents had been united in an arranged marriage. He knew there was a certain level of respect, but there was no love. Atemu wasn't even sure that his parents had developed affection for each other. At best, it seemed they tolerated their spouse and stayed together because divorce was something Catholics didn't do. He also knew that if his parents separated, his mother would lose all of her titles and wealth, which was something she would strive, at all costs, to maintain. Atemu was aware that his mother's family were not titled and were not members of Henry VII's court. His mother must have yearned, much like he did, to be in the castles of the royalty and partaking of the luxury only royals could afford. His mother was expecting him to marry a woman who was high in the King's favor to further secure their standing. Well, he knew he wanted to marry for love. He wouldn't just settle for a woman that would secure financial stability. Many would scoff at him, but Atemu had ideals and he so dearly wanted to keep hold of them. They kept him going through life when it seemed his wasn't working out the way he wanted it to.

Atemu wanted to be in the service of his king for more than titles, gold, and entertainment. He wanted an escape from his mother and her tyrannical running of the household. He hoped that without being under her watchful eye, he could search for that illusive thing called love. As long as he wasn't being used as her puppet or being scolded for every little misstep, Atemu felt like he would find this love for sure.

"My Lord?"

Atemu sighed again and sat up, running his hand through his hair only to have it get caught in a giant knot. He groaned in frustration as his serving man approached him with a towel draped over his right forearm and an ewer of water in his hands. After disentangling his hand from his hair, Atemu dipped his hands into the icy water and shivered as his skin registered the uncomfortable sensation of cold. He splashed his face with the water in an attempt to pull himself out of the stupor he felt from having alcohol in his system and insufficient sleep. His serving man handed him the towel and Atemu patted his face dry, resting for a moment on his closed eyes to help relieve the pressure of his headache. He finally removed the towel and handed it to his man.

"It appears you will be helping me pack today," Atemu stated.

The man nodded. "Yes, My Lord. Is there anything special that you would like to take with you to court?"

Atemu ignored the man's knowledge of his destination. It didn't surprise him at all. It was so hard to keep information private in a household that was so concerned about eavesdropping. He was sure his mother had somehow paid this man to keep tabs on him and report to her anything that would be of interest to her. Atemu stretched his arms out briefly and then wrapped a sheet around him for modesty's sake and stood.

"Take everything," Atemu commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I am sure mother would not want anything less than that. I am new to court and first impressions will be everything."

The man nodded. "I will send in the others to help dress you."

At this point, Atemu had walked away from his serving man toward the window to stare out at his family's estate. "No need. I will dress myself."

A short silence. "But, My Lord...your mother-"

Atemu turned his head to look over his shoulder. His stare was deadly and made the man step back in fear, wondering if he had overstepped his bounds. Someone of his station should never question his betters, but he was often put into this position by the one he served and the one who paid him. Ultimately, the man knew he could lose his position in the household quicker by angering the one who paid him. He bowed his head, unable to meet Atemu's gaze any longer.

"I-"

"I do not care what my mother thinks. I am a man capable of dressing myself if it pleases me. She cannot control me any longer. I am my own man."

* * * * *

The trip to London was beyond exhausting for the young man riding in a coach along the muddy lines that the royals called roads. Today, Atemu's train had to stop at least three times to dig the wheels out of deep, muddy ruts created by those who had traveled before him. When his train finally arrived in the city of London, Atemu was relieved and thankful for more reliable lanes to Whitehall Palace. When the wheels of his carriage hit cobblestone, Atemu knew he was very close to the palace since the majority of London was still only accessible by narrow, mud-covered roads. Atemu drew back the red curtains and peered out of the window. There was no glass in the window as glass was very expensive and a luxury that his parents did not partake of. He craned his neck out of the window and gasped at the beauty of the stone building that rose before him.

Whitehall Palace consisted of two or three large, multi-storied buildings with beautiful glass windows. These buildings were connected by two story wings that housed several rooms for those attending to royalty at court. Some of the wings extended to the banks of the Thames River behind the palace. In the open area between the buildings and wings was a large garden full of hedges and flower beds. Off of the banks of the river stood several docks where small boats were moored for the royal progress to other palaces along the river. Atemu hoped that he would be able to join King Henry and Queen Katherine on one of their progresses or journeys to Westminster or Greenwich.

The carriage finally pulled up to a large stone staircase that led to two massive wooden doors. Atemu returned to a more dignified position in the coach, sitting straight on the velvet-lined cushion with hands folded in his lap. A footman opened the door and stepped aside to allow Atemu to alight from the coach. He did so and was greeted by a herald dressed in the king's livery. His vest was emblazoned with the Tudor rose and the pomegranate, the symbols of Henry and Katherine. The herald bowed low to Atemu.

"Welcome to Whitehall, my lord. The King waits for you in his presence chamber. He wishes for you to present yourself. The others here will make sure your belongings are taken to the proper quarters."

Atemu nodded assent and followed the thin man up the stairs. Atemu tried to contain the urge to gawk at everything like he had never seen anything so grand. He wanted to give the impression that he was used to this opulent wealth and living at court would hardly be an adjustment. Atemu knew he had much to learn about the workings of King Henry's court, but he knew several men who could lead him through his first couple of weeks. As he passed through the doors into the palace, he briefly turned to make sure his serving man was handling the process of unloading his things to his liking. So far, it seemed the man had everything under control and was running the whole thing like a military operation. Atemu smiled in approval and returned his attention back to looking for the king's presence chamber.

He attempted to attend to all the corridors and halls that he was lead through in order to learn his way around, but everything was so overwhelming. The palace was the largest building he had ever been in; even dwarfing the cathedral he had attended mass in with his parents. All the doors were solid wood with metal door handles and all the walls were covered with portraiture of past royalty. Richly stitched tapestries that depicted stories straight from the Bible covered bare walls and helped to keep drafts at bay. Eventually, they came to a door much like every other one that lined the hallway. The man knocked once and then entered the room. He bowed and straightened to deliver his short speech.

"Your Majesty, Atemu Hasan, son of Anne and Thomas Hassan, Lord and Lady of Warwickshire."

After hearing his name, his parents, and their titles announced, Atemu entered the room. He approached the throne slowly and bent at the waist with his right leg pointed toward the king and his right arm extended to the side of his body. He had practiced this bow for years under the tutelage of his mother. Anne had drilled it so much into his head and made him practice it so many times that Atemu was certain his obeisance would be the most graceful and perfectly executed one King Henry had ever seen. Indeed, Atemu heard the king laugh in delight and he ventured a gaze to the monarch's face.

Atemu was astounded by the king's handsomeness. The king's good looks were renowned, and Atemu was pleased to see his monarch lived up to the stories he had heard, perhaps even surpassed him. Henry's body was in perfect physical condition from his love of wrestling, hunting, and jousting. He wore a red velvet doublet with matching sleeves that had been slashed. His linen chemise had been pulled through the slashes to give the sleeves a more puffy appearance. The doublet was studded with pearls and rubies. Peeking out from the sleeves at the wrist was a lining of lace. Henry also wore white hose with short velvet breeches that came to mid-thigh. His slippers were soft leather that were studded with pearls and rubies. Henry wore large rings on his hands and a massive gold chain draped over his chest from his shoulders. This was also covered in rubies. His red hair hid behind a floppy red velvet hat that sported a white feather. Atemu was astonished by the wealth displayed in this simple outfit. He was sure this ensemble was probably the least expensive in his king's wardrobe.

Henry stood, holding his arms out in greeting. "Welcome to court, Atemu. You may rise."

Atemu straightened his posture and allowed the king to clap him on the back in a manly hug. Atemu did not return the gesture. He knew he could not touch his sovereign, the anointed of God. To do so would be sacrilegious and could lead to his immediate death. He could only touch Henry if the king gave him his express permission such as in a wrestling match. Otherwise, Atemu would have to stand and allow his king to do as he desired. After a few pats, Henry pulled away and held Atemu by his biceps.

"You are indeed most welcome. I hope you will feel at home here."

I am most grateful for your majesty's summons. I intend to serve you well."

Henry removed his hands and returned to his throne to sit. "You have come highly recommended to me. Lord Mahad and Lord Jou have spoken very well of you."

Atemu smiled at the mention of his friends and tilted his head toward the floor. "I will be sure to thank them for their kind words."

Henry nodded absently, showing he was quite finished with the conversation. With a brief flick of his hand, Atemu was dismissed. Atemu bowed once more and then retreated backwards. It was disrespectful for him to ever turn his back on an anointed monarch. Once he made it through the doorway, the door closed and Atemu slowly rose. The herald stood beside him and cleared his throat quietly to gain Atemu's attention. Atemu eyed the man.

"I will show you to your rooms, my lord."

Atemu nodded and followed the man through the maze that was Whitehall Palace. He grinned at his fortunes. Here he was, at court like he always dreamed, away from his domineering mother, and ready to face whatever was thrown at him. Atemu could barely wait to immerse himself into King Henry VIII's world, and if he was lucky, he would find the one to complete him and make the experience even more worthwhile. Eventually, they came to a door that was already open with commotion coming from within the room. Atemu peeked in and saw the room was in total disarray. Standing in the middle of all the trunks and various sacks stood a blonde-haired, chocolate-eyed youth. Atemu smiled when he recognized the young man standing before him.

"Jou!"

Jou turned at the sound of his name and smiled his big, goofy grin. He approached Atemu and clapped him heartily on the back. Atemu did the same to Jou and laughed. He stepped back from his childhood friend and glanced around at the disorganization. Inside, it made him cringe, but he refused to let it show. He wanted Jou to believe that he had full confidence in his entourage to take care of the mess. Still, he knew differently and would have to give specific instructions once his friend's visit was complete.

"It is about time you were invited to court! Your mother must have been so pleased and gave you all manner of missions to advance the family."

Atemu chuckled. "So she tried. I will do as I see fit. She is not here to oversee me and since she is not," Atemu pointed to himself, "I come first. I want to get my fill of courtly life without worrying about jockeying for position."

Jou snorted in laughter. "Trust me, my friend...you cannot do a single thing without thinking about how it will further yourself or your family. That is how our king runs his court. He bestows rewards on those he favors and punishes those who refuse to follow his lead."

Atemu heard the sound of a trunk hitting the floor in a free fall and he whirled around impatiently to see what happened. One of his serving men stood in the next room, Atemu's bedroom, looking befuddled. Atemu made a sound of disapproval in his throat and shot the man a piercing gaze. The man cleared his throat nervously.

"Do act like you know what you are doing!"

The man nodded fervently and scurried to pick up the wayward piece of luggage. Atemu returned his attention to Jou. Jou had his arms crossed, smirking. Atemu returned the smirk and punched Jou playfully on the bicep.

"Sometimes they just need a little reminder," Atemu explained.

"I understand. If you believe you have everything under control here, I can take you down to the main hall to play cards. I hope you brought some money with you...they all like to gamble down there. Discreetly, of course," Jou said with a wink. "The King does not officially allow such a pastime. It has been deemed a sin of greed."

Atemu grinned and followed Jou out of his rooms. "Of course not. He is too Godly of a man to allow such a vice in his court. I would be happy to play cards and become acquainted with the others."

The two laughed as they joined the rest of the court for a couple of hours of frivolous merriment.


	2. First Sight

After a few hours spent in the company of his peers, Atemu returned to his rooms. Now that he was alone, he could take in everything he had missed the first time around. He opened the door and came face-to-face with a sizable sitting room. A fire blazed in the large fireplace and a chair was situated near the hearth. In front of him was a large window that overlooked the Thames River, rimmed in thick, heavy curtains of red velvet. The floor was covered with a lovely Turkish carpet Atemu's mother had packed. It had originally occupied his parents' sitting room, and Atemu was somewhat surprised that his mother was willing to part with it. She rarely gave him anything that might help him in his quest to gain position within the nobility. She considered it his responsibility to make sure he made something of himself. Atemu figured she gave him the carpet in order to make it seem as if the Hasans were financially able to provide for their son at court as well as their houses. After all, he was representing the entire family in the court. Atemu knew the king would never visit his rooms, but a fellow courtier would, and others would know of Atemu's financial status.

Off to his right was a doorway leading to his bedchamber. Atemu didn't feel the need to go in there as he was sure it would be very similar to his own chamber at home. The only difference would be the mattress. The mattress here would be stuffed with some sort of fine fiber and be much more comfortable than anything his parents could afford. With a sigh, Atemu approached the large wooden chair covered in plush velvet and collapsed in it. There was still a few hours before the banquet in which he would be bombarded with more names and titles to remember. He needed a break from all the gambling and talk, but mostly from the plotting. 

Atemu was sorely unprepared for the amount of intrigue going on. On the exterior, everyone was friendly with each other, but Atemu quickly learned who really was allied with ho and which people were being plotted against for title, wealth, or whatever any member of the nobility could ever want from another. He was glad he was new and wouldn't have anyone pretending to be his friend while backstabbing him when he wasn't around. Still, he was certain that some were already talking about the possibility of dismantling him since he was friends with Jou and Mahad. Then again, the seasoned courtiers probably felt he wasn't much of a threat. Based off of Henry's warm but distant welcome, Atemu felt sure he wasn't exactly a favorite yet.

Atemu sighed, feeling his muscles and bones relax after sitting on hard wooden benches for hours, straight-backed and playing cards with his fellows. He felt extremely stiff and the comfortable chair was a god-send to his weary body. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, intent on just resting and feeling the warmth of the fire wash over him in a comforting embrace. Next thing he knew, someone was knocking on his door and then entering the room. Atemu moaned lightly to himself, thinking his mother had come into the room.

"Have you been sleeping, my friend?"

Atemu opened his eyes and turned his head to the right to see a brunette-haired man with aqua eyes staring at him. Atemu didn't have the energy to get out of his chair. In fact, he felt very groggy, like he _had_ been sleeping. Though, he was pretty sure he hadn't been as it felt like he had just closed his eyes and had been dimly aware of his surroundings the entire time. He sat up in his chair as Mahad ventured closer.

"Sorry...it has been a very long day. It is hard to keep your energy up after traveling for hours."

Mahad smiled and shook his head with laughter. "I suppose that Jou found you and did not give you a chance to settle before he introduced you to the wolves."

Atemu laughed as well. "Yes, you are right. It takes so much energy to stay involved in the games they play."

Mahad nodded in agreement. "It is a constant game. The player's face always changes but the prize remains the same. You must always be on your guard and alert to those who are in ascendance. You may not be searching for anything, but to protect what you have, you always go with those on the rise...especially in this court."

Atemu nodded in understanding. "Mother told me the currency the King lives on...flattery and total compliance."

"We must be to the banquet. I will not be able to sit with you as I am currently in the King's good graces and have been placed closer to the royal table. If you are careful and play your cards right, we will sit close to each other soon."

Atemu rose from his chair and flashed Mahad his most debonair smile with a hint of ironic amusement. "I cannot see the King resisting my smile and charm for long. He will find my flattery far more pleasing than my father's."

Mahad roared with laughter and clapped Atemu on the back as they exited from his chambers once more. "This is why we are friends," he said between fits of mirth.

* * * * *

During his first tour of Whitehall, Atemu had been certain that the great hall of the palace would be incapable of feeding the entire court all at once as well as provide enough space for the dancing that usually occurred after meals. When Atemu entered the hall a second time that day with his friend, he realized his assumptions were quite wrong. The hall was filled with large, long wooden tables lined across the floor. Each table had several benches and was set with gold plate and goblets for wine. Atemu couldn't fathom a guess of how much the plate was worth. He imagined it was priceless. A giant fire roared in the enormous hearth at the end of the hall. To Atemu's left was the high table raised on a dais where King Henry would sit with Katherine and some high-ranking guests.

Many of the nobility were already seated at the tables and were talking amongst themselves. With the echo of the hall, the various conversations sounded like a dull roar of a crowd at a jousting match. Amazingly, everyone Atemu remembered seeing earlier in the afternoon was present.

Mahad pointed to the table on the floor closest to Atemu. "You will be seated closer to the hearth with Jou."

Atemu ventured a glance toward Mahad. "Is he not favored?"

Mahad smiled ironicially. "Jou tends to push his luck when he is in favor. The last joke he made with the king was not well received."

Atemu nodded. "Sounds like Jou." With that, Atemy began his long trip down to the end of the trestle table.

He knew that he would be one of the last to be served from the platters would most likely be eating cold food this night. With a sigh that bemoaned his fortune, he came upon an open spot on a bench and sat down close to the hearth. Shortly thereafter, Jou wedged himself between Atemu and another courtier.

"I am glad to be sitting next to you! This will make the banquet more interesting!" Jou exclaimed.

"I am relieved to hear I can provide amusement to you. I thought I was a bore. You said so earlier," Atemu said with a hint of playful sarcasm.

Jou's eyes widened. "Did you take me seriously? I hope not! I was only pandering to the Earl of Hardwick."

"You must think my skills of a courtier are nothing if you thought I was taking you seriously. I understand if you are trying to get anywhere with Hardwick," Atemu said with a wink.

Jou paused in thought for a moment before casting his gaze around the room. Satisfied that someone of importance wasn't in close proximity, Jou leaned conspiratorially toward Atemu. "Alright. So I am interested in one of his daughters. You have to see her...I will point her out during the dancing. Anyway...she is beautiful!"

Atemu blanched at Jou's confession. "Has the possibility of reaching too high crossed your mind? You know His Majesty would have to approve the match and-"

Jou waved Atemu's words off with his hand. "Fah. I know being down here does not say much about my standing, but His Majesty does appreciate my humor. He just has to set an example. I am the only one that can get away with the things I do or say."

Atemu sighed. It was always so difficult to get anything through Jou's head. He was incredibly stubborn, and once he was set on something, he was going to pursue it until he either obtained what he wanted or it caused some serious consequences. So far, it seemed Jou had been able to skate through the court with very few reprocussions for his blasé attitude toward rules, but Atemu wondered how long that would last. If Henry was capable of letting Atemu's father go just because he wasn't young enough, Atemu was certain that he would dismiss Jou for a large indiscretion like planning a match with an earl's daughter.

As Atemu was about to respond to Jou's boast, the hall quieted and the scraping of benches being dragged across the stone floor was heard as the nobility stood. Even though the floor under the tables had been covered with straw to soak up any spills, it did little to dampen the sound that grated on Atemu's nerves. He shivered as he stood, glad that the sound was almost finished echoing through the hall.

"Henry, King of England and his wife, Queen Katherine of Aragon!"

The entire assembly bowed low as the sovereigns entered the great hall. They climbed onto the dais and then seated themselves on their large wooden thrones underneath a gold cloth of state embroidered with their crest of the white rose and pomegranate. Once they had seated themselves, the rest of the nobility did so as well. Atemu watched as platter after platter filled with the most delectable food he had ever smelled filed into the hall. The platters were served to Henry and Katherine first. They each took a bit of food and then allowed the platters to be passed among the guests. Atemu could tell by the smell that the first course was to be roasted goose served with various wild berries. Atemu heard his stomach growl, and he hoped the food would reach him soon. He was starving!

After several minutes of listening to Jou talk about the beauty of Hardwick's daughter, Atemu received one of the many platters prepared to feed the guests. He was a little upset that it already looked mostly picked over. There was very little breast meat and all the berries had been taken. The legs were still there, but there was only a morsel of meat on them. If anything, Atemu hoped to rise in Henry's favor soon so that he could eat better. He took what was left of the breast and handed the platter to a servant. 

While he began to tuck into his food while observing proper etiquette despite his desire to just devour everything in sight, Atemu decided to peer over at the queen. He knew she was much older than Henry, having first been betrothed and married to his elder brother Arthur. Even so, he thought she looked beautiful for her age. Her skin, though starting to show some lines, was as pale as fresh milk. Her aura spoke of endless elegance and strength. He could see how this queen could be easily loved by the people that served her. She was dressed in somber colors this evening - a beautiful black velvet dress with sleeves slashed to show gold cloth underneath. The long bell sleeves were pulled back to show white ermine fur on the underside. The square neckline of the gown hid her breasts as was proper of a woman her age, and a string of dainty pearls hung gracefully from her neck. Her dark hair was pulled back and hidden behind a black gable hood with a veil pinned to the back. Her dark eyes were pretty and knowledgeable. This queen was well-educated and prepared for the role she knew she would occupy since birth.

Her table manners were impeccable. Her smile was infectious. Everything about her was all a courtier and a country could ever want in a queen. Atemu felt his king had made a wise choice to marry her, and even wondered why Henry would want to annul his marriage. It was common knowledge that Henry had sought and been granted a Papal dispensation in order to wed her. According to Canon Law, it would have been a sin for Henry to marry the wife of his brother, even more so if his brother had known his wife. Katherine had sworn over and over that Arthur had never consummated their marriage since he was too ill. If that were the truth, then that meant that Katherine had really never been married and she would be free to marry Arthur's brother. A part of him felt that Henry shouldn't ruin this woman as it was clear she was the perfect consort. 

"Not hungry?" Jou asked.

Atemu snapped out of his staring and paid more attention to his plate. When he had finished eating his goose, the next platter of mutton had made its way to him. This process continued, and Atemu balked at just how much food there was. There were at least thirty different dishes, not including what would be provided for desert. By the time he finished the last course, Atemu was so stuffed that he didn't think he had room for sweets. Beside him, Jou was eagerly helping himself to marzipan.

"I have to say...you came at the perfect time," Jou stated as he took a few more pieces of marzipan before passing it on.

"Why is that?" Atemu queried, taking the platter from Jou's hands and handing it to a waiting servant near-by.

"Tomorrow, there is going to be a day of games, which means the beautiful ladies-in-waiting will be out with the queen." Jou said with a wink.

"Is your lady one of the queen's ladies?" Atemu asked.

Jou laughed and after finishing his marzipan, rose from the bench. "Yes." With that, Jou left Atemu's side and wandered off to speak to some other nobles.

Atemu leaned his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his hand. He watched all the people around him standing and chatting with each other. Atemu felt like an outsider as he didn't know a single person and was uncomfortable approaching them. He noticed a few of the queen's ladies dispersed among the crowd. They all wore similar dresses of blueberry colored velvet with white sleeves. The dresses were modestly cut and at their waists hung a girdle made of golden beads with a cross hanging at the end. Katherine was a devout woman, and Atemu wasn't surprised that she picked women to serve her that seemed just as pious. Atemu's eyes wandered around the room, trying to locate Mahad. He felt a hand on his shoulder and peered up to see the one he was searching for.

"How was the meal with Jou?" Mahad asked with a cool smile.

Atemu was certain Mahad already knew the answer but was trying to make conversation. "Do you realize what he is trying to plan?"

"Of course, but you know Jou. Nothing is going to steer him from a course he has already started," Mahad paused as he searched for Jou in the crowd. "I am afraid he may be banished from court. He is too much like Suffolk."

"Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk?" Atemu asked to clarify.

Mahad nodded assent. "His Majesty allows Suffolk many...freedoms. Jou is accorded the same liberty, but without the titles. Something tells me His Majesty's patience may be running thin for our friend."

Atemu felt his stomach drop a little. If it came down to choosing his family's position over his lifelong friend, Atemu was afraid of what decision he would have to make. He didn't want to let Jou go, but he knew that he could be ordered to return home if he ever fell out of favor with Henry. Above all else, Atemu wanted to stay as far away from his mother as he could. Atemu shook his head in disappointment.

"I hope I do not have to make such a decision. Please tell me you have spoken to him."

Mahad shrugged as he caught sight of Jou conversing with Hardwick's daughter. "Yes. You can see what he thought of my wise words," he said as he inclined his head in Jou's direction.

With a sigh, Atemu nodded and focused past Mahad, intent to look for Jou. Instead, he caught the royal couple, hand-in-hand, approaching them. Atemu straightened his posture and stood, tugging on his doublet to make sure he was presentable to the king and queen. He cleared his throat at his friend and tilted his head to show Mahad that they were on their way. It took a moment for Mahad to realize what Atemu was saying and he turned to face the monarchs in time for them to reach the two men. Both bowed deeply, Atemu showing the queen his perfect obeisance he presented to Henry earlier in the day. He was rewarded with a gracious smile from Katherine.

"What a pretty bow, my lord. His Majesty was telling me how you impressed him with it this afternoon," Katherine complimented with her airy tone. Atemu caught the slight Spanish accent she still had in her voice.

"I am grateful for Your Majesty's praise," Atemu replied, flashing his most flattering smile.

Atemu caught Henry smiling fondly at Katherine, but he noticed that the smile didn't quite reach the man's eyes. Atemu knew this was a subtle hint of his waning affections for his wife, and he found himself wondering how long they would keep this charade up. Atemu suddenly realized that he would have to tread carefully with this monarch. It was apparent that Henry's true feelings were hidden behind this glorious façade he created of himself. Atemu shivered unconsciously in fear as the king's piercing blue eyes gazed upon him.

"Mahad tells me you are an excellent tennis player," Henry stated with a challenging smirk.

Atemu bowed his head in acknowledgment of Henry's statement. "Mahad is kind for his exultation of my skills, but I am sure I do not measure up to a king who is as physically fit as you are. I could not imagine coming close to Your Majesty's ability."

Henry practically glowed at Atemu's deference and adulation. "You are too humble, my friend. There is a tournament tomorrow in the courtyard. I expect to see your name on the roster."

Atemu stooped into a bow, one not as formal as the first one he showcased. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Very good," Henry said with a smile as he clapped Atemu on the shoulder. "I shall see you on the morrow."

With that, Henry proceeded past Atemu and Mahad with Katherine at his side. Atemu turned to watch them go.

"This is good," Mahad murmured. "If you play tomorrow and play well, you will gain his favor. He likes his court to be as active as he is."

"Did you notice how he acted towards Katherine?" Atemu asked, his volume low to prevent being overheard.

"What do you mean? I thought he was affectionate and appropriate."

"Yes...but it seemed contrived. As if...his happiness with her is to keep appearances until the annulment is granted."

Mahad grabbed Atemu by the shoulder and forced him to face him. "Who told you of that?"

"Who do you think?" Atemu said with an edge, feeling a bit miffed with how Mahad had addressed him. "My mother wants me to make alliances with those who are closest to the king in this matter."

"Listen carefully, Atemu...that is a dangerous topic. Not many know about the proceedings."

"Does she?" Atemu was referencing Katherine.

"Of course she does! She doesn't believe for an instant that it will be granted, and she is hoping that by acting as if nothing is wrong, the whole matter can be forgotten when it is settled. Do _not_ , under any circumstances, mention the annulment. Do you understand me?"

Atemu barely gave an acknowledgement as someone else in the room had caught his attention. He placed a hand on Mahad's shoulder, which stopped the man from speaking. Atemu's ruby eyes were fixated on a man standing across the room, conversing with a group of women standing around him. His hair was very similar to Atemu's, dark with hints of red, and he was dressed impeccably well. His entire outfit was sapphire brocade fabric with slashed sleeves. Pulled through the slashes was cloth of gold. His attire was simple, but around his neck was a thick gold chain studded with pearl and a large cross hanging from the center. Atemu was astounded by his simplistic beauty; even from across the room, this man gave off an aura of complete mystery. He felt compelled to approach this man and find out what he could about him. Even so, Atemu sensed that this man's words would only be the tip of the iceberg when it came to knowing who he truly was. Mahad realized who Atemu was looking at and whistled knowingly.

"Caught your attention, did he?"

"Who is that?" Atemu asked in innocent wonder.

"That is the Earl of Shrewsbury, Yugi Mutou. He is a very pious man."

Atemu broke his stare and looked up to Mahad. He is an earl?" Atemu was trying to ignore the sudden rush of heat he was beginning to feel throughout his body. 

"Yes...a very young one. His parents passed a few years ago from illness and he was the sole heir to the fortune."

Atemu barely registered that Mahad had spoken to him as he focused on the growing warmth in his body. This was a sensation he had never experienced before, and he was dumbfounded by its strength. The best way to describe this sudden rush was like crossing the edge from sobriety to drunkenness. He was caught by surprise by this man's countenance, and he tried to shake himself free from its grip. He felt Mahad shake him slightly.

"He is very aloof. Rumor has it that he has taken a vow of celibacy but had not told his family. They had expected him to marry one of those ladies surrounding him before they passed."

Atemu exhaled deeply. "His presence is very...strong."

Mahad laughed lightly, knowing that what Atemu was feeling was instant attraction. "Yes. He is quiet and discreet, a very powerful and deadly combination. Our king looks to him for advice as well as from Thomas More. He is regarded highly by our monarchs."

Atemu nodded. "I can understand why."

Mahad began to turn Atemu away from the sight of the Earl of Shrewsbury. "Come with me. We should find out what our friend Jou is up to."

"Alright."

As he began to turn away, Atemu stopped mid-way as Yugi's head twisted, and his amethyst eyes connected with ruby ones. Atemu was, once again, shocked into stillness. The eyes sparkled just like gems in the firelight, but they were beautifully deep and intelligent. Atemu felt electricity shoot through his body as it raced from the other one's eyes. He felt he could stand there all night, drowning in this man's fathomless stare. Somehow, he knew he would be safe despite not knowing the gentleman. He could sense the pull of this man's stare, beckoning him to come over and converse. Atemu desired to approach this man and speak with him, but then suddenly, he grew afraid. Why was this man having such an overreaching effect on him? Atemu closed his eyes and shook his head, effectively releasing the man's hold on him. He glanced Yugi's way one more time, noting Yugi was still staring at him. Atemu finished his pivot and followed Mahad through the crowd to find Jou, unaware of the pair of eyes that continued to watch him.


	3. The Tournament

The morning of the tennis tournament dawned bright and chilly. A mist, rolling in from the river, covered the gardens of the palace with the mysterious aura of the moors. Atemu sat at the edge of his bed, bird bathing with a soft cloth dipped in warm water scented with rose petals. As he washed away all the dirt and sweat from the day before, he thought about the upcoming tournament. He was nervous about performing, especially in front of people he had just met. He was used to playing against Mahad and Jou who, in Atemu's honest opinion, were not the best at the game. Their skills were passable, but it wasn't much of a challenge when he kept winning every match against them. Now, he would be playing against a wider pool of people, some who were probably considered experts at the game. Atemu was mentally kicking Mahad for making such a boast to the king.

_I have to do well or forever bear the embarrassment of not living up to Mahad's claims! Oh Lord...I wish he had kept his mouth shut!_

The doors to his bedchamber opened, and Atemu's servant, Michael, popped his head just inside the room. "My Lord, Lord Jou is here to see you."

Atemu put the cloth back in the basin and waved away the man holding his supplies. The man complied. Atemu was hardly prepared for a visitor. He was only dressed in white hose and cream breeches. His plain linen chemist was lying beside him on the bed. He debated for a minute or two with himself over whether or not he should throw it on. Finally, he decided that he would look more put together if he received Jou without his shirt on. With a nod to Michael, the man opened the doors wider and beckoned Jou in. Atemu took this time to stand and reach for his shirt, going through the motions of being disturbed during his toileting. Jou entered the room.

"Oh...I apologize for bothering you. I thought you would be dressed by now."

Atemu turned to face his friend, revealing his well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. "Well, I did rise later than I intended...but I am not needed until noon for the tournament, so I am on time."

"Were you not interested in coming down to see the ladies-in-waiting at breakfast?" Jou asked, winking. "I bet you could find one to woo."

Atemu pulled his chemise over his head and threaded his arms through the sleeves. In all truth, he wasn't interested in seeing any of the ladies. He saw them all perfectly at supper last evening. Atemu was also doubly sure that he didn't want to woo any of these women. In fact, he felt rather indifferent towards them. He decided that when love found him, he would know and act then. Even though Atemu wasn't very interested, he decided he should allow Jou to think he was. 

"What time are they to arrive in the hall?" Atemu asked as he began lacing the front of his shirt.

"In a few minutes. The Boleyns will be there as well. You need to be careful around them...they are favored more than they used to be."

Atemu nodded, filing that information away to use later. "Alright. I can spare a few minutes for beautiful women," he lied, showing off a roguish smile. "Then I really must be at the tennis court. Are you coming to the tournament?"

Jou looked flabbergasted at Atemu's question. "Are you daft? Of course! We all have to be there to see His Majesty triumph over everyone. I hope to earn a seat next to Hardwick's daughter. It will give me another chance to continue to charm her."

Jou flashed his own roguish smile, and Atemu couldn't help but shiver in apprehension for his friend. He wished Jou was more careful about his ambition, especially with something as serious as marriage to someone of higher standing. Atemu knew Hardwick was looking for a more advantageous match, and Jou would not be considered. He had not earned any more titles from Henry other than what he was born with, and currently, Jou was not highly favored. Atemu wanted to see his friend succeed, soe he decided to caution him in hopes that his message would get through Jou's thick skull.

"I think," Atemu said carefully, "that you should work toward some titles before seeking her hand in marriage. A few more titles might impress her father more than your charming wit."

Jou laughed and clapped Atemu on the back. "Sure, sure! If you want to go about it the right way. I have a plan that would circumvent the usual conventions before marriage."

Atemu found himself making a noise of disapproval deep in his throat. He didn't even realize that in that moment, he was imitating his mother's reaction when someone did something she didn't approve of. "Jou...really...I would hate to see any danger come to you if you continue down a path like this."

Jou stopped mid-laugh as his friend's serious tone came through to him. He looked down into Atemu's eyes and smiled kindly. "I thank you for being so concerned for me, but I know what I am doing. I will make sure I do not make a costly mistake. Now, how about we drop the subject and go to breakfast!"

Atemu sighed. _He did not even get it._ "Of course, my friend."

With that, the two left Atemu's chambers and walked toward the main hall of Whitehall. Along the way, Jou chattered about anything but his plan to marry the Earl of Hardwick's daughter. Atemu tried to bring it up again, but Jou wouldn't let him get a word in. When they reached the banquet hall, it was already crowded with other members of the court eating before the big match in the afternoon. Jou disappeared in the crowd, leaving Atemu to find a place to eat for himself. As he wound his way through the crowd, Atemu heard many gossiping with each other and talking of the revelry the night before. Atemu wondered if any of them were talking about him since he had attracted the attention of several of the women in the court, even some that had crowded around the Earl of Shrewsbury. He had done a lot of dancing that night and returned some of the flirtations he had received, though half-heartedly. A part of him had hoped that the Earl of Shrewsbury would approach him, but Atemu had not seen him for the rest of the night. He assumed, since the man was very pious, that he probably bowed out early to avoid having to dance. Atemu tried to search for the man throughout the room as he found a place to sit, but he was unable to see much. He was rather small of stature, and he hated being a little shorter than average. 

Then, the murmuring increased in volume. Atemu looked toward the direction of the noise and watched as a stream of Katherine's ladies entered the room. As each woman passed by, Atemu noticed one lady that he had failed to the night before. She wore the same dress as the other ladies, but the dress seemed to suit her coloring better than the other ladies. She was beautiful, but not more so than the others. What drew Atemu's attention was her aura of complete confidence and determination. She seemed so fixated on some unknown goal that she was easily separated from the other ladies. Her dark hair was swept back behind a hood, and her dark eyes were like ice. Atemu felt his eyes follow her as they passed by him and to a trestle table close to the royal dais.

"Who was that woman?" Atemu wondered aloud.

"That was Lady Anne Boleyn," Mahad whispered.

Atemu peered to his right and was surprised to see his aqua-eyed friend. "I did not see you there."

"You seem to have your eye on those who are higher up than you," Mahad seemed like he was comparing Atemu to Jou. "She is the niece of Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk."

"No...I am not interested in her at all," Atemu replied quickly. "I...I was just taken aback by her intensity."

Mahad smiled. "Yes...she does tend to draw attention..."

Atemu looked to his friend once more and saw a strange smile on his features. Atemu grinned and playfully punched Mahad's arm. "You _like_ her!"

Mahad's smile widened. "Sure...but unlike Jou, I know what is off-limits to me. I would never entertain the idea that I could compete with any other highly titled noble here. I do not have much wealth or lands to offer them. Still, I can participate in the game of courtly love. She will know of my affections but know that I am honorable enough not to act on them."

Atemu nodded. "I am worried for our friend," he whispered.

"There is nothing you can do," Mahad whispered back, his stoic gaze remaining straight ahead. "All you can do is watch his path toward self-destruction and hope he escapes with little injury to his pride or his life."

"Yes, but he is talking about doing something drastic, I am afraid. I am not sure what."

"I fear the time to choose sides is drawing nigh for our friend. If he does what I think he is planning, he will not survive in this court much longer."

Atemu tried to draw Mahad's attention to him, but Mahad continued to stare blankly at the wall across from them. He wanted to know what Mahad was suspecting. Atemu was flustered. He had just arrived, and he was already being forced to make a choice he had hoped to put off - that of choosing allies and friends based on how advantageous the alliance would be to himself and his family. He was surprised at how quickly the game of intrigue changed, moved, and evolved. He had selfishly expected things to slow down for him when he arrived, but he should've been more conscious of the fact that he was just a late-comer to a game that had started years ago. He would just have to play catch-up and go with the flow. Atemu sighed in exasperation. All the different threads of courtly life were beginning to become complicated and difficult to keep track of. 

"Are you ready for your game, my friend?" Mahad questioned.

Atemu snapped out of his thoughts and met Mahad's eyes. "I must admit I am a little upset with you. If I do not do well today, my fortune will be solely your fault."

Mahad laughed, tipping his head back. "Do not worry so much! I will give you pointers for the tournament. Just be content playing with the skill you already have. there are only a few good players in this court."

The two began to take their place at a table when Jou approached them. He was beaming with the recklenessness of someone newly in love. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were almost fever-bright. Atemu felt a sudden wave of dread overtake him, and he tried hard to hide it. Mahad was much more successful at remaining impassive.

"She actually had a conversation with me!" Jou practically shouted. 

"Your shouting for joy is hardly dignified for someone who is just supposed to flirt with no meaning behind it," Mahad stated, and Atemu swore he caught a trace of ice in his friend's tone.

Jou noticed the tone as well, and his smile drooped just a little. "She and I are beyond the simple flirtations. She has invited me to sit with her at the tournament!" Jou's smile returned with the last statement with a hint of defensiveness. "If you do not support me, Mahad, that is just fine. Atemu believes in me and my cause."

Atemu wanted to smack Jou upside the head for putting him in the middle of the situation. He definitely did not want to be caught in the wake of the aftermath if Jou's plan was unsuccessful. Atemu held back his desire to cause bodily harm and glanced sideways to see Mahad's reaction. Mahad remained as blank as ever. Atemu wanted so badly to know what Mahad was thinking. Did he believe Jou's statement? Atemu decided then and there that he needed to set the record straight as politely as possible. 

"I have said I think you need to be careful and go about this the proper way," Atemu insisted.

"You are too much like Mahad, Atemu. You do not need to worry about being the voice of reason. You have talked at length about what you would do when you found love, and you did not express discretion then."

"Was that in the throes of my cups?" Atemu asked to argue the point.

"Is a man not more truthful when he has been in the drink?" Jou rejoined. "Besides, I know you are in the same situation as I am, and you should understand. I saw you staring at the Earl of Shrewsbury last night," Jou said with a wink.

Atemu felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He had hoped his reaction had gone unnoticed except by Mahad. "No, that is not what you think it is. He just..."

"Atemu was taken by surprise that a celibate man was surrounded by women and seemed to be enjoying it," Mahad interjected. "I would hardly put Atemu in your shoes."

 _Thank you_ , Atemu thought. He was glad his friend has stepped in to save him. He flashed Mahad a smile. Jou caught the exhange and frowned.

"Alright...I understand. Well, I will see you two at the tournament," he said crisply before brushing past them.

Atemu spun around, taken aback by his friend's reaction. "Jou!"

"Leave him, Atemu. You have made your position known, and that is upsetting him. He has no allies, and he should not with the endeavor he is taking on."

Atemu sighed. "I know, but..."

"Do not worry about it now, friend."

Jou's comments about Atemu's introduction and strong reaction to the Earl of Shrewsbury was bothering Atemu. "Mahad...was I that obvious?"

"Only to those who know you, my friend," Mahad replied. "However, I worry for you. If that is your inclination, well...I just hope you know what you would be doing if you decided to follow through with those feelings."

"I..." Atemu was at a loss for words as what Mahad was implying hit him. He did suppose that he was attracted to the Earl of Shrewsbury, but the feelings were something he was sure wouldn't last. He had been in similar situations in which he had been drawn to someone. The feelings were always fleeting, and Atemu continued on his journey to find love. No, this was an appreciation for a beautiful person and nothing more. "No. That is not my inclination. Just a passing feeling, I am sure."

"Very well. Now, you need to breakfast and prepare yourself for the tennis match. You can worry about everything else later."

After a beat, Atemu acquiesced. His stomach fluttered in nervousness for the upcoming tournament and the knowledge that he had possibly lost a close friend. After breakfast, Mahad led Atemu to the tennis court. The court was dirt with a white strip of cloth strung through the middle. It was to serve as the divider between the two sides of the court. Surrounding the dirt fiend was a stone structure with little alcoves cut into three sides of it. There, wooden benches were placed and some courtiers had already taken their places behind nets. The nets had been placed to prevent the tennis ball from landing into the benches or injuring a lady. On one side was a free-standing structure with two thrones in the middle. Smaller chairs were set on either side of the thrones for the attendants of the king and queen. On a column of the royal's box was a list with names on it. Mahad walked with Atemu over to the list, which gave the order of the tournament.

"Ah...it seems you will be playing Charles Brandon...the king's favorite," Mahad said after reading through the list.

Atemu swallowed, feeling tense. "Is he good?"

Mahad shrugged. "I suppose he is one of the best players. I guess His Majesty wishes to challenge you."

"Do you have any tips?"

Mahad gazed at his friend, smiling warmly to help dispel his nerves. "Play your hardest. Henry appreciate your valiant efforts, even if you lose."

Atemu released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and nodded. Mahad then walked with him to a set of simple wooden chairs for the competitors to sit on. Atemu slowly lowered himself to a chair and tried to concentrate on relaxing his overzealous nerves. As time slipped by, more courtiers began to fill in the empty spots on the benches and their chattering became louder. Soon, the entire court had seated themselves either in the alcoves or on the chairs. Atemu watched as several ladies approached men seated near Atemu and offered them their handkerchiefs as favors. The men accepted them, promising victory to the lady they admired. As Atemu's eyes scanned the crowd, he caught sight of Jou seated next to a young woman, whom Atemu guessed was the Earl of Hardwick's daughter. She was giggling at something Jou had said. Atemu was genuinely glad to see Jou so happy, and he hoped that Jou would succeed in winning the girl as his wife.

"Ah, I see we are to play against each other, my Lord."

Atemu looked up and saw a rather dashing man with brunette hair and hazel eyes. Atemu knew this man, by his words, was Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk. Atemu smiled pleasantly and nodded in assent. "It would seem so, your Grace."

"I wish you the best of luck," Suffolk said, bowing in mock pleasantry.

"And to you," Atemu returned with a slight nod of his head. _And the competition begins..._

With a fanfare similar to the one Atemu heard the previous evening, everyone rose and paid their respects to the king and queen, who were entering the field. While Henry was dressed plainly, Katherine was dressed just as richly as the night before. She still wore somber black, but the elaborateness of her gown made up for Henry's simple outfit. Trailing behind them were their lords and ladies who served them. As Atemu rose from his bow, he felt a jolt of shock hit his body as his eyes recognized the man he had seen at supper. He watched as Yugi climbed the small set of wooden stairs up to the box, his movements fluid and as graceful as that of an ethereal being. Atemu felt the wave of heat from last night overtake his body. He quickly looked away from the box and shivered as a way to rid himself of the man's hold on him. He decided to focus on the field ahead to empty his mind of any thoughts. He needed to get into the zone of the game. 

"Welcome all, to today's tennis tournament. I wish the best of luck to all of the competitors," Henry said briefly before sitting next to Katherine.

A man dressed in royal livery stood in the center of the court and with a scroll in hand, announced the first tournament. It was to be Henry against a lesser lord. Henry came down from the box, a wide smile on his boyish face. He came to the front of the royal box and bowed to his queen. Atemu watched her reaction. She smiled at him, a most beautiful smile, and stood to stretch her hand out to Henry. There was a slight hesitation before he took it and with the finesse of a lover, pressed his lips on top of her hand. He then stood straight to receive a handkerchief from Katherine. He kissed it and placed it in his chemise as the court roared their approval of the show of affection between their rulers. Atemu took note of the hesitation, and he couldn't help but feel his display was nothing more than a façade. 

With that, the game between Henry and the lesser lord began. Before Atemu knew it, the first match had concluded with Henry hardly breaking a sweat. The court cheered at their king's skill at the game. As Henry took his place by his wife's side, the next match began. As the game progressed, Atemu could feel himself become fidgety, knowing his time of reckoning was close at hand. He wrung his hands together as a way to dispel all the energy he had in his body.

Before Atemu knew it, it was his turn to play the Duke of Suffolk. Atemu rose from his chair when his name was called and proceeded to his side of the tennis court. Suffolk crossed to the other side as it was announced that he would be the server for the game. Atemu shook his limbs to get the blood flowing and took a deep breath. He released it as he finished shaking and crouched a little to prepare himself for the coming rally. Suffolk bounced the ball a few times on the dirt before releasing the ball from his hand. His racquet swung back and came forward once more to connect with the ball and sending it sailing over to the white cloth divider. Atemu, seeing where the ball would land, sprang toward the object like a cat and returned the ball to Suffolk's side of the court. The rally continued with Suffolk becoming stunned by Atemu's ability. Atemu smirked to himself, glad that he was confounding Charles. He was glad that the man had underestimated him because it made the game easier to play. The rally ended with Atemu landing the ball on Suffolk's side in a spot close to the cloth divider. The crowd cheered, and Atemu looked over to the royal box to see them applauding him.

"Fifteen-love," the herald announced.

Suffolk bounced the ball twice on the ground before serving it once more. Another rally ensued and Atemu could feel beads of sweat forming on his hairline. As the rally continued, he could feel the drops slide down his face and into his shirt. He paused for a moment to wipe the sweat away, but it proved to be a costly maneuver. Suffolk took advantage of Atemu's inattentiveness and slammed the ball into the left side of the court. Atemu ran to try to bounce the ball off of his racquet, but he came up short. The crowd cheered for Suffolk. Again, Atemu took the opportunity to wipe his brow. _I can't let Suffolk take advantage of me like that again. I need to win...he is a challenging player, and I am thankful for that. But I need to prove to Henry that I am worthy of his favor!_

"Fifteen all!" the herald shouted.

The crowd became restless with excitement with how close the game was. Suffolk started the next rally and Atemu was taken off-guard by how quick and hard this particular serve was. Atemu barely made the dash over to the ball to serve it back.

 _He is starting to play dirty,_ Atemu thought. _He is afraid that I may actually win..._

The thought of the possibility of winning brought a confident smile to Atemu's face. If Suffolk was going to play underhandedly, well, Atemu would play with honor. Honor always won over cheating. This next rally was short as Atemu spiked the ball and let it fall just over the cloth divider. The court erupted into cheers and Atemu looked around to see he was receiving a standing ovation for the play. He needed to score one more point to win the game and advance to the next stage of the tournament.

"Thirty-fifteen!"

Suffolk sent the ball sailing across the cloth divider once more. Atemu knew he would have to play extremely well, for Suffolk wasn't going to make this rally easy. Atemu ran up to the ball and smacked it across the cloth divider. Suffolk ran almost full-speed to slide his racquet underneath the falling ball and hit it back to Atemu. With both hands on the handle, Atemu hit the ball with all of his strength and the ball went flying toward the back of Suffolk's side. Atemu began to breathe heavier now, and was aware that he had to continue pushing himself if he wished to win this match. Suffolk smashed the ball across the divider, sending Atemu running backwards to hopefully hit it across. At the point where Atemu stopped to hit the ball, he was in the path of a beam of sunlight. _I am blind!_ Atemu thought frantically. All he could do was trust his instincts and hope that he hit the ball.

With a prayer, Atemu closed his eyes and swung his racquet, hoping to feel some resistance. That would mean he hit the ball. As the racquet traveled forward in the air, Atemu felt it connect with the ball. He smiled and followed through with the swing to ship the ball back to Suffolk. He stepped out of the sunshine and opened his eyes once more, now hoping he had put enough power behind his racquet to clear the divider. The ball drifted just above the divider and began to fall on the other side. Realizing what was happening, Suffolk scrambled toward the ball, but he was unable to make it. Belly flopping onto the dirt, Suffolk skid along the ground, but his racquet fell just short of making contact with the ball. The crowd cheered as the herald announced the final score.

"Forty-fifteen! Lord Atemu Hasan wins!"

Atemu doubled over to catch his breath. When he rose, he was greeted by another standing ovation and looks of approval from Henry and Katherine. With a cheeky grin, Atemu bowed to his monarchs before approaching the cloth divider. There, Suffolk stood with a half-grin on his face. He held his hand out for Atemu to shake. Atemu did so.

"Good game, friend," Atemu ventured.

"I thank you for a well-played game. It has been awhile since I have been so challenged. Many are afraid to play with their true talent, lest they are disfavored. You are a brave soul."

"I just play my best because to do otherwise would not be as fun or interesting. Thank you for allowing me the honor of playing with one of the best I have ever played against," Atemu said, realizing when he had finished speaking that it sounded like he was pandering to the duke.

Charles laughed, sounding hollow. "Well, I thank you for it."

With that, they parted and Atemu made his way back to his seat with the other remaining competitors. He wondered who he would play against next. Along his way, he was stopped short by the sight of Yugi standing by his chair. _Oh...oh Lord...what does he want with me?_ Atemu swallowed hard, the butterflies returning to his stomach. He forced himself to walk over to his chair, telling himself that everything would be alright. Perhaps this would be the start of an advantageous alliance. If this man wanted to be his ally, then maybe it was a sign that his fortunes were turning. Yugi's amethyst eyes were sparkling in the sunlight of the afternoon, taking Atemu's breath away.

"Hello, friend. I do believe I have not had the pleasure of meeting you face-to-face. I am Yugi Mutou, Earl of Shrewsbury."

Yugi's voice was the tone of a gentle tenor. Atemu smiled, thinking that this man's voice seemed to fit his outward aura very well. It revealed that he was kind, but still left much to the imagination. Atemu wanted so very much to be friends with this man. Yugi reminded him of Mahad. _Stop staring...say something!_ Atemu chided himself.

"I am Lord Atemu Hasan. I apologize for not introducing myself last night. I was...otherwise engaged with...and I meant to find you during the dancing last night, but-"

Yugi laughed lightly, still keeping to the veil of mystery around him. Atemu tried to stop a flush from creeping across his face. "Yes...Lord Mahad is rather...protective of his friends, is he not?"

Atemu laughed loudly, a little too loudly at first. Once he realized, he stopped and stared with embarrassment at the ground. What was he going to say now? He just revealed to the earl that he was entirely uncomfortable with this meeting. He needed more friends than Mahad, and he felt that he didn't make friends with Suffolk after the tennis match. If Atemu had been watching Yugi, he would have noticed the little grin of satisfaction that Yugi flashed before masking it once more behind his calm smile that betrayed nothing other than contentment. Instead, Atemu continued to wallow in self-pity, trying to figure out how to dig himself out of an awkward situation.

"You are a very skillful tennis player, my Lord. It is refreshing to see someone play who is unafraid to make enemies."

Atemu raised his head to meet Yugi's gaze. _How can he remain so impassive like Mahad? It is so difficult for me to hide what I am feeling..._ "I am not sure I understand. I thought Suffolk was alright with losing. I mean, enough that I would not be an enemy."

Atemu wanted to smack himself. How naïve he sounded! Yugi smiled his enigmatic smile and took a step closer to Atemu. Atemu found himself taking a step back, still feeling incredibly uneasy around the man. If only he could be readable!

"A man like Suffolk is never happy with losing. It is a blow to his pride and it does not look good for him to lose in front of his king, especially when he is so highly thought of. If you were playing safe, you would have earned Suffolk's respect by losing to him, gracefully, of course. You may have impressed his Majesty, but Suffolk will now be watching you to see if you are likely to take a position to challenge his."

"But...if he is Duke of Suffolk...I possibly could not gain a title like his now...not unless I was born with one."

Yugi hummed thoughtfully. "If this was the court of Henry VII...but it is not. Henry gives titles at his whim and easily can take them away. That is why Suffolk will be watching you. Though, I think he has nothing to worry about. You still have quite a bit of climbing to do. Still...," Yugi paused and leaned into Atemu to whisper into his ear. "I would enjoy where you are now. As you ascend, your responsibilities become greater and more eyes will follow you. Be glad for your relative anonymity now. You will wish you had kept it if you continue to strive for Henry's favor."

Atemu shivered as Yugi's warm breath washed over his ear, cheek, and neck. _What does he want from me? He has met me and now he has offered me advice. He says I should be wary of those who watch me..._ Atemu eyed Yugi who was still showing little emotion.

"Does this mean...I should be careful with you?" Atemu asked after he had gathered the courage.

Yugi beamed, the smile lighting up his entire face. "Especially me."

With that, Yugi began to retreat back to his box. As he did so, several ladies approached Atemu and surrounded him. They gushed and chattered about his win, each asking if he would do them the honor of displaying their handkerchief during the next game he played. Atemu was repelled by these requests and sought some comfort from one who had approached him and asked for nothing - Yugi. He was able to briefly glance toward Yugi and noticed the man was still watching him. There was a new emotion on his face. Atemu was puzzled by it. Was it... _Is he jealous? Why would he be jealous of all this attention I am receiving? Are some of these ladies part of his circle?_ Atemu decided to ignore the man for now and pick a handkerchief to honor anyone. He really wasn't interested in any of the women in front of him. When he had taken a pale pink handkerchief, the lady giggled and blushed before rushing off to her bench. The other ladies returned to their seats as well, bemoaning their misfortune at not being chosen. 

Meanwhile, Atemu seated himself back in his chair, wondering who he would be competing with next. He also had the burning desire to know why he had been approached by Yugi. He obviously wasn't doing anything that was out of the ordinary. No one else in higher standing had gone out of their way to introduce themselves to Atemu. He wasn't worth it yet. Atemu felt heat flush his face once more as he thought about how the young man had made him feel the evening before and how those feelings were persisting. This bothered Atemu somewhat as he had been sure that his initial impressions of the young man were fleeting. Atemu became so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Mahad had approached him.

"What did he say to you?"

"Huh?"

"What did he say to you?" Mahad asked.

"Which he?" Atemu asked, still confused from being suddenly pulled from his inner world.

"Shrewsbury, you idiot," Mahad said with exasperation.

"Oh...he...wanted to know who I was. And he congratulated me on my win."

"Is that all?" Mahad asked with skepticism.

"Yes..." Atemu replied.

Mahad sighed. "Alright. I will let you keep your secret for now. You know...you are a horrible liar."

Atemu smirked. "So I have been told. So, any tips for the next round?"

"We do not know who you are playing against yet," Mahad said before the herald began to announce the order of the next round.

Both nobles quieted as each name was read off of the list. Atemu grew more anxious as each name was called but his. He knew he had continued on to the next round, but everyone else sitting next to him had been called. Who was he to play against?"

"And the last match shall be between Lord Hasan and His Majesty, King Henry!"


	4. The Ultimate Challenge

Atemu's grip on reality slipped as his opponent was announced. All he could do was sit there, his body unable to move the slightest. The color drained from his face, and Mahad swore it looked as if Atemu had been sucker-punched. Mahad snapped his fingers in front of Atemu's face in hopes of stirring him, but Atemu continued to stare blankly ahead of him. Mahad grew alarmed and began to shake Atemu.

"Atemu," he whispered. "Atemu, you need to snap out of this state!"

Inside himself, Atemu watched Mahad shake him, but he knew his mental state was separated from his body. He wasn't quite sure how he was dissociating, but he knew he needed to come back to reality. He needed to face the challenge that was handed to him. With a final, rather vigorous shake from Mahad, Atemu slammed back into reality. His body jerked with the force of someone who has hit the floor, and Atemu slumped a little in his chair. He shook his head to rid himself of the odd feeling he had and then met Mahad's eyes.

"Thank you," he mumbled. "I am not sure what happened. It was almost like...I was watching someone else watching myself. It was the strangest thing..."

Mahad wasn't sure if he understood what Atemu was describing, and he felt a little chill run through him. It seemed like Atemu was back to normal now, but he had never seen Atemu react to stress like that. Mahad sighed. "I am glad you are alright now. You need to be very aware for your next match. It will not be easy."

"What do I need to do?" Atemu wondered.

"You need to let him win."

Atemu's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?"

"His Majesty does not like to lose. He hates it...more than he should. It would do more service to you if you let him win than if you showed off your talent! He has picked you on purpose...he is testing you!"

"I am supposed to just stand there on my side of the court and let him rule the game?" Atemu asked incredulously.

"No, of course not!" Mahad hissed, more out of worry than anger. "You need to make it look as if you did not just let him win. It strokes his ego if he triumphs over a well-fought match."

Atemu kept eye contact with Mahad for a beat before sliding his eyes toward the royal box. He found Yugi staring at him again, but this time, Atemu was sure he could see emotion in the earl's features. Apprehension, perhaps? Then Atemu wondered if Yugi had been privy to his episode just moments before. The idea of appearing weak in front of a man who could be a supporter turned his cheeks red, and he returned his attention to Mahad. During this time, another match had started, and Atemu tried to calm his soaring nerves. If he didn't know any better, Atemu would have thought he was suffering from some type of mental malady after feeling jumpy for most of the day. He tried to think of anything to keep his mind off of the upcoming match, but no matter how much he tried, his mind always drifted back to the match with Henry. Normally, Atemu would have welcomed such a challenge, but when he was supposed to play his best _and_ let the king win, well...he was in a quandry.

"You will be fine," Atemu heard Mahad say - almost like a mantra.

Atemu was certain Mahad was saying that more for his own comfort than that of his friend. The first match ended and another began. Atemu felt like time was crawling toward the pivotal yet awful moment where his fate would be decided. He was certain that death would not be a consequence if he won, but he didn't want to risk any sort of negative consequence if he won against the king. Match after match was played with a few dramatic upsets but mostly predictable outcomes. When it came time for Atemu to face Henry, he could feel his entire body trembling from adrenaline overload.

"Good luck, friend," Mahad murmured as Atemu stood and took his place in the court. 

King Henry came down from the royal box and took his position on his side of the tennis court. His attire was very similar to Atemu's with the addition of a codpiece. Atemu wondered, briefly, if Henry had to show that he was top notch at all sports and use clothing to make up for a deficit somewhere else in his life. Atemu smiled and contained his laughter inside himself. He didn't need anyone prying into his thoughts as they were rather treasonous. He crouched into his starting position as Henry bounced the ball. He could still feel slight tremors throughout his body as he realized the court had become deathly silent. Henry served the ball. 

As Atemu returned the ball to Henry's side, he realized with the first serve that Henry was a decent player. His skills weren't spectacular but passable. _Really? He is known to be a top-notch tennis player? Is that because everyone lets him win?_ Atemu asked incredulously. He snapped out of his thoughts in just enough time to spring toward the ball and slide his racquet underneath the ball. Atemu watched the ball fall just short of the cloth divider, and he groaned for his rookie mistake. The courtiers stood and roared their approval for their monarch's lead.

"Fifteen-love!" the herald cried. 

"I hope you are not going easy on me because I am your king," Henry taunted.

Atemu dared to smirk in reply to his sovereign. "Of course not, Your Majesty. I made a fatal error that will not happen again."

Henry smiled with a nod and bounced the ball before serving it once more. Atemu made sure that he paid attention closely to this rally. He served the ball and it came whizzing to Atemu, almost hitting his chest. _Whoa!_ Atemu thought as he took a step back and connected racquet to ball to send it over to Henry's side. Atemu knew that he had to make a good enough rally that when he decided to let Henry score, the king would feel it was of his own skill. Or, he could tie the game and really make Henry fight for his win. The rally continued with Atemu finally finding an open spot at the end of the field. He spiked the ball, watching it go spinning to the back side of Henry's side before landing, sending up a little cloud of dust.

"Fifteen-all!"

The court cheered, but their cheer was not as raucous as the one they had given to Henry. Atemu understood why. The courtiers were obligated to root for their king.

"A well-played rally, my Lord," Henry called from across the field.

"I owe it to your Majesty's skill. It would not have lasted as long if you were not so quick."

Henry's smile dazzled at Atemu's flattery. He served the ball and play continued. Another long rally ensued. Atemu's concentration was on the game, but it didn't escape his notice that the court had grown eerily silent. All that could be heard was racquet against ball and the grunts Atemu and Henry emitted. Atemu felt the desire to look around to see what people's reactions were, but he didn't want to make another silly mistake. The ball kept traveling back and forth, and with each passing minute, the tension became so great that it was smothering. Henry made a return that Atemu couldn't reach. Stumbling as his toe caught the ground, the ball bounced in his box, and the crowd erupted into cheers. Atemu was able to gain his stability and stood to see Henry enjoying his adulation.

"Thirty-fifteen!"

Atemu sighed. _Get a hold on yourself! You are supposed to let him win!_ Atemu didn't _want_ Henry to win. He wanted to prove to the courtiers that he was the best tennis player of the court and not even Henry was as good as they all thought he was. Atemu watched the crowd, noting their joy. He wanted to surprise them. He wanted all this attention for himself. It was then that he decided that he would make Henry really fight for this last point. After soaking up all his praise, Henry returned to the game. He served the ball and another rally began.

Atemu played like he had never played before. He was so in-tune to the game against Henry that his surroundings seemed to melt away and disappear. If there was any noise from the courtiers, Atemu never heard it. All he could hear was the thud of the ball against the ground, the snap of the racquet hitting the ball, and the sound of his own heavy breathing. He even became more sensitive to the feeling of beads of sweat rolling down his face and body. He needed to tie the game. He could feel the desire pulsing through every muscle in his body.

In the heat of battle, the blur of the match, Atemu managed to score. He stopped short in shock as the crowd cheered in appreciation. Atemu doubled over to catch his breath, watching sweat drops hit the ground. He couldn't believe he managed to tie the game. He looked up and noticed the spark of anger in Henry's eyes.

"Thirty-all!"

Outwardly, Atemu cringed at his monarch's foul temper so clearly being shown. It became immediately obvious that Henry wouldn't take kindly to losing, especially to a newcomer. Inwardly, Atemu celebrated for putting Henry on edge. He wanted to win...even if it did cost him a higher place in Henry's court. He was just so competitive that he couldn't imagine allowing Henry a win just because he was the king. _Quite frankly, his Majesty is horrible at the game._

Henry didn't even bounce the ball to give Atemu the chance to ready himself. Henry spiked the ball toward Atemu. Atemu looked up in time to see it coming towards him and he managed to raise his racquet in front of his face and return the ball to Henry. Henry was becoming frustrated, and Atemu knew that it would lead to amateur mistakes. This rally was a short one with Atemu managing to score once again.

"Forty-thirty!"

 _This is for the game point,_ Atemu thought as Henry served the ball once more. Henry was clearly upset with Atemu's lead, but Atemu was beyond caring. He was so close to winning this game. Henry made this rally particularly difficult for Atemu to score. He was more focused and determined to best his courtier. The rally continued and dragged on for what seemed like forever. The courtiers became restless and shifted in their seats, secretly hoping the game would end soon. They also prayed for a good outcome for the king, for if he lost, his mood would dampen the festivities planned for the evening meal.

Henry was beginning to slow down. Atemu noticed and decided to let the rally continue for a few more rounds before he would end the game. The ball was hit back and forth about three times before Atemu noticed that Henry was really dragging his feet. With a smirk, he hit the ball and sent it soaring to the other side. Henry saw the path of the ball and ran toward it. He managed to hit the ball.

 _What? He should not have been able to hit it!_ Atemu shrieked on the inside.

The ball, almost in slow motion, flew to the cloth divider and seemed to rest just on top of it. Atemu heard the crowd gasp as the ball wavered and then fell onto Henry's side.

"Lord Atemu Hasan wins!"

Again, the crowd was completely silent. No one dared to move. All eyes were on the king, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Bent over, it took a few beats before Henry raised his head to stare into Atemu's eyes. The cold blue of his eyes flashed and Atemu shivered. Henry straightened his posture and walked over to the divider. After a moment, he smiled and laughed.

"Well played, my Lord!"

The crowd, after sighing in relief, began to cheer for Atemu's triumph. Atemu approached the divider and held out a hand to Henry. Henry took it and then pulled Atemu closer to him for a hug. He clapped Atemu on the back in congratulations.

"I have not had to play that hard in so long! Thank you for the challenge!" Henry said.

"I am sure...you would have won if not for the finicky ball..." Atemu began.

Henry extricated himself from the hug. "Not at all. I made a very fatal mistake. We shall play again sometime, and you will not be so lucky," he said with a wink. He faced the court, and they silenced to hear what he had to say. "Tonight, we shall feast in the honor of the triumphant players, and for my guest of honor, Lord Hasan!"

The cheer was deafening. Atemu looked over to the royal box and saw Yugi openly grinning. Atemu returned a half-grin, not really thinking about the effect the smile would have on the Earl of Shrewsbury. Atemu's cheeks turned a dusty pink at the obvious recognition coming from the earl. Yugi then hid his expressions once more and came down from the royal box with the queen on his arm. Reluctantly, Atemu returned his attention to Mahad who was running up to greet him.

"That was very risky, my friend," he said in a serious tone.

Atemu frowned. "I could not just let him win. I wanted the recognition of being an outstanding competitor."

"You certainly got that," Mahad stated. "Now you will be kept very close to Henry. He will want you in his circle."

"Well, that was the intent..." Atemu said with a hint of irritation. 

Mahad shrugged. "I think it is a good sign that tonight's feast is in your honor."

"Good show, Atemu," a distant voice cut into the conversation.

Atemu looked to his left and saw Jou standing there with a blonde lady he had sat next to during the tournament. She was beaming, and Atemu had to admit to himself that she was a beautiful young lady. Atemu looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed for being the cause behind Jou's cold demeanor.

"Thank you," Atemu finally managed to say.

"I will see you at the feast then," Jou said after a very awkward silence.

Atemu looked up and nodded. Jou and his lady brushed past, striking up a lively conversation. His lady's laughter was like a bell as it echoed through the courtyard. Atemu wanted to walk to Jou and apologize for what had happened earlier in the day. He wanted to say that he would still be his friend but Atemu sighed. Once Jou decided something, he stuck to it.

"Why are you upset? You should be celebrating your victory," Mahad stated.

Atemu sighed, letting his shoulders droop in exhaustion. "Yes, I won the tournament...but at what cost?"

* * * * *

The feast was more boisterous than the one held the previous evening. Atemu was able to watch more of the revelry from his new spot closer to the head table. Atemu had been given the seat next to Mahad. Mahad was still pleasant to Atemu, though it did not pass by either of them that Atemu was placed closer to the royal table than Mahad was. Atemu could sense the slight icy tone when Mahad spoke to him, and he knew his friend was miffed. Sitting down the same side of the trestle table was Yugi. He was chatting amiably with those around him, and Atemu found himself trying to watch the earl when he thought Mahad wasn't looking.

Atemu wanted to know why the earl had seemed to take an interest in him. As far as Atemu knew, he had nothing that the earl didn't already have. How would becoming his ally benefit the earl? Still, Atemu was happy for having another friend in the court. He really wanted to expand his horizons beyond the friendships he had created with Mahad and Jou.

Atemu enjoyed his feast. He loved how he was able to enjoy warm food and have decent pickings of the various dishes. Atemu felt more content than he had in a long time. It seemed like his fortunes were looking up with the feast and the favor from the king. Atemu found himself drinking deeply of wine, forgetting his mother's admonishes before he departed from their manor house. The next thing he knew, the dishes had been cleared and the trestle tables moved to the walls of the room. Henry had summoned musicians and a lively pavane began to play. Atemu glanced around the room to find someone to dance with. He noticed Yugi was standing to the side, apparently denying a lady a dance. _How unchivalrous of him..._ Atemu thought with slight anger. Even though Yugi was a pious man, Atemu felt that he should still dance and allow a lady the pleasure of dancing, even if Yugi did not care for her. 

"My Lord?"

Atemu turned his head toward the voice and noticed Anne Boleyn standing before him. Atemu swept her a courtly bow. "My lady?"

"Your performance this afternoon was stunning," she said with a soft smile. "I have never seen such a game between well matched players."

Atemu grinned, noting his eyesight was now swimming from the wine he had drunk during dinner. "I am glad I could make this tournament an exciting one to watch."

Anne leaned into him, her lips close to his ear. "In truth, I was cheering for you, my Lord."

Atemu laughed. "I appreciate it. I am sure your cheers were what tipped the scales in my favor." Atemu held out a hand toward Anne. "Shall we dance?"

Anne curtsied and placed her tiny hand into his. They walked out into the center of the dance floor and with hands joined palm-to-palm, they circled around each other. As Atemu circled around Anne once more, he caught Yugi's gaze. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw a hint of coldness and envy in Yugi's eyes. Atemu shrugged and turned his head back to Anne. He was surprised that he was able to execute all the jumps required for the pavane with all the alcohol in his system retarding his coordination. Anne was a gracious dancer with Atemu, and he realized that she was extremely intelligent. They began to talk about anything that came to mind and by the end, were giggling with each other. With a final curtsy, Anne flitted off to another part of the room. His chest heaving from exertion, Atemu made his way to a table where goblets of wine had been set out for the courtiers to partake of. As he took a cup and turned his body to watch the dancing, Atemu bumped into the Earl of Shrewsbruy. His wine sloshed over the rim of the cup and it hit not only Atemu's doublet, but Yugi's as well. Atemu's eyes widened in horror.

"Your Grace! I am so-"

Yugi's laugh was light as he pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve. "Do not worry about me, my friend. The wine does not show on black. It does; however, show on your blue."

With a quick flourish to unfold the white square of cloth, Yugi began to mop up the spilled wine from Atemu's doublet. Atemu was absolutely horrified. Not only was a man cleaning him off in public, but this man was the enigmatic Yugi. Atemu felt like dying from the embarrassment. He could feel the heat radiating from his face, but Yugi didn't seem to notice or care. With gentle enough strokes to avoid hurting Atemu but rough enough to remove the wine, Yugi rubbed at the velvet doublet to help lessen the stain. After what seemed like an eternity to Atemu, Yugi stopped and replaced his handkerchief in his sleeve. He smiled warmly at Atemu.

"There...all clean now. I admit that you can still see some red, but so much wine has been consumed this night that I hardly think it will be noticed."

Atemu's face was already suffused with enough blood that another blush couldn't be noticed. He couldn't believe that Yugi had just _touched_ him! Granted, it was just on the chest and abdomen, but Atemu couldn't help but feel electrified by his touch. It was an innocent enough gesture, but with Yugi doing it, the cleaning of wine seemed to carry a sense of seduction. Atemu couldn't comprehend why he felt this way. _There is no way he is trying to seduce anyone. Mahad told me he has taken a vow of chastity!_

"Is everything alright, my Lord?" Yugi asked quietly.

Despite the softness of his voice, Yugi's words still reached Atemu's ears amid all the music and chatter. He felt the dulcet tones wash over him, and he shivered in pleasure. He suddenly didn't want to look into Yugi's eyes, but he forced himself to make eye contact, since it was the polite thing to do. He almost drowned in the bright, swirling pools of Yugi's stare.

"Y-yes," Atemu stuttered.

"You look like a deer that has been sighted by a hunter and knows its last minutes are at hand."

"I...I-I just...it's the wine," Atemu managed to splutter out.

Yugi laughed. "I think it is a little more than the wine."

 _Am I really so readable?_ "Meaning no disrespect, but I believe your eyes are faulty."

Yugi just stared at Atemu for a beat before laughing louder than he had before. Atemu wanted to back away and distance himself from Yugi in order to think clearly. He was frustrated with himself. He became a blubbering mass every time Yugi was near, even though most of the time, Atemu thought himself to be cool, calm, and collected. He hated not having control over his emotions, and he wanted it back.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Atemu blurted out.

Yugi's gaze could have melted Atemu in his spot. His eyes, though deep, didn't betray any thoughts. Atemu realized that he was waiting, breathlessly, for Yugi's words. He was a prisoner of this man's every spoken syllable, and because of the wine, his frustration over not having control over his emotions was slowly draining away. Yugi gazed thoughtfully beyond Atemu.

"I suppose...anyone who is a friend of Hal's should also be a companion to me," Yugi said, choosing his words with care.

Atemu didn't quite believe Yugi's explanation. "But you noticed me before His Majesty decided I was worthy of friendship."

"I felt that you were someone who would challenge him to be a better person. There are some of us who so desire for His Majesty to continue to learn and rule his kingdom justly. Even if you play games with him, you are teaching him how to handle loss with grace. It is something he has not quite grasped yet," Yugi said smoothly.

"Is that all?" Atemu asked, risking the chance that he sounded rude.

"Why yes. What would make you think otherwise?" Yugi wondered, truly curious.

Atemu knew he was enamored with Yugi, and he wanted to find out if the young man had similar feelings. _He must feel something...otherwise, he would not have touched me as he did._ "You refused to dance with that lady."

Yugi was taken aback. At first, he didn't know what to say, but then he reined in his response and composed himself. "My Lord, I must be frank. Everyone here knows I have taken a vow of chastity to do honor to my religious beliefs. I believe that to truly be closer to God, I must deny certain pleasures that could lead to sin."

"If you had not taken that vow, would you have danced with her?" Atemu demanded.

"No," Yugi's reply was simple and dismissive.

"Why not?"

"I am just not that interested. Now, would it be fair of me to dance with her when it would raise her hopes for a possible relationship? Her hopes would just be dashed when she discovered the truth of my disinterest."

 _Disinterested? Does he mean...? But how could he? He has said he is so devoted to his beliefs that he avoids all sins of the flesh. God, I wish I knew what he was thinking!_ Atemu wanted to stomp away in frustration and drink more wine to forget this conversation that left more doubts and questions than it answered. He wanted to become so drunk that the ensuing blackout would help him erase the feelings that overwhelmed him as Yugi worked on sopping up the wine that had soaked into the doublet he wore.

"You seem upset, my Lord," Yugi's voice cut through Atemu's deep thoughts. "Perhaps I should leave you for the evening to enjoy more dancing. It looked as if you were having a wonderful time with the Lady Anne."

Atemu wasn't sure, but he thought he detected a hint of hardness when Yugi mentioned Anne's name. A part of Atemu wanted Yugi to leave so he could mull over any possible hidden meanings behind his words. The other part wanted Yugi to stay so Atemu could continue to bombard him with questions in the hopes of learning more about this man. Yugi took Atemu's silence as a sign that he should go, and he did so. When Atemu realized Yugi had parted his company, he turned and grabbed another goblet of wine. He drowned the entire thing as Mahad approached him.

"Atemu, you really should be cautious of how much you drink. His Majesty asked me to tell you that he expects you in his chambers upon the morrow."

"I will be there. You do not have to worry about my intake of alcohol. I can handle my wine," Atemu said stubbornly as he reached for another goblet.

Mahad placed his hand on top of the goblet, blocking Atemu's access to its contents. "Really, Atemu. I worry about you. You seem agitated, and that is no state to be in while drinking wine."

"I can handle myself!" Atemu said angrily as he moved the cup out from under Mahad's hand, splashing some of the wine onto the floor, before stalking off to the middle of the dance floor.

Mahad sighed. _Idiot..._


	5. The Machinations of Players

Yugi stepped out of the main hall into the cooler corridor. He sighed and leaned back onto the stone wall, allowing the darkness of the hall cover his momentary lapse of decorum. The corridor was dimly lit by torches supported in sconces along the wall, and Yugi turned a weary gaze toward one of the torches. _That was close,_ he thought. He pulled himself off of the wall and after straightening his outfit, he proceeded down the corridor toward his chambers. No one would notice his absence from the remainder of the feast as it was his routine to bow out shortly after supper. No one...except maybe Atemu. When it came to the crimson-eyed courtier, nothing seemed to be going the way Yugi had hoped. Yugi came to his chambers and went in. A serving man stood at attention, and Yugi smiled in way of greeting. 

"Your Grace," the serving man greeted with a bow.

"Robert," Yugi said, grateful for the man's presence. 

Yugi sat at his writing desk, his thoughts racing through his mind. Now that he was in his own room, he had the chance to shake himself from the temptations of Atemu Hasan and think clearly about what was going on. 

"Do you require anything, your Grace?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Yugi said as he turned in his chair to face Robert. "I need you to do some scouting for me on a new arrival. His name is Atemu Hasan. I need you to find out what you can about him and his family. In the meantime, I think I need to pray and reflect on a few things."

Robert bowed to Yugi. "As you wish, your Grace."

"I know I do not need to remind you of the importance of discretion in this."

"No, your Grace."

Yugi smiled warmly. "I thank you, Robert."

With that, Robert took his leave, and Yugi was alone for the first time that day. He turned back to his writing desk, unsure what to do now. He had to admit that he was still feeling alive after his encounter with Atemu this evening, and he knew this rush he was feeling was extremely dangerous. _I am being tempted...and I need to pray._ Yugi stood and went into his bedchamber toward a prie dieu stationed in front of a window overlooking the Thames. Crossing himself, Yugi's fingers touched the wet area on his chest and remembered that he wore soiled clothing. He made quick work of removing the soaked fabrics and searching for a clean chemise before he sank to his knees upon the prie dieu with his hands clasped in front of him. He closed his eyes to better focus his thoughts.

Yugi thought back on what had brought him to this point in his life. From a rather young age, he had realized that he was not attracted to women in the way most boys his age were. He could never remember what made him realize this, but at first, it was something he ignored. It wasn't until he had reached maturity and his parents began looking for suitable marriage prospects that Yugi had to come to terms with his inclinations. He knew that since his family was high ranking, if he remained discreet, he could avoid any scandal and punishment. That thought gave him the strength to face having an arranged marriage. It wasn't until Yugi's parents had started to arrange a marriage with a young woman from the Seymour family that Yugi became repulsed by the idea of having to share his bed with a woman. The thought was so disturbing to him that Yugi often went to bed physically ill. Eventually, the idea occurred to him that if he became a man of the cloth, his parents could no longer force him to marry. When Yugi spoke to his parents about his desire to become a priest, Yugi's father became livid. He told Yugi, in no uncertain terms, he was not allowed to become a priest and avoid continuing the family line. If he did so, he would be disowned. Yugi had never felt so trapped in his life. He had resigned himself to his fate when inspiration struck.

With the blessings of the king, Yugi took a vow of chastity without his father's knowledge. When he did find out, Yugi's father was beyond enraged, but he couldn't keep his threat when Yugi revealed that the king had sanctioned his request. His father had to back down, grudgingly accepting the decision of his sovereign. Yugi had never been more proud of himself than when he had outsmarted his father. Yugi's triumph was short lived when he found out that his father had paid men to follow him. Angered, he knew he had to make his vow look sincere, and Yugi began attending Mass every week as well as attending any additional services he could. Initially, he barely listened to the Latin words and the sermons, his attention focused on the man sitting a few pews behind him and wondering how long he had to carry on this charade. 

Then, the Sweat had swept through the land and with it, went his parents. Yugi was devastated by their sudden loss and his quick rise to Earl of Shrewsbury. It was all so much to handle at once, and the Church became the constant in his life. It was those Bible verses and sermons that he originally scorned that became his rock and refuge during this stressful time in his life. Before he knew it, Yugi had truly embraced his vows and spent much of his time studying scripture and praying. He would spend evenings with Thomas More discussing theology. He felt fulfilled - at peace with himself and the world.

 _But then...he came along..._ Yugi thought. Yugi had done well in hiding his preferences for so long, but seeing Atemu in the great hall that night shocked him to his core. Never had anyone piqued his interest as this young man had. Yugi suddenly wanted to throw away all caution. _I do not know what it is about him...but he awakened...feelings and thoughts that I have not felt...I know it is wrong of me to think of him in that way!_ Even so, Yugi could not stop himself from wanting to get close to this young man and find out if he was as attracted to Yugi as Yugi was to him. Yugi decided that he would approach Atemu at the tennis tournament. Little did he know that his new-found interest was competing!

Watching Atemu play tennis was an experience Yugi could have only dreamed of. Atemu was so athletic, and his play so graceful that it took every bit of will Yugi had to stop himself from jumping out of his skin and falling apart with yearning for this man's affections. After watching the game, Yugi decided he must talk to this man, and he took pleasure from seeing Atemu squirm uncomfortably with his presence. To Yugi, it was a sign that Atemu possibly felt some pull of want for him. He couldn't help but tease the man a little and leave him desiring more. It guaranteed that Atemu would seek him out again. Yugi had considered himself victorious until he watched Atemu accept a favor from a lady. Yugi felt his confidence fall away. How ambiguous this Atemu Hasan was! He was now unsure if Atemu was really intrigued by the lady and was nervous around the earl because of his station or if he was just playing the game of courtly love to hide.

Yugi's annoyance soon melted away when he found out that Atemu would be playing Henry next in the tournament. For the first time, Yugi was interested in a match that involved the king. Usually, his matches were boring as everyone let him win. Something told Yugi that Atemu wouldn't make it easy for Henry, and he was right. It still took Yugi by surprise when Atemu had the audacity to actually win the match, but he was glad for it. Yugi knew then that, at all costs, he had to pursue Atemu and have him for his very own. The young man's fiery spirit, determination, intelligence, and stubbornness were charming and a good counterweight to his own personality.

Yugi wanted to congratulate Atemu on his triumph, but the young man had been surrounded by his friends and admirers. Yugi decided to wait until supper. He was glad he did because when he finally managed to run into Atemu, it was a situation that he couldn't have planned better himself. As Atemu turned to watch the dancing, he bumped into Yugi and spilled wine all over himself and Yugi. Yugi could tell Atemu was horrified, and Yugi couldn't pass up this opportunity. He began to sop up the wine, feeling his own desire to touch and possess this man overtake him. He was encouraged when he felt the slight tremors running through Atemu's body. He knew now that Atemu was indeed attracted to him. What had frightened Yugi was how perceptive Atemu had been. Yugi had been certain he was being as discreet as possible in his pursuit, but Atemu's blunt questioning and challenging of Yugi's actions started Yugi into the realization that he was not as careful as he thought he had been. These thoughts led to another possibility that Yugi had failed to notice until now.

 _Through him, you made me realize how far I had fallen under the influence of sin. How quickly it works to make me stray from my path! I must endeavor to keep him at a distance as I cannot abandon the beginnings of a friendship. I must...reject the temptation to start a romantic relationship with him. As much as I may want it, I must not give in!_

* * * * *

Atemu should have listened to Mahad's sound advice the night before. He shouldn't have lost control of his emotions the way he had. What it boiled down to was that Atemu shouldn't have had so much wine. He was regretting his actions from the previous night as he stared at the open window where sunlight was pouring into his chambers. Too hung over to toilet himself, Michael stood there, bathing him. Atemu sighed, wondering if there was something he could break as a physical representation of the pain he was experiencing.

"Fuck me..." Atemu whined as he held a hand up to his temple and squinted his eyes shut.

Michael remained silent as he continued to wash Atemu's chest. After a few minutes, the man walked away and others began to dress Atemu. The normally independent man, subdued by the after effects of too much alcohol, let Michael dress him like a young, petulant child. Indeed, Atemu felt like one. After he was dressed appropriately, Atemu rose and stumbled toward his bedchamber doors, gripping the handle to stabilize himself before venturing out into his sitting room. When he opened the doors, he spotted Mahad standing in the center of the room. 

Mahad gave Atemu a once-over, hiding his slight disapproval. "Atemu, you look like..."

"I know, I know," Atemu ground out. "I wish I had something for the pain."

"I could see if the apothecary can give you a mixture of Strychnine Tree," Mahad suggested.

Atemu made a face that clearly spoke disgust. "I do not want to be throwing up all day."

Mahad nodded. "How about an infusion with skullcap?"

After a moment's thought, Atemu nodded. While it never got rid of the pain, skullcap seemed to take the edge off. "Yes...that will be fine. At least I will be able to function."

"Good. It appears His Majesty wishes to have an audience with you, and you will need to be presentable," Mahad stated matter-of-factly.

The two companions left Atemu's chambers and made their way down toward the lower level of the palace. Down the corridor from the great hall was a small room set aside for the apothecary. While it wasn't as big or as well-stocked as a normal shop, the room was meant as a convenience for those who lived in the palace. Its main use was for emergency illnesses, especially for the royalty. When Atemu walked through the doorway, his nose wrinkled as several unsavory smells assaulted him. While he knew the infusion of skullcap would help with his headache, he wasn't looking forward to tasting the nasty brew.

"Ah, Lord Mahad. How may I help you?" an old man, the apothecary, greeted.

"I need skullcap for my friend here. He has a terrible headache."

The old man glanced over at Atemu, who was staring at the shelves lining the walls, overflowing with bottles and baskets full of liquids and herbs. He smiled knowingly and winked at Mahad. "A little too much wine, eh?"

"It was quite the celebration last night after the tournament," was all Mahad said.

The man made a sound that told Mahad that he understood. He set to work grinding skullcap with a mortar and pestle. Atemu continued to wander around the room, looking at all the items on the shelves. He couldn't believe the man was able to work in such a small room with so many strong smells. After a moment of contemplation, Atemu decided the man was so old that he was probably used to the odors. In fact, Atemu found himself wondering if the man could even smell anymore. That thought made him smile in amusement.

"You should have listened to me last night," Mahad stated when he rejoined Atemu. "What upset you so much?"

Atemu didn't want to share with Mahad the overwhelming emotions he felt every time Yugi was in the same room as him. Atemu knew Mahad would not understand his feelings and would disapprove. Atemu shrugged as an answer to his friend's question and continued to stare at a bottle of Deadly Nightshade. Mahad heaved his shoulders in a sigh.

"Why are you being so evasive?"

"It was rather embarrassing, alright?" Atemu snapped.

"Alright, so...it was going to be solved by you drinking and making an utter fool of yourself?"

"It made me feel better in the moment," Atemu replied, defensive.

"Well, you had to be carried back to your room last night," Mahad shot back. "You are lucky His Majesty had already left the banquet. Really, Atemu...this is not the time to be so careless with your drinking."

"I...I blacked out?"

Mahad nodded. "Thankfully all you did was dance with Anne Boleyn and a few other women. You might have stepped on someone's toes...who knows. I am glad they were so gracious to you despite your stupidity."

"So I made a mistake. That is no reason to call me an idiot," Atemu said heatedly, still on the defense.

"I am only here to help you, Atemu. This court is dangerous," Mahad whispered.

"I do not see how," Atemu replied.

"You will soon enough."

"My Lord, your infusion is ready," the old man called.

Atemu turned away from Mahad and met the old man at the table he had been working at. He took a small vial into his hands and stared at it a beat before downing the contents. Atemu screwed up his face tight and coughed, trying not to vomit the elixir back up.

"That was repulsive," Atemu murmured.

"But it works," the man tittered.

"Thank you," Atemu said miserably, pulling a coin from his pocket and tossing it to the man.

The man took the coin with a thank you and the two nobles left the room. From there, Mahad and Atemu walked toward Henry's audience chambers. Along the way, Mahad explained what happened there, mostly people seeking to meet with the king to beg favors or his intercession on important matters. 

"The Earl of Shrewsbury may be there...can you handle it?"

Atemu was sure he couldn't. He wanted to turn around right now and hide in his chambers. He wondered how much Yugi saw last night and if he managed to make a spectacle of himself in front of him. Then Atemu realized that he was summoned by the king, and he was compelled to make an appearance. To not do so would be treasonous, and Atemu didn't want to die young. 

"I will be fine. Last night was just...foolishness. I honestly do not know what upset me," Atemu said evasively.

Mahad nodded. "You are a terrible liar."

They came to the double doors of Henry's audience chamber. Two guards were standing in front of the doors. When they noticed the two approaching lords, they opened the doors and allowed the two entry. Atemu noticed all the important, high-ranking men of the court standing around, grouped together. There were other groups of commoners and lesser lords present as well. Henry was nowhere to be found. Atemu and Mahad stood off to the side of the room to wait for his entrance.

"Did you see Jou at the feast last night?" Atemu asked quietly.

"Not after supper. I have a feeling he went off with his lady friend. I was able to learn that her name is Elizabeth."

"Is this relationship new?"

Mahad shook his head. "No. He has been pursuing her for months. It is only now that he is willing to be seen with her around court. It is very concerning to me...especially after what His Majesty did after Suffolk married His Majesty's sister."

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

Mahad leaned forward, talking so quietly that Atemu had to come closer to the man and concentrate on his words. "Suffolk was practically banished because he did not ask permission to marry Her Highness. He was not allowed at court for months. Eventually, His Majesty came around and allowed Suffolk back. I should have known that he was only making an example of him because Suffolk never lost his titles. Still, if Jou were to do the same thing, you can be assured he will not be let off so easily."

Atemu sighed, digesting the reality of Mahad's words. "Deep down, I hope he would not be so brainless as to do such a thing...but I know he would."

"It is only a matter of when."

With a trumpet fanfare, Henry entered the audience chamber. Each person bowed low to their king as he walked past them and to his simple throne chair. Once he was seated, light murmuring began. Atemu saw Henry searching the crowd for someone. His blue eyes came upon Atemu, and a boyish smile lit his features as he beckoned Atemu forward with a wave of his hand.

"My Lord Atemu!" Henry called out.

The murmuring ceased as Atemu stepped forward and made his way to the foot of the throne. Once there, he bowed before Henry. Atemu ventured a look upward and noted that Henry's expression was pleasant. There wasn't a trace of malice left from the tournament the day before. Atemu felt this was a good sign as he stood up to his full height. Henry stood and clapped Atemu on the shoulder.

"I, again, must thank you for a tournament well fought. I am glad to have such a skilled player counted among the members of my court."

"Of course, your Majesty."

"I wish to know more of you. Of course, I knew your father. He proved to be a disappointment to a young king such as myself," Henry said with a knowing chuckle. The higher-ranked members tittered as well. Atemu felt a slight flush creep across his cheeks, but he decided he wouldn't take the slight to heart.

"I assure you that I am nothing like my father. For one, I am young like your Majesty and will understand you better than my father."

Henry's expression became suddenly serious. "Will you?"

Atemu nodded. Henry made a gesture and began to leave the chamber for a smaller room off to the side. Atemu followed him, wondering what this meant. When he reached the room, the doors closed behind them and Atemu found himself having a private conversation with the king. Henry turned to face Atemu, his features grim.

"I must speak plain, my Lord," Henry began. "I have...a matter that I am most concerned with, and I need to surround myself with those who believe in my cause as much as I do. Already, there are those who set their will against mine, including your father. The truth is, I am certain God is punishing me for marrying my brother's wife by ensuring we do not have a son. I know I can as I have a son by a different woman, but...not a legitimate one. I wish to have my marriage to Katherine annulled. I have...someone in mind to replace her, though we must remain discreet at this time."

Atemu nodded. "I understand."

"What is your belief in this, my Lord? If you are not of the same mind as your king, then I must dismiss you."

Atemu didn't want that to happen. While he wasn't sure where he stood in the matter, his desire to remain far from the reach of his mother was stronger than any political or moral convictions. "I feel...Your Majesty must do as you feel is right. I believe...if you are appealing to good counsel and not approaching this lightly, then Your Majesty will surely obtain what you seek."

Henry smiled. "I knew you would understand. Your father was disappointing."

"I wish to apologize for my father's lack of foresight. He can be...inflexible in his beliefs," Atemu said with a subservient bow. "I will do all in my power to remain a loyal subject to Your Majesty and do as you wish."

Henry nodded. "I thank you, my Lord. You have proven to be wiser than your father. I have nothing in mind for you yet, but I can expect you to serve when called?"

"It is a promise, Your Majesty."

Henry smiled and then waved Atemu away. Atemu acknowledged this and left the chamber with a bow. Once he had exited the room, he released a breath he did not realize he had been holding. He turned to face the rest of the room, noting all eyes were on him. Atemu smiled in a triumphant manner as he made his way through the crowd to Mahad's side. Mahad arched a brow in a questioning way.

"Well?"

"He has asked me to be of service to him."

"How?"

Atemu looked beyond Mahad toward the side chamber. "I do not know yet."

* * * * *

Robert stood before Yugi, delivering the rest of the intelligence he had been able to gather on the Hasan family. Yugi listened thoughtfully as Robert talked at length about Thomas Hasan. Robert finished and waited for further instruction. Yugi sat in a chair at his writing desk, engrossed in his thoughts.

"I see...he was dismissed because he was against the King. I wonder...you could not find out how Atemu feels in this regard?"

Robert shook his head. "No, your Grace. I apologize, but it seems Lord Atemu is quite adept at hiding his true feelings when it comes to such volatile topics."

"Hmm..." Yugi hummed. 

"Also, Lord Atemu was summoned by His Majesty this morning. It appears there was a private audience."

This piqued Yugi's interest. "Is that so. This is...indeed fortuitous." 

Yugi had been interested in forming an alliance with Atemu, determined to have some form of relationship with the man, even if he would deny himself a romantic one. _I must remain true to my promise to God._ Now that Henry seemed to show interest in Atemu, Yugi knew cultivating another ally to his cause would be easier. He hoped that he could persuade Atemu to his line of thinking in regard to Henry's Great Matter, and he could use Atemu as a mouthpiece of reason as long as Henry seemed to be enamored of the young man. Yugi smiled.

"I thank you, Robert. You have been most diligent," Yugi said as he dismissed the serving man. 

Yugi sat back in his chair and thought about his tactics. He attempted to ignore the sinful thoughts that would pop up every once in awhile as he thought about how he would go about creating an alliance with the man he was vowing not to fall in love with.

* * * * *

_My Lady,_

_Things progress well at court. Despite only being at court for three days, Atemu has managed to cull high favor with His Majesty. Only this morning, he had a private audience with the King in front of the other courtiers, and they now know Atemu is already favored. He has shown his skill at tennis, even winning against His Majesty in a tournament. Despite your reservations, Atemu has shown to be rather adept at positioning himself well. It will only be a matter of time before he has cultivated alliances with those in power. He has already attracted the interest of two families. He has danced with the daughter of Thomas Boleyn, Anne. While he may not make a marriage there, I have heard her desires hold some sway with her father, and she may speak well of Atemu. The second family that has shown interest is the Mutou family. The young Earl of Shrewsbury has taken a liking to Atemu. Though he is a deeply religious man, he is a favorite of His Majesty. This is an alliance I am sure my lady will not disapprove of._

_Though Atemu has shown remarkable ability to work within the court, he still exercises some indiscretion when it comes to alcohol. I am sure he will need a stern reminder from his mother to set him again on a more desirable path._

_I remain forever in your service,_

_Michael_


	6. Many Meetings

A week had passed since Atemu's fortuitous private audience with Henry, and Atemu was overwhelmed by the response it had generated. Suddenly, he was greeted by many a courtier that had not even deigned to acknowledge his existence just a few days before. Atemu, being a prideful young man, would take on an air of self-importance and would act distant - as if he was above them. In all truth, he wasn't above them all when it came to title, but it was clear that Henry found him important and so others took notice. This meant that Atemu was more conscious of how he acted while in public places as every move he made and conversation he had was under intense scrutiny. Despite the increased activity around him, Atemu was able to step back and notice two significant things.

The first thing he realized was that Jou was more distant than ever. He would catch glimpses of Jou around the castle, but Jou often kept to himself or would sneak away when he thought no one was looking. Atemu assumed this was to spend time with Elizabeth, the Earl of Hardwick's daughter. Anytime Atemu attempted to approach Jou, Jou would find an excuse to avoid conversation. It was so frustrating to Atemu as he was just interested in inquiring after his welfare, but after talking to Mahad about it, Atemu came to the realization that he must let Jou go. It wasn't an easy thing to do, and his friend was often on his mind. He knew if the opportunity ever presented himself, Atemu would do what he could for Jou.

The second thing Atemu noticed and was intrigued about was that he hadn't seen the Earl of Shrewsbury at all since the night he had bumped into him and spilled wine. The incident still brought a flush to Atemu's cheeks whenever he thought about it, and a less intense version of the feelings he had experienced that night accompanied the blush. Atemu wondered what was keeping the earl away from court, and he found himself searching for him any time he was in public. He desperately wanted to talk to Yugi more and ascertain if there was more to Yugi's history than he was telling. 

The Earl was the one on Atemu's mind as he prepared himself for another day of the endless charade that was now his life. While he had wanted to be away from his mother, he had never expected to feel drained at the end of each day to the point of collapsing on his bed and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was beginning to sense that court was just as exhausting as his mother's constant nagging. Still, he was allowed more freedom than he had been at home, so he couldn't really complain about it yet. While being dressed, Michael came into the room and bowed to Atemu.

"This came for you, my Lord," the man intoned.

Atemu waited until his doublet had been buttoned before he approached Michael and took the letter. He glanced down at the wax seal and immediately recognized the markings on it. It was his family's crest. He knew then that the letter was either from his mother or his father. He hoped it was from the latter than the former. With a deep intake of breath to steel himself against the contents, Atemu broke the seal and unfolded the paper to read. 

_Dear Atemu,_

_I am glad you have settled into the life of a courtier well. I have heard nothing but compliments in regards to your manners and the way you present yourself. I hope to continue hearing such news about you. I have also learned that you have earned His Majesty's respect and your star is on the rise. I am deeply pleased by this. In the future, I wish you would control your impetuousness and make your moves safely. Your win against His Majesty in the tournament worked in your favor, but it may not always be that way._

_It has been said that you are attempting to create an alliance with the Earl of Shrewsbury. I agree with this path. Since he is already close to the king, I imagine he would be able to help you earn greater titles. I understand he is a very pious man, but since His Majesty seems to like that about him, I would not count it against him. Just do what you have to do to make him a friend. With greater allies comes greater wealth and power. I would also like you to continue to pursue something with the Boleyns._

_It has been reported that your friend, Lord Jou, has taken it upon himself to pursue a lady without her father's permission or that of His Majesty. I know you have grown fond of him, but now he is too dangerous a friend. You need to distance yourself from him immediately if you have not already done so. You have a life to lead and your friend has made it clear that he no longer wishes to be a part of that. You may remain in contact with Lord Mahad for now._

_Remember, it is your duty to bring glory to your family. If you are careful, it will be a glory that will last for generations._

_Regards,_

_Anne Hasan, Lady of Warwickshire_

Atemu crumpled the paper and flung it into the fire. He could feel himself shaking in anger, his blood boiling and his heart seething. Her letter served as a reminder of how much he despised her. Instead of signing it with an endearment, she had signed it as if she were sending a note to a political partner. She never once mentioned that she missed him or was proud that he was her son, and that was enough to prove to Atemu that he was nothing more to her than a pawn. He was conceived, born, and bred to bring fame and fortune to his family.

"Is there anything you need, my Lord?"

Atemu snapped out of his broody thoughts and stared at Michael. Atemu wondered if the man would be reporting his reactions to his mother's letter. He scowled at the thought of the man's obvious betrayals. The only way his mother knew of the events mentioned in the letter was because Michael had been writing to her. He may not have evidence to prove such an accusation, but he knew deep down that Michael was only loyal to Anne Hasan and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Nothing. You may go."

Michael bowed and left the room. Atemu gave his outfit a cursory once over and noticed the lace cuffs of his chemise had not been pulled through the sleeves of his doublet. He quickly remedied this before he exited his chambers to find some breakfast. He made his way down the corridor, thinking on the letter and cursing his mother's meddling when he caught sight of Yugi turning the corner at the end of the hall. Atemu's heart skipped a beat and a quiet gasp escaped his lips as he tore down the rest of the hallway to catch up with the earl.

"Your Grace!" Atemu called as he rounded the corner. 

Yugi halted on the stairway, his entire body tense for a moment before he relaxed and turned to face Atemu with a passive gaze. He wanted to hide the effects the young man was having on him. Atemu stopped dead in his tracks, immediately noticing the difference in Yugi's countenance since the last time he spoke with him. Yugi could feel his heart pounding against his ribs and the blood rushing in his ears. It was back - the attraction he felt for this young courtier. A part of Yugi wanted these reactions to go away, but the rest of him welcomed the positive influence Atemu was having on him. He had been doing so well avoiding temptation by making himself scarce around court. Now, he recognized he was being tested. 

"My Lord?" Yugi questioned politely.

"I...I have been wondering where you had gone. You have been noticeably absent since...well, since that night," Atemu replied, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"I had some pressing business to attend to at my estates. If that is all, I must-" Yugi said as quick as possible before turning away to continue his trek down the stairs.

"No." Atemu's word stopped Yugi in his tracks. "We both know you are not being truthful."

Yugi turned slowly, his amethyst eyes glinting with offense. "I beg your pardon?"

Atemu swallowed his unease and took two steps down closer to Yugi. Yugi stood his ground. "You cannot deny that...there was something there between us that night. Anyone else would have been annoyed by the spilled wine and worried about their own clothing. You took it upon yourself to wipe off as much of the wine from _my_ doublet. I have never seen such an...intimate gesture in public."

 _Oh, if you only knew...if only I could..._ Yugi thought with yearning. "Did I offend you, my Lord? If that is so, I deeply regret my actions and will strive to avoid any further contact-"

Atemu stood on the same step as Yugi, the distance between them negligible. Yugi took a deep breath, trying to tamp down the overwhelming urge to press himself against the young man and to keep control of his emotions. He couldn't believe this was happening! He was cornered with little room for escape, and even though the rational thing to do was to just turn and walk away, he couldn't ignore the desire to stand rooted in his spot and take advantage of this moment.

"No," Atemu whispered. "You offended me the moment you disappeared. If I recall, you were the one that first approached and offered friendship. Now, you are pulling away. Do you remember what you told me during that first conversation?"

"What?" Yugi's response came out breathless, a clear indication of the effect Atemu's proximity was having on his control. 

"You advised me to be wary of those around me. That included you...but I cannot force myself to be cautious around you. I just cannot bring myself to fathom the idea that you, of everyone in this court, would be dangerous."

Before he could stop himself, Yugi lunged at Atemu, putting all of his weight into the physical contact. Atemu flew backwards, his back slamming into the stone wall and wincing as the rough texture of rock dug into the spaces between his ribs. The sensation wasn't painful, but it was rather uncomfortable. Before Atemu could respond, Yugi had pushed himself against the taller one, holding him tight against the wall. Yugi took pleasure in feeling Atemu's ragged breath against his cheek; the feel of their bodies touching. Yugi wanted to take in Atemu's scent, but he stopped short of that. 

"Are you sure I am not dangerous?" Yugi whispered, his tone menacing. "In this position, I could do whatever I wished to you. All it would take is a simple gesture to send you down those stairs."

"But you won't," Atemu challenged, noting the contact of their bodies and reveling in it.

Acting like they had a mind of their own, Atemu's arms began to rise to wrap themselves around Yugi's slender waist. Yugi took notice of the movement, and he took a step back, releasing Atemu from his hold. Atemu's arms fell to his sides, wishing that he had been able to feel the earl in his arms. Yugi straightened his doublet and eyed Atemu carefully. "My Lord, I must be plain. I do desire to count you among my friends, but whatever you think I may feel, you are quite wrong. I take my vow seriously...my faith is my life. If that is something you cannot come to terms with, then I must ask that you forget all thought of an alliance."

With that, Yugi excused himself from Atemu's presence and made his way down the stairs. Once he reached the landing, he turned the corner and fell against the wall to wait for the hammering of his heart to ease. How simple it was to lose himself when he was around Atemu! Yugi rubbed his face with his hands in agitation and stood up once more. This was getting more difficult. It was obvious Atemu knew that Yugi wanted more than just a friendship, no matter how wrong Yugi knew his ardor for this young man was. _I can no longer ignore this. He needs to know what I am thinking if I want to stop any further trysts like the one we just had. God...how good he felt against me! I wish...but no. It is a sin for me to want him the way I do. I need to pray on this and decide on the best course of action._

Meanwhile, Atemu stood on the stair, dumbfounded. Electricity was still shooting through his muscles, making him feel more alive than he had in days. _I know he is attracted to me! I know it now!_ Atemu fairly crowed in triumph. However, he knew this was dangerous territory he was stepping into. It was clear that Yugi was given to being cautious, and knowing the attitudes of society at large when it came to these types of relationships, Atemu couldn't blame the man. Still, he wished to know what was going on and why Yugi felt he had to reject him. _I wish I knew what you were thinking..._

It was a frustrating situation to be in. Atemu continued to contemplate the earl and his actions as he made his way to the great hall and settled himself at a table for breakfast.

"You must have received some interesting proposition to be thinking so hard so early in the morning," Mahad's voice cut into Atemu's thoughts.

Atemu looked up to Mahad and smiled in welcome as the noble took a seat next to him. Atemu shook his head. "Just trying to decipher some people's motives is all."

Mahad snorted. "I wish you luck in your endeavor. Anyone in particular especially worrisome?"

"Hn...maybe," Atemu said evasively before changing the subject. "I received a letter from the most transparent person in my life right now."

"Your mother," Mahad stated as he took a bite of food from his plate. "What did she want besides the obvious?"

"Oh, the usual. She applauded my progress so far, told me which alliances to consider and scolded me for winning that tennis match against His Majesty."

"Mmm...which families are you to make yourself useful to?"

"The Boleyns. And the Earl of Shrewsbury."

Mahad kept his gaze trained to the wall across the room. "Is that so? Reaching...I must admit that I am surprised by Shrewsbury."

"Why?"

"He doesn't seem like her type of ally." Atemu shrugged, not trusting himself to speak of Yugi without letting his inner turmoil show. Mahad turned his attention back to his friend and noticed the discomfort Atemu was trying desperately to hide. He frowned suspiciously. "Alright, what is it?"

"Nothing!" Atemu stated quickly.

"You are a terrible liar."

"I mean it...nothing. I have nothing to say about him."

"But something happened. I know it."

Atemu sighed. "Alright. He has been absent for a week. We crossed paths again this morning, and he was...different. He acted...as if I had done something to offend him." _Apparently, I did._

"Did he tell you what?"

Atemu shook his head. "No. I do not understand him. I do not think I will ever be given the chance to."

With that, Atemu stood and took his leave of Mahad. He couldn't stand the continued questioning from his friend. This was something he couldn't discuss with anyone. Not until he knew for sure where he stood with the enigmatic earl.

* * * * *

Atemu returned to the great hall that evening for supper in better control of his thoughts regarding Shrewsbury. He had spent the afternoon in idle pursuits with other courtiers, laughing and cultivating connections that could be useful in the future. Notably, Thomas Boleyn had a short conversation with him, and this seemed to have gone well as Atemu noted Boleyn's daughter Anne, acknowledged him as he entered the hall. With a nod and genuine smile in Anne's direction, Atemu seated himself in his position a little closer to the royal table. As the hall filled with courtiers, Atemu noticed that Yugi had taken his usual place down the table from Atemu, conversing with the gentlemen and ladies around him. He seemed completely unflustered by the encounter he had earlier that day with Atemu. Atemu was perturbed by this idea. He really wanted to see Yugi be something other than calm and collected right now. What he saw in the staircase today and been refreshing and convinced him that Yugi was indeed human - even if he was rather frustrating. The food was passed around, and as Atemu ate, he listened to conversation and replied with simple answers to make it seem like he was paying attention. Mahad noticed Atemu's lack of attentiveness and poked him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Atemu hissed.

"What are you so worried about that you cannot concentrate?"

"Do not worry about me, Mahad. I am just over thinking things as usual."

"In the meantime, you really should pay attention. There are powerful men sitting around you and speaking."

"I _am_ listening!" Atemu insisted.

Mahad raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Then say something other than 'yes' and 'no.'"

Atemu sighed. "Yes, mother," he added with sarcasm.

Mahad seemed slightly indignant at the slight and left Atemu alone. After the exchange with Mahad, Atemu did try harder to focus on the men around him, interjecting more content-filled comments. This earned some approval from Mahad, who was still feeling put out, as well as the men around him. By the end of supper, Atemu was laughing with the men and genuinely enjoying himself. Yugi's presence was forgotten. Like so many nights, the tables were pushed off to the sides of the room and the courtiers began their dances. Atemu participated in several dances, having the most fun he had had since he came to court.

After a few dances, Anne approached Atemu with a curtsy. "My Lord."

"My Lady Anne," Atemu said with a bow. "I must be in your family's good graces to not only have the attention of your father, but yours as well."

Anne smiled broadly, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief. "You are lively tonight, my Lord. How can my simple heart do anything but be drawn by your infectious mood?"

Atemu couldn't help but smile. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would want nothing more."

Atemu took Anne's offered hand and led her out to the dance floor. They began a dance, their conversation continuing as if they had been life-long friends. Atemu didn't notice that their dancing had attracted the attention of Thomas Boleyn, King Henry, and Yugi Mutou. All he was thinking about was the young woman he was having such a good time with. When the dance was finished, there was a smattering of appreciative applause from everyone as the dancers made their way from the center of the floor.

"I thank you for the dance," Atemu told Anne.

"It was no trouble at all. You are a wonderful dancer and quite easily my favorite courtier to dance with," Anne replied. 

"Is that so?"

"I would not lie, my Lord," Anne said, her tone flirtatious. "I do so enjoy a partner who is adept at the steps."

Atemu bowed again and as he rose, he was approached by a man who looked rather concerned. Anne noticed the man's presence and excused herself. Atemu was irritated by the man's interference, but decided to be gracious to the elderly gentleman. Atemu had no idea who this man was, but could guess he was highly titled by the outfit he wore.

"I beg your pardon, but have you seen my daughter anywhere?"

"No, I am afraid not," Atemu replied, unsure who this man's daughter could be.

The man thanked Atemu for his time. As Atemu turned to find himself some refreshment, he noticed Yugi making his way through the crowd toward him. Atemu's body tensed, setting up a defense for whatever lay ahead for him and the earl. Yugi nodded in acknowledgement and then turned so that he faced the crowd while making sure he could still be heard by Atemu.

"I must apologize for my conduct this morning," Yugi stated. "I realize I have not been forthcoming with you, my Lord, and I wish to make amends for my erratic behavior."

"Do you?" Atemu asked pointedly.

"You can be assured that I am speaking truthfully," Yugi said, peering up at Atemu.

Atemu nodded, believing Yugi's words. "And how do you intend to rectify the situation?"

"I must speak to you...in private."

"And when do you wish this to happen?"

Yugi's gaze returned to the dance floor. "Tonight. I will leave the feast shortly. Wait awhile before you retire and come to my chambers."

"Where-"

"Atemu!"

Atemu broke his gaze from Yugi and saw Mahad standing before him. He looked frightened. This set Atemu in alert. He had never seen Mahad so upset before.

"What-"

"Do you realize who approached you moments before?"

"No."

"That was the Earl of Hardwick! God, Atemu...he has done it. We have to find Jou...now, before it is too late!"

"Wait, I-" Atemu glanced over at Yugi, who wore a puzzled expression. Atemu felt Mahad grab his arm and drag Atemu toward the corridor.

"You will have plenty of time to talk to him later. We have to save Jou from his stupidity!"


	7. A Light Through Darkness

Yugi stood rooted to his spot, his eyes betraying his shock at Atemu being ripped from his presence in such a manner. Yugi gazed around the hall and noted that the Earl of Hardwick was continuing to make his rounds of the hall, his demeanor urgent. Yugi immediately recognized that Mahad's emergency and Hardwick's behavior were somehow linked. Yugi decided to offer assistance to Hardwick, knowing he would discover a connection if there was one. He made his way through the crowd, and the people parted for him as if they knew he was coming and did not want to be in his way. Yugi scraped a shallow bow to Hardwick.

"Is something the matter, your Grace?" Yugi murmured.

"Elizabeth! God, Elizabeth! No one knows where she is!"

Yugi knew Hardwick has a penchant for being extremely overbearing when it came to his daughters, and it was a trait that Yugi was uncomfortable with. Hardwick usually awakened memories of his own father and how smothered Yugi had felt under his unyielding scrutiny. Still, Yugi came to him with ulterior motives, and he was willing to deal with the man if it meant his curiosity was slaked. 

"You are sure? When did you last see her?"

"This morning before she attended to the Queen. She seemed so happy..." Hardwick's panic turned to realization as he stopped speaking to allow his mind to work. His eyes widened and he began to turn red with anger. "Where is he?!"

"Who, your Grace?" Yugi asked, his tone nonchalant.

"Lord Jou Katsuya! He is the only one I have not crossed paths with this evening!"

 _Ah, yes...Atemu's friend...he has been spotted in the young lady's company as of late._ "Are you sure? There are many people here and-"

"Where are the Lords Atemu and Mahad? I know they are his friends!" he cried out with a touch of madness.

"I assure you they were here just moments ago..." This statement turned out to be miscalculated.

"They went to him! They _knew_ and they _lied_ to me! No matter...I will seek them out myself and once I find out where Elizabeth is, they will all wish they had not turned against me!"

With that, Hardwick brushed past Yugi with enough force to make the young earl stagger backwards in order to maintain his upright position. Yugi was flabbergasted and turned to watch Hardwick stalk out of the hall. This was bad news, and the last thing he needed was for Atemu to be caught up in something he had no intention of being involved with in the first place. Yugi took a deep breath and let it slowly trickle from his pursed lips. Well, he had proposed to have a conversation with Atemu this evening, and now was as good a time as any to make it happen.

* * * * *

Atemu tried to dig his heels into the stone floor of the corridor to stop Mahad from dragging him through the darkness, but his feet couldn't get a hold in the crevices between individual stones. Instead, he often found himself stumbling and trying to stop himself from hitting the ground. Mahad was walking with urgency - like he was being pursued by the hangman. Atemu also felt extremely anxious for Jou and even found himself wishing fervently that Jou was safe and hand't done whatever Mahad thought he did. After a few more attempts of trying to stop Mahad, Atemu realized that he was giving himself a brush burn on his forearm. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the stinging in his arm.

"Mahad," Atemu finally whimpered. "Please stop!"

"You are doing it to yourself. We cannot tarry."

Atemu was annoyed with Mahad's flippant attitude toward his physical discomfort, and he decided to be a smart ass with his next question. "Do you even know where you are going to find him?"

"In his chambers," Mahad replied simply.

Turning the corner to another corridor, Mahad stopped short and Atemu ran right into his back. Atemu stumbled back, muttering to himself about Mahad not warning him when he was going to slow down. Mahad shushed Atemu harshly as he peered into the darkness. Atemu looked over Mahad's shoulder and saw a figure standing in the hallway. It looked like whoever it was had just left a chamber and was shutting the door.

"Is that you, Jou?" Mahad called.

The figure turned quickly, fear evident in his stance. Mahad took a few more steps forward until he was bathed in torchlight. After a minute of battling with himself, Atemu decided to stay back in shadows and watch. He didn't want to get involved in this unpleasant meeting. The figure also stepped forward into the halo of firelight. Atemu felt his stomach drop unpleasantly. It was Jou.

"What do you want?"

"What did you do, Jou?" Mahad asked accusingly. 

"Nothing," Jou replied, immediately on the defensive.

"If that is the case, then why is the Earl of Hardwick asking every courtier if they have seen his daughter? You have been careless."

"The old man is paranoid. He is _always_ looking for his daughter. He suffocates her," Jou replied while crossing his arms across his chest.

"It is not suffocation. It is protection for her from men who would destroy her honor," Mahad returned sharply.

"How is my marriage to her a mark on her honor?" Jou shouted, stepping closer to Mahad to close the distance between the two.

Mahad remained impassive to Jou's outburst where Atemu took a step back. Jou's confession was like a siege weapon slamming into a stone wall. Atemu found himself hoping that Jou hadn't just said what he had and that all of this was a bad dream. He wanted to wake up in his own bed, looking forward to another bright day free from all controversy and nightmarish situations. He pinched himself and inhaled harshly as his brain registered the pain. Yes, he wasn't dreaming.

"I thought so," Mahad whispered. After a beat, he continued speaking a little louder. "You are foolish to think this marriage was not a mark on her honor or yours. Once Hardwick finds out, you can be assured that you will find yourself in the Tower. If the King is feeling merciful, he might even allow you to stay there for the rest of your life. I cannot say what will be done to your bride. If it was just a ceremony, he can pretend it never happened and try to erase this scandal from the minds of other lords for a more advantageous marriage. If you have consummated it, I am sure her life will be worse-off than yours."

Suddenly, Atemu felt an arm snake around his waist and a hand cover his mouth to smother his shout of surprise. He felt a pair of petal soft lips gently brush his lower ear lobe as the owner of those lips began to whisper. Atemu shuddered in pleasure as the warm breath washed over his ear and tickled his neck.

"It is Yugi, my Lord. Do not be afraid. This whole scene is about to get worse. The Earl of Hardwick is on his way. You need to get out of here and not be seen, unless you want to be branded an accomplice."

Atemu relaxed enough for Yugi to remove his hand from his mouth. Atemu turned to face the earl, Yugi's hand dropping slowly away from Atemu's waist. Atemu wondered if Yugi let his touch linger on purpose, but he had to put that thought aside as he tried to tackle the issue at hand.

"What do you mean? He cannot possibly think he would help Jou with this," Atemu replied barely above a whisper.

"If he sees you here, he will think just so. I know you are loyal to your friends, but now is the time to let them go. I also know you are uncomfortable with this whole state of affairs as you are here, hiding in the darkness, instead of confronting Jou with Mahad. I think it would be best if you came with me now."

Atemu looked back at Mahad and Jou before returning his gaze to Yugi. Somehow, the shadow made Yugi much more seductive. Atemu felt the irresistible pull to go with Yugi, but his conscience was fighting with him. What would Mahad think if he just disappeared? He really should stay to support Mahad and just take whatever was coming their way in the form of the Earl of Hardwick. He sighed in resignation of his fate as he faced Mahad once more.

Yugi realized that he was losing Atemu, and he needed to gain control of the situation. He took a hold of Atemu's hand, shocking the young lord into looking his way once again. Yugi smiled his ethereal smile. "You do not want to say no to me tonight."

Atemu released the breath he didn't realize that he had been holding. This was the moment he had been waiting for - a conversation with the one he was strongly attracted to. He needed to know what was on this man's mind, and if he turned him down now, there was no telling when he would get the chance to speak with him next. If the world was going to come crashing down tonight, Atemu realized that he would rather be in a safe place with the Earl of Shrewsbury. With that thought, Atemu nodded and met Yugi's eyes.

"I will go with you."

Yugi beamed and began to lead Atemu carefully around the corner and down the corridor. Atemu could feel his heart slamming against his rib cage, and his breath was ragged. He was excited and nervous all at once, wondering how the rest of the night was to go. He forced himself to forget Mahad and Jou. He needed to let go of his guilt if he wanted to enjoy this moment with Yugi. As soon as they were far from the confrontation between Mahad and Jou, Yugi released Atemu's hand and the two walked side-by-side as if they were friends enjoying a chat away from the noise of the great hall. As they wandered about the castle, Atemu began to question where in the castle he was.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked.

"Somewhere with more privacy. I said we were going to talk and we shall."

Around one more corner and halfway down a corridor was a door that Yugi headed towards. He took a skeleton key from out of his doublet and placed it in the lock. With a turn and a click, the door was opened. Yugi pushed it open and motioned for Atemu to enter. After a moment's hesitation, he walked into one of the largest sitting rooms he had come across. A fire roared in the hearth and two comfy-looking chairs had been placed before it. The windows had lovely curtains hanging over them and the carpet was soft and plush. Yugi shut the door and locked it again, ensuring that no one would interrupt them.

"Please, take a seat," Yugi said formally.

Atemu did so, his nerves taking over his sense of elation. He was even closer to the truth and it was a little frightening. Yugi took a seat in the chair beside him and both stared into the fire for a little while. The tension began to grow so that Atemu was having some difficulty breathing. Eventually, he straightened up in his chair and looked over Yugi.

"How did you want this to proceed?"

Yugi sighed and peered over at Atemu. "You are incredibly intelligent, Lord Hasan. Admittedly, you took me by surprise this morning, so I will allow you to take control again and ask any questions. I will answer them. No games this time."

Atemu smiled, feeling a little more at ease now that he could dictate the path of their talk. He wasn't completely sure where to start, so he sat for a few minutes as he mulled over the flurry of questions that flooded his mind. He basked in the warmth of the fire, glad that it was beginning to calm his overactive nerves, allowing him to think clearly. He decided on the course he wanted to take and launched himself head first into the top question on his mind.

"What is the story behind your vows? Are you really as religious as you want us all to think?"

Yugi's smile twisted into an ironic smirk. "I was rebelling against my father. He wished me to marry someone I could not see myself with. My only escape was to be chaste, with the King's blessing, of course. At first, I took to the vow because I could keep my secret..." Yugi paused and took a deep breath. "I...my rebellion was not the only reason. I am something that most frown upon, and the chastity oath served another purpose. I could hide behind it and no one would question my disinterest in women."

Atemu nodded gravely, though it was difficult to hide the smile of triumph that was beginning to creep across his face. "I had my suspicions."

"As I told you, you are intelligent, and I...was woefully unprepared for how perceptive you would turn out to be. Perhaps that is just as well as it is a skill you will have much use for in this court. But that is neither here nor there. I must explain further before you become excited over my confession."

Atemu shifted in his chair, which provided him a chance to gain control of his facial features. "You feel it too...the pull between us."

Yugi turned away, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Of course I do, but I..." he took a deep breath to calm his quivering heart. "I need to finish my answer. You asked if I was really as religious as I would like to make you all think. The simple answer to that is yes."

Atemu looked at Yugi quizzically. "How can you say that after admitting that you have been using it as a façade?"

Yugi shut his eyes tightly, not wishing to see Atemu's response to what he was about to say. "Yes...at first, it was just a way to hide, but when my parents died, the Church is what kept me sane. It provided me with the peace and constancy I needed during a time when my life was in upheaval. The scripture took on a new meaning and made me feel...alive once again. I was willing to sacrifice a possibility of happiness with another man because I felt fulfilled by God."

Atemu felt his heart sinking quickly as he realized that he was being rejected by Yugi. Yugi stole a glance over at Atemu and saw the pain written in his facial features. His own heart clenched in pity, knowing he was the one causing Atemu's suffering...and that he was the one that could ease it as well. He fought the urge to reach out and comfort him because he knew a single touch would shatter his resolve. 

"So, you see...I cannot give in to you. I fully believe that what I am...is sinful, and in order to reject that sin, I must...not..."

"How can it be sinful?" Atemu whispered.

"What?" Yugi asked gently.

"Love. How can love be sinful?"

Yugi shook his head. "Love is not...but the act...between two men...that is what is."

A silence. Atemu felt crushed. Yugi was miserable as he knew he was turning away from the one person who had made him feel like he was on top of the world; however, he also knew he was saving their souls by making this decision. He was prepared for Atemu to leave his chambers and to stop his pursuit, but Yugi was sorely mistaken. He heard flesh hit wood, and he turned his head to see Atemu's fists clenched against the arms of the chair. Fiery crimson eyes met his, and Yugi quailed at the piercing gaze. 

"Do you deny that you feel something for me beyond friendship? Do not lie."

Yugi's eyes widened. "N-no, but..."

"I will not give up on you. I cannot...not when I know you return my affections."

"I-" Yugi was at a loss for words. 

Atemu slid off of his chair and knelt in front of Yugi, taking one of the petite man's hands in to his own. "I do not understand your thinking. I know I do not agree with it, but I respect it. Is there...there must be some way that I can still be near you."

 _Oh God!_ Yugi cried out in his thoughts. _How I want to give in!_ "I do not know how..." _Am I damned to Hell for this?_ Yugi asked himself, his heart pounding against his chest so hard that it hurt. His breath came ragged, and he tried desperately to hold off the part of him that wanted to appease Atemu no matter the cost. "I...I cannot..."

"Yes you can," Atemu whispered. "You have denied yourself for so long. Perhaps by placing me in your life, God is rewarding you for your faithful service to him."

Yugi started at this line of logic. He looked into Atemu's eyes, so tender, and he wondered if this was just temptation masquerading as a reward from God. However, the more he thought on it, the more merit Atemu's argument had. Yugi suddenly felt a weight lift off of his shoulder as he considered this. Before he could argue against Atemu's presented thoughts, Atemu slowly wiggled his way in between Yugi's legs. The earl's eyes widened and his breath hitched as several possibilities of what Atemu could do in that position flashed through his mind. Atemu rested his forearms on Yugi's thighs and tentatively reached out with a hand. Yugi subconsciously tilted his head to the side to allow Atemu's palm to rest on his cheek. Yugi's eyes fluttered shut to to focus on the sensation of the contact. It was gentle, warm, and electrifying. Atemu watched as Yugi leaned into the touch further, sighing with contentment. Atemu removed his hand and after a minute, Yugi opened his eyes to stare into Atemu's.

"My Lord Atemu..." Yugi whispred, all fight in him gone. Atemu waited in anticipation for Yugi's verbal response. Yugi grasped Atemu's hand, and Atemu noted a slight tremor in the earl's grip. "I know that I am attracted to you...and I want to know you better. Maybe...love is too strong of a word at this point, but...something deep down is telling me that you are worth my years of secrecy...worth my years of service to God." Atemu smiled broadly, hardly daring to believe his ears, but Yugi's stern gaze stopped him from celebrating just yet. "We must be cautious, but the risk...is one I am willing to take."

"Yes," Atemu said breathlessly with a nod. "I am too."

Yugi seemed uncertain what to do next. Despite agreeing to grow this relationship with Atemu, he still felt somewhat guilty. He was turning his back on God. He tried to ignore the thought, but it was like a stray dark cloud on a brilliantly sunny day. He ignored the thought, choosing to revel in his decision to acknowledge and act upon feelings he had stamped down for years. He was genuinely happy to be given the chance to explore this liaison, but he wanted to set some rules before they became carried away with the novelty of their position.

"Atemu, before we go any further...I must speak my mind."

Atemu dropped his hold on Yugi's hands, his gaze questioning. "Yes?"

"I do not want to rush into things. I...I want to be sure that this is something beyond lust. I do not want to give in to carnal desires only to find out that there is truly nothing between us except a mutual attraction for superficial traits."

"Of...of course," Atemu said, barely concealing the smile that crept across his face. 

His smile turned into a chuckle as his elation overwhelmed him. He suddenly felt light as air and wanted to dance to release the pent-up joy that threatened to burst forth at any moment. This was all new to him, and his body was tingling with the excitement and newness of it all. He noticed that Yugi was looking at him with his own smile - a softer, more restrained version of his.

"What is it?" Atemu asked.

"I am...in awe. I cannot believe this is happening. I never thought...it would be like this," Yugi said, his smile growing wider as he finished his thought, his prior discomfort at forsaking his beliefs seemingly evaporating like a morning fog. "My heart is likely to burst."

Atemu nodded, and then a thought struck him that slightly dampened his mood. "But...I have to admit, I am a little frightened. Hiding this is going to be difficult."

Yugi sighed. "I know it is not going to be easy...but love is always worth it. Love is a precious commodity at this time when every marriage is arranged for political and monetary gain. If you truly want this relationship to grow and last, you must be invested in it. You have to be alright with all of the risks."

Atemu nodded. "What if someone suspects? Mahad already does."

Yugi laughed quietly. "We will always have people that will suspect that there is something between us, but I know you are a careful man, and my reputation affords us much more protection than you give credit for. Do not worry...I will protect you." 

Atemu smiled. His heart began to race once more as he thought about the possibility of kissing Yugi. He was motionless for a beat, debating with himself. A part of him wanted to go for a kiss and see what would happen, but the other part of him wanted to wait since all of this was new. He didn't want to rush things and have Yugi draw away in fear of the relationship turning into a purely physical one. Still, he felt he needed this kiss. He leaned toward Yugi, focusing on his rosy lips. 

A knock sounded on the door. Yugi took a step back, his eyes widened. He motioned for Atemu to sit in a chair. Atemu scrambled into his previously occupied chair and composed himself as Yugi decorously went to the door. Another knock sounded on the door as Yugi opened it.

"Where is he?" Mahad's angry voice sounded.

"I beg your pardon," Yugi shot back, offended. "I do not know who _he_ is."

"Atemu. He was with me and when I turned around, he was gone. You are the only other person-"

"Calm yourself, Mahad. I am here," Atemu stated, rising from his chair.

Mahad contorted his body to look past Yugi and get a better view of Atemu. "What is going on?"

"We were having a friendly chat," Yugi said smoothly, keeping his body within the doorway to prevent Mahad from entering.

Mahad turned his cold gaze to Yugi. "You knew where he was and you lured him away. He was right in the middle of a serious situation..."

"It seemed to me, my Lord," Yugi said with a bit of frost in his tone, having been insulted by Mahad's lack of respect for his position, "that Atemu was barely involved."

"I did not feel comfortable, Mahad," Atemu interjected as he walked toward the door.

"Did he tell you Hardwick knew where we were?" Mahad demanded, but barreled on, denying Atemu the chance to respond. "Hardwick is going to bring this matter to the King on the morrow, and he is claiming I had a part to play in this mess! It seems to me that the Earl," he indicated Yugi with a tilt of his head, "knew that Hardwick was going to accuse us of facilitating this marriage and made sure you were not around to be suspected."

"The fact that Hardwick was looking for his daughter was common knowledge. I had no additional intelligence to know what he would do once he discovered her whereabouts," Yugi replied, lying.

"Please Mahad," Atemu cajoled. "I do not think he planned this out. It...just happened. Besides, I did not want to be there. I thought I made that quite clear."

Mahad was silent, his eyes roving between the two men. He assessed the two of them, his eyes narrowing as he came to a conclusion that made him angrier. "I see what is going on here."

"Do you?" Yugi asked quietly, his tone dangerous. "What do you intend to do about it?"

Mahad sighed, his frustration evident. "I see that Atemu has taken my advice to heart in regards to choosing sides in dangerous situations. I never imagined he would turn against me."

"Mahad, you know that is _not_ true!" Atemu cried.

"I never questioned your loyalty...until tonight," Mahad replied softly. 

With that, Mahad turned and walked away. Atemu was dismayed and tried to follow after Mahad. Yugi stopped him with an arm across his path. Atemu looked down at the earl, who was as stoic as ever. Atemu was annoyed at Yugi's seemingly lack of emotion in this situation, and he turned away, stalking toward the chair he had been sitting on. Yugi shut the door to his chambers and walked over to Atemu, watching the young man's reactions to what had just occurred. Atemu ran his long fingers through his locks, the spikes bouncing back into their place as he pulled his hand out of his hair. With an irritated sigh, he collapsed into a chair. Yugi approached the chair gingerly, wondering how Atemu was going to respond if Yugi said anything.

"What am I going to do?" Atemu muttered.

"You made the right choice," Yugi said, unsure what he could say to comfort Atemu. 

"No...I should not have left him. I..." Atemu looked up at Yugi. "We have to help him. I know we cannot do much for Jou, but please...we have to get Mahad out of this mess. If anything, he attempted to dissuade Jou from his path. I do not want him to think that I abandoned him."

"I..."

"I know I am asking much...especially since we just started our...alliance...but it would mean so much to me."

Yugi smiled as he went around to the back of the chair and gave Atemu's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I knew I chose well...your loyalty is undeniable, and how could I possibly stand in the way of your friendship?"

Atemu placed a hand on top of Yugi's right one. "Thank you."

Yugi smiled, knowing there was no turning back from this new path he set himself on. "Anything for you."


	8. Matters of Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is borrowed from the title of an episode of Babylon 5.

Atemu stirred from his slumber, feeling the warm fuzziness of sleep hanging over his body. He felt pleasantly heavy, and he lay still, reveling in the feel of the mattress enveloping his body in a cocoon of warmth and comfort. He sighed, snuggling deeper into the bedclothes, his sleep-drunk brain lazily attempting to discern why the world felt so new and different to him today. He slowly opened his eyes and focused on the matte side of the velvet hangings of his four poster bed as he thought about the previous evening's interview with Yugi. A small smile crept across his lips as he remembered their conversation and the results. That's right. Everything was new and full of promise because he was in love. A grin took the place of the smile, and Atemu felt his heart flutter at the idea. How he had longed to find someone to share his life with! He had never imagined it would be this way, but he looked forward to walking this path with Yugi. 

A knock sounded on his door, and his mood plummeted as the intrusive noise reminded him of the circumstances that led to his presence in Yugi's chambers the night before. _Jou_. The capricious lord was in trouble and threatened to bring Mahad down with him. Atemu moaned at the thought that his closest friends considered him a traitor, and he hoped that Yugi had been able to figure out a way to help Atemu save Mahad from political destruction. He sighed in an attempt to calm his nerves before addressing Michael - he knew it was his serving man at the door.

"Yes?"

"My Lord...the Earl of Shrewsbury requests entrance to your chambers."

Atemu's heart practically leapt into his throat as he threw the counterpane to the side and hastily slid off of the bed and through the hangings. "Of course! I shall be out in a moment. Please allow him to wait in the sitting room!"

Atemu stumbled through his morning ablutions as quickly as possible in hopes that Yugi wouldn't have to wait too long. He hoped he could hide what he felt was his obvious affection for the young man in front of Michael. The last thing he needed was a report to make its way to his mother and have the tyrant destroy his happiness. He eventually pulled himself into hose, breeches, and doublet, hoping he looked presentable and not like he had dressed in haste. Once certain that he was ready, he took a moment to calm himself by taking a few fortifying breaths before raping gently on the doors with his knuckles. The doors opened before him, and he walked through to his sitting room. His breath hitched slightly at the sight of Yugi, resplendent in black, and he could feel a smile beginning to creep across his face, but he tried to force himself to keep a neutral gaze. The compulsory hiding of his smile made his cheeks smart with the effort, and he allowed himself to smile until his muscles relaxed before hiding it once more.

Yugi caught sight of the genuine smile and nodded. "Good morning, my Lord."

Atemu suddenly realized that he needed to show this man some formal recognition of his position above him. Otherwise, Michael would become suspicious of Atemu's familiar attitude and possibly report it to the Lady of Warwickshire. Atemu demonstrated his prettiest courtly bow and looked up to catch the mischievous glint in Yugi's purple eyes.

"Your Grace," Atemu replied simply.

"I apologize for intruding so early, but I have managed to discover when Hardwick is to meet with His Majesty. We must be to His Majesty's presence chambers immediately if we are to be heard."

Atemu nodded. "Let us be on our way."

Atemu let Yugi walk ahead of him, hoping to show Michael that he was deferring to Yugi's rank. Atemu followed Yugi out of his chambers, catching a glimpse of Michael. Michael was hardly containing his glee at seeing his young lord allied with a highly favored earl. Atemu wished he could spit on the man, but he let his disgust wane as he shut the door to his chambers. Atemu faced Yugi, certain he could feel the young man's desire to have some sort of physical contact. Instead of acknowledging it, Yugi turned away and began walking down the corridor. Atemu followed, stunned that Yugi had such self-control. _Well...he has had practice...but his composure is killing me!_

"Did you sleep well, my Lord?" Yugi asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Atemu was startled out of his thoughts and shook his head to clear his mind. "Uh...yes. And you?"

Yugi smiled wide. "The best sleep I have had in years."

"That...that is good to hear, your Grace."

The small talk wasn't covering the tension between the two, and they both knew it. Atemu abruptly stopped in the middle of the corridor, watching Yugi take a few more steps. "Yugi."

Yugi stopped and turned, his expression difficult to read. Atemu approached him and smiled, feeling an overwhelming desire to kiss the man before him. "I...do not believe we have had a proper greeting." 

Atemu peered down the corridor, and once he was assured that it was empty, he took a step forward and leaned down, capturing Yugi's lips in his own. Yugi was shocked at first, not sure how to respond to Atemu's brash conduct. The rational part of his brain screamed at him to break the kiss in case they were caught. But those lips...they felt so good against his own. Yugi felt the fire of passion spread throughout his body, and he risked throwing his arms around Atemu's neck, drawing him further into the kiss. Yugi felt Atemu tentatively put his hands on his waist, and he moaned quietly at the touch. Atemu tasted so good to him, and Yugi felt his reason slipping with each passing second. 

Atemu's heart was pounding in his chest as Yugi slipped his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Atemu moaned loudly which propelled Yugi to break the kiss and push away in fear. Both looked at each other, their cheeks flushed and eyes bright with desire. Yugi took a few calming breaths and then straightened out his doublet. He tried, without much luck, to will away the dusting of red he had across his cheeks.

"I apologize," Atemu said sheepishly.

"Do not apologize," Yugi replied quietly. "I am just as guilty as you are. We just...need to be more careful in the future. We need to confine these moments to either your chambers or mine."

Atemu nodded in agreement. "Very well."

They both continued on down the corridor. Atemu sighed, a smile spreading across his face. He felt his spirit soaring with the knowledge that he was in love and the person he loved returned his affections. Atemu glanced at Yugi and noted that he, too, looked content. Then, he remembered why exactly they were together this morning, and he felt his stomach knot in apprehension. He hoped that Yugi was as influential as he claimed to be and that Mahad could be saved.

* * * * *

As it turned out, Yugi was able to make himself an important part of the meeting with the Earl of Hardwick, Lord Mahad, and Lord Jou. When Atemu and Yugi approached the presence chamber, they were allowed entry. As they walked in, Henry, Hardwick, Mahad, and Jou watched Yugi approach the throne, bowing before Henry and taking his spot by him as an adviser. Atemu stood near the back of the room, unsure what his place would be among them all. In the meantime, the meeting continued where they had all left off.

"I was aware of my daughter's friendship with him, but I had _no idea_ that he was contemplating marriage!" Hardwick spluttered.

"Were you really intending to marry this woman without the permission of her father and her sovereign?" Henry asked pointedly, his attention directed toward Jou.

"Yes," Jou said, defiant. "We love each other."

Atemu wanted to smack Jou upside the head for being so bold at this time when his life was at stake. _He could stand to show that he is sorry and humbled by this._ Jou's response made Henry frown, his dark eyes glinting dangerously in the sunlight beaming into the room from the wide windows. Atemu even noticed the brief look of surprise Yugi had. Atemu glanced at Hardwick, noting the man's face was several shades of red with splotches of purple. He was on the heavy side, and he looked as if he was about to explode out of his clothing. Atemu snorted quietly, sure that the man looked ridiculous, but he knew that Henry was on the earl's side.

"Love has nothing to do with marriage!" Hardwick finally yelled.

"And you claim that this man married your daughter, your Grace?"

The earl nodded. "And this man," he pointed to Mahad, "helped him do it!"

"How is that, sir?" Mahad challenged. 

"I _did not_ ask you to _speak_!" Henry barked at Mahad.

Mahad paled and dropped his head in embarrassment from being chided in such a harsh manner. Atemu felt a tremor in his hand and lifted it to see his slender fingers quivering. The pure fury evident in Henry's tone was enough to strike fear into anyone's heart. The anger was controlled now, but Atemu didn't want to think about what power was behind it if Henry were truly provoked.

"Do I have permission to answer the man's question?" Hardwick asked. Henry nodded in assent and Hardwick addressed Mahad. "You obviously knew of his plan and you failed to alert myself or His Majesty that it could happen! You _know_ what is required when a noble proposes marriage for his daughter, and you undermined that process. It is clear you have no regard for the laws of this land! You can deny this all you wish, but you were there last night, outside of his chambers. You told him I was about to discover their whereabouts and provide a distraction so they would escape detection. Thankfully, I was alerted to the situation before it could go further."

"They were married when you found them," Henry clarified.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Was the marriage consummated?"

The room became eerily silent after Henry's question. Atemu prayed that Jou showed some humility here and that Mahad had found him before Jou could do something so disastrous. Instead of appearing apologetic, Jou continued to remain defiant.

"Yes...we are truly a married couple," Jou looked triumphant.

Hardwick swore as the others gasped. Henry looked like he was going to burst to release all of his pent-up anger. Atemu looked over at Yugi who continued to remain calm and level-headed. Atemu wondered when Yugi would find it appropriate to step in. After a few moments of seething, Henry stood up from his throne and came face-to-face with Jou. Jou remained strong. Atemu cast his eyes downward, unable to watch what would happen to his friend. Despite the fact that Jou pushed him away, Atemu still cared for him and didn't want anything too terrible to happen to him.

"I have been made a fool of too many times, Lord Jou. I have been quite forgiving toward you, and you have yet to show your appreciation for my kindness," Henry said, his voice dangerously quiet. "No more! I will not tolerate your insolence! From this day, the marriage between you and Lady Elizabeth Hardwick is dissolved. You are stripped of your titles and you are henceforth banished to the Tower."

"You cannot tear asunder what God-" Jou fought back.

"You _DO NOT_ tell me, _YOUR KING_ , what to do!" Henry bellowed, his face turning red. He then turned his attention to Mahad. "As for you-"

"If I may intercede, Your Majesty," Yugi said calmly but with enough force to draw everyone's attention.

Henry turned from Mahad and faced Yugi, his temper hardly quelled by Yugi's tranquil demeanor. "What?"

"If I may speak plain..." Yugi began, waiting for Henry's response. Henry nodded. "Thank you. Your Majesty, I have been speaking with Lord Atemu Hasan about this situation, and he has told me a different story than Hardwick has told you." 

Hardwick shot Yugi a warning glance - one meant to convey that if Yugi continued down this path against him, the earl would pay. Yugi returned a gaze of cool indifference. This man could never threaten him. Hardwick thought he was more powerful than he really was, and if he wanted to attempt to set himself against Yugi, well, Yugi was willing to show Hardwick just how foolish he was as he dismantled the man piece by piece. Yugi would take great pleasure in seeing the man reduced to penury. 

"I am sure he did not mean to mislead you as he did not know the whole story himself. He knew, as everyone else, that Lords Jou and Mahad have been allies for years. It is a very easy mistake to make. If you wish, I could have Lord Atemu share with you what he knows of his and Lord Mahad's involvement."

Atemu's eyes became as wide as saucers as everyone's attention was turned to him. He looked to Yugi, and the earl nodded in support of his lover. Atemu gulped and took a step forward, bowing to Henry. Henry didn't respond, waiting none-too-patiently for Atemu's narrative.

"When Lord Mahad and I first discovered that Lord Jou was contemplating marriage, we tried our hardest to talk him out of it. We spoke of asking permission and perhaps waiting until he had improved his chances for a marriage that most would see as above him. When he realized that we would not support him in his endeavor, he grew distant and refused to speak to us any longer. We had no idea he was actually planning to marry the Lady Elizabeth without witnesses or the proper blessings. We discovered the marriage last night because Mahad had heard some gossip. We ran to find Jou to persuade him out of his foolishness. Unfortunately, we were too late. We had thought...maybe we had been able to stop him before..." Atemu paused. "I know that Lord Jou has been swept away by his emotions because none of us would have ever conspired against you, Your Majesty."

Henry eyed Atemu. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Atemu said with another deep bow. "I have sworn my allegiance to you and have promised to be of any assistance to you as you see fit." Atemu hoped his words would make Henry recall their private meeting not too long ago.

Everyone waited in stillness as Henry mulled over Atemu's words. He paced in front of his audience, raising the tension beyond comprehensible heights. Atemu gazed over at Yugi, who quickly smiled in approval before returning his attention to Henry. Atemu did the same, watching Henry approach his throne and sit once more.

"And what would you have me do, Lord Warwick?" Atemu felt his heart jump at being called by his father's title. "Would you have me pardon both of them?" Henry's tone was incredulous.

Atemu's eyes met Jou's, and he saw a soft plea in their chocolate depths. He wanted his friend to save him one last time, as Jou was realizing that his transgression was serious and final. Atemu wanted to help his friend, but he knew he was standing on dangerous ground. If he begged for his friend's release, there was no saying what damage that would do to his own standing with the king. No, he knew the safest, most difficult thing to do now was to abandon Jou to his fate. Atemu closed his eyes to steel himself before addressing his sovereign once more.

"I do believe that your punishment is just for Lord Jou, but I do wish to beseech you, on Lord Mahad's behalf, to spare him. He has been nothing but loyal to you."

"Your words are reasonable, Warwick. I am glad Shrewsbury brought you along to shed light to a side of the story I had not heard. Lord Mahad, you are pardoned."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Mahad said, truly humbled as he bowed.

"You are dismissed."

Mahad bowed once more and walked backwards toward the doors. As he approached, the doors opened and he peered up at Atemu, his aqua eyes shining with thanks. Atemu smiled at him and watched him go. The doors remained open and Atemu saw a few guards walk into the room. He witnessed them rush Jou and tackle him to the ground, shackling his arms behind his back. They then lifted him off of the ground to stand on his own feet and escorted him out of the room. Jou struggled, shouting at the guards to let him go. Among his shouts were screamed obscenities toward Atemu, which the young courtier responded to by turning his back to Jou. He couldn't bear the heartache any further. Atemu closed his eyes, trying to will away the images of Jou being taken away in chains.

The doors shut and Atemu looked up at Henry, who was now smiling. "I wish you have a masque by the end of the week. Please, Hardwick, let the Master of Revels know."

Hardwick nodded affirmation and exited the room as Mahad had. Now, it was just Yugi and Atemu in the room. Henry gazed up at Yugi. 

"I thank you for your wise counsel. It is always good to have a man of faith to guide me in these sticky matters."

Yugi bowed to Henry. "It is all part of my duty."

Henry turned to Atemu. "As for you, I am, again, in your debt. You have helped me make a sensible judgment. Your service will not go unnoticed. You will, henceforth, be known by your father's title. Though he is still living, I no longer recognize him in my court. As you are the representative of the Hasan family, it only seems fitting you have the title of Lord Warwick."

Atemu bowed, scarcely believing this departure from the usual. "I thank you, Your Majesty. My only wish is to serve you."

"I thank you," Henry replied.

Both Yugi and Atemu knew it was their cue to leave as well. Yugi stepped away from the throne and left the presence chamber. Atemu followed after a quick obeisance and nearly ran into Yugi's back. He looked up to see Hardwick staring them down.

"So smug in your self-importance, Shrewsbury," Hardwick growled, his countenance dark. "You have chosen to stand against me, and it is something I will not forget. You will wish you had not brought that worthless welp-"

Atemu's eyes darkened and before Yugi could respond, Atemu stepped out in front of him, placing himself in Hardwick's line of fire. "Is that a threat?"

"Did you not hear me? You are _nothing_!" Hardwick spluttered at Atemu.

"You are wrong," Yugi said, his voice calm but there was a vein of menace behind it as he slid out from behind Atemu and stood beside him. "You are mistaken if you think I am frightened by your words. His Majesty and, most importantly, God are on my side. If you think you are safe because you come from one of the oldest families in the country, you are mistaken. The Tudors are known for dismantling whomever is against them, and it would be so easy to sway His Majesty to think just so of you."

Hardwick eyed them both, clearly angry beyond thinking coherently. "I will bide my time, and when it is right...I will _destroy_ you."

WIth that, Hardwick spun on his heel and marched down the corridor. Atemu's heart was beating wildly against his ribs, and he took a few deep breaths to help calm his nerves. Yugi laughed, though it was a humorless one. Atemu looked down at him, and saw the fire of survival in his features. The sheer determination made Atemu shiver a little, knowing that while Yugi looked harmless and diminutive, he was one of the men in Henry's court that no one should trifle with lightly. After a moment, Yugi looked up at Atemu and smiled grimly.

"How does it feel to have your first enemy?"

Atemu peered down the corridor at Hardwick's retreating form, and he unconsciously grasped Yugi's hand. He barely registered that Yugi didn't pull away from the touch. "As long as I have you by my side, I am invincible."

* * * * *

Atemu made his way through the maze of corridors and people, finally coming upon the door to Mahad's chambers. With a sigh, Atemu knocked on the door. It was opened by a serving man who allowed Atemu entry into the sitting room. Atemu glanced around the room, unable to locate Mahad upon his first inspection of the room.

"Mahad?" Atemu asked, turning to the serving man.

"Atemu?"

Atemu turned toward the direction where his friend's voice emanated from. Over by the hearth, Mahad was standing up from a large chair that had hidden his form. He looked infinitely weary with bowed shoulders and half-lidded eyes. Despite his fatigue, he managed to smile.

"How could I have ever doubted you?"

"I suppose that is easy to do when I left you alone to be discovered by Hardwick. Still, I wanted to see how you were doing," Atemu replied. 

Mahad shrugged his shoulders, an ironic smile playing on his lips. "I could be worse, but I could be better. You may have saved me from trouble now, but I imagine His Majesty is still not pleased with me. Even Hardwick will be looking for a way to get rid of me just for the sport of it. I plan to lay low for awhile and slowly rebuild myself. This was a major blow."

"Hardwick has his sights set on myself and Yugi as well." Atemu commiserated, but then stopped short when he realized he had used Yugi's first name, indicating a familiarity beyond the usual. Mahad noticed as well and a knowing look filled his eyes. "Mahad...I am sorry for leaving you like that. I..."

Mahad just stood there, his face now completely emotionless. Atemu found he couldn't continue with his train of thought. He couldn't tell Mahad about his relationship yet. He knew Mahad would keep it secret, but he couldn't be so sure about the serving man now standing in the corner.

"I know, Atemu," Mahad stated. It was an ambiguous statement that said much to Atemu. 

Mahad then waved his serving man away and the man complied. The two waited in silence until the man left the room. Mahad stared down his friend, his expression serious. 

"I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

Atemu shook his head. "We both know what is at stake if anyone, especially Hardwick, finds out."

"How serious is it?"

Atemu shrugged, brushing past Mahad to stand closer to the hearth. "It...it is difficult to say. He is struggling with giving in to his sinful nature while wanting to remain pure in the eyes of the Church." Atemu took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I...I have never felt more complete than when I am with him. I feel...like I can conquer the world and no one...not even my mother...can stop me."

"Is that so?" Mahad asked quietly.

Atemu turned back to his friend. "It seem so strange to say so after only knowing Yugi for such a short amount of time...but all I can say is that it feels like we were _meant_ to be. Whatever that may mean."

"I see," and then Mahad chuckled with a smile. "You always were the one to pick the most arduous of courses. I should not be surprised."

"Thank you for your understanding, Mahad." Not wishing to say any more about his involvement with Yugi, Atemu decided to talk about what had transpired in the presence chamber. "What will happen to Jou?"

Mahad sighed and shook his head. "Anything. His Majesty was not particularly pleased with Jou to begin with, and I doubt very much he will be pardoned. The best thing that could happen is that Jou is imprisoned in the Tower until His Majesty...decides otherwise."

Atemu knew that Mahad had wished to say that Jou would stay in the Tower until Henry died, but he knew it was forbidden to speak of a monarch passing on. Atemu nodded in understanding, showing Mahad he knew what he really meant. Mahad smiled and then continued on. "The worst? Jou could be tried for treason and executed."

Atemu felt his knees shake at the thought of having to witness an execution, especially when the condemned was a friend. Atemu shifted his weight, trying to work the weakness out of his legs to prevent himself from hitting the floor. "Do you think...Jou will...?"

Mahad shook his head and offered Atemu a chair, which he gratefully accepted. "His Majesty has not had anyone executed for quite some time. He has not even lashed out at some of his courtiers like he could have. Still, His Majesty's temper is unpredictable at best. All I can do is hope that Jou is sentenced to life in the Tower. That is all _he_ can hope for now."

Atemu sighed, resisting the urge to draw his knees up to this chin and wrap his arms around his legs. He felt so lost and adrift in a wide ocean with no idea where to paddle to next. He still felt guilty for making Mahad believe that he was an untrustworthy friend. It looked like Mahad was forgiving him for now, but Atemu felt that Mahad would still feel wary about trusting him in the future. Mahad sat down in the chair next to Atemu, his figure bent with the weight of his new status at court and the myriad of ways he could try to regain favor. It was then the serving man returned to the chamber and handed Mahad a piece of folded parchment closed with wax. Mahad broke the seal and read its contents. After a few moments, he sighed and folded the paper.

"What is it?"

"The Boleyn girl...Mary...she has given birth to the king's bastard."

"Oh?" Atemu asked, his interest piqued at the mention of the Boleyns.

Mahad nodded. "The child was stillborn."

"What does that mean for the Boleyns?"

"His Majesty will cast Mary aside. He has no use for a whore who only bears dead children. Who knows who he will turn to next? However...there is...one other Boleyn girl."

"Anne."

"Yes. I have noticed His Majesty eyeing her while Mary has been in confinement. It would not surprise me if he were to begin to pursue her," Mahad sighed. "This will make my flirtations more hazardous to maintain. Yet...if I could find some way to be useful to Anne...perhaps I can be restored to His Majesty's good graces."

"I will be sure that Anne knows of your loyalty. She likes to dance with me, and we talk often. I can speak well of you to her."

Mahad smiled. "I would appreciate that, my friend."

Atemu rose from his chair and bid Mahad a farewell. "I will see you at supper?"

"Yes."

With that, Atemu took his leave of his friend. All he felt was an impending sense of doom, and he made his way to his chambers in hopes of sleeping a little before supper that evening. He barricaded himself in his bed chamber and lay on the bed, hoping for sleep to come as an escape from his persistent thoughts of Jou and Hardwick's threats, but sleep eluded him. All he could do was toss and turn. Even thinking about pleasant things didn't help calm him. Eventually, he asked Michael to have someone send up some chamomile tea in hopes that would induce sleep. The tea also had little effect on his overtaxed nerves. By the time supper was announced, Atemu's nerves had frayed from his anxious thoughts. Each second had seemed like an hour to him as his thoughts has spiraled around Yugi, Hardwick, and Jou. Atemu went down to the great hall and sat down in his usual spot like a zombie.

As he was about to take a much needed swig of wine, he caught Anne Boleyn taking a seat beside him. He set his goblet down and flashed a pretty courtier smile her way.

"Good evening, my Lady. What can I do for you?"

"I see you are not doing so well. I know you were close to Lord Jou..."

Atemu wanted to curse her for bringing up his friend, but he continued to smile sweetly. "Well, we were close. He refused to listen to the sound advice of two very concerned friends. Now he...we do not know what is going to happen to him."

Anne leaned in toward Atemu to whisper to him. "Is it true? Was the marriage...consummated?"

Atemu sighed. If Anne hadn't been a friend, he wouldn't feel compelled to talk about Jou anymore tonight. However, it seemed that Anne had some information for him that he didn't know yet, and the only way he was going to get it was to answer Anne's questions. After a beat, he nodded. "Yes...I am afraid so."

Anne gasped, horrified. "How could he imagine _doing_ such a thing?"

Atemu smiled grimly as he took another sip of his wine. He swallowed the dry red liquid before answering Anne in an ironic tone. "It is amazing what one will risk when one is in love."

"I suppose so. Still...I could not imagine doing such a thing...and poor, poor Elizabeth."

"What happened to Elizabeth?" Atemu knew he was being dragged into Anne's trap of steering the conversation, but at this point, he didn't care. He needed to know what was going to happen to Jou's wife.

"Her father was so disgraced that she is being banished to the French court. Elizabeth told me her father does not want her to return to England."

"He is going to make her stay in France? Does she have family there?" Atemu asked, flabbergasted.

Anne shook her head. "No. My sister and I spent some time in the French court. It is...completely different from the court here. Someone with her reputation will be used because she is already ruined. The best she can hope for is becoming one of the king's companions in the bedchamber. Otherwise, she will be at the mercy of whatever lord finds her pleasing."

Atemu gaped at Anne. He felt horrible that Jou had effectively ruined a young woman's life as well as his own. Atemu groaned and covered his face with his hands. He heard the rustle of Anne's dress and knew she had made a gesture toward him as a sign of comfort but stopped since touching another man in public would be inappropriate. A simple touch, when witnessed by the wrong people, could be interpreted to mean that there is a relationship between the two that is more than flirting, and it would be ruinous to a young woman like Anne. Atemu glanced up at Anne and smiled in appreciation for her aborted gesture and the thought behind it.

"I suppose there is nothing I can do at this juncture. All I can do is continue on with my life."

"Yes. It is difficult, but it is the only way to survive."


	9. Take Me to Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the song of the same name by Hozier. Subsequently, the song inspired a scene for this chapter. Enjoy!

Anne Hasan was frustrated. It had been two weeks since she had last received a missive from Michael regarding Atemu's progress in London. If the journey was not so difficult and long, Anne would have taken it upon herself to go, but as it was, she had many responsibilities at the manor that she couldn't abandon lightly. Instead, she had to wait for the letters.

As Anne perused the week's menus and bills for needed foodstuffs, she heard the jangle of a bridle in the yard. she glanced out the window overlooking the drive and saw a messenger dismounting his horse. She abandoned her post at the writing desk in her sitting room and made her way down the stairs and outside. The sky was overcast and grey, though it seemed there wouldn't be any rain. The messenger bowed to her as he held out a folded parchment sealed with the family crest. Anne took it without ceremony and waved dismissively to the man. She didn't notice him stand and leave her presence as her focus was solely on the paper in front of her. The seal snapped beneath her fingers and she unfolded the stiff paper to reveal Michael's careful handwriting.

_My Lady,_

_Atemu continues to make successful progress at court. Recently, Lord Katsuya has married Elizabeth, the Earl of Hardwick's daughter without permission. You will be satisfied to hear that your son has done as you wished and distanced himself from him and secured even greater favor with His Majesty. While this is indeed great news for the house of Warwick, it has come to my attention that His Majesty is now calling Atemu by your husband's title. I do not know what is planned for your husband, but it is clear that to the King, he is no longer important._

_The Boleyns have suffered a loss as Lady Mary has been tossed aside by His Majesty. However, it appears they are grooming Lady Anne to take her place. Atemu is already close to her, and this may prove to be advantageous. I will write once I know more of their plans._

_I remain forever in your service,_

_Michael_

Anne crumpled the missive and threw it to the ground. She pursed her lips, feeling a bitterness consume her. She was glad that her son was making progress, but she was agitated at the thought that she had married an inept man. How could her husband allow this to happen? He was supposed to be the representative of the family _now_ , not his son! Not when he still had plenty of years ahead of him to make something of the family before Atemu took his place! Anne wanted to screech in frustration, but she contained herself as it was not ladylike to lose control. Deciding that she needed to address this with Thomas, she picked up the balled paper before making her way back into the manor. She navigated the corridors to Thomas' study. She let herself in, and saw him seated at his great desk writing. The desk was littered with parchment and various leather-bound books as well as quills and a few bottles of ink. Anne frowned at the disarray she found his space in, but at the same time, she found she was not all that surprised. He was a messy man in all aspects of his life and the desk was just a reflection of that. She strode to the desk, straightening and smoothing out the letter, and when she came to the front of the piece of furniture, she let the paper flutter in front of her husband. He looked at the paper before fixing her with a bland stare.

"What is this?" Thomas asked, his tone bored.

His flippant attitude sent Anne's anger soaring. She leaned over the desk, bringing her nose-to-nose with her husband. He continued to stare impassively at her, refusing to balk at her unladylike behavior. Anne took this as a challenge and decided to accept it. "Do you know that His Majesty is calling _our_ son Lord Warwick?"

"What of it, Anne?" He had the gall to sound tired.

"Is that _all_ you have to say? Do you truly no longer care? Thomas, that is _your_ title!"

"Yes, and His Majesty has seen fit to strip me of it," Thomas said as he pushed his chair back in anger. "What would you have me do, Anne? At least we are not disinherited of our lands!"

Anne stood up, her back ramrod straight, and she glared at her husband. "What have I done to deserve such as you for a husband? Where is your desire to achieve more for our family? For me? You are not even a man!"

Thomas threw his arms up in exasperation. "Yes, _you_ have made a cuckold of me, Anne. Everyone knows it."

Anne gasped. "How _dare_ you imply such about my honor!"

"What? That you have none?" Thomas asked as he stood, his apathy finally giving way to fury. "Your indignity is simply confounding, Anne. Perhaps if you were more of a wife to me, I would be more of a husband to you. Now, leave me in peace to continue being the pathetic husband you believe me to be. Go find comfort from one of your _many_ dalliances."

With that, Thomas sat back into his chair, waving at her dismissively. Anne stood there, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "You will wish you had just done your duty to me!" she screeched before she spun on her heel and whirled out of the room in a flurry of skirts.

She came to the corridor and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths to try to calm her soaring resentment towards her husband. How useless! He never tried to earn for the family what they deserved. He had always left their fate in the hands of others. No more! She had decided she needed to do what her husband could not, and that was to preserve the family. She would pour all of her attentions into their son and make sure he succeeded where Thomas did not. She began to calm, finding solace in the thought of having control over her destiny once again. With that, she stepped away from the wall and went down the corridor in search of one of her many staff members. When Anne turned the corner, she came upon Thomas' serving man brushing a velvet doublet. She smirked and came up behind him, placing a hand at his waist in a seductive manner.

"My Lady," he murmured. "How may I be of service?"

Anne leaned over his shoulder, her lips brushing his ear lobe. "End it."

* * * * *

Yugi always looked forward to his weekly tête-à-têtes with Thomas More. It was a promise of stimulating conversation over things they were both passionate about. Their theological discussions always made Yugi's soul feel at peace and settled, especially when court life was overwhelming him. Today, as he oversaw preparations for the visit in his sitting room, he felt conflicted. Thomas was the most devout man Yugi knew, and he idolized him for his strength and fervor for his faith. Yugi always wished to emulate Thomas in the way he led his life, but now that he had started his relationship with Atemu, Yugi felt a sense of dread. Would Thomas know? Would Yugi be able to avoid discussing it if it came up? What upset Yugi the most about this visit was that he felt Thomas would judge him poorly for turning away from God.

 _As maybe he should..._ Yugi mused.

A knock came at the door and Robert went to allow entrance to Yugi's guest. As Thomas More entered, Yugi smiled warmly and gestured towards a chair set in front of a table. On the table was a tea service for two. Thomas removed his black cloak and hat, handing them to Robert, before he strode to the table and took the proffered chair. Yugi sat in his own chair across the table from Thomas. Robert began pouring them tea.

"Welcome, Thomas," Yugi greeted.

"And you," Thomas said with a tilt of his head. "We have much to discuss. Ah, I thank you," he addressed to Robert as he took the offered cup from the man's hands.

"Yes. It seems His Majesty is continuing to pursue an annulment despite the Holy Father's unfavorable response."

Thomas added a little honey to his tea. "Yes, and I have more disturbing news on that account."

Yugi took a sip of his own honeyed tea and set the cup on its saucer with a gentle clink of china. "This is about the Protestants."

"Yes. As you know, they have been infiltrating England, filling people's heads with heresies. While I have been working to limit their ability to influence Henry, it has been reported to me that some of the noble families have turned to Luther's teachings. Most notably, the Boleyns seem to have fallen under Luther's spell."

Yugi's stomach knotted. "He has shown interest in the Lady Anne."

"Yes. I am not certain that she will be Katherine's replacement, but if she is, it is quite possible the Boleyns will use their new found Protestantism to influence the King and give him what he wishes."

"How can they grant him an annulment when the Pope will not?" Yugi queried.

"They do not follow the edicts of the Pope. I do not know who oversees them - probably nobody - but he will turn to them." Thomas sighed. "I do not wish to see Katherine overthrown, but it is clear that Henry wishes to continue down this path. I will see what I can do to make sure the Pope acquiesces to Henry. It is the only way we can keep him as a Defender of the Faith."

Yugi took up his cup once more and sipped at the sweet brew. "My friend, Lord of Warwick, has...a friendship of sorts with the Lady Anne. Perhaps he will be willing to report to me if she says something of note."

"And where does he stand on this matter?"

Yugi shrugged. "I cannot say. He is rather silent on the matter."

Thomas fixed Yugi with a knowing stare that made Yugi shift uncomfortably in his seat. While it was true that Atemu hadn't said much on the King's matter, it was clear to Yugi that Atemu would do what made Henry happy in order to save himself. It was a trait that most people had in the court, and not a true indicator of his political leanings.

"If you know of his faith, then that should give you a clear indication which way he sways," Thomas said lightly.

Yugi sighed, knowing he had to reveal a piece of information about Atemu that he had been denying all along. "It seems Atemu has some...intriguing ideas when it comes to God's will. These...ideas do not align with Catholic doctrine."

Thomas nodded. "What has he said that makes you think so?"

It was as if Thomas knew Yugi had something that needed to be confessed. Yugi hated that he felt he was being judged and would be found wanting by Thomas. "He seems to think that one would be rewarded on Earth for one's good deeds. I do not completely understand what makes him think thus, and I think I should investigate further."

Thomas nodded. "Indeed."

They finished their tea talking of other things regarding religion, which served to settle some of Yugi's nerves. Still, Yugi had the suspicion in the back of his mind that Thomas suspected something more between Yugi and Atemu though he did not speak of it further. When Thomas left the chambers and Robert began removing the dishes, Yugi made his way to his bedchamber where he sunk to his knees on the prie dieu and began to pray. He knew he was wallowing in sin, and it was time he sought atonement. Yugi prayed, unaware of the passage of time until he heard the doors to his bedchamber open. He heard the footfalls of booted feet, and then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Yugi immediately knew who was there and felt his heart flutter at the touch despite his mind telling him he was sinning for giving in to these feelings. 

"You should not touch me in such a familiar manner," Yugi whispered, knowing his words were going to hurt Atemu.

"Is that so? I thought I was allowed to touch the one I love."

His tone was teasing, and it made Yugi's heart ache. Yugi turned and rose from the prie dieu as Atemu took a step back. Yugi gazed upon the man that made his world brighter and immediately felt guilt assailing him for abandoning the faith that continued to be such a large part of his life so far. Atemu's smile faded once he saw Yugi's expression.

"You are denying us again," Atemu murmured, his tone free of accusation. "What can I do or say that would sway you away from that guilt?"

"I do not know. Perhaps nothing."

"Is it so difficult for you to understand that you are worthy of love?"

"Atemu...I..." Yugi didn't know what else to say. He felt so terribly conflicted and didn't know which was right and true. He stood rooted to his spot, unable to lend words to his thoughts. Atemu took this opportunity to draw Yugi closer to him by taking hold of his wrist and pulling gently. When Yugi was close enough, Atemu wrapped him up in his arms. Yugi visibly relaxed and began to breathe easier as Atemu just stood and held him.

"It must be so difficult to allow yourself to have what you have denied yourself for so long," Atemu said softly. "I will not push you. I want you to feel comfortable about us."

Yugi looked up at him. "Will you...allow me to continue to practice my faith as I do?" Yugi felt silly for asking such a question, but he wanted to hold on to the last vestiges of comfort the Church provided him.

Atemu nodded slowly. "Yes...it does not offer me the same things it does for you, but I will not deny you that."

Yugi smiled, a true genuine one. "I am glad." He stepped back to study Atemu.

"Just know...I would never force you to deny any part of yourself as the Church does. I will love you no matter what."

Atemu's words seemed to have an effect on Yugi. His eyes widened at Atemu's rather damning view of the Church. Yugi felt like he should be alarmed by such thinking coming from the one who held his affections, but he felt comforted. Atemu would love him as is without forcing him to change. The Church...the Church always asked for him to be something he really wasn't. Like that, some of Yugi's love for his faith fell away, and he felt himself drawn ever closer to Atemu. 

"What is it?" Atemu asked.

Yugi smiled and shook his head. On impulse, he launched himself at Atemu, knocking the young noble back onto the bed. Yugi straddled him and leaned over him, a seductive smirk on his face. Atemu looked startled, but he was not railing against the position he found himself in. In fact, he found it arousing, and he blushed lightly when he saw that Yugi noted the tightness in his drawers. Yugi lowered his head and kissed Atemu gently on the lips. The light touch only lasted a second before both pressed harder, Yugi falling on top of Atemu. Yugi succumbed to his desire for more contact, and Atemu accepted it gladly. Both moaned in pleasure as they ran their hands up and down each other's bodies and in each other's hair. They broke their kiss for air but soon returned for more. Chills ran through Atemu's body as he enjoyed every touch. When they had exhausted their need for physical passion, they both snuggled close to each other and lounged on the bed and watched the sun sink below the window ledge.

* * * * *

Atemu entered the great hall and joined the large group of men and women in the center of the room. The tables had been pushed aside to make more room for dancing. Atemu caught a glimpse of Anne Boleyn standing toward the outside of the circle, and Atemu would have approached her, but she was conversing with Mahad. Atemu smiled and decided to let his friend continue to fan the flame of courtly love with the young woman. He turned and began to walk away from the crowd when he heard someone making hushing noises.

"If I may have your attention please!"

Atemu faced the man and took a few steps forward to join the rest of the people standing around the Master of Revels. The dull roar of their chatting died away to an echo throughout the room. Once the echo dissipated, the Master of Revels cleared his throat and grinned.

"His Majesty has informed me that he wishes to have another masque. After days of thought, I believe I have created the most spectacular masque this court will have ever seen! The theme will be the seven deadly sins and the seven virtues!"

Several of the court members applauded in appreciation and Atemu couldn't help but grin. The Master of Revels stood for a few minutes to drink in the praise and then held up his hands to silence the crowd.

"The storyline is as follows. The seven virtues are kidnapped and held prisoner in a castle by the seven deadly sins. They plead for their release, but the seven deadly sins do not back down. Then His Majesty, flanked by several of his men, come to their rescue! He tries to reason with the seven deadly sins, but they do not sway. The seven deadly sins attempt to lure His Majesty to follow their ways, but our King, being a righteous man, is not fooled. Having failed at negotiation, he storms the castle with his men and rescues the seven virtues! There is a celebratory dance in honor of His Majesty's victory over sin."

There was more applause and shouts from the courtiers. Again, the Master of Revels grinned and waited a few minutes before he silenced them once more. "Now, I have already cast the major players of this masque. The cast list is small, so not everyone will be able to participate."

Atemu was surprised but pleased that this masque was sounding like a grand display. He hoped that he would be able to be a part of Henry's men. After the courtiers quieted, the Master of Revels began to read off the list of major players. Atemu became awed when he realized that the seven deadly sins would be played by several of the queen's ladies. He glanced around the room, noting the delight of the ladies who were named the seven virtues, one of them being Anne Boleyn. She rushed over to a blonde lady and gushed about her role. Atemu noticed that the blonde had been named one of the seven deadly sins and was trying to hide her disappointment behind a smile and excitement for Anne's role.

"Warwick!" Atemu looked away from the pair of ladies and turned his attention to the Master of Revels. "My Lord, you shall be one of the valiant heroes."

Atemu bowed to the man in appreciation. "I thank you for the opportunity."

Atemu wandered through the crowd to find Mahad. After a few minutes, he spotted his friend and approached him. He noted that Mahad looked rather forlorn.

"You were passed over," Atemu stated matter-of-factly.

Mahad nodded. "I knew I would be. I am still disfavored and I will be shunned from events like this."

"I am sorry," Atemu whispered.

"It is fine, Atemu. I can recover from this. This is only the beginning of my downfall, and I am glad it is only something as small as a masque. I am glad I am not in Jou's position."

Both became silent as they thought about Jou and what had happened to him. Atemu felt his skin crawl and a chill run through his body as he thought about the possibility of death. After a moment, he looked warily at Mahad.

"I-"

"Now, the dance number is very important, so I will need everyone to be mindful about attending rehearsals!" the Master of Revels announced. 

Another man joined the Master of Revels, who Atemu assumed would be the dance instructor. It was then that the seven virtues and the men were paired off to begin learning the victory dance. Atemu was partnered with a pretty brunette girl named Mary. He barely conversed with more than the standard niceties and executed the steps of the dance without thinking about it. As they continued to rehearse, Atemu felt his melancholy at the mention of Jou fall away and he was beginning to enjoy himself. Suddenly, the joy in the room was cut short as Church bells began to peal in a mournful manner. Everyone in the room stopped and looked toward the doors, whispering their confusion. The crowd began to disperse to find out more information, and Atemu followed suit. He made his way through the corridors, trying to find anyone with information.

He found himself outside Yugi's chambers, and he was about to knock when the door seemingly opened on its own. He was greeted by the urgent look of his lover. When Yugi recognized who was standing before him, he sighed in relief and greeted Atemu with a quick hug.

"What?" Atemu began, but trailed off as Yugi brushed past him.

"The King's only male heir has passed."

Atemu's eyes widened in disbelief. "I...I thought he did not have an heir."

Yugi shut his eyes, thumb and pointer finger squeezing the bridge of his nose. "It was an illegitimate heir. Once His Majesty realized that Katherine would not bear him a son, he decided to recognize him."

Atemu nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. "How...did he die?"

"The young prince was ill. The Sweat, I believe." Yugi pursed his lips. "Now that his only male heir is gone, His Majesty will continue to pursue the annulment with more fervor. Thomas and I will have to work quickly now if we want to stop His Majesty from becoming influenced by Protestant heresies."

Atemu nodded and grasped Yugi's hand. "What about us?"

Yugi sighed. "It does not mean much to us. All this means is that there is going to be much more secrecy and intrigue in this court. And...well, what is one more secret?" With a smile, Yugi embraced Atemu once more. "Do not worry, love...we will be safe."


	10. Dark Tidings

The entire court was in mourning for the loss of the prince. The day after the bells had tolled, everyone roamed the castle dressed in black. The masque that was in the midst of production was put on hold, and no one was singing or gambling. A dark gloom descended on the castle as those who were always vying for higher positions whispered behind closed doors about how they could use this tragedy to their advantage. The more unscrupulous courtiers began to spread rumors about the queen's involvement in the prince's sudden death. After all, once Henry had named his illegitimate son the heir, he had effectively removed his legitimate daughter from the line of succession. Atemu found this rumor hard to believe as he had a difficult time thinking that Katherine would participate in intrigues that had such a deadly ending.

Unsure of what to do with all of his free time, Atemu found himself wandering the castle, thinking on how quickly the intrigues were changing. It did not pass Atemu's notice that Yugi was among the hidden courtiers, and he wondered what Yugi was doing. He knew Yugi was considered an adviser of sorts to the king, and it was possible that his services were needed at this time while a funeral was being planned and a prince's body laid in state. Even so, there were plenty of clergy to oversee this task, and Atemu's thoughts circled to the original question: just what was Yugi doing? Why wasn't Atemu involved? 

He turned the corner and saw the object of his thoughts standing in the middle of the corridor speaking to Thomas More. Atemu smiled and his heart lightened to see him, and he walked in the direction of the pair. He figured the best way to make himself useful was to interject. When he approached, Yugi's eyes slid to the side in an acknowledgement of his presence, but he didn't do anything overt. Thomas More, on the other hand, stopped mid-sentence and tilted his head in welcome.

"My Lord. I do not believe we have had the pleasure to meet."

"I am Atemu Hasan, Lord of Warwick."

"Ah, yes. Your father...he is a great man."

"Perhaps not...His Majesty does not seem to think so," Atemu's tone was light as he gauged More's reaction to his statement.

"In error, I believe," Thomas replied smoothly before redirecting his attention to Yugi. "We will discuss this at a better time?"

Yugi nodded and Thomas left the pair. Atemu watched him go, a scowl beginning to form on his features. _Well, that did not go as I had hoped,_ he thought bitterly. He _knew_ the two were planning something, and he wished that Yugi trusted him enough to let him in on it. In truth, Atemu felt a little hurt by being excluded from this part of Yugi's life. He had thought that when their relationship started, Yugi would welcome him into all aspects of his life just as Atemu was willing to do for him. He began to feel that this was a mistake on his part, and he wanted to address it right away. Yugi saw Atemu's discomfiture.

"I must apologize. Thomas is a very guarded man and does not easily trust those he does not know well."

Atemu released a breath he had been holding, feeling his muscles relax as if he was a deflating balloon. "I want to know what you two are planning."

Yugi's expression was unreadable. He merely turned and began to walk down the corridor. Atemu's eyes widened in disbelief at the perceived snub, and he began to follow Yugi as his annoyance began to grow with each step. "Yugi! I _demand_ to know what is going on! Where are you going?"

Yugi whirled around, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I realize that I am being secretive and it is something that bothers you. Do not think for one instant that I am doing so on a flighty whim. If you wish to discuss this delicate subject, I suggest we go somewhere more private. Your chambers, perhaps."

Yugi then turned to continue his trek down the corridor. Atemu stood dumbfounded for a moment before Yugi's words registered within his mind. _He means to go to my chambers!_ "Yugi, wait!" 

The young man turned once more, his body language indicating his exasperation and slight irritation with Atemu's constant interruptions. Atemu closed the gap between the two. "We cannot go to my chambers. Michael, he..."

"What about him?" Yugi's question indicated that he wasn't happy to entertain this denial.

"He...he cannot be trusted."

"Why would you keep someone on your staff that you do not trust? It seems counter intuitive."

Atemu sighed, his shoulder slumping with the confession. "He is in the pay of my mother. If I were to dismiss him without cause, she will know that I discovered his treachery and just find another way to replace him with someone in her pay. He is one I can manage because I know him so well." He then took a hand of Yugi's and looked into his eyes. The earl looked startled out of his anger and his gaze fell to their intertwined hands. "I apologize for my brashness. I...I just do not like the idea of you hiding things from me. I am your partner...does that not mean I should be so in all things?"

There was silence as Yugi processed what Atemu said. His demeanor softened, and he squeezed Atemu's hand before releasing it and looking up into his lover's eyes. "I am accustomed to doing things on my own...and not trusting anyone. It is difficult for me to accept that all you want from me...is my love."

"Yes, I do."

Yugi smiled. "Then, all you need to do is remind me of that, hm?"

"Of course."

Yugi indicated that he wished Atemu to follow him. Atemu agreed and fell into step beside Yugi. "It is a shame about this Michael. A solution will present itself, I am sure. I will just have to think on it."

"We both will."

The two made their way to Yugi's chambers. Upon entering the room, Yugi motioned for Atemu to take a seat, and he did so. Yugi shut the door and faced Atemu once more, his expression blank. Atemu felt a wave of tenderness for the exhausted man standing before him, and he invited Yugi to sit on his lap with a wave of his hand. Yugi hesitated but then accepted the offer. He leaned into Atemu, letting his body relax with the contact. 

"I apologize for my irritability. Things are moving quicker than I had anticipated, and I feel I am losing control."

"What things?"

Yugi sighed. "The Pope will not grant Henry his annulment. He is steadfast in his refusal, and both Thomas and I know that Henry does not respond well to rejection. I know he is involved with Lady Anne Boleyn, but I am unsure how serious he is about their relationship. Will he only keep her as his whore or will he make her queen? This is dangerous because there are other beliefs out there that Henry may embrace at the behest of Anne if he were to take her as queen. He would risk the souls of everyone in his kingdom if he does this."

"Let me help," Atemu whispered into Yugi's ear.

Atemu felt the young man tremor as his warm breath caressed Yugi's ear and neck. He smirked at the knowledge that his presence was pleasurable to Yugi. Despite his body's reaction to Atemu, Yugi continued on in a businesslike manner.

"How can you?"

Atemu thought on this, his fingers lazily tracing circles on Yugi's bicep. He could feel the tremors becoming stronger and Yugi's breath was quicker - more shallow. Yugi pressed himself harder into Atemu as if he couldn't get enough contact. Atemu smiled with fondness at the gesture as he continued to think on Yugi's question.

"Well, the Lady Anne and I are friends of a sort. I may not be privy to the confidences of the Howards and Boleyns, but I believe that we are close enough that she might share pieces of information that you and More might find useful."

Yugi sat up and turned his whole body so that his legs were dangling to the side of Atemu's knees and he peered into Atemu's crimson eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. I would do _anything_ for you," Atemu whispered.

Yugi smiled, surprised that his plan to involve Atemu as an ally to his cause worked so perfectly. He was then overcome with deep affection at Atemu's loyalty to him. He brushed Atemu's blonde bangs out of his eyes in order to search them better. A part of him was looking for some indication that Atemu was using him, but that wasn't what he found. Instead, he saw the glitter of genuine bliss. Yugi felt a jolt of guilt at having maneuvered Atemu into his intrigues and using the man's devotion for his gains, but at the same time, he was glad that Atemu accepted without question. _He truly trusts me..._ Yugi marveled. 

"What is it, Yugi?"

Atemu's words drew Yugi out of his thoughts and he focused on the man he was sitting on. "Do you love me? Is that possible already?"

Atemu considered the questions carefully. "Yes. As for already...we have Known each other for a few months. Maybe I have not seen every aspect of you, but what I have seen so far has led me to believe that yes...I do love you. You may put me at a distance, but I know you are doing it because you care for my immortal soul - and yours. You have stood beside me as I worked to save my friend from political destruction; you have offered to protect me. You are passionate, and I know that despite your years spent denying what you felt was evil, you have not lost a sense of who you truly are. You are also a dangerous man, and while I have not seen the worst of your temperament yet, I believe that it would do little to sway my feelings. I have all the time in the world to figure you out and grow to love you more."

Yugi smiled, feeling little tears prick at the back of his eyes. "And perhaps in time, I will finally allow myself the freedom to love you as you deserve."

* * * * *

A few days later, Atemu walked into the large cathedral, looking for Yugi. He walked reverently down the aisle, noting the sea of black among the wooden pews. After not noticing Yugi present in the throng, he sighed and sat himself on an empty pew and then knelt on the kneeler provided just underneath the pew in front of him. Atemu bowed his head in prayer, but his mind remained empty. He considered himself a spiritual man, but he had never been awed by the man-made Church. He knew this was something him and Yugi differed on, but he was willing to sit through Church if it made Yugi happy. After a few more minutes of prayer, Atemu raised his head, crossed himself, and then rose to sit back on the pew. As he did so, he saw Yugi come down the aisle. Yugi stopped beside Atemu's pew and genuflected toward the area of the cathedral where the host and sacramental wine were kept. He then slid into the pew and made quick work of kneeling to pray.

Atemu could see Yugi's lips moving along with his silent words, and he was enthralled by the peace and conviction that showed on the young man's face. He wondered what Yugi was praying for, even selfishly asking if any of the prayers were for him. When Yugi was finished, he rose and crossed himself. He then smiled briefly toward the marble altar with a giant crucifix on the wall behind it before glancing toward Atemu.

"I am glad to see you here," he murmured.

"It was the least I could do. A prince, no matter his birth, is accorded some respect from all of us," Atemu replied.

Another smile flitted across Yugi's face before he hid it behind a mask of solemnity. "My Lord, if it pleases you, I would like to see you for supper in my chambers this evening."

Atemu dipped his head to hide his smile and slight blush. "Nothing would please me more, your Grace."

As Atemu lifted his head, the organ began to play, echoing through the cavernous cathedral. A choir of boys began to sing a song in Latin as the Cardinal, altar servers, casket carried by several of the king's favorite courtiers, and king made their procession down the aisle. The organ music was dark and melancholy, perfect for the mood of the mass. The king looked resplendent in black, his fingers and doublet still dripping with jewels and pearls. As the casket came to the altar, it was placed on a raised platform before the courtiers came to rest in pews at the front of the cathedral. With a final note from the organ and choir, the music ended and the mass began.

Atemu was half-attentive to the words, and he went through the motions of the mass automatically. He noticed Yugi glancing at him a few times, so he made sure he added some inflection to the rehearsed words that came with the parts of the funeral mass. After a reading from the gospel, all those in attendance sat as the cardinal eulogized the young prince. Atemu immediately let his mind wander, taking the time to check in with himself. He was glad that Yugi was beside him and despite the need to have some physical contact with Yugi, even just holding hands, he restrained himself in order to maintain appearances. It was then he realized just how difficult it must have been for Yugi to hide his true self for years in this court. He felt a deeper respect for his lover.

As the cardinal continued to speak, Atemu found his wandering mind suddenly focused on the casket in the center of the room. His eyes widened as he was suddenly hit with a strong feeling of apprehension. Seeing the casket brought memories that Atemu wished to forget as well as the feelings associated with those memories. Thinking of the prince's mortality made him think of the family he had lost and how terrible that felt. It also made him think of Yugi's death and then his own death. It was a vicious cycle that he couldn't stop, no matter how much he tried. He felt chills start to run down his spine as he fought to break the vortex of his thoughts and found his anxiety grow as he couldn't break it. The mass was finished with Atemu being able to go through the motions, but he just could not stop the horrible thoughts and feelings that coursed through his mind and the chills that now seemed to be continuous.

As he left the cathedral, Yugi was beside him, talking in hushed tones about supper in his chambers. Atemu half-attended, nodding his head when he thought it was appropriate. Somehow, Yugi wound up walking in front of him and then suddenly, he was crashing into the earl. Yugi stopped and turned to face Atemu, his eyes concerned.

"My Lord?" 

For the first time in forty minutes, the cycle of horrid thoughts was broken and Atemu found himself gazing into Yugi's amethyst eyes. He let out a sigh, feeling safe. _Thank the Lord..._ he found himself thinking. Atemu just stared into Yugi's eyes for a moment before he shook his head, still feeling a chill running down his spine.

"I am sorry. I...it seems the funeral has affected me more than I thought it would."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked quietly.

Atemu nodded. "Yes, of course. It has been awhile since I have attended a funeral. I suppose I was just overwhelmed by all of the emotions."

Yugi smiled grimly with a nod. "I understand. Are you sure you wish to join me for supper?"

"Oh, yes. Do not let my childish behavior deter our date."

Yugi smiled fully, and Atemu was glad to see the sparkle in those eyes return. With a small laugh, Atemu and Yugi made their way to the earl's chambers. They talked a little more loudly now that the funeral was complete. While around the other members of the court, they speculated on when the masque would be staged and if it would be well received. Before they knew it, they were inside Yugi's chambers where a small square table had been set. Both men took seats at the opposite ends of the table and were served by Robert. Yugi took a sip of his wine, keeping his gaze locked on Atemu.

"I must thank you," Yugi began after swallowing the wine in his mouth.

"What for?" Atemu asked, part of his attention drawn to the insistent chills in his back.

"You have been so patient with me. You continue to stay with me despite my indecisiveness. I know I am being a little unfair as I was the one that was pursuing you in the first place. I want you to know that my feelings for you have grown, and I do so enjoy the time we do spend together when we are not discussing politics."

Robert approached the table with a crock of soup and began to ladle it into the empty bowls waiting in front of the two nobles. Atemu was glad to see the soup and immediately dug in, hoping it would get rid of the chills he was experiencing. The soup felt wonderfully hot as it slid down his throat, and he found himself smiling widely in enjoyment as he swallowed another spoonful before answering Yugi.

"I understand. I want you to come to me openly and without fear. I am content with letting you dictate the pace of our relationship. I want you to be comfortable, and I know if I forced you, it would destroy what chance we had."

Yugi took another sip of wine, his eyes watching Atemu's every move intently, almost like he was analyzing how the young man was eating. Atemu barely noticed. He continued to eat his soup, really enjoying the warmth of it. A sense of euphoria filled him as each spoonful of broth brought a temporary relief to his chills. Yugi took a spoonful of his soup, noting the slight tremor in Atemu's right hand.

"Are you nervous, Atemu? If you are, then you lead this conversation. Ask me anything."

Atemu glanced up from his soup, tilting his head in confusion. "Am I nervous? I do not think I am showing that I feel that way. I am quite content and very excited that I am sharing a private meal with you."

"Your hand is trembling," Yugi pointed out.

Atemu lowered his spoon and gazed down at his hand. He stared at it for a few minutes, finally realizing the slight shake in it. He shrugged it off and picked up the spoon once more. "Maybe I am still a little emotional over the funeral."

Yugi nodded in understanding, his eyes shining in concern once again. "Why is that? Did you have a terrible experience?"

"Yes," Atemu replied, returning to his soup. "When I was younger, I had attended my grandmother's funeral. She was a wonderful lady. She treated me with the utmost kindness and respect. She was more of a mother to me than my true mother ever was."

"How so?" 

"I was my mother's favorite, but she never liked to say so. She spent her time hovering over me and making sure I was the best at everything. She demanded so much from me and never once treated me as if I was her own child. My grandmother was the one who I could talk to without fear of reprimand. She would tend to me when I was ill, talk tenderly to me...she was nurturer. I was devastated when she passed."

"How old were you?"

"I think six or seven." Usually, Atemu still found it difficult to talk about the loss of his grandmother even after so many years, but this time, it seemed easier to tell. He wasn't sure if it was because Yugi was exuding an air of comfort or because his sense of euphoria was numbing all of his other senses. "I was already upset that I would have to watch them put her in the ground, but my older brother was indifferent to my grief."

"Ah, you have a brother," Yugi noted as he sipped on his soup.

" _Had_. My brother passed away a few years ago."

"I am sorry for your loss."

Atemu shrugged. "To tell the truth, I was not upset to see him go. He was my father's favorite and could do no wrong. He was always a monster to me. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I felt that at his burial, he had received his reward for the way he treated me. After his death, my father seemed to no longer care about life, and I think he gave up trying to appease our King. He didn't even put in the effort to tutor me in the running of our lands and other needed skills now that I am the heir."

Yugi nodded in understanding. "Your brother's funeral was not the awful experience, though?"

Atemu cleared his throat, suddenly realizing that his head had begun to pound right behind his eyes. He blinked a few times to help relieve some of the pressure, but it didn't seem to help. His sense of euphoria was fading, and his chills were becoming worse.

"No. Um...it was at my grandmother's funeral. They had put her in the ground and were beginning to cover her with dirt. I was a young child and was sobbing as such. My mother was indifferent to my grief and told me to stop sniveling. My father said nothing. I was hurt by their lack of concern, and I was broken from the loss of my grandmother. I could not stop the tears. That was when my brother took it upon himself to silence me. In disgust, he pushed me so hard that I fell into the grave." Atemu paused, his teeth beginning to chatter.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "He...what?"

Atemu nodded. "Yes...he pushed me in just as a shovelful of dirt was thrown in. I got dirt in my mouth and all over me. I started to scream, thinking I would be buried alive and no one would care. My mother immediately began looking for someone to get me out. I was still hurt by her coldness, and I was inconsolable when someone jumped in and lifted me out. She was glad I was safe, but you know...she never punished my brother for that."

Atemu shut his eyes with a moan and rested his head into the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the table. There was silence for a minute before he heard Yugi's booted feet move across the carpet beneath them. He felt Yugi's hand on his shoulder, but Atemu couldn't bring himself to look up. His eyes hurt, his head hurt, and now his whole body was shaking.

"Atemu? Are you sure you are alright? You have not been acting yourself."

Atemu sat for a beat before shaking his head slowly. "No...I...my head hurts. I...I am so cold..."

Atemu lowered his forehead to the table, bringing his arms around his torso, feeling his body begin to tremble quite fiercely. He heard a gasp and felt Yugi wrap an arm around his shoulder to lift him to an upright position. His body hit the back of the chair and his head came to rest against Yugi's stomach. He continued to shiver. He could sense a little panic in Yugi's demeanor.

"So...cold..."

Yugi rushed over to the door to his chambers, and with a yank, he pulled the door open. Atemu let himself slump back down to allow his head to rest against the hard surface of the table. A serving man was standing right outside the door waiting for any instructions. "Get my personal physician. Lord Warwick is ill."

With that, Yugi slammed the door shut, ignoring the racing beat of his heart. He had a suspicion to what was ailing Atemu, and he felt his body grow cold with the thought. He ignored his inner warning bells that told him to stay away, and he approached Atemu. He pulled the young man into an upright position once more and held his head against his abdomen once more. Atemu was shaking violently. Yugi held him close, hoping to suffuse some of his body heat into the young man.

"Sh, Atemu...you will be alright. How long have you felt like this?"

"Not...l-l-long..."

Worried, Yugi placed a chaste kiss on Atemu's forehead before helping Atemu rise to a standing position. He allowed Atemu to slump against him as he led him to his bedchamber. He guided Atemu to his bed and helped him lay down. He ripped the counterpane out from under Atemu and then placed it over him. Yugi then sat beside his lover, now fully fretting over his rapid deterioration. After a few agonizing minutes, Yugi's personal physicial entered the room. He took a look at Atemu and began fiddling around the young man's form.

Yugi stood up and watched the physician carefully, hoping that his suspicions would be incorrect. After a few minutes spent examining Atemu, the elderly gentleman approached Yugi. Yugi felt nervous and wanted to show it physically, but he couldn't bring himself to let anyone know of his deeper feelings for the man in his bed.

"You need to leave now, your Grace," the man began.

"Surely it cannot be that serious," Yugi pressed, wishing that the physician would prove his suspicions incorrect.

"It is. It is the same sickness the young prince, God bless him, succumbed to. You know there is no cure and it is highly contagious. You must leave if you value your life."

Yugi felt his stomach drop unpleasantly and his heart skip a beat. _No..._ He looked beyond the old man to look at Atemu laying in the fetal position on the bed. All this time he had been denying himself the relationship he craved with Atemu because of his religious convictions, and now it looked as if Atemu would be snatched from him. It made his chest hurt with the thought. He felt tears fill his eyes, and he blinked furiously to keep them away. _If this is God's will..._

"I _cannot_ leave him," Yugi said through clenched teeth.

"There is nothing I can do for him, your Grace. If he makes it through the night, it will be a miracle. I would start making burial arrangements from him now. In the meantime, I must make His Majesty aware of this: the Sweat has reached the castle."


	11. Sweating Sickiness

Yugi stood in his chambers, listening intently for sounds outside. Fifteen minutes had passed since his physician had left, his dark words ringing through Yugi's head. _He will expire in twenty-four hours. If he is alive after that time, you can be assured his chances for survival are greatly increased._ Yugi shivered at the thought, his ears now trained to the world outside of his chambers. He was beginning to hear the first sounds of panic. Yugi stayed put, knowing he and his men would be quarantined. Not that he wanted to leave anyway. Atemu was now without treatment, and Yugi was not about to abandon him just because of a fatal illness. All Yugi hoped for now was that Atemu would make it through the night.

With that thought, Yugi returned to his bedchamber and headed straight for his prie dieu. He looked out of the window, barely registering the beauty of the river sparkling in the setting sun before him. All he could think about was Atemu. He found himself wishing fervently for the young man's recovery as well as feeling a strange numbness when it came to his religious convictions. He had been struggling with his beliefs lately, and now he realized he was at a crossroads. He knew he shouldn't care for Atemu as he did, but now that Atemu's life was in danger, Yugi felt his resolve to live as he had over the years shattering at his feet. _How foolish I have been!_ he chastised himself. _I have been so selfish in denying Atemu the only thing he ever wanted from me. God, what have you wanted from me? Everything! And I have given it freely and without remorse. Is it...is it so much to ask that you spare him? I have asked so little of you. Do not take him away...he has made me happy...more than I dared to admit..._

Yes, when it came down to it, Yugi had been unwilling to admit that he had fallen hard for the young courtier. He had acted as if he was too pure to give in to his desire for a sinful relationship. He had slipped several times during the past few months, but then would spend hours asking for forgiveness afterwards. He could feel shame setting in over the fact that it took this moment, when Atemu was likely to be taken away, for him to acknowledge how important the man was to him.

_I will be selfish this once. God...please...please allow Atemu to live. If...if he cannot be spared...I ask that you convey his spirit to heaven to wait for me. He is a good man, and has only loved me without asking for much in return..._

Crossing himself, Yugi arose and went over to the bed. He stared down at Atemu, his eyes full of tenderness. He caressed Atemu's cheek, noticing how the young man continued to shake violently. Atemu opened his eyes, and Yugi noted they were dull with illness. 

"Keep strong, Atemu," Yugi whispered, feeling his heart crack under the weight of impending grief.

"Y-you sh-sh-should g-go," Atemu managed to say between the chattering of his teeth.

Yugi shook his head. "Never. I am going to stay with you until you are better."

Atemu shook his head in argument. "It killed my brother. I have no reason to believe that I will be spared."

Yugi paled at Atemu's statement. His mouth opened and closed, trying to find a rebuttal to Atemu's blunt wording of the truth. Yugi knew well that a diagnosis of Sweating Sickness was more often than not a death sentence, so it was right for Atemu to feel hopeless. Still, Yugi didn't want to believe that the one person who was a shining beacon of joy in his life would be taken from him so soon. _I do not want to believe that God is that cruel..._ he thought. Steeling himself against his own worry, Yugi looked down at his lover.

"No. You must think positively. If you think you will die, then you will. You must fight it, Atemu," Yugi pleaded, running his hand through Atemu's spikes before finally voicing his true feelings. "I...I would be just devastated if I lost you."

Atemu looked into Yugi's eyes, the shock at his lover's confession evident in his own eyes. He didn't respond verbally - he couldn't find the words to express how devastatingly elated he was at Yugi's words. Instead, he tried to smile between the waves of his strong shivers. He sighed in contentment and snuggled his head into the crook of Yugi's arm. Yugi continued to run his fingers through Atemu's hair, hoping it was comforting the ill young man. Yugi found some solace in the mindless motion himself. For him, it reminded him that, for now, his love was still alive.

"Your Grace?"

Yugi looked up to the doorway, reluctantly tearing himself away from Atemu's side. A young man dressed in Shrewsbury livery stood there. He was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man, skinny, and very attractive. The dark blue of his clothing emblazoned with the Shrewsbury coat of arms complimented his skin tone very well. Despite his overall neat appearance, the man's facial expression was one of fear. Yugi could understand why. The young man was afraid for his own life. Yugi sighed and walked around the bed to have a more private conversation with his serving man.

"Yes?"

"His Majesty has asked me to tell you that he is going on progress immediately. He asks that you remain behind to look after affairs here."

"In other words, he is afraid I will infect him," Yugi said wearily. He knew well of the king's fear of illness. "Thank you, Richard. I will do what I can. In the interim, I need your assistance."

"Of course, your Grace."

"I need you to find the apothecary quickly...before he leaves. Gather any treatments he may have for the Sweat. Even if there are no medicines specifically for it, anything to help during the course of the disease."

Richard nodded. "Yes, your Grace." Richard turned to leave.

Yugi watched him for a beat before speaking once more. "Richard?"

Richard turned to look back at his employer. "Your Grace?"

Yugi smiled reassuringly. "After this, you may go home to your family and look after them."

A sigh of relief. "I thank you, your Grace."

Yugi nodded. "Now go."

Richard bowed quickly to Yugi and scurried off to the apothecary. Yugi watched the man go, his smile disappearing. He returned to Atemu's side and sat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of the young lord's hand. He recoiled, noticing a stark change had occurred within the few minutes he had been gone. With his free hand, Yugi laid it on Atemu's forehead.

"My Go-...Atemu...you are hot!"

"My...my body aches so..." Atemu managed, sounding exhausted from the tremors that had coursed through him for over an hour.

"I sent Richard to procure anything to ease your discomfort. You need to be strong...you will get through this."

"So...tired..."

"I know," Yugi soothed. "but you must stay awake for now. If there is medicine, I want you to take it before you rest."

Atemu nodded slowly in understanding, his eyes now bright with fever. "Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"I am so warm...please, can you remove some of these layers?"

"Of course," Yugi whispered.

Standing up, Yugi pulled back the heavy counterpane and linen sheets. He then climbed back onto the bed in order to remove Atemu's clothing more easily. In other circumstances, a prone Atemu on his bed asking for his clothing to be removed would have sent Yugi in a tailspin of desire, but now all he could think about was making Atemu more comfortable. He started by removing Atemu's black velvet doublet to expose the chemise underneath. It was then that Yugi noticed the material was almost transparent. Touching the linen, Yugi sensed it was drenched with sweat and realized that Atemu had reached the second stage of the illness as described by his physician. He then made quick work of Atemu's shoes, breeches, and hose.

Yugi replaced the blankets over Atemu and gathered up his clothing. He knew that clothing made of velvet was expensive, but he felt that the disease now permeated the threads of each piece of the outfit. He knew the best thing to do was to destroy the items and have a tailor make Atemu a new set of mourning clothes. He would even pay for them since he had plenty of coin to do so. _If he will need them..._ a pessimistic inner voice retorted toward Yugi's optimistic thoughts. Yugi shook his head to banish the voice. _He will live...I will do anything in my power to ensure that!_ Yugi dumped the diseased clothing into a corner of the room as Richard entered.

"Your Grace," he greeted with a bow. Yugi approached Richard with a small smile, conveying his hope in what the man had to say. Richard did not return the gesture, which made Yugi's stomach drop a little."The apothecary has nothing for the Sweat. All he could do was possibly treat the headache that is associated with it," Richard supplied a vial of liquid. "Other than that, he urges drink and says that during the final phase of the illness, the afflicted must _not_ sleep. If he does, he will not wake."

Yugi nodded as he took the vial, a chill going down his spine. "I thank you. Please, you are free to leave." 

Richard bowed and left the room. Yugi sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. All the apothecary could give him was a dubious treatment for headache? A wave of sudden anger washed over Yugi as he thought of the futility of the apothecary's words and potions. On impulse, Yugi took the vial and chucked it at the stone wall, satisfied with the sound of shattering glass. Unfortunately, the satisfaction was temporary as he began to face the true hopelessness of the situation.

_What happens if I fall ill? I will be unable to care for Atemu, and he will not be well enough to care for me. And as loyal as my men are, they will be too frightened of illness to do anything but flee to their families and leave us to die._

Yugi felt his knees give out beneath him, and he collapsed to the floor in fervent prayer - turning to the one thing that had always brought him solace in times of trial. He stayed there for a few minutes, pleading with God to spare Atemu and to keep himself healthy in order to care for his ward. Tears stung his eyes as an ache began to fill his chest. It was a foreign feeling, and it took him a moment to realize that it was the pain he would feel if Atemu were to pass. It felt like his heart was being shredded into tiny pieces; left to pierce everything else in his chest. Innately, he knew this was the same emotion that would plague Atemu if Yugi were to become ill with little help available to him. He continued his bargaining with God and hoping that his pleas would be heard and granted.

After a few minutes of self-pity and weakness, Yugi willed himself off of the floor and made himself sit down next to Atemu. _God give me the strength to show Atemu optimism so that he may not worry for himself or for me._ Yugi then silently berated himself for taking those selfish moments to mourn when Atemu needed someone to be there and reassure him.

"Atemu?"

Atemu turned a fatigued head toward the voice and blinked slowly. "Yugi...please remove the blankets. It is too hot."

Yugi shook his head. Atemu's face was covered in sweat, and Yugi briefly thought about his sheets now being soaked through. "I apologize. It is the best that you remain covered. I can get you a cold compress and something to drink."

Atemu nodded. Yugi went over to the bedroom door and beckoned a serving man over to him. Giving him directives, Yugi sent him on his way. He motioned for Robert and whispered explicit instructions to him as well. After Robert left, Yugi sat down on the bed and began running his fingers through Atemu's hair.

* * * * *

_My Lady,_

_Atemu has made progress toward a more advantageous relationship with the Earl of Shrewsbury. He spends much of his free time in the Earl's company. This night, they met for a private supper in the earl's chambers. While I was not allowed to attend, I did overhear conversation between some of the earl's men. According to them, it appears the earl has taken a liking to Atemu and is grooming him for an advisory position in the King's cabinet. This is the news you have been waiting for, and I am glad I am the one to bring it to you. Atemu is climbing high, and it will be only a matter of time before he begins to reap the rewards of his work._

_Unfortunately, the Sweat has come to the castle and it seems Atemu has fallen ill. He is currently quarantined in the earl's chambers. He took ill during supper and it is unknown to me if he is receiving treatment and what condition he is in. I am sorry to report such dire news, as you have suffered such a devastating loss from this illness before. I wish I had more happy news to report in this regard. In the meantime, the rest of the court has gone on progress to escape the disease._

_I remain respectfully yours_

_Michael_

Michael ssanded the letter to soak up any wet ink, and then folded the paper. He poured red melted wax on the open ends and using a brass seal, pressed the Hasan coat of arms into the wax. He pocketed the letter and rose to find someone left in the castle to deliver it. He scanned the room, taking in the dim light from the fire in the hearth. The mean wooden table and benches had uneven slats, which made them quite uncomfortable. He rubbed his rear end to relieve some of the soreness, cursing his fortune of being born to a lower class than the nobility. He much preferred to sit in cushioned chairs like the he ones he was provided at the manor house over the poorly constructed furniture serving staff were given at the castle. He hoped that this letter would secure a raise of sorts in his fortune, allowing him a modest increase in pay and the ability to afford a few more luxuries for himself.

"It will come soon," Michael said aloud to himself as he made his way toward the door.

As he did so, the door to the small room opened. Michael stopped short and watched as a man dressed in Shrewsbury livery entered the room. The man was dark haired with green eyes, rather handsome and well-tended for someone of his station. Michael was surprised to see a serving man of a highly titled man in such an uncomfortable room as this one. Usually, the staff of the favored nobles spent their time in private rooms elsewhere in the castle, talking amongst themselves. They considered themselves better than the other servants of lesser nobles, and Michael hated their snobbery. He wished that he would soon be in that crowd as he hated to be looked down upon by those who, according to society, were just as worthless as he was. _The only reason they are well off is because they had the fortune of being picked by a wealthier noble to do their bidding,_ Michael thought sourly.

The man stopped short and looked sheepishly toward Michael. "I apologize. Am I intruding?"

Michael shook his head. "Oh no. I was just finishing up here."

"To be honest, I was surprised to see anyone here. I thought everyone had left."

"No...my employer has fallen ill. I cannot leave for fear of infecting his family."

"Ah...that is unfortunate. My best wishes to your..." the Shrewsbury man stopped short and a look of recognition dawned upon his face. "I...I am sorry. I did not realize...your employer is Atemu Hasan."

Michael nodded. "Yes."

The Shrewsbury man extended a hand for a handshake. "My name is Robert. I am very sorry. Your employer is very ill, and we are doing our best, but...well, you know how the illness runs its course."

Michael took the man's offered hand cautiously. "Yes. It is regrettable."

"Well, I must say that while our betters are anguishing, it is unfair to those of us who are healthy. Everything stops and there is nothing for us to do to whittle the hours away. We cannot go home. All they think about is themselves." Robert closed the distance between the two of them. A mischievous glint in his eye shone in the firelight. "You know...I doubt our presence would be missed."

Michael found himself agreeing with Robert, but now became suspicious. "What are you implying?"

"I am sure it has not gone unnoticed by you that the Earl of Shrewsbury has taken an interest in...an alliance with Lord Warwick. I think it might be in your best interests to make alliances of your own. You can start with me. I know quite a few members of several households, including the Howards and the Boleyns."

Michael was aware of the intrigues of the court. He was delighted that the serving man of a higher noble had taken interest in him and wanted to help him build a reputation among his peers. Finally, he would get what he wanted and had been striving for. Michael smiled. "What do you suggest?"

"We can start by going for some ale and sitting down to talk," Robert replied.

Michael mulled over the implications of this offer. It would be smart for him to accept it, but he also knew his weakness for alcohol. If he drank too much, he would become an uncontrollable, base being. He had already gotten himself into trouble once when Atemu was still at the manor, and he had been very close to dismissal. It took Lady Warwick's offer to change his life - if he became a servant of her youngest son and reported his activities to her, she would keep him and pay him for his efforts. He also had to swear he would never touch the drink again. Michael swore his allegiance to Lady Warwick then and there, and he had been true to his word. Since then, he had only taken small ale at his repast.

_My Lady would be pleased if I took this opportunity. I will just have one drink and spend most of the evening talking and she will not need to know. I will not lose control,_ Michael told himself. "Very well. I will go with you this evening."

Robert smiled and clapped Michael genially on the back. "Perfect!"

* * * * *

Yugi leaned over Atemu with a tankard of small ale in one hand and the other arm slid under Atemu's neck and head. Yugi brought the tankard to Atemu's lips and coaxed him to drink. A little ale dribbled down Atemu's extremely pale chin.

"Atemu, you must drink."

Atemu hesitated briefly, but then took a few sips of the ale. Satisfied, Yugi removed the tankard and gently laid Atemu's head back on the pillows. Yugi placed the drink on the side table and then dipping a cloth in a bowl of cold water, placed the cloth on Atemu's forehead. The cloth didn't remain cold for long, much to Yugi's growing dismay. Atemu was just a puddle of sweat, and on top of that, he was complaining of a severe headache. Yugi silently cursed himself for his fit of temper earlier in the day as he had deprived Atemu of some pain relief.

"Can you try to drink a little more?"

Atemu shook his head slowly. "It hurts to move."

Yugi sighed, conceding to Atemu's argument. He knew Atemu's body must ache from the constant shivering he had experienced for hours earlier in the day. "I know...but the apothecary was insistent."

Atemu yawned in reply, and his eyes fluttered closed. Yugi grew alarmed and shook Atemu awake, the apothecary's warning running through his head. He continued to shake the young man until Atemu moaned in protest and opened his eyes once more. Yugi relaxed, relieved.

"Please! Sleep..."

"No...I cannot let you do that. If you sleep..."

"But Yugi...so tired..."

"I know, my love...I know. I understand, but if you stay awake, for just a little bit longer, then you may sleep. Just a few more hours, and you will be safe," Yugi turned away to retrieve the tankard to give Atemu a little more to drink.

At first, Atemu refused the ale, but after some pressing from Yugi, he took a little more of the liquid. Yugi felt completely helpless. He was trying his best to keep Atemu alert and awake, but the young man seemed impervious to his efforts. Each minute that ticked away made it that much more difficult for Yugi to keep Atemu alive. He was running out of ideas. He let Atemu finish a sip of ale before placing the tankard aside. When he turned his attention back to Atemu, he noticed his eyes were closed once more.

"Atemu! You must _not_ sleep!" 

"I am still awake..." Atemu muttered. "I ache, and I am exhausted. I feel like I have been through...several jousting matches...each time getting hit in the chest. Injured riders always get to rest afterwards...why can I not..."

"But you are _not_ injured! You are ill, and it is important that you are up!" Yugi could hear the frustration in his tone.

"I...I am sorry..." Atemu said quietly. "I..."

He broke off mid-sentence. Yugi could feel hot tears fill his eyes. "No! Atemu, do _not_ sleep on me! I need you to stay awake! _Please_!"

"...make you worry. I...I love you..."

"Keep taking, Atemu...please..." Yugi whispered, tears now sliding down his cheeks as he let panic take over. "I promise I will keep answering back. Just hold on a little longer!"

"...wish I had...more...time..."

Yugi grasped Atemu's left hand. "You will...just keep talking! You cannot give up...you have to _want_ to live!" Yugi waited a few seconds for Atemu to respond, but the young man remained silent. Yugi frantically began to shake Atemu. "No...NO... _NO_! Atemu! Wake up! Please! You _cannot_ sleep!"

There continued to be a lack of response from the noble lying in the bed. After a few more seconds of shaking, Yugi gave up and collapsed his head on the edge of the bed. He began to let sob loudly, not caring who heard his anguish. His sobs came so frequently that he could no longer speak, and he found it increasingly difficult to breathe. He could feel mucus running out of his nose, and he found he didn't care if it got all over his clothes and bedspread. He had lost his will to care for anything except for the one person who had made him happy. All he could think was that it was useless to pray or to even hope anymore. Atemu had fallen asleep, and Yugi had been powerless to stop the course of nature. There was no chance now as the apothecary and physician had stated...those who slept during the first twenty-four hours never woke again. His prayers had been ignored; he was facing life without that breath of fresh air that was Atemu. He was doomed to a life of sorrow and without the joy he would never feel again.

Yugi continued to sit in his chair with his torso resting on the edge of the bed. He continued to cry, unable to console himself, until the darkness of sleep overtook his weary soul.


	12. Plots and Intrigues

The tavern which Robert led Michael to was a mean one. Michael was certain that if he was someone of higher standing, it would be considered an insult to be entertained in such a place. Even though he felt his fortunes were turning for the better, Michael had to remind himself that he was still considered worthless in society's eye, and it would be alright to be seen in such a place as this tavern. _Even though I am considered of higher rank than those who frequent here,_ he thought.

The simple thatched roof smelled musty from days of rain, and the stone structure began to show signs of moss growing on the surface. The street around the tavern was covered in mud and refuse - the smell almost unbearable to the serving man. Robert picked his way around the deeper puddles of slime, trying to find the wooden boards some had laid down on the ground to prevent the nobility from getting their shoes completely covered in the much. Michael stayed behind him, certain his boots would remain mostly unscathed if he followed his guide.

They arrived at the front door, a wooden sign with chipped paint declared the tavern as The Bull's Head. Robert pushed the heavy door open and beckoned Michael inside. Michael hesitated momentarily before sighing, remembering this meeting was for his future. He followed Robert inside, and the pair proceeded to a round table in a dark corner. A few moments later, a buxom woman approached them, practically shoving her rather large breasts into Robert's face. Her smile, while probably meant to be seductive, was more a leer. Michael wrinkled his nose in disgust and saw Robert do the same.

"What can I get ya, dearies?"

"Ale for myself and my friend," Robert replied simply.

"That the only refreshment you'll be needin'?" she asked with a wink and a rather obnoxious, throaty laugh.

"Robert waved the insufferable woman away. "Yes, that'll be all."

The woman stood there for a moment in disbelief. Michael refused to look at her, trying to hide his laughter at her reaction to Robert's indifference. With a huff, the woman stormed off, muttering about the uppity servants of the nobility. Michael wondered how many she had serviced before, and he found it astounding that missing teeth, bad breath, and warts would be considered attractive. Then again, Michael had to admit to himself that he was a snob, and being in the service of a noble lady, his taste in women was probably far more refined than others. Robert snickered at Michael's silence, which drew the man's attention to him.

"I apologize if this alarms you, friend. I thought we could have more privacy here. Just because I have connections with other powerful families does not mean I want them to know who else I am affiliated with. It is always safe not to reveal everything you know or every advantage. That is the number one piece of advice I can give you."

Michael nodded. "That one I am aware of. It is a lesson I have learned from a great lady."

Robert nodded. "Ah, so how long have you been in Lord Warwick's service?"

Michael smiled and tutted Robert's question. "Now, telling you would be a direct violation of the advice you have so wisely imparted to me."

Robert laughed, though Michael failed to notice a little smirk. "It appears you are not a fool, and that is well for Lord Warwick!"

"Yes...it is. It is also well for his family that I serve him. His family profits when he excels."

"Of course. No matter how highly titled a noble is, most still desire the ultimate prize, and that is the kingship."

The woman returned with two tankards of ale and slammed them down on the table. Without another word, she brushed past them. Robert laughed, and raising his tankard, he toasted a new friendship between himself and Michael. Michael returned the gesture and drank deeply from his tankard. The ale was sharp and bitter, but he sighed contentedly, enjoying his first taste of ale he had had in years. Robert watched him savor the beverage, a small smile on his lips.

"I do not think Warwick aspires to something as grand as the kingship," Michael finally picked up the conversation.

"No? What do you think he wants from his stay in court?"

Michael found himself snorting in derision. "He wants to find love."

"Really?" Robert asked softly, not daring to comment on the statement.

"Yes! He has no desire for worldly things...I cannot fathom why," Michael could feel his jealousy starting to show, and he didn't care. "He has everything in the world anyone could ever want...right at his feet! And he scorns it. He does not appreciate his position in life."

"That must be rather frustrating to you," Robert replied, drinking again from his cup.

Michael imitated Robert. "At Times. It is an honor to serve Lord Warwick, as he is his family's security, but I find I have to redirect him to make sure he stays on task.":

"Ah!" Robert cried. "I see we have something in common! I, too, must maneuver Shrewsbury in order to make profitable alliances."

"You? Even a great earl?"

Robert nodded. "Whom do you think he asked to gather information on the Hasans? It was I who gave him the information he needed to seek a friendship with Lord Warwick. It also seems to me that you understand our duty to our masters as their closest servants. We must make sure they stay on the path that is meant for them."

"Exactly," Michael stated as he drained the rest of his ale.

"It would seem to me," Robert said slyly, "that your cup is broken. You must have another ale."

Michael's eyes grew wide at the suggestion. "Oh no! It is too dangerous if I drink too much. I am fine with one."

"You exercise such control...I must admit, I am impressed," Robert acknowledged.

"Many thanks. It has been about seven years since I have touched anything stronger than small ale, and I am very proud of that. I do not wish to ruin my progress."

"Oh, come now, Michael! We are comrades now! You can trust me...I will be sure to stop you before you have too much."

Michael found himself drawn to Robert's confidence and friendly smile. A war began in his head. On one side was Lady Anne Hasan warning him to stay sober in order to stay in her good graces. On the other side was Robert telling him to have more in order to solidify their friendship and alliance. Would another refusal mean his relationship with Robert would be strained, or worse yet, non-existent? At the moment, Robert was sitting in front of him, a fresh face, while Anne Hasan's look of disapproval was just a foggy memory from seven years past. He found himself drawn to the here-and-now, and he began to reason with the side that told him to stop drinking. _She would never know...Robert would never betray me to her. Besides, he does not know that I report directly to her. In not knowing that, I keep myself safe from any influence she may have over tonight's events._ With that justification in his head, Michael nodded in acquiescence.

"Very well...you have talked me into it."

Robert smiled and patted Michael genially on the back. "There! See? I can tell you trust me, and that is a beautiful thing to start building an alliance with."

Robert beckoned to another serving girl for more ale, and she readily complied. Before they knew it, they both had another tankard of ale on their table. Just as quickly as it came, Michael's ale had been devoured as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Robert continued to talk and laugh, asking questions, ordering more ale, and toasting to anything he could think of. At first, Michael tried to keep pace with Robert, only ordering another ale when his companion did so. As the night continued, Michael found it more difficult to keep track of how much he had consumed, his tolerance for alcohol having decreased since his sobriety began. Before he knew it, his vision was swimming, and he was talking and laughing as loudly as those around him. Robert continued to smile at his comrade.

"Now, do you feel satisfied with your noble lord's rise in power?"

"Of course I am! I will do anything to gain the favor of Lady Hasan, and when her son does well, it reflects positively on me!"

"Ah, so you are not truly Lord Warwick's servant?"

"No! What makes you think I _want_ to serve that poor excuse for a man? I was placed in his service in order to make sure he did more for the family than Thomas Hasan ever did! My beautiful lady deserves so much more than him...I am worth more than that poor excuse for a man. I would die for her!"

"My friend...you speak such inappropriate words. One could get into trouble when you speak of a married woman such as you have done."

"I do not care who hears me...I _love_ her!"

"Love her from a distance!" Robert advised.

"For now I will...but it will only be a matter of time before I earn her affections and supplant her sorry excuse for a husband. Then, I will finally be in a position I have always wanted to be in...a land-owning nobleman!"

Robert nodded, hiding his shock at Michael's blunt confession. "In the meantime, I can find someone to fill her place while you work for your lady's affections."

"No one could take her place!" Michael insisted with the surety of a drunk.

Robert rose from his place and Michael did so as well. Michael found his balance was severely lacking, and he stumbled to the side. He would have hit the grimy floor if Robert had not been there to catch him. "There, my friend. Steady yourself! Are you sure you could even love a lady now in the state you are in?"

Michael bridled at Robert's insinuation, not noticing the abrupt change in topic due to his inebriation. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that a night of sleep will cure you of too much drink and perhaps you could not be as good a lover until you have rested."

"I could so love well! Take me to one and I will show you!"

"Ah, are you sure you would be gentle?"

"As gentle as a lamb!" Michael proclaimed as the two exited the tavern.

Gone were Michael's scruples about getting his boots dirty as he trudged through ankle deep filth. His singular thought was to find a woman to love and show Robert that even though he drank, he could satisfy any woman he brought him to. In the meantime, Robert continued to egg his friend on, urging him to sleep while guiding him toward the palace. Eventually, Michael had enough of hearing about sleep and demanded that Robert take him to the room of some pretty young serving girl who would not mind his company. With regret lacing his tone, Robert complied. He left Michael in the rooms of a young serving girl of a Seymour lady. As he shut the door, a wicked smile graced his lips. He had completed his task and could not wait to tell his employer what had transpired this night.

* * * * *

Yugi found himself stirring, his body stiff from sleeping hunched over all night and his eyes heavy and swollen from tears. Coming out of the darkness of sleep, Yugi slowly lifted his head up as the events from the previous day came to him with enough force to bring him quickly to his senses. He opened his eyes, fearing what he would discover but at the same time, curious to see what he would find. He looked up and saw Atemu's prone form on his bed, and he felt the tears rush to his eyes once more as he thought about his young love being dead. He sniffled and went to wipe his tears away when he noticed something that made him stop all motion. Leaning in closer to Atemu, he realized the young man's eyes were partially open.

"Atemu?" he whispered.

Yugi then noticed Atemu's chest rise and fall deeply. The joy he then felt overwhelmed him, and he burst into tears. He collapsed on top of Atemu, holding him tightly. After a moment, he felt a hand touch the top of his head, and he reveled in the weight of Atemu's hand on his scalp. He sat up and tried to control his tears as Atemu looked at him lovingly.

"Thank God..." Yugi whispered.

"Do not cry, Yugi."

Yugi smiled through his tears. "I am sorry, my love. I was worried to death about you. When you fell asleep...I thought you were lost."

Atemu shook his head slowly. "It seems I have been spared for now."

"Do you need anything? You still look pale, and I am sure you will need plenty of time to recover."

Atemu nodded. "I am thirsty."

Yugi got up from the bed and went over to a small table. He poured a small glass of wine and brought it over to Atemu. With some help from Yugi, as Atemu was still weak from the chills that had wracked his body, he had finished off the entire goblet. Yugi was delighted and found himself thanking God over and over for keeping Atemu safe. 

"Are you hungry?" Yugi asked as he brushed Atemu's bangs out of his face.

"A little."

"I will have something brought to us."

Yugi went over to the door to his bedroom and opened it. He motioned for one of his men, resting in the sitting room. The man got up and approached Yugi. He took Yugi's directions and went away. As he left, Robert came into the sitting room. Yugi met his gaze, and he came over to the earl, bowing to him. Yugi entered the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Your Grace," Robert began.

"I assume it went well?"

"The entire affair happened better than I could have imagined, your Grace. There was one moment when I thought he might not take more drink, as he had been sober for years, but I was able to persuade him into it. I left him with a lady-in-waiting to the Seymours. She is known to be easy, so no lady was compromised."

"Good, Robert. I knew I could count on you. Did you learn anything of importance?"

"The man is entirely ambitious and avaricious. As Lord Warwick suspected, Michael is employed by Lady Anne Hasan. He is in love with her and sought to take her husband's place. He cares nothing for Lord Warwick and would do anything Lady Hasan asked him to. He is a blind follower...a dangerous one at that."

Yugi hummed thoughtfully. "It seems my mission to replace him is exactly what Atemu needed. This man would have never been of any use to him. I thank you deeply, my friend. I will inform Lord Warwick of what has happened when he is fully recovered."

"He is alive?"

Yugi couldn't help but smile widely. "By God's grace, he has lived."

Robert returned the smile, a fondness expressed within it. "It delights me to see you so happy, Yugi. You have deserved this."

Yugi didn't balk at Robert's familiar use of his first name. Robert had been in his service for years - had been his confidant and closest friend - and allowing the use of his first name was a small token of his gratitude for Robert's faithfulness. In fact, Yugi owed the man so much more, and attempted to repay him in kind. Yugi suspected that the young man held deeper feelings for him, but he knew Robert would never pursue them at the fear of destroying the strong friendship they did share. 

"I thank you for your kindness and service to me. Get some rest, my friend."

Robert bowed again and exited the chamber. Yugi sighed, glad that his intrigue had worked the way he wanted it to. Once Atemu was fully recovered, he would tell him of Michael's treachery and assist him with finding a replacement from within his own household. It would help decrease the chances that their love affair would be discovered by others who would not be so trustworthy. A kitchen maid came into the room with a platter of cheeses and meats. Yugi took it with thanks and went into the bedroom. Atemu was sitting up in bed, waiting for Yugi's return. Yugi placed the wooden platter on the bed and then climbed up to snuggle up to Atemu. Atemu seemed surprised at first but sighed blissfully at the contact.

"I know it is not the best repast, but it will do for now."

Atemu nodded and took a knife into his hand to slice some cheese. His hand trembled, and he was disconcerted with how weak he felt. Yugi seemed to notice his difficulty and he took the knife, slicing a hunk of cheese, and laying it gently into Atemu's hand. Atemu took a small bite of the cheese. He chewed slowly and then swallowed, pleased with the taste of the food. "Thank you...for caring for me."

"You do not need to thank me. That is what one is supposed to do for the one he loves, no?" Yugi's cheeks turned pink at the statement.

Atemu placed the cheese back onto the platter and regarded Yugi with a stare that belied some of his shock at Yugi's words. Yugi met his eyes carefully, his face suffusing with more blood by the second. "Do you mean it?"

Yugi nodded. "I did say I would be devastated if I lost you...and I could not be more truthful than that. Your illness made me realize just how...unfair I have been to you. I have clung to my self-righteousness all along when it was hurting you. I cannot allow myself to do that any longer. You are alive...and I thank God for that. I take your survival as a sign that I can love you freely. I will treasure every moment with you and never take you for granted again."

Yugi placed a chaste kiss on Atemu's forehead, grateful the fever had abated. Atemu wrapped his arms around the young man's torso, holding him close to his body. Yugi allowed it, feeling tears well behind closed eyelids. How thankful he was that Atemu had survived and they could share this tender moment! He prayed for more moments like these over the years. A moment passed before they heard the gurgling of Atemu's stomach, and Yugi pulled away with a laugh.

"I should allow you to eat some more."

Atemu agreed as he took up the cheese once more. "What happened over the past day or so?"

Yugi sighed as he leaned back against the pillows placing a hand on Atemu's thigh. Atemu relished the contact, knowing that if he was healthy, the touch would lead to something more than just a casual brush of skin. "His Majesty has left with those of the court who were not ill. I expect we will have to wait for at least a fortnight for the disease to run its course through the city before he will return."

"Good. That is plenty of time for me to rest and regain my strength. Has Michael been around? I know we were probably quarantined, but it is not like him to stay away for so long."

Yugi sighed. "I had wanted to wait until you were better, but...Michael has been rather occupied, it seems."

Atemu was immediately suspicious. "How so?"

"Robert reported that Michael became exceedingly intoxicated in a tavern and forced himself on one of the serving ladies of the Seymours. I know you were aware of his treachery, but I had no idea he would act in such a way."

"Is the woman alright?"

"I am told he was not especially violent towards her, but he did..."

"Unforgivable! He must be dismissed right away!" Atemu said with as much anger as he could muster in his weakened state. 

"If you wish, I shall make sure it is done right away. I will also replace him with someone from my own household. Perhaps Robert? He is a faithful man and will serve you well."

"But he is _your_ body servant. Are you sure you can part with him so easily?"

While Yugi was loathe to part with his closest companion, he knew he could trust Robert to serve Atemu well. He was discreet, loyal, and would do anything Yugi asked of him. Yes, it would probably sting, but Yugi had many capable people in his household and could employ anyone to help him with personal matters. He would come to Robert first, of course, when it came to political maneuvering, but anyone could dress him.

"Yes. Robert will still serve me as he is of my household, but I know he will do what you bid. If you feel you will only need him in the interim until you find someone for yourself, then I have no quarrel with that. Neither will Robert. He knows of our relationship, and I choose him for you because he will not betray you because you are precious to me. Above all things, Robert is protective of his employer."

This statement made Atemu feel slightly uncomfortable and on edge. "Protective? Do you think..."

"Does he have feelings for me beyond servant and employer? Yes. He is my closest friend. Is there something above that? He has never explicitly said so. He is not a threat to us, Atemu."

"Very well. I want Robert to agree. I do not wish for him to feel forced into this."

Yugi nodded. "Yes."

Atemu opened his mouth widely for a deep yawn and nestled further under the blankets. Yugi smiled fondly and turned onto his side in order to drape an arm above the counterpane and around Atemu's torso. He rested his head beside Atemu's and sighed with content. "Get some rest now, my love. When you wake, I will be sure the linens are changed, and I do believe a bath will be in order to wash away the sweat. Stay here as long as you wish while you regain your strength."

"I wish to stay here forever."

"As do I," Yugi replied.

Atemu was soon asleep. Yugi wished he could stay beside Atemu until he woke, but Yugi still had much to do in order to be sure Atemu was well cared for. He reluctantly pulled himself away from the young man and went out into his presence chamber. Robert was sorting through Yugi's mail, separating it into piles based on level of importance. Robert caught sight of his employer and stopped what he was doing.

"I will need clean linens for the bed and a bath drawn for Atemu when he awakes. I...told him of what transpired with Michael. The man will be dismissed...and I have offered your services until a suitable replacement can be found." 

Robert nodded. "Very well, your Grace. Do you know how long I will be in his service?"

Yugi shrugged. "I am not sure. You will still be a member of my household, if that is what is worrying you. I ask this of you only because I trust you. I am sure Lady Hasan will discover Michael's dismissal soon enough, and I know you will be impervious to her attempts to bribe you into her service."

Robert smirked. "Indeed."

Yugi returned the smirk and looked toward the letters, feeling infinitely tired. "I will look through these while Lord Warwick slumbers. No rest for the weary."

"You should sleep, your Grace. The letters can wait...everything will be at a stand still while His Majesty continues to worry about disease."

"Yes...I suppose you are right," Yugi sighed. 

"Everything will be taken care of, as you ordered. Shall I have a meal brought up as well?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you." With that, Yugi retired to his bedchamber, only too glad to snuggle up against Atemu once more.

* * * * *

Yugi stirred from his slumber, stretching to loosen muscles stiff from lying in the same position for hours. As he began to spread out across the mattress, he realized the bed was empty. It was then he heard the splashing of water and his eyes snapped open to see a copper tub placed in front of the hearth. An ewer of water was being poured over a lounging Atemu by a member of his household. Yugi rose to a seated position, watching the fire flicker in the droplets of water cascading over his lover's head and body. He smiled at the simple beauty of the tableau, again thanking God for sparing the love of his life. With that, he rose from the bed and padded toward Atemu. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around the man's slender shoulders, breathing in the fresh scent of rose petals.

"How do you feel?"

Atemu hummed in pleasure at their touch. "I still feel a little weak but this bath has thoroughly refreshed me." Atemu turned his head to look up at Yugi. "And you?"

"Mmm...I feel as if I could sleep until His Majesty returned."

They heard servants rustling behind them, stripping the bed of its soiled linens to replace them with a fresh set. Yugi looked forward to sharing the bed with Atemu once again underneath the crisp, cool, and smooth feel of clean sheets. It was one of his favorite sensations in the world, and he knew his bed would be much more comfortable with Atemu in it. Atemu chuckled at Yugi's response and brought a wet hand warmed by hot water to rest on top of Yugi's forearm. They both stayed that way, enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes, Yugi dropped a kiss onto Atemu's scalp before drawing away.

"I asked for a supper to be brought up to us. When you are finished here, would you care to join me?"

"I would love to...and I promise it will not end the same as our last one."

Yugi smiled softly. "No...I suppose it will not."

There was a brief pause. "Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"I...do not want to be a bother to your household. They have already been so gracious in tending to my needs. I...think I should return to my chambers. And, I suppose I should dismiss Michael right away..."

"No," Yugi said, feeling protective of his convalescing lover. "You are _not_ a burden. If you feel you must attend to Michael, feel free to do so after supper. I..." he paused as heat rushed to his face. "I...wanted to share my bed with you tonight. I so enjoyed having you in my arms this afternoon. We will not always have the chance to do so, and I want to take advantage of the time the majority of the courtiers are gone and savor every moment."

Atemu began to rise out of the copper tub, and Yugi went to a chair where a robe had been placed. He brought it to Atemu, keeping his eyes downcast in modesty, even though he had a strong desire to see his lover naked. The thought of Atemu clad in nothing standing before him made Yugi's heart thump wildly in his chest. He couldn't take advantage of Atemu like that now...not when he was not completely well! Atemu took the robe as he stepped out of the tub and wrapped himself in it. Yugi stepped away to admire Atemu in the firelight, and he felt the deep thrum of excitement course through him. How beautiful Atemu was! Yugi then realized he was staring and clearing his throat, he excused himself. He went to his presence chamber and sat at the table to wait for Atemu to finish dressing.

The rest of the evening was spent idly. They enjoyed a quiet, subdued meal before Atemu left briefly to deal with Michael. Upon his return, Yugi noted the young man looked pale from his walk across the castle and immediately ordered him to bed for more rest. They had stripped down to nightshirts and clambered under the linens and counterpane, excited at the thought of being able to spend a night together without fear of being caught. Yugi snuggled close to Atemu, lying on his side and wrapping his arms and legs around the young man. Atemu lay on his back, an arm underneath Yugi's neck and then draped over his shoulder. His other hand caressed Yugi's arms and torso until as the shadows lengthened into twilight, they gave themselves to sleep filled with dreams of a future with each other.


	13. Mother

Overnight, Atemu spiked a fever. Yugi awoke when he felt overly hot and had gone to kick the covers off of him. His foot had connected with a leg, which startled him fully awake. It had taken him a moment to orient himself, and he looked over to see Atemu struggling in his sleep. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face, and his eyes were scrunched in pain. Forgetting his own discomfort, Yugi had rushed out of bed and had someone fetch fresh water. When it had been obtained, Yugi spent the night at Atemu's side, soaking a cloth in cool water and using it to bathe Atemu's forehead to assist with lowering his fever. Yugi felt guilty for letting Atemu handle the Michael situation, and felt that he should've gone in his stead. As dawn approached, Atemu's fever finally broke, and he relaxed into a more restful sleep. Yugi sighed in relief and gave in to his exhaustion and passed out beside his lover.

When Yugi awoke once more, he found Atemu staring up at the canopy of the four-poster bed. Yugi smiled at seeing him and snuggled into him. Atemu looked down and shot Yugi his own smile.

"You slept late," Atemu observed without accusation.

"Mm...well, someone kept me up late..."

"Did I? I apologize. I honestly do not know what happened. I know I slept...but I do not feel rested."

Yugi brushed Atemu's bangs out of his eyes. "Your fever returned, and I spent the night taking care of you. I should not have let you go to take care of Michael."

Atemu shook his head. "It was something I had to do. He is my responsibility."

"Well, you pushed yourself too much before your body was ready. I forbid you to leave this bed," Yugi said seriously.

Atemu smirked. "I will only agree if you promise to stay with me."

Yugi considered the proposition for a moment. He did have correspondence to go through, but as it was unlikely the court would be returning this week, the desire to spend time with Atemu won out. He smiled. "Very well. I agree."

Atemu wrapped an arm around Yugi and held him tightly. "I am ever so thankful for you. I do not know what would have happened to me if you had not been here."

"You would have lived...but your recovery may have been longer. You are a survivor, Atemu. Do not forget that."

Atemu chuckled. "We both are."

* * * * *

Two weeks passed before Henry returned to Whitehall with the rest of his court. In that time, Atemu regained almost all of his strength. As each day passed, he spent more time out of bed and doing more activities with Yugi. Both men had enjoyed the freedom they had been granted and spent every moment with each other as they knew that time was precious. They had become practically inseparable. Upon Henry's triumphant return to London, he decided to host a celebration in honor of his ability to thwart the Sweating Sickness. Atemu looked forward to the entertainment as he was itching for something to do. His convalescence had made him rather restless and even though he loved Yugi, the young man's presence couldn't cure it. Yugi laughed at Atemu's need to do something other than walk around an empty castle, and was glad that things would begin to return to normal. Though, they both lamented the thought that they would have to act as if there was nothing more between them than friendship.

Rehearsals resumed on the masque that had been created before the death of the young prince. Atemu was glad to see all of his friends and rivals back at court, including Mahad and Anne. Anne seemed to be a ray of sunshine, and during a break of rehearsal, he approached her. He noticed she no longer wore the typical dress of the queen's lady-in-waiting, and he wondered what that was about. Instead, she wore a gown of blue velvet decorated with gold embroidery.

"It is good to see you in such high spirits, my Lady," he said as a greeting.

"My Lord of Warwick! I am so glad to see you alive! I was afraid for you and prayed for your recovery. I am glad my prayers have been answered."

"Did you take ill?"

Anne shook her head. "No. In fact, I spent the whole progress in the company of His Majesty. You see...he has officially cast Her Majesty aside despite the continuing trial. He has chosen _me_ to be her replacement."

"You?" Atemu asked, shocked to his core.

"Of course! Do you think I cannot do it?" Anne sounded miffed.

"No! I think you are quite capable of becoming his queen. I just...I am shocked at how quickly things are moving."

"His Majesty needs an heir. The loss of the little prince brought that issue to the forefront of his mind, and I _know_ I can give him exactly what he needs."

"But...the Church will not grant him the annulment...Shrewsbury said as much!" 

Anne appeared interested in this piece of intelligence, and her eyes became cunningly thoughtful. Atemu immediately regretted sharing this information, but he knew he couldn't take it back now. _I have to be more careful if I am to remain friends with Anne and continue a relationship with Yugi._ Anne smiled and leaned toward Atemu to keep whatever she would say between the two of them.

"I knew that already. My family has been diligent with toppling Cardinal Wolsey, who only served himself. We have been working with a member of Parliament, Thomas Cromwell, who believes that the King should be the head of the Church in England. As such, he can annul his own marriage. It is only a matter of time."

"I see," Atemu murmured. 

"Shrewsbury is close to Thomas More, is he not?" Anne asked, a cat-like grin on her face.

Alarms were going off in Atemu's head. He knew he had to tread carefully if he wished to maintain all the connections he had so far, and admitting that More and Yugi were planning something was not something he was willing to do. "They meet to discuss theology, if that is what you mean. I am not sure how much they share with each other."

"Do you think either man would turn against His Majesty?" 

"No," Atemu replied with certainty. "I know Shrewsbury wishes to guide His Majesty toward doing what is best for his kingdom."

"And what if what is best for his kingdom is embracing a new belief system that allows him to remarry to secure the dynasty? By embracing new beliefs, he names himself the head of the Church and can annul his own marriage. Besides, you must realize that the Church is corrupt. You need not look further than the former Cardinal Wolsey for confirmation of such."

Atemu agreed with Anne's words regarding the Church. He had always felt disillusioned with the Church and had heard enough stories about Cardinal Wolsey from when the man was living to make him dislike the Church even more. How could the Pope allow such a man to remain in power when it was obvious that he was furthering his own aims than the teachings of the Church? Besides men like Wolsey who abused their power, there were some teachings the Church professed that Atemu had issue with, especially since he had fallen in love with Yugi. How could the Church condemn someone like Yugi, who was the most faithful and loving person he had ever known? No matter how much Yugi gave to the Church, the fact that the teachings forced him to suppress who he truly was always made Atemu seethe with anger. Anne seemed to notice Atemu's thinking, and she smiled once more. 

"I can see it in your eyes...you know, in your heart, that what I speak of is true."

Atemu was about to answer when the Master of Revels clapped to garner everyone's attention. "We must continue the rehearsal if we are to have this ready by this evening!" 

Atemu sighed and began to walk away from Anne. "We will speak again," Anne called out. 

_Indeed..._

Atemu felt conflicted through the rest of rehearsal. He would always stand at Yugi's side as he loved the man dearly, but Anne was trying her hardest to persuade him to join her cause. He knew that Yugi would never agree to Anne's thinking, and he knew he should speak of it to Yugi. He just wasn't sure what Yugi could do, especially if Henry was set on this path. _She did say he has set Katherine aside already...and Yugi must know that this has happened. What he does from there is his decision._ When rehearsal was finished, Atemu wanted to see Yugi, but he was exhausted. Even though he was recovered from the Sweat, he found that he still tired easily. He decided he needed a short nap before worrying about politics anymore. He returned to his chamber and lay on his bed. As he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard a knock on his bedchamber door. Sighing in irritation, Atemu rose from his bed and opened the door to see Robert standing there.

"Yes?"

"My Lord, there is someone hear to see you. She insists on seeing you immediately."

"Very well. Let her in," Atemu murmured as he shut the door.

He quickly arranged his hair and clothing to make it look as if he had not been resting. When he was satisfied with how he looked, he opened his bedchamber door and walked into his sitting room. He heard a gasp of delight and saw a flurry of red skirts before he was practically knocked over by a fierce hug.

"Oh, my darling Atemu! I am so glad to see you alive! I thought I had lost you!"

Atemu's eyes widened, and he pulled the woman away from him to stare into her face. "Mother?!" He stared at his mother in disbelief. He blinked several times, hoping that the next time he opened his eyes, she wouldn't be in the room. Still, her form persisted, and he found himself resigning to the fact that she truly was there and she would remain so.

"What are you doing here?" Atemu finally asked.

"Why...my darling, because I received a very disturbing letter from Michael about your illness. I was so afraid that I might have lost you like I lost your brother."

Atemu reined in his surprise at hearing those tender words from such a cold woman and then steeled himself against her. He wouldn't let himself be swayed by her shallow words. "Mother, you are two weeks late."

Anne stepped forward to wrap her arms around Atemu's neck again, but he stepped back. She noticed the refusal of affection and let her arms drop heavily to her sides. "I know...but you know how slowly letters travel. You cannot fault me for being late, especially since I am here now and willing to take care of you."

"I am four and twenty, mother. I do not need you to take care of me. I have been doing well on my own."

Anne opened her mouth like she was going to argue with him, but she shut it again as she thought of a different tact. She didn't feel like fighting with him now after she had gone without seeing him for a few months. Besides, he was proving to be very useful to the family, and she knew that if she pandered to him a little, he would still continue to serve the Hasan family well. Anne sighed and glanced around the room.

"Speaking of Michael...where is he?"

A vicious smile grew on Atemu's face. "He was dismissed."

Anne started. "Dismissed?! What for?!"

"Unfortunately, Michael became a drunken sod and forced himself on the waiting lady of a Seymour. I had to dismiss him for his atrocious behavior."

Anne's eyes widened in horror as she thought of what _her_ serving man had done behind her back. She nodded slowly and gulped. "Yes...you made the right decision, my dear."

"Yes...and Shrewsbury was kind enough to lend me the service of one of his own men."

"What?" Anne stated as she whirled around, spotting the man that had allowed her entry.

"His name is Robert. He has served Shrewsbury for years and has shown the same respect and courtesy towards me. He is an excellent addition to the household."

Anne was dumbfounded. How could all of this have happened under her watch? She cursed Michael's stupidity as she now saw her hold on her son waning. With his independence went the possibility of more land and wealth for her. "How...generous of the Earl." She returned her gaze to her son, and she saw the triumphant look on his face.

 _Alright, you little...I am going to change this game on you quicker than you will be able to keep up._ Anne smiled and approached her son with an easy, calm saunter. "I see your fortune bodes well with creating an alliance with such a powerful man. You have done well, my son."

"Yes, I know. I could tell by your letters that you were pleased with my progress."

Anne tried to take the upper hand. "Yes, and now I-" 

"I hate to cut this short, but I have a meeting with the Earl, and I am going to be late if I stay and chat."

"I am sure he would understand if you rescheduled. I am your mother, after all."

"This concerns the King," Atemu lied.

Anne's eyes widened once more, but she couldn't hide the spark of glee in them. "That is a different matter entirely. I shall go freshen up and wait for you here. You will escort me to dinner."

"I cannot. I am in the masque to be performed tonight."

"I think you can still escort me into the Great Hall and then leave once more to join your friends in your little play," she replied with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Mother-" his tone was edgy to let her know she was beginning to annoy him.

"The King, I know, will favor you more if you show some respect for your mother," Anne bit back.

Atemu couldn't argue with her. His countenance soured as he bowed to her. Anne smiled, enjoying the sweet taste of her victory as Atemu left the room. Atemu took a moment to let his anger course through him, to let it fill every capillary in his body and turn his vision dark. After it cleared, he took off down the corridor in a frantic run toward Shrewsbury's rooms. He didn't care if anyone saw him acting without decorum, except for maybe the King. His emotions had full control of him now. Atemu came to the door of Yugi's chambers and didn't slow down much as he flung the door open. He quickly stepped into the room, doubled over from the force of his run and took a few deep breaths.

"Yu-"

Atemu looked up and stopped himself short when he saw Yugi standing in front of his hearth with Thomas More. Yugi's eyes flashed at Atemu's indiscretion, and Atemu felt his cheeks flush with the heat of shame as he scrambled into a more appropriate bow.

"Your Grace," he managed through his gasps for breath.

"My Lord," Yugi tilted his head toward Atemu in respect and returned his attention to Thomas More.

"I believe I should leave," Thomas stated quietly.

"Wait! You need to know something!" Atemu called out.

Thomas eyed Atemu carefully with his steely grey eyes. "Yes?"

"Lady Anne Boleyn...her family is working closely with Thomas Cromwell to make His Majesty head of the Church in England."

Both men started at Atemu's news, and Thomas eyed Yugi. Yugi seemed to be communicating a 'See I told you so' type message to Thomas before he broke the gaze. "Are you certain?"

"Anne said as much. I do not know much else...we are meant to talk more later."

"I will meet with the clergy and discover what they know. If they are aware of this, they will have a plan to stop this from happening," Thomas said with a quick bow before leaving the room. As he passed Atemu, he offered the man a quick thanks before continuing on. 

The door shut behind Atemu. The air was tense for a moment before Yugi broke it by approaching Atemu. Atemu was overwhelmed by everything that was happening. He hated that he was put in the middle of two factions by Yugi and Anne Boleyn, and he hated that his mother was here. Yugi seemed to sense Atemu's turmoil and he wrapped his arms around the lithe man, resting his cheek against Atemu's chest. Atemu sighed as his own arms enveloped Yugi into an embrace.

"I thank you," Yugi murmured. 

"I did not know what else to do...and I know my path is about to become more difficult," Atemu paused, scrunching his eyes closed and hugging Yugi tighter. "My mother is here."

"Oh?" Yugi responded, not sure how else to react. 

"You do not understand," Atemu said as he pulled away to look Yugi in the face. "That bastard Michael...he sent a letter telling her I was ill. I am certain she plans on staying in order to control every move I make for her benefit. She will not leave until she gets what she came for, and...seeing you was already going to be difficult..."

"I never said this was going to be easy," Yugi replied quietly.

"I know that!" Atemu snapped. Yugi winced at his fury. "I have lived for those tender moments we have shared over the past two weeks. Even so, those moments were still too short for me. Now that _she_ is here, she will occupy every free second I have! She will _never_ let me out of her sight, and I will not see you alone...it will kill me if I must have you so near only to push you away and pretend nothing exists between us!"

Yugi raised a hand to cup Atemu's cheek, and he smiled in an attempt to comfort his lover. "She cannot watch you every moment. Michael is gone, and Robert is to be trusted. She will never be able to bribe him the way Michael was." Yugi dropped his hand and grasped Atemu's hands within his own. "She must sleep at some point. We may not be able to have moments together alone during the day, but we will find time, even if we must meet in the dead of night. Our time together may have to be shorter and less frequent, but I swear to you that I will make time for you. Do not give up on me yet."

Atemu shook his head. "I just feel so hopeless."

Yugi took stock of his lover's dejection, and he shook his head, refusing to allow Atemu to continue down this road of destructive thinking. "This is not the strong, confident man I met when he first came to court. I do not know who this is standing before me, but the Atemu _I_ know would not give in to despair. He would dust himself off and keep going no matter the odds. Giving in like this is letting her win."

Atemu looked surprised at Yugi's statements and was silent before he could put words to his emotions. "I know...she has always treated me as if I am nothing, and...I guess I fell back to that once she arrived. When she is gone, I feel like I can do anything because she is not around to criticize or demean me," he paused. "It is so difficult...to fight against her when she makes me feel so powerless."

"She cannot hold that over you anymore. I will be here for you as you have sworn to do the same for me. I just need some time to think of a way to remove her...on top of this annulment business."

"Please, do not let my troubles get in the way of your work with More. I will handle her myself," Atemu replied, suddenly feeling selfish.

Yugi shook his head. "No, no. She is a threat to you, which makes her a threat to me. Go through the rest of your day as if her presence means nothing to you. Have fun tonight. I will be there as there are some foreign envoys visiting court, and Henry has asked myself and Thomas More to entertain them. Just acknowledge my presence but nothing more. We can arrange a meeting as soon as possible."

Atemu scoffed, but not at Yugi's plan. He smiled crookedly. "How can you be so calm?"

"I am used to this," Yugi said with an ironic smile. "I know how to play this game just as well as, if not better, than the other courtiers. When I want something, I will do anything to make sure I obtain it."

* * * * *

Anne sat before a large wooden desk not much different from the one her husband's study and arranged her velvet skirts demurely about her legs. She made sure the fabric draped just so over the chair to make her appear at ease and in control. Though, she was far from being in control of the situation. She was about to meet with Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard, Duke of Norfolk. If she could not impress them, then there was no chance of her plans coming to fruition. As she finished crossing her legs at the ankles, the doors opened to the study and in walked two of the most powerful men in the court at the moment. Anne noticed the ill-concealed sour look on Norfolk's face, and she bristled. She contained her annoyance behind a carefully arranged visage of distant interest. She rose to greet them, curtsying prettily before taking her seat once more.

"Lady Warwick," Norfolk greeted with a feral grin. "It has been awhile."

"Indeed it has, Thomas. I have missed seeing your lovely smile every day in the corridors of Whitehall," she replied, her words a pretty lie.

"No doubt His Majesty was not pleased to see you back at court without a summons, especially since your husband is undone."

Anne felt the barb but refused to let Norfolk's pride deflate her. "On the contrary," she contradicted. "He was extremely pleased. He understood my reasons for returning and begged me to take as much time as needed to be sure my son was recovered from the Sweat. I must say, his praise for my son was profuse - he could not say enough about him."

"Yes, we are well aware of His Majesty's love for your son," Thomas Boleyn interjected.

"If you were looking for marriage prospects between our families, he will have to do better than-"

Anne held up a hand to stop Norfolk mid-sentence. "Please. Do not insult me. I _do_ know what has been occurring at court, even if I have been absent. I know you mean to make Anne queen, and we would never dream of competing with His Majesty."

"You were always a grasping woman, Anne. So, what is it you wish then? Your family does not have much to offer mine," Norfolk stated.

"Your Anne and my Atemu are friends. Atemu also has an alliance of sorts with Shrewsbury. We all know he has ties to Thomas More, who strongly objects to the annulment and His Majesty being named head of the Church. I do not doubt that Shrewsbury would conspire with More against you to turn the people against Anne. After all, the Catholic faith and Her Majesty are beloved by the people - it would not take much for them to incite rebellion."

Norfolk turned away from Anne to pace, knowing what she said was truth. Thomas Boleyn continued to eye her with a dubious air. Norfolk then came around to face them once more. "What do you suggest?"

"Atemu is so very good at listening and obtaining information. He is such a guileless young man that people easily trust him. You see how easily he has fallen into Shrewbury's confidences. I can be sure he shares any information he gleans from Shrewsbury with Anne. You will be able to remain a step ahead if you know what the Catholic faction is planning. My son is not a fool, but he is fond of your daughter. Despite my best efforts, I have come to realize that one of his weaknesses is his emotions, and he will do what he can to protect those he holds dear. It will take some careful maneuvering, but I can guarantee I can make him betray Shrewsbury to the benefit of your family."

Boleyn and Norfolk eyed each other, seriously considering Anne's words. She smiled triumphantly, knowing she had snared them into her plan. Norfolk returned his attention to her. "And what do you gain from this arrangement?"

"You were correct...I _am_ looking for marriage prospects, but not the one you were thinking. If you wish for Atemu to assist your Anne's rise to the throne while overthrowing Thomas More, then you will marry your daughter Mary to him."

"You wish to marry your son to the King's whore? You do realize she was tossed aside."

"That matters little to me. I know she is fertile, and she will be sister to the Queen."

"One step closer to the throne," Boleyn added.

"Can you fault me for taking an opening when I see one?"

Norfolk laughed. "Not you. I am not surprised that you would plan such an ambitious little intrigue."

"Do we have a deal, gentlemen? I do realize it is unseemly for a woman to be involved in such dealings, but as my husband is no longer present and my son must believe that he is making this choice of his own free will, I must be the one to secure my family's future."

Norfolk nodded. "We do, Lady Warwick. If he does not come through, the marriage is no more."

Anne stood and tilted her head forward in a bow. "You can be assured that Atemu will deliver."


	14. The Guilty Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a LEMON.
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from the name of a song from the musical _Spring Awakening,_ and the masque described in this chapter was taken from _The Tudors_.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

_But now our bodies are the guilty ones_  
_Who touch and color the hours_  
_Night won't breathe, oh how we_  
_Fall in silence from the sky_  
_And whisper some silver reply_  
~ "The Guilty Ones" from _Spring Awakening_

Feeling triumphant after her successful meeting with the Boleyn/Howard faction, Anne Hasan returned to Atemu's chambers after visiting her own for a short period to change for supper. When she arrived, she found that Atemu was absent, though Robert remained inside. As Anne took a chair by the hearth, she studied the attractive young man as he went about the room, gathering items Atemu would need for the masque this night. She was still upset over the sudden departure of Michael and his replacement with someone she knew nothing about other than he was a member of another noble's household. She wondered how this man could be bought, as any intelligence from Atemu's body servant would serve her well in her plotting. After about ten minutes of careful thought, she decided she would try her usual tactics and modify her approach if needed. 

Robert entered the room once more, and Anne made eye contact with him with one of her dazzling smiles. "My dear...Robert, am I remembering correctly?"

Robert stopped in his tracks, his body going stiff. "Yes, my Lady."

Anne noticed his rigidity and laughed genially in order to relax him. "You may relax, Robert. I am not going to hurt you. I was just going to compliment you on your fine work. My son is indeed blessed to have such a competent man in his service."

"I assure you, my Lady, it is only temporary. My true loyalty is to the Earl."

 _Is that so?_ "Oh? Do you tell me you come to this post grudgingly?"

Robert did not relax but he continued his path towards the writing desk where Atemu had left instructions regarding his costume for the evening. "Not at all. It is an honor to serve Lord Warwick, and I am flattered that the Earl has shown his confidence in my abilities."

"But you are unhappy."

Robert turned a quarter turn to nail Anne with a hostile gaze. "Even if I was, I would not tell _you_ , my Lady."

Anne watched Robert go into the bedchamber. She smiled wickedly, convinced she had found a weakness in this young man. He had admitted that he was not happy to be away from Shrewsbury, even temporarily, which she could work with. She didn't care to know the motivations behind this man's displeasure - she had a sneaking suspicion they were impure, and she didn't want to dwell on it further as it made her skin crawl - all she cared about was convincing him to spy for her. When he returned, she smiled and set to work. 

"Robert, has anyone told you how attractive you are?"

"Yes, my Lady," Robert replied tersely. 

"Even noble ladies?" Robert didn't respond. "Come now, Robert...you can trust me."

"No, I do not believe I can. I know what Michael was to you." His eyes flashed in warning.

Anne was startled. _How does he know of this?_ She now knew this young man would be even more difficult to convince. She heaved a bodily sigh and slumped back into her chair. "Oh Michael...what a misguided soul."

"Indeed," Robert concurred.

Anne sat up once more, feeling more sure of the path she was going to take with this man. "I will not apologize for my involvement with Michael. He was a necessary evil. Atemu has the propensity to be impulsive, and I could not have him coming to court without someone acting as his voice of reason in my stead. That is all. There was nothing else between us." Robert remained silent, and Anne continued on. "If you wish, I can be sure to find a replacement for you as quickly as possible so that you may return to your precious Earl."

Robert quirked an eyebrow in question. "And what will you receive in return?"

Anne stood and approached Robert, placing a gentle hand on his bicep. He glanced toward her hand as she began to lightly caress his arm, her hand sliding up and down in a seductive manner. "Just report my son's movements to me. Anything that may seem detrimental to his continued rise in court should be reported to me. All I want is the best for my son...I am sure you can understand that."

"May I think on your proposal?"

Anne smiled, knowing she was very close to turning this man to her side. "Of course, Robert. Just...do not delay. Each second wasted is a second longer away from your...employer."

* * * * *

Atemu sighed as he came to the doors of the Great Hall with his mother hanging off of his right arm. She was dressed in a gown of red velvet trimmed with ermine. Her hair was hidden behind a heavy hood of red bedecked with tiny seed pearls. She looked like a young woman being courted by a handsome gentleman, and Atemu couldn't stand it. The doors were thrown open for them, and Atemu led his mother toward the end of the hall where all of the tables had been placed for the rest of the courtiers to watch the masque. Atemu directed her to his customary spot next to Mahad, who looked shocked to see her present.

"My Lady," he greeted as he rose and gave her more room to situate herself on the bench.

"Mahad," she replied shortly as she maneuvered herself around the bench before settling down upon it. 

When she was finished, Mahad resumed his position beside her. Anne looked around the room and sighed. "Well, I suppose this is well enough for now. You will be working on changing this, will you not, Atemu?" Atemu didn't reply. He kissed the top of his mother's hand like he would any other lady of the court before taking his leave of the hall. Anne bristled at his treatment. "Honestly, does he think he is too good for me now that he is friends with the likes of Shrewsbury?"

Mahad nearly choked on his wine. Anne noticed this strange reaction and fixed her sharp gaze on her son's closest friend. "Yes. Friends..."

"Yes, that is what I said. Are you trying to imply something about my son?"

Mahad shook his head. "Not at all, my Lady.

He dared not say anymore because he had come perilously close to revealing what little he knew of Yugi and Atemu's relationship. He knew there was a romance between them, but was unsure how far it had gotten. He had rarely seen the two of them together, though that didn't mean much. Yugi was notoriously discreet. All Mahad could do was guess, and that wasn't something he was about to do for it would ruin the young man.

Thankfully for Mahad, he was spared more conversation with the snake of a woman he was sitting next to with the trumpet fanfare to announce the arrival of foreign dignitaries. Everyone stood. In processed Shrewsbury, Thomas More, a few ambassadors and some envoys from Saxony. They all took seats close to the head table. It was painfully obvious to everyone that Queen Katherine was absent, but no one dared to question it. Everyone knew she had been usurped, though unofficially, and to protest it would be considered treason.

Mahad looked towards the opposite end of the Great Hall and saw the set for the masque. It was like a castle with several sets of stairs and windows for the players to position themselves in. Two cannons were placed at either side of the set, and Mahad thought they were too real looking for his taste. Just as he received a platter of appetizers, he heard some light lute music and in filed women dressed in white gowns embroidered with gold thread. They wore golden colored masks across their eyes. Across their chests were white sashes emblazoned with words like chastity and temperance. They were followed by women wearing black gowns with black masks and on their chests were red sashes proclaiming words like wrath and greed. 

The courtiers booed the women dressed in black as they placed the women in white all over the castle. They then blocked all means of escape by standing on the staircases and around the bottom of the castle. Another trumpet fanfare sounded, and in came the King followed by several of his favorite male courtiers. The men were dressed in black trimmed with gold thread. Anne smiled widely to see Atemu positioned rather close to the King. Now, the drama part of the masque began. Henry stepped forward and addressed the women in black.

"I, King Henry VIII of England and Ireland demand you vile creatures to release these women!"

"They are our prisoners, and as such, cannot be released!" Vanity cried.

Henry continued to talk to the seven deadly sins into releasing the women, but they jeered at him and tempted him to join their side. The court was held in awe at their sovereign's wisdom and strength against all of the temptations the women in black presented him with. At one moment, it looked as if Henry would be swayed to join them, and the court gasped. Then, he drew his sword and declared war on the seven deadly sins. The court cheered as a battle began between the sins and the king's men.

With fake swords in hand, the men stormed the castle. The seven deadly sins fell to the floor as the men stabbed them. Then, each man took a maid in white and led her out of the castle. The last woman in black was vanquished by Henry, and the court cheered as Henry rescued the last of the seven virtues. The men and women in white filed out of the castle and took their place in parallel lines to perform a victory dance.

From his vantage point, Yugi smiled as Thomas More explained the action of the masque to the envoys from Saxony. Both men were aware that Saxony was currently the seat of the Protestant Reformation, even though the Provence was a part of the Holy Roman Empire, and Thomas steered his conversation away from the hot-button issue that would make it obvious that he and Yugi were not in agreement with their guests on matters of religion. Instead, Thomas espoused the positives of their Christian King, explaining how Henry emulated each of the seven virtues in his rule and how that would benefit their allies in the Empire. 

Yugi was barely paying attention as he was focused on the young man who held his heart. Atemu danced gracefully with the woman across from him, and Yugi found himself yearning to trade places with this woman to dance with his lover. He barely concealed the smile of pleasure on his lips as he continued to watch Atemu's lithe body weave between the women before turning and returning to his spot. Yugi thought Atemu was an exquisite dancer, and he found himself daydreaming himself into Atemu's partner's place. He imagined what it would be like to dance so close to Atemu, their bodies barely touching. Their eyes would lock on to each other, drinking in every emotion expressed in them. Yugi shuddered in desire as he thought of the little caresses they would share every time hand touched hand, how each spin would bring their bodies so close that they would brush each other ever so gently, teasing.

"Your Grace?" Yugi was thrown out of his reverie by the mild voice of Thomas More. Yugi looked at him with a blank stare. "I was just explaining how His Majesty loves to perform in masques. He is quite active and agile, and he rules with that same energy."

"Yes, indeed," Yugi said simply as his eyes returned to Atemu, who was now leaving the floor amid applause from the court. Yugi joined in with his own polite clap. It didn't go past Yugi's notice that Atemu left the dance floor with Anne Boleyn, and it darkened his countenance.

"His Majesty has made it clear who he wishes for his new queen to be," Thomas whispered while the envoys chatted among themselves in their native tongue.

"Yes."

"I...plan on resigning."

Yugi started at the statement, and he turned his head sharply to face Thomas. "Are you certain?"

"I can no longer hold my office since His Majesty plans to continue on this course. The clergy are going to give in to him under the direction of our Archbishop of Canterbury. It goes against my conscience. I plan on informing him of my resignation later tonight, and I will be sure to tell him that I will never speak out against him."

Yugi nodded, his gaze returning to Atemu. "I know it is for the best...I just wish there was another way."

"As do I. All we can do is allow him this victory if we wish to avoid a complete reformation here in England. We must act now for the greater good of the country, not just for ourselves."

"Is this not what this has been about from the beginning?" Yugi wondered aloud, gazing over the entire crowd. 

"It was for some of us."

Meanwhile, Atemu returned to his usual dining spot, greeted by his mother and Mahad. Anne fawned over him as he began to help himself to the food set out on the table. Anne squeezed his free hand, which he promptly removed from her grasp.

"What a beautiful dancer you are!"

"Thank you, mother," Atemu replied in monotone.

Anne seemed undaunted by his lack of joy. "I noticed how close you were placed to His Majesty. You are indeed loved. You even supplanted Charles Brandon!"

"Suffolk does not support His Majesty's choice to replace Her Majesty," Atemu stated wearily.

Anne fixed her son with a curious look. "What is the matter with you? You should be happy! You danced wonderfully, everyone knows you are beloved by His Majesty, and..."

Atemu rose from his seat. "Excuse me, mother. I am going to return to my chambers. I expended most of my energy in the dance, and I still feel weak from the Sweat. I must rest."

Anne grew concerned. "Do you wish me to come up with you? I could-"

"No," Atemu said forcefully. "I do not wish to be disturbed. I will see you in the morning."

With that, Atemu took his leave. As he walked past the table where Yugi sat, he gazed up at the Earl. Yugi sat erect in his seat, outwardly calm and unapproachable. Their eyes met, and Atemu felt the intensity of Yugi's love and desire for him in that gaze. Atemu shivered in response as he tilted his head in a small bow to Yugi, and the Earl repeated the gesture. With that, Atemu retired to his chambers. When he arrived, he shut the door and leaned against it, sighing in frustration. He barely noticed that the only light in the room came from the fire in the hearth.

"My Lord?"

Atemu slowly lowered his head to meet Robert's impassive gaze. He waited a moment before speaking. "I apologize. I am tired and will be going to bed. If my mother comes, tell her I am indisposed and will see her in the morning."

"Yes, my Lord," Robert paused. "May I speak freely?"

Atemu glanced at Robert before walking toward his bedroom. "Of course. You do not have to ask me for permission. I trust you."

"My Lord, I thought I would tell you that this afternoon, Lady Anne attempted to bribe me into her service. I know you are already quite upset..."

Atemu turned to face Robert and sighed, his shoulders dropping under the weight of his emotional distress. "I knew it would be a matter of time before she tried her old tricks. I thank you for your loyalty. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"I have an inkling, my Lord," Robert said with a wink.

Atemu couldn't help but smile at Robert's little jest. With that, Atemu started to retreat back to his bedroom when a knock came at the door. Atemu froze in his spot and eyed Robert. Robert noticed the fear in them and without saying a word, went to answer the door. The door was opened just a crack and after just a second, the door opened wider. Atemu faced the doorway to see the last person he expected to see this evening.

Yugi.

Atemu exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding and took a step toward Yugi. Yugi's gaze never left Atemu's as he approached the young noble. He drank in all of Atemu's features, noting the fatigue and anxiety that lined his face and swam in the depths of his eyes. Yugi held up an arm and waved in dismissal.

"You are free to do as you please, Robert," Yugi said, keeping eye contact with Atemu.

Just at the edge of his field of vision, Atemu watched Robert bow and leave the room. He heard the lock to the door being thrown, and he took it as a signal that they were both safe from intruders. Yugi smiled softly and reached out to caress Atemu's cheek. Atemu's eyes closed, and he leaned into Yugi's touch, reveling in the warmth of his lover's touch.

"What a beautiful dancer you are," Yugi murmured.

Atemu winced at that statement, the sound of his mother's voice ringing in his head. He stepped back from Yugi and turned away from him. Yugi was shocked by this response and took a step forward to grasp Atemu's arm. Atemu looked back at him, and Yugi was startled by the look of sheer misery in Atemu's features. Yugi pulled him toward him and held him tenderly against him.

"Did my compliment not sit well with you?"

"My mother said the same thing to me when I came off of the dance floor," Atemu whispered.

"Oh...I am sorry. I did not know..." Yugi placed a compassionate kiss on his forehead.

"I know. I apologize...I feel...melancholy."

"I had to come see you," Yugi said. "I saw you leave, and I knew I needed to take the opportunity that was presented to me. I could not bear to be away from you one moment longer. I saw you dancing with that woman, and I was jealous. I wanted to be the one dancing with you. I envied her ability to be able to dance with someone who could possibly love her when I could not do the same."

Atemu smiled. "How strange. I was thinking something similar when I was dancing with her. I usually pretend that the woman I am dancing with is you. It makes the motions much more bearable, especially when we have to dance closely. Tonight especially...I kept my eyes closed and pretended that I was dancing with you. She made a comment about me being a heartfelt dancer, but I barely noticed. It was the one moment in the entire day that I felt at peace."

Yugi smiled and pushed Atemu away from him gently. "Atemu...dance with me."

Atemu's eyes widened. "Here? Now?"

Yugi laughed, the rich tenor of his voice echoing through the room without being too loud or obnoxious. "Of course, my love. I will hum a tune, and we can dance to it."

"Yes...I would love to dance with you."

With that, Yugi took one more step back from Atemu and bowed to him. Atemu repeated the gesture. Yugi began to hum a simple melody that they could dance to. They stepped toward each other in time to the music and their right arms touched palm-to-palm all the way down to their elbows. They circled around, eyes locked on each other. The room seemed to fall away as they completed the first circle. Both men then placed their left hands on each other's waists and slowly rose their right arms above their heads as they began another circle around each other. 

Yugi felt a jolt of yearning flow from his heart to the pit of his stomach at Atemu's touch. His skin tingled from the pressure of Atemu's hand on his waist, and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensations in his body. Yugi knew that there was more to this than a wish to dance with Atemu. Ever since Atemu had nearly died from the Sweat, Yugi had finally given in to his need for a deeper relationship with him, and he was not going to go back to denying himself the one thing he had always wanted: love. They completed the second circle, Atemu's hand fell away from Yugi's waist, and Yugi spun under their linked hands. When Yugi faced Atemu once more with open eyes, their arms dropped, and Atemu's arms wrapped around his waist. He picked Yugi up off of the floor, their bodies fully flush with each other and turned a quarter turn to face the hearth. Yugi was lowered slowly to the floor, sliding his torso against Atemu's. Being able to touch so much of his lover at once was intoxicating, and Yugi grinned in pleasure. Both men took a step back from each other and began to repeat the steps they had just executed; the music Yugi had been humming was forgotten.

Yugi wanted to have more contact with Atemu throughout the dance, and he could tell Atemu did as well. As their hands connected palm-to-palm, Yugi decided he wanted to tease Atemu a little before giving in to his own hunger. He had waited years...surely he could hold on for a few more minutes to finish a dance. They completed the circle, and Yugi's pulse quickened as his hand slipped leisurely across Atemu's muscular back to rest on a firm hip, just inches lower from where his hand had been previously. Yugi pulled Atemu close, their hips connecting as their hands did the same above their heads. Atemu was quivering with pent-up desire, and the knowledge that Yugi was the one making Atemu feel this way just added fuel to his own passionate fire. They finished their second time around, and their hands dropped from each other's hips as they pulled far enough away for Yugi to twirl slowly around. When he came to face Atemu once more, Yugi's arms encircled the young man's slender neck as Atemu pulled him toward him with enough force to make the earl crash against him. Yugi didn't mind. He wanted to touch Atemu for as long as the dance allowed it. Atemu lifted him off of the floor. Yugi could feel the strength of Atemu's erection against his thighs, and it made his own pulse eagerly. As Yugi was lowered to the floor once more, their noses brushed and their lips made the briefest of contact. Yugi could hear Atemu panting, and a small moan escaped from his mouth. How he wanted to stop dancing and ravish the man before him! Yet, he wanted the seduction to continue, and so with as much self control as he could muster, Yugi stepped back from Atemu once more to begin the reiteration of the steps.

As they rotated for the third time palm-to palm, Yugi recognized that he was utterly enamored with Atemu. This feeling of intense joy and devotion had only before been felt for his religious beliefs, and he experienced a jolt of realization when he thought, _My faith never loved me in return. I could never be anything more than a sinner - someone ill constantly looking for a cure in the Church._ From the day Yugi had made eye contact with Atemu, the young man had challenged him to rethink his whole life. Their arms snaked around each other's waists, and Yugi felt a squeeze from Atemu's hand. If he hadn't been wearing velvet, he knew he would feel fingernails digging into his sensitive skin. They turned once more, their chests heaving with the exertion of barely contained passion. Yugi's thoughts drifted back to Atemu's amazing ability to break down his carefully constructed walls. What had bewildered Yugi was Atemu's insistent patience. He had been willing to wait for Yugi to come to terms with himself instead of imposing his will on him. For the first time in Yugi's entire life, someone had actually cared about how he felt and allowed him to express himself without fear of rejection or being coerced into actions he wasn't fully comfortable with. Yugi whirled under their linked hands and was drawn against Atemu. His breath hitched at the heat radiating from his lover's body as he was raised off the floor. Another quarter turn completed for the final repetition of the dance. Yugi was lowered ever so slowly to the floor, and his body was screaming for him to stay in Atemu's arms instead of finishing the dance. 

The final rotation began, and Yugi closed his eyes to savor each touch and step. His cheeks were aflame from the heat of the fire as well as the desire to be with the man standing across from him. Yugi knew, in that moment, that he had feared this. He had feared accepting his own sexuality and having to give himself so fully to another person knowing that one day, this person would leave him just as his parents had. He had been willing to live in misery in the name of faith just to avoid the emotional strife of life. As he spun under their hands, Yugi decided then that he would no longer be bound to his fear or the Church. Atemu was his God - life his new religion. Atemu's arms encircled Yugi's waist one last time, and he rose off the ground to stare at Atemu's face from above. He uttered Atemu's name as he descended once more, the movement so slow as to maximize the time he spent in Atemu's arms. Their dance was complete, and while their exertion hadn't been great, their breath came rapidly as if they had been running from some threat. Yugi didn't know what he had done to deserve Atemu's unconditional devotion, and a part of him felt unworthy of this vivacious man's affection.

Yugi's gaze was piercing. _Show me that I deserve you._ "I was born sick. Command me to be well," he whispered.

They stared at each other for just a moment before Atemu captured Yugi's lips with his own. Yugi couldn't contain his need any longer. The scent of roses wafting from Atemu's sweat sheened skin assailed his nostrils as he inhaled and threaded his fingers into Atemu's thick mane of hair to draw him deeper into the kiss. A moan escaped Atemu's mouth at Yugi's insistence, and his erection throbbed in response. Yugi felt it, and with his own verbalization, he finished the kiss before drawing away. Atemu's eyes were questioning for a brief moment before lighting with understanding when Yugi began to slide buttons from their holes, exposing the linen chemise beneath the silk of Atemu's doublet. Once the undergarment was fully exposed, Yugi slid his hands up Atemu's taut muscles to rest briefly on his shoulders before sliding the offending material off. The doublet fell to the floor with a muffled plop while Yugi pulled on the linen gathered where Atemu's breeches rested upon his waist. The gauzy material released easily from the confines of the waistband. Atemu lifted his arms skyward to allow Yugi to pull the fabric over his head. The chemise fluttered to the floor, and Yugi gazed upon the slim athletic build of his lover. He likened Atemu's appearance to that of famous Italian sculptures - David in particular - and he immediately felt a sense of shallow pleasure at the thought that this beautiful man before him was his.

"May I?" Atemu murmured his question. 

Yugi assented and watched as Atemu repeated all of Yugi's actions. He made quick work of stripping Yugi down to just his hose and breeches. They remained standing for a moment, as if unsure what to do next. With a fortifying nod, Atemu took Yugi by the hand and led him to the doors of his bedchamber. He looked back as if to ask Yugi if this was alright. Yugi nodded imperceptibly, and Atemu opened the doors. He pulled Yugi gently in front of him and allowed him to enter the chamber first. Yugi did so, and Atemu was quick to shut the doors behind him. He then grasped Yugi, spinning him around in order to land another deep kiss on his mouth. Yugi felt arms wrap around his waist and then move up towards his mid-back, holding him close as if he could melt into Atemu's body. Yugi's arms went around Atemu's neck to hold on as if his very survival depended on it. Atemu began to walk forward, pushing Yugi ever so slowly towards the bed. Yugi allowed it. All he knew was he wanted this, _needed_ it. The back of his thighs bumped into the mattress, and with a little assistance from Atemu, he was hoisted on to the bed into a supine position, their kiss broken momentarily. Atemu crawled up into the bed and straddled Yugi at the thighs, his eyes roving the petite frame of his lover.

Yugi watched those lust-clouded eyes in fascination, wondering what the man was thinking. Atemu drew his hands languidly over Yugi's torso, starting at the navel and traveling upwards to his delicate neck. Each brush of skin on skin drew goosebumps out of Yugi, and he arched into the touch. Atemu leaned over, placing a reverent kiss just above Yugi's navel. He traveled up, dropping a light kiss every few inches, making Yugi's breath quicken in pleasure. Atemu's lips came to the junction of Yugi's neck and right shoulder, hovering just a breath away from contact, making Yugi squirm with the desire to feel his lips on him once more. With a small smile, Atemu's mouth came to rest on that patch of sensitive skin, and he suckled lightly at it. Yugi's gasp was a strangled noise that rippled through the still air, and his neck tilted to the left to expose more skin for Atemu to enjoy. His hands came to rest on Atemu's shoulders, his fingers squeezing the fine bones beneath scorching skin. Atemu continued to nip ever so slowly at the same spot, eliciting little yelps of pleasure from the man beneath him. Hearing Yugi's enjoyment summoned rumbles of Atemu's own bliss.

Rising to a seated position once more, Atemu heard a little sound of disappointment filter out of Yugi for the loss of Atemu's warmth. Atemu smirked as his hands found the waistband of Yugi's breeches. He could clearly see Yugi's erection through the fabric, itching to be set free. It was almost surreal to the young courtier that this was happening, and he wanted to take his time to make this moment last as long as possible, for who knew when they would be afforded the opportunity to share themselves in this way again. With reverence, he undid the button and slid the breeches down Yugi's muscular thighs and calves. When he came to the ankles, Yugi jerked his feet to assist with removing the item of clothing. Atemu then made quick work of the white hose, depositing them on the floor. He took a moment to drink in every inch of exposed skin, his gaze lingering on the area between Yugi's legs. Atemu sighed as he took the time to remove the rest of his own outfit. If he was going to enjoy every touch, he wanted to without anything separating their bodies. He then parted Yugi's legs with minimal effort - the man was very willing - and settled himself between Yugi's thighs. His hands rested on them, kneading little circles with the pad of his thumbs.

Atemu suddenly felt shy. He had never exposed himself so much to one person. As he bent at the waist to nip softly at Yugi's sensitive inner thighs, Atemu used the moment to shield himself from his lover's penetrating gaze. Atemu had grown up in a poisonous household in which he was demeaned and belittled if he ever showed a spark of his true personality. He was forced to hide behind pretty clothes and impeccable manners. He began to move up Yugi's thigh, making the man squirm from his feather-like touch. In meeting Yugi, Atemu had found someone who had accepted his thirst for a life that didn't revolve around such transitory things like wealth and status. Yugi had given him courage he would need to stand up to his mother and make a name for himself, much like how the earl had done after the death of his own parents. 

As Atemu drew closer to Yugi's erection, he knew Yugi completed him in a way he never dreamed possible, and now was the perfect opportunity to show that they belonged to each other. Feeling more confident in his choices, he lifted his head above the tip, letting his warm breath wash over the shuddering skin beneath. A strangled gasp emerged from Yugi as Atemu lowered his mouth to place a soft kiss on the velvety skin. Yugi sucked in his breath once more, his fingers gripping the sheets like a vice. Atemu's name escaped his lips in a pant, and he bucked his hips in an attempt to increase the contact. Atemu chuckled and he sat up, taking Yugi into his hands. He started a slow rhythm, lightly sliding his fingers up and down. Yugi's moan came from deep in his throat, and it made Atemu pulse with his own desire.

Wetting his own fingers in his mouth, Atemu watched Yugi as he placed a finger at his entrance, gently pressing as if wordlessly asking for permission. Yugi tensed only briefly, but then relaxed with a quick nod of his head. With care, Atemu pressed until his finger slid inside. Yugi squirmed in some discomfort, and Atemu looked towards him.

"I am fine...do not stop..." Yugi whispered, his gaze fiery.

Atemu nodded and continued pressing until the finger was fully sheathed. He waited a moment for tight muscles to relax before sliding back out at the same pace before plunging back in. Yugi threw his head back into the mattress, his utterances taking on a breathy quality. It felt so good to be possessed by the man that had awakened the thirst for life lying dormant for so long within him. Soon, a second finger was added and a third, until Yugi was arching to meet Atemu's every thrust and begging for the real thing inside. Yugi took hold of one of Atemu's hands, stilling the man's ministrations for just a beat.

" _Please..._ " he whimpered. "I need you."

Atemu removed his fingers and positioned himself so that the tip of his erection rested at the opening made ready. Atemu hovered over Yugi to nibble on his lower lip while he pressed until he gained entry. Yugi's arms came up around Atemu's shoulders, holding on to him as if he would drown if he let go. The sensation of Atemu inside him was only slightly uncomfortable if only because he had never experienced another person inside him before. Atemu was gentle as he continued his entry, allowing Yugi's body to loosen and accept him. Once fully sheathed, Yugi's knees came up to Atemu's hips holding him in place. Hazy plum eyes bore into crimson, and Atemu felt desire pooling into the pit of his stomach like a slow-burning fire. Moving his hips upward, Atemu drew away only to plunge back in, his eyes closing in ecstasy, and a satisfied _Ahhh_ escaped his mouth. 

Every muscle in Yugi's body quivered in response to these new sensations. With each slow thrust, Yugi had never before imagined such pleasure from an act that he had considered sinful. He now realized that this act of love was pure in its ability to awaken such total vulnerability and lay bare the true essence of who each man was. They were not beholden to their titles and trappings - they were two people madly in love with each other. He was Atemu's and Atemu was his - nothing could separate them, and no one would ever make Yugi feel whole like Atemu did. Yugi could feel Atemu moving within him, hitting a spot that brought such strong waves of pleasure rippling through his body. Yugi's hips met Atemu's as he whispered a moan into Atemu's ear.

"I love you," Yugi breathed into Atemu's neck, his eyes closing and happy tears filling them. His chest ached with the strength of his admission.

"And I you," Atemu replied, the tempo beginning to quicken in a way that sent Yugi to new heights of pleasure.

Yugi could feel the tension build inside him from deep within his pelvis with each thrust. It made each muscle contract in preparation for release, and even though Yugi wanted Atemu to never stop, he was powerless to hold back the inevitable fall over the edge. He wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist, drawing him further in, while clinging tightly to his back. Atemu placed a hand at the base of Yugi's spine and another behind his neck, pulling Yugi's head up to rest against his collarbone. With one strong thrust, Yugi's fingernails dug into Atemu's back and teeth sunk into the soft flesh of Atemu's chest as Yugi cried out his release. Yugi continued to hold on, as he threw his head back, riding the waves of orgasm ripping through his body. Atemu followed with a shudder, holding Yugi tight to him as his hips stilled, his panting breath washing over sweat-soaked skin. They lay still for a few minutes, feeling the ripples of pleasure ebb like the tide. Their heavy breathing and pounding hearts slowed back to normal, though their regard for each other knew no bounds. With care, Atemu withdrew from Yugi and rolled to lay at his right side. A lazy, sated hand rested on Yugi's abdomen. Both felt their bodies trembling and innately knew any attempt to make large movements would be uncoordinated at best.

Yugi turned his gaze to Atemu and smiled. Atemu moved his hand that was on Yugi's belly upward to stroke Yugi's cheek. "No going back now...we are bonded."

"I would not want it any other way," Atemu whispered.

"And neither would I," Yugi responded.

With that, Yugi turned onto his side with his back facing Atemu, and he snuggled into his lover's warm embrace. Atemu pulled Yugi toward him, humming his contentment. They didn't speak - they didn't need to. As the minutes ticked away, they slowly drifted off to sleep entangled in each other.


	15. A Betrothal to Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this story! I am having such a wonderful time sharing this tale with you all!
> 
> The song quoted in this chapter is "Black is the Colour." It is a Scottish folk song.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sunlight crept into the sky, chasing away the chill and fog of twilight. Curled up on the bed entangled in the sheets and counterpane was Yugi and Atemu. Atemu was beginning to stir with a stretch of his legs and a tightening of his arms around Yugi. He hummed in contentment as he buried his nose into Yugi's locks and inhaled deeply. He had never been so happy as he was in this moment in his entire twenty-four years thus far, and he wanted to enjoy this quiet time before the court tore them apart for the day. Atemu was beginning to drift off to sleep once more when there was a knock at his bedchamber door. He felt Yugi shift in his arms as his eyes popped open. The doors opened, and Robert stuck his head in.

"My Lord, your Lady Mother is here."

Both young men bolted up, their pulses quickening at the thought of being discovered in their compromising position on the bed. Robert closed the door before Anne could intrude. Atemu flung the sheets off and scrambled toward the wardrobe, which housed a dressing gown and soft-soled shoes. Yugi gathered the linens around him and attempted to hide himself among the folds. Atemu quickly dressed into the robe and shoes and turned to see what Yugi was doing. He motioned for the young man to hide underneath the bed. Yugi delayed for a moment before nodding and sliding off of the bed, taking the sheets with him. He crawled beneath the heavy wooden frame and curled up among the sheets. He felt silly for hiding in such a way, but at the moment, he did not feel it prudent to do anything else. Atemu made sure Yugi felt secure before he exited his bedchamber. His mother stood before the hearth, her attention drawn to him when she heard the door open. She smiled briefly at the sight of him before she registered how he had decided to present himself. Her lips dropped, and her countenance darkened as she scoffed.

"Is this how you choose to greet me?"

"If I had known you were coming so early, I would have made sure I was presentable, _mother_ ," Atemu bit.

Anne looked as if she wanted to continue to argue, but she just sighed before speaking. "How are you feeling?"

For the first time that morning, Atemu consciously took inventory of how he was doing. His mood was ecstatic over the events from last night, and he felt chills of pleasure cross his skin like a gentle breeze as he thought back on it. His muscles were sore from exertion, and he felt fatigued. Otherwise, he was in good condition. "I am weary," Atemu chose to report.

"I am sorry for that; however, there is to be no rest for the weary. I need you to get dressed. We have a very important meeting to attend with the Boleyns."

Atemu was immediately suspicious. "What for? The only one who has ever really spoken to me at length is Anne."

"Yes, and she has made it known to her father and uncle that your friendship is invaluable. They have decided to reward you for your continuing loyalty. They have offered you a marriage to Mary."

Atemu just stared at his mother, his mind refusing to believe what he had just heard. His stomach dropped like a lead weight, and he could feel a cold sweat prickling at the nape of his neck. _This cannot be happening..._ "What...what does father think of this?"

"He is in agreement," Anne replied flippantly.

Atemu shook his head. "No...no, that is not right. Father _hated_ the Boleyns. He would never agree to this! This is something only _you_ want!" 

"Yes, it is something _I_ want, and you _will_ go through with it because _I_ am your mother!"

"And what gives _you_ the right to usurp father's authority?" Atemu yelled.

"Because he is dead!"

The silence between them was deafening. No one dared move or speak as Anne's words hung over them all. Foremost, Atemu was shocked. Then, he felt a sense of cold righteousness toward the man who refused to prepare Atemu for the running of the Warwick estates and felt he had finally received his just desserts. Following close behind that emotion was anger. How could Anne wait until now to reveal this news? There were too many emotions swirling around his mind, and Atemu couldn't think properly. Like a robot, Atemu walked to the chair in front of the hearth and sank down into it. Anne approached him with an apologetic air. 

"I did not mean to inform you in such a way. I...I should have had better control of my temper, but it is done." She sank to her knees in front of Atemu, almost like she was beseeching him to listen to her. "My darling Atemu...I know your father could have done better by you. I wish I had advocated for you more than I did. He created a void when he died...and I am trying my best to fill that space in order to secure our futures. Your father was a failure in that, and now we must pick up the pieces. I think you can rely on the Boleyns to bolster you as you learn how to run our estate. I can be of some assistance too until you feel confident in yourself."

Atemu looked up to her, his red eyes blazing with fury. "How?"

"What?"

"How did he die?"

"The Sweat. Not that it matters. He died pitifully, just as he led his life," Anne said with a touch of bitterness. "Now, you must ready yourself. We are to meet the Boleyns in an hour to sign the marriage contract. I must freshen up...I will come fetch you soon. Be presentable. With luck, you will be marrying into the royal family."

Atemu barely registered what she had said. He sat in the chair as she took her leave. The room was momentarily still as his initial reactions to his father's death subsided, replaced by a deep melancholy. There was nothing he could do now but prepare himself for this meeting. As Atemu roused himself and stood, the doors to his bedchamber opened and a small figure came flying out clad in a sheet. Atemu turned to face the direction of the sound in time to have Yugi crash into him, the petite man drawing him into a bone-crushing embrace.

"No!" His panicked voice muffled by the copious amount of fabric surrounding him, "You cannot marry!"

Atemu felt desolate and trapped. His arms came up to hold Yugi to him, but it was a gesture with little thought or feeling. Yugi became angry at Atemu's response and drew his head away from Atemu's chest to search his eyes. When they continued to appear empty and withdrawn, Yugi's anger spiked and he placed a hand on each of Atemu's cheeks to roughly draw him into a desperate kiss. Robert tactfully looked away from the outward display of affection. Yugi pressed against Atemu's unresponsive lips hard, trying to elicit some sort of response from his lover. His anger gave way to panic as he pulled away after not receiving the reaction he had hoped for.

"Atemu! Do not push me away..."

Atemu seemed to snap out of his momentary lapse and peered into Yugi's worried eyes. He smiled, though pain was clearly etched into his lips. "Yugi...I..."

"Think! Did you not hear her? You are Lord of Warwick now...in more than just name. You have control of your own fate! You do not have to marry into the Boleyn family."

Atemu's fury returned. "Do I really? She is right...I have not the fairest idea what I am to do as Lord of Warwick! I _need_ them in order to keep my estates afloat! I need her to guide me as she knows more about running an estate than I do! She...she has made it so I am powerless..." Atemu walked past Yugi, his mind turning slowly through his emotions to push them aside and think clearly. 

"I cannot bear the thought of losing you...not now," Yugi said quietly. 

"It is just a contract...contracts are broken all the time. I may be forced to sign it today, but that does not mean it will stand," Atemu murmured as he faced Yugi once more. His mood began to lighten as he stated his thoughts aloud. "And does this not put me into the perfect position to share information with you and More? I assume that now I am to be betrothed, I will be allowed into the inner circle. I can find out what they are planning and help you."

"You would pledge yourself to another just to help me politically?"

Atemu closed the gap between them and took Yugi into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "I love you...I would do anything for you. I will sign the contract and begin to learn what I can of estate management. During that time, I will pass on what information I can to you and More. When I feel I can be a true landlord, I will break the contract. Then...we can escape the court!"

"What?" Yugi was bewildered at Atemu's sudden exuberance with his plan.

"Yes! I will send my mother away, and we can retire to my estates and be together without fear of retribution from her or the King. We will no longer have to hide our affections. We can live as any other couple in love."

"Do you think it possible?" Yugi asked, daring to believe in this small glimmer of hope.

"I do. We are a formidable pair."

With that, Atemu kissed Yugi on the lips, wrapping his arms tighter around the young man. Yugi groaned lightly as he returned the kiss, his love for Atemu flowing through their connection. They drew away, and Yugi looked toward Robert, who had found some idle activity to occupy himself during the interlude. "Robert, I need your assistance with dressing. I must meet with Thomas More immediately. We have much to discuss."

Robert bowed. "As you wish, your Grace."

* * * * *

Atemu leaned over a large oak desk, his quill scratching against the parchment as he signed his name in black ink. His heart hurt to do so as he felt he was betraying the one person in his life that mattered, and he he had to remind himself that Yugi agreed that this was the best course of action for now. He stood as he set the quill back inside its pot and faced the stern visages of Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard. His mother seemed to be the only one happy with the arrangement.

"When can we expect the wedding? Even a proxy one would be accepted if it were to be soon."

"We have more important matters concerning our Anne to worry of Mary's impending nuptials. At this time, we are committed solely to Anne's marriage to the King," Boleyn replied.

"Of course," Atemu's mother said with a nervous twitter. I would not dream of interfering."

Lady Anne appeared from the shadows of the room, her pace a slow saunter. "I am truly happy for you, my Lord Warwick. I had hoped you would prove yourself faithful to my family. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you turned away from the Catholic heresies Shrewsbury espouses." 

Atemu wanted to speak out in defense of his lover, but tempered his response to be a bit more diplomatic. "Even though I do not agree wholeheartedly with the Church, Shrewsbury is a good man and only does as he feels is right."

"He is not right when he is determined to set himself against the King," Norfolk barked. "Are you saying you are not wholly on Anne's side?"

"He said no such thing!" Anne Hasan bit, setting Atemu with a deadly stare that stated he was to keep his mouth shut in regards to the Earl.

"I understand him," Anne Boleyn cut in smoothly. "I know how difficult it is to leave behind those you thought were on your side, and how difficult it must be to speak ill of someone you regarded as a friend. He merely continues his alliance in order to serve us better. There is nothing else between them." 

Atemu inwardly winced at Anne's words, for he knew they were false. Yugi was his world, and he knew that he had put himself into a precarious position in the hopes for a pay-off down the road. If they had thought their trysts were difficult to hide before, he knew now that this was a game of life and death. He knew the Boleyns would track him to be sure he was serving their interests and report any of his movements back to Norfolk. Atemu silently cursed his mother for forcing him into this position, but then again, he knew he had agreed to this. _This is for us, Yugi. I will endure if only to secure our future together._

"You will not hide a single thing from us, do you understand? If you set yourself against us, there will be more lost than just a marriage," Norfolk threatened.

"Now, Uncle...I think there is a way we can make Atemu more useful," Anne Boleyn said, her white teeth exposed in a feral grin. "The clergy have capitulated, but it is not enough. They say they will recognize the King's authority as far as the laws of Christ allow."

Norfolk snarled. "That means _nothing_!"

"Of course it does not! Do you think I do not realize the game they are playing?" Lady Anne argued. "I am not a fool, Uncle. I know they have placated the King, but I am not convinced. Cromwell has done research and has found some old laws that would support our position that the King is head of the Church. He means to draft a bill and put it to a vote before Parliament. Thomas Cranmer agrees with him and as Archbishop of Canterbury, he has been persuading those clergy who are more open to our cause to vote in favor of the bill."

Norfolk eyed the Hasans and waved toward them dismissively. Atemu saw his mother clench her fists in the folds of her skirts and knew she was going to put up a fight. "Do you not think we should stay and hear what Lady Anne has to say? This obviously pertains to my son."

"As we do not fully trust your son, we do not feel it prudent to involve him just yet. He has to prove himself," Norfolk stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Anne Hasan curtsied and Atemu bowed before both took their leave. When the doors had shut behind them, Anne cackled. "I think they mean to give you a seat on Parliament!"

"The King is the one who decides the members of the House of Lords."

"Do you not think Anne has his ear? What she suggests, His Majesty will be sure he does it. So besotted he is with her..." she tutted and shook her head. "A fool."

Atemu grabbed Anne's bicep, and he pulled her toward him. She had the decency to look affronted at his rough treatment. "Do be careful, mother. It would take little to set His Majesty against us if you are so careless with your words in public."

"Unhand me, you brute!" she snarled.

Atemu leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers. "I am Lord of Warwick now, am I not?" She nodded. "You may be the Dowager Lady, but I now make decisions. If you wish to continue to be involved in such dealings, then I suggest you do as I say."

He released her, and Anne rubbed her bicep to shake off her son's intrusive touch. She glowered at him. "Just remember that I am the one who knows how to run the estate and you have need of me. You will do well to keep yourself in my good graces if you wish to keep your new found freedom."

"If you will pardon me, I have some business to attend to."

With that, Atmeu left his mother behind in search of Yugi and Thomas More. He made his way to Yugi's chambers, and when he arrived, he knocked. The door was opened by a serving man, Richard was his name, if Atemu remembered correctly. Richard allowed Atemu entry. Atemu stepped in and noticed the two people he had been searching for were sitting close to the hearth, their heads bowed in earnest conversation. Thomas More looked up and gave Atemu a soft smile.

"My Lord. I have just heard of your father's passing. I am deeply sorry for your loss."

"I thank you for your kind words," Atemu replied. 

Yugi turned his body to gaze toward Atemu around the back of the chair, and Atemu was the only one who could pick up on the pain swirling in the depths of his irises. "Is it done?"

Atemu nodded, swallowing a lump that had begun to form in his throat. "A contract. That is all."

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed, releasing some tension. "Very well."

"What is this?" More asked, his tone suspicious.

"I have signed a marriage contract with Mary Boleyn."

"Shrewsbury," Thomas warned.

"It is dangerous, I know, but Lord Warwick has promised to remain faithful to us. He is merely using it to acquire information to assist us with Katherine's cause. A contract is just words on a paper and can be broken."

Atemu could tell Yugi was using this explanation not only to quell More's doubts but to give himself some solace with the proceedings. More looked thoughtful as he gazed upon Atemu. "I admit that I never would have thought you capable of such a sacrifice, my Lord."

Atemu laughed lightly. "I surprise even myself, but I take my friendship with the Earl seriously. I will do what I can to aid him in causes that are close to his heart."

More smiled. "Very well. It appears His Majesty is fighting with his conscience. He has refused my resignation, and I remain Lord Chancellor for now." 

"He still wishes for your guidance. He knows you would never lead him down the wrong path," Yugi agreed.

"The danger has not passed," Atemu cut in. "I have learned that Cromwell and Cranmer are working on a new bill to be introduced to Parliament. They mean to have them vote on the validity of the King's claim to leadership of the Church."

"How is that possible?" More sounded derisive.

"According to the Lady Anne, he has found old laws that support this bill."

"He means to make this the will of the people," Yugi whispered. "He will make it seem as if this is what the people of England truly desire."

"I know that to not be so," More said as he rose. "I will speak with Cromwell myself and find out what this bill will entail. Then I imagine I will be talking to our allies to gain enough support to vote the bill down."

With that, More took his leave. Yugi and Atemu remained in the room, the sound of crackling wood in the fire the only noise in the room. Atemu could feel the hurt radiating from Yugi in waves, and he felt the same. Last night had solidified their months long relationship, and in just a few hours, Atemu had managed to crush the joy they had shared. Atemu approached Yugi and sat before him. Yugi found he could not make eye contact with Atemu.

"I know...I know I agreed to this...but I still cannot..."

"They are words, Yugi," Atemu said fervently. "You do not know how sick it made me to sign my name to that evil piece of paper. I could never love her...not the way I do you."

Yugi looked up, tears in his eyes. "I never knew how deeply I could feel for someone. It hurts to think I could lose you to people I despise."

Atemu grasped Yugi's hands and squeezed with reassurance. "It will, but only for a little while. You are the other half of my soul...and I will fight for you. My promise to them is false. Do you trust me?"

Yugi looked down, a single tear falling from his eye to land in a small pool on Atemu's hand. He then glanced back up. "I do...and that is what I fear the most."

* * * * *

Since the arrival of the envoys from Saxony, the mood around the palace had been dark. Many people were guarded towards each other, and beneath the revelry, there was an undercurrent of distrust. In the matter of days, the mood had cleared, and Atemu found that while the undercurrent was still present, it was overshadowed by a jubilation that was exuded by the King. The Boleyns seemed delighted, and their many supporters assisted with the spread of this infectious feeling. Atemu remained conflicted as he wished to delight in the change, but could not easily forget the position he was in. He was not trusted completely by the Boleyn faction just yet, and Yugi, despite agreeing to the radical plan that Atemu had concocted, seemed somewhat distant. No matter how much Atemu assured him that he would never betray him, Yugi appeared to continue to struggle with this vulnerability. Atemu could hardly blame him. Yugi had been self-sufficient for so long and had learned to not take people at face value. He had decided to be patient and allow Yugi to figure this out for himself, and Atemu had complete faith that Yugi would overcome this propensity to erect walls. Even Robert seemed less pleasant toward Atemu, which forced him to begin an earnest search for a new body servant.

Going through several letters of recommendation, Atemu sighed and set one aside, his mind and body tired from reading and sitting in the same position for hours. Robert had been dismissed, and Atemu found himself wondering what Robert was up to. He thought back on the man's admission that Anne had attempted to buy his loyalty. While Yugi had been sure that Robert would never cave to her advances, Atemu found himself unsure as Robert's recent demeanor was an indicator that he was not particularly fond of Atemu. _I suppose he thinks he cannot trust me as Yugi has his own doubts._ A knock sounded at Atemu's door and he took a moment to respond, realizing that he was the only one present. He came to the door and opened it to find Robert and Yugi standing there. Atemu smiled at Yugi as he allowed the men entry. Robert took off toward the desk and began to arrange the numerous pieces of parchment scattered there.

"You do not have to worry about that, Robert. I am still going through all of those recommendations. Soon, I shall have you returned to Yugi."

Robert merely glanced up at Atemu and returned to shuffling the papers. Atemu sighed, knowing that he had little sway when it came to the man. He was, after all, of Yugi's household and could refuse the orders of a lord who was not of his house. Yugi looked toward Robert, his eyes flashing. Robert caught sight of the look and stopped what he was doing before stepping away from the desk. Atemu was puzzled by this behavior, and peered at Yugi for an explanation.

"I apologize for Robert's disrespect. He has had...some troubling news of late."

"I am truly sorry to hear that," Atemu said genuinely. "If I may be of service, I will-"

"You cannot-" Robert lashed out.

"That is _enough_ , Robert!" Yugi ordered. "You are excused. Please return to my chambers and assist Richard with some of his duties."

"Your Grace," Robert murmured with a bow before taking his leave.

Atemu watched him go, baffled. Obviously, something was very upsetting to the serving man, and Atemu knew he had something to do with it. He didn't have a chance to think on it further as his mind registered a gentle touch on his left hand. He glanced toward the touch and a crooked smile graced his face when he caught sight of Yugi's own smile. He stepped closer in order to enfold Yugi into his embrace, and he took in a deep breath, catching the scent of sandalwood in Yugi's hair. 

"I missed this," Atemu crooned.

"As did I," Yugi replied.

Atemu pulled away in order to have a good view of Yugi's face. "How have you been?"

Yugi heaved a bodily sigh. "Better. I have had time to pray on my feelings, and while I am not completely comfortable with things as they stand, I am growing used to it. I know you...and I know you will do what you believe is the best for us, even if it may not seem so as yet."

"Yes. This is a difficult path...but I am glad you are the one I am travelling it with," Atemu said with a gentle kiss on Yugi's supple lips. "I was about to leave. His Majesty has some revelry planned this afternoon. Will you go?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. I have been summoned as well."

The two men left Atemu's chambers and made their way to the King's presence chamber. Once there, they noted some of the King's favorites present including the Boleyns, Henry Norris, Mark Smeaton the musician, and even Hardwick. Hardwick made brief eye contact with the pair before moving out of their line of sight. Yugi seemed unperturbed by Hardwick's behavior and drifted off to the corner with some others who were suspected to support Katherine but no one had been able to prove. Soon, Henry entered the room dressed in simple black. In his hand were strips of black silk, which he handed to some of the men. With a cheeky grin, he faced the crowd.

"My friends, we are to conduct a raid." Laughter echoed throughout the room, which pleased Henry to no end. "You with the black cloths are the bandits, and the rest of us will be the heroes. Shall we storm the Lady Anne's chambers?"

With a huzzah from the men, the crowd moved from the king's chambers and processed to right outside the room where Anne sat with her ladies sewing and embroidering. The men with silk donned it around their eyes to look like bandits. With a signal from the king, the men let loose a war cry and burst into the room. Atemu watched from his vantage point, noting that some of the ladies were genuinely frightened. Others, Anne included, seemed to know what was going on and with smiles, played at being taken by surprise.

"My ladies, you must remain strong! I have no doubt His Majesty will rescue us!" Anne said with such surety.

After a few minutes of the bandits making a mess of the cloths, embroidery threads, and other items, Henry waved and entered the room, looking triumphant. Atemu followed, eyeing up the bandits. His heart was racing, a smile of pure excitement on his face. How wonderful to return to some of the amusements that had been missing! A short scuffle ensued and soon, the bandits were subdued to the delight of Anne and her ladies. With the King and his favorites triumphant, Mark Smeaton was invited to enter the room and everyone arranged themselves around the room to enjoy music and singing. Some of the ladies took turns singing and Mark played his lute with enchanting beauty. Atemu felt himself lulled into a sense of safety and pleasure as he enjoyed the entertainments. Across from him stood Yugi, who also appeared at ease. 

After Henry Norris regaled everyone with a rather ribald song that garnered a look of mock disapproval from the King, Mark Smeaton began to pluck at the strings of his lute - the beginning notes of a haunted air. He walked through the crowd, weaving his musical spell over everyone, preparing them for the lyrics of this beautiful song. The notes conjured images of the crashing ocean and the fog-wrapped moors of northern England. Atemu looked toward Yugi, who was staring at him with such an intense gaze of adoration.

" _Black is the colour of my true love's hair. Her lips are like some roses fair. She's the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands. And I love the ground whereon she stands._ "

Atemu continued to watch Yugi, knowing that through his gaze, the young man was meaning these words for him. Atemu smiled, his heart bursting with affection for Yugi. He returned gesture, letting Yugi know that he understood and shared the sentiment. It was a subtle enough gesture that most did not realize what passed between them. The lute was gentle, the words intoxicating to the listener. Mark Smeaton was certainly a master of music. By the end of the song, everyone remained still, enthralled with the song. Then, applause of appreciation broke out as everyone was released from the musical spell of Master Smeaton. He took the praise with a bow as the members of the court began to move about the room. Yugi broke the gaze and turned his attentions to someone else. Atemu sighed, glad that they were able to share such an intimate moment. As he rose, he saw Mahad approach him. He smiled, though his friend did not return the gesture.

"What-"

"I know what is between you two, and now so does Hardwick," Mahad whispered without preamble.

"How could he?" Atemu asked, his stomach dropping in horror at the thought of being discovered.

"Most would not have noticed unless they knew the both of you well like I do or are interested in bringing you down. He has been watching the two of you like a hawk since Jou's imprisonment. I saw the way Shrewsbury was looking at you, and so did he. You were careless."

"We were not," Atemu said defensively. "It was just a glance."

"A glance that says much," Mahad warned. "I did tell you, Atemu, to be careful."

"We can handle Hardwick. He is the least of my concerns."

"He should not be," Mahad returned. "Lines are drawn...and Hardwick knows that Shrewsbury and More are on the path of disfavor. He may not target you directly, but he will know that Shrewsbury is vulnerable. All it takes is a word to plant suspicion in His Majesty's mind and you will be dragged down with Shrewsbury."

Atemu's eyes hardened. "Then let him. I lo-"

Mahad shook his head. "Do not utter such sentiments in a place as this. There are wayward ears."

With that, Mahad took his leave. Atemu felt panicked and began to search the room for Yugi in as calm a fashion as he could in order to warn him. His search was short-lived as Henry beckoned Atemu over to him with a wave of his hand. Atemu approached Henry, who was seated beside Anne and bowed before them both. As he rose from his obeisance, he noted the smug smile on Anne's lips. He wondered if Anne had noticed Yugi's affectionate gaze as well and felt goosebumps of fear on his skin. "Your Majesty."

"The Lady Anne has told me of your endeavors to secure me my heart's desire. I wish to show you gratitude in your diligent efforts in my name. You have shown your loyalty to me by caring for the future of my realm. I could use more men like you around me."

"It is nothing," Atemu stammered, unsure what he had done so far to earn such praise from Henry. "I merely wish to please Your Majesty."

"In thanks for your efforts, I wish to grant you a seat on my Parliament. They will meet in a fortnight, and I wish that to be your first session as a member of the House of Lords."

Atemu bowed, his heart hammering against his chest. "As you wish, Your Majesty. I thank you for showing such favor."

"We feel you will do well in your new post," Anne said magnanimously. "I expect you shall continue to show your unwavering loyalty to His Majesty."

"I shall," Atemu whispered as he backed away from the pair. 

His pulse showed no sign of slowing, and he felt suddenly closed in. Atemu began to make his way toward the exit, desperate to escape. He could feel Anne's hands tighten the imaginary reins around him, and he was having some difficulty breathing. He made it out to the corridor, where he allowed himself to shake, gulping in large amounts of cooler air. He was frightened by this latest turn of events. Usually, he would be excited to be accorded such an honor, but he was trapped. He knew what was going to happen at the next Parliament meeting, and it was there he would be forced to finally choose a side. He could no longer play the middle man. 

_Lines drawn, indeed,_ Atemu thought miserably.


	16. Our Solemn Hour

_I sense there's something in the wind_  
_That feels like tragedy's at hand_  
_And though I'd like to stand by him,_  
_Can't shake this feeling that I have_  
_The worst is just around the bend_  
~ _Sally's Song_ from  The Nightmare Before Christmas

The three men sat in an empty chamber hidden in an ill-used section of the castle, the room currently serving as a storage area for unused furniture. It had grown too dangerous for Shrewsbury, More, and Warwick to be seen together. It was especially true of the two lovers now that Atemu was pretending to be of the Boleyn faction. Even though he was supposed to be spying on Yugi and Thomas More, he did not want excessive meetings to come off as suspicious to the many Boleyn spies. All of the furniture had been covered with dust cloths and the window hangings were shut tight to ward out chill and sunlight. A fine dust had settled on everything in the room and rose up in a cloud of fine debris when the men sat upon the disused chairs. Atemu coughed after accidentally inhaling some of the dust, and then he sneezed. As the dust began to resettle, the three men regarded each other, each one tense.

"Cromwell is insistent that this bill be presented to Parliament and voted upon. In the meantime, our Archbishop of Canterbury has spent his time diligently bullying the clergy who sit as members of the Lords Spiritual to vote in favor of it. Unfortunately, he seems to have a fair number persuaded," Thomas reported. "Though, I have guarantees that we have some of the Lords Spiritual on Katherine's side. It will be a close vote among them."

"And what of the Lords Temporal?" Yugi asked.

"It is difficult to say. Many are unsure how they will vote and were reluctant to promise a vote for Katherine. We know how the Boleyns and Howards will vote as well as their many allies in Parliament."

Yugi chewed on his bottom lip in consternation. "I had hoped we would be more certain of how the vote would go before Parliament convened." He looked toward Atemu. "Warwick has told me that he has been appointed to the House of Lords by His Majesty."

Atemu nodded, ignoring the tightening of his stomach at the mere mention of it. "Yes. I am sure the Lady Anne persuaded him to make the appointment in the hopes that I would vote in their favor. I am...in a precarious situation."

"Indeed, but you will be justly rewarded with your sacrifice," Thomas assured Atemu. Atemu was certain that Thomas was speaking of his heavenly reward, and that was something Atemu wasn't counting on. "You are probably unaware that the vote is secret and held without the presence of the King. The only person who sees who voted for what is the scribe. He keeps record of all parliamentary proceedings. The Boleyns need not know how you voted."

"Unless they bribe the scribe to divulge that information," Atemu said with pessimism lacing his tone.

"I doubt they will fall to such means. As much as I loathe to admit it, they have been scrupulous in their campaign to have Anne crowned and have done so in such a manner that their honesty cannot be questioned."

Yugi looked slightly hopeful. "Will you do this? Will you vote against the Boleyns and stave off civil war? It is obvious the people dislike her and love Katherine. They are unhappy with the proposed changes Protestantism brings to our realm."

Atemu nodded. "Do we know what will happen if this vote fails?"

Thomas sighed. "His Majesty will be displeased, but I believe the Lady Anne's influence is waning. She has kept him waiting too long, and this is her last desperate ploy. If it fails...His Majesty may move on, and we can be assured peace."

"And it will give me the chance to end my tenure at court and tend to my estates," Atemu said with a blissful sigh. "I would like nothing more than to be finished with this messy business. Of course I will vote for Katherine."

Thomas smiled as he stood. "Very good. I will continue my efforts to garner enough votes to stop this heretical legislation from passing." With that, Thomas slipped out of the room.

Yugi stood, looking more at ease than he had in a week. Atemu delighted at seeing this, and knew he was part of the reason why Yugi was content. Yugi smiled down on Atemu before coming to sit upon his lap. Yugi snuggled against his chest, and Atemu embraced him. "I find myself daring to hope that our wildest dreams are within reach. As long as we both continue to take care in our maneuvering, we shall come out of this unscathed...and alive."

"Mahad told me something rather troubling."

Yugi sat up to have eye contact with Atemu. "What is it?"

"Hardwick knows. Mahad claims we were careless during the entertainments in the Lady Anne's chambers."

Yugi scoffed. "That old man? He is nothing. I can destroy him."

"Are you sure?"

"I may be on somewhat shaky ground with His Majesty because I will not endorse this new religion, but that does not mean that he has lost all faith in me. I still hold a little more sway than Hardwick does. It is also good that Thomas is still Lord Chancellor...having connections close to the King never hurt."

Atemu smiled with a quiet snort. "Indeed." A short pause. "I have found a replacement for Robert. I know he has been struggling as of late in my household, and I told him today he was freed from my service. He should be finishing up some business now before returning to you."

Yugi stiffened slightly, which made Atemu curious, but the gesture was fleeting. "Yes. He has been troubled."

"Is it something I did?"

Yugi shrugged and leaned against Atemu once more, his head resting on the young noble's shoulder. "What does it matter? There is nothing he can do about it now."

* * * * *

Robert was glad to be leaving the chambers he had come to loathe over the past month and a half, and he could not finish his last duties quickly enough. He sped around the bedchamber to make ready anything Atemu would need before retiring at the end of the day as the new body servant would not arrive until late in the evening. As he went through his routine, Robert let himself linger on his growing disgust with the Lord of Warwick. Robert was livid that Yugi had been deceived by such a slimy courtier. In fact, Robert chastised himself for not seeing through Atemu sooner. He did have to give Warwick credit - he was very good at hiding his true self and playing the people around him. It was just so frustrating to the body servant that Yugi, who had spent years successfully reading others in order to protect himself, was so easily duped by a pretty face.

Robert had watched Yugi fall head-over-heels in love with this young man, and at first, Robert had been glad that Yugi was able to free himself from the constraints of his beliefs in order to embrace someone. It was the first time Robert had ever seen his employer truly joyful. Admittedly, Robert was devastated that the person Yugi had chosen was not him, but he knew that as long as Atemu proved to be worthy of the earl, Robert would be content to watch Yugi's happiness from afar, even when his own hopes for something more with Yugi were completely shattered a few nights ago when the two had consummated their relationship.

"But then the bastard had to sign a marriage contract with the King's whore!" Robert muttered as he savagely stacked paper on Atemu's desk. 

Robert could see through Atemu now. All along, Atemu had been on a mission to advance himself in the court, and he had done so with Yugi's help. Then, once a bigger prize was dangled in front of him in the form of a marriage contract with one of the Boleyns, Robert was disgusted with how quick Atemu was to abandon someone he claimed to love unconditionally for worthless things like titles and land. The worst of it was that Yugi couldn't see this. He continued to believe Atemu's claim that his maneuverings were just a ploy, and it wrankled Robert to the core. Robert had even warned Yugi of his suspicions. The conversation did not go well. It was the first time Yugi had ever become so angry with him, and the sheer fury the young man released still gave Robert chills. He hoped it would only be a matter of time before Yugi would see through Atemu's façade and be released of the young man's spell.

"Ah, Robert! You are still here," Anne Hasan's voice cut through his thoughts. Robert stopped what he was doing and turned to find her standing in the middle of the room. "I had heard you were to return to Shrewsbury today."

"Just finishing a few more things before the new servant arrives," Robert replied, his guard up.

"It is a pity we never saw more of each other. I have a feeling that we could have had a good relationship."

Robert scoffed. "I doubt you are capable of such."

Anne's eyes narrowed into slits. "What is this? You feel you no longer have to show me respect since you are leaving? You forget yourself!"

Robert turned away to continue his task. "I do not. I am merely stating truth."

Anne strode toward Robert with skirts swishing, placing herself between Robert and the desk. Their bodies were barely touching, but the close proximity was enough to still the servant. "And what do _you_ know of my relationships?"

"I know you used Michael...took advantage of his blind love for you to spy on your son," Robert pronounced. His mind registered Anne's shock, and he decided to take the upper hand to prove that he had been able to fool her all along. "How do I know this? I was the one who helped bring him down."

"What?"

Robert was on a roll now, and found he could not stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. "Yes. I was the one that took him to the pub and made sure he drank himself into a stupor before introducing him to a lady. I was the one who made him feel insecure in his ability to perform so that he felt he had to prove himself to me. I was the one who made sure he compromised a woman tied to a powerful family. I did this at the behest of the Earl!"

Anne was perplexed, the tenuous hold on her anger slipping with each second. "And why would the Earl care about who is in the employ of _my_ son? It is none of his concern."

"It is his concern when he wishes to keep their relationship secret from everyone around them!"

Both were still as Anne allowed his words to sink in. Her eyes widened in horror at the sickening thought that was coming to her mind before she pushed Robert away from her in a rage. "What are you saying?"

Robert closed the gap between them, bringing his nose within mere centimeters from touching hers. "Your son is a sodomite."

Robert should have expected the slap he received, but he didn't prepare himself for it. The sound of skin on skin was harsh in the stillness of the room, and the pain was blinding. His head jerked to the side as he took a step back, his own hand coming to rest on the injured cheek. He could feel the heat from her hatred radiating from the skin, and he knew now that there was no turning back from the road he was beginning to lead them all down. His eyes met Anne's, and if he had cared enough, he would have feared for his safety based on the look of pure fury in her dark eyes. There was no rational thought in either party - each had given into the uncontrollable beast of emotion. She spoke first, her words hysterical.

"How dare you! How _dare you_ say such blasphemous things about my son! I should have you flogged an-and-"

Robert's incredulous laugh rang out in the room, stilling her excited words. "And what would that change? It does not matter what you do to me...the truth still remains that your son..."

Anne shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "Do not...I _forbid_ you to say it!"

There was silence now as the stinging in Robert's cheek began to ease. He could see tears sliding down the woman's face, and he knew that he had dealt her a serious blow. With a mocking bow, Robert took his leave of her. A small part of himself was regretting his words, but in the end, he hoped that it would protect Yugi from being hurt by the Hasan family.

Anne remained standing in the same spot for a few more minutes, her mind numb as it continued to process the devastating news she had received. After a few moments, she began to feel nauseated, and she pressed an arm to her abdomen to provide a small measure of comfort. She began to pace the length of the sitting room in an attempt to quell the nausea in her stomach. Tears prickled her eyes as she fought with the possibility that her son would prove to be a failure after all. Atemu came through the door. She stopped her pacing at the sound of the door and whirled around to face him. He looked startled to see her and then concern briefly showed in his eyes as he took stock of her haggard appearance.

"Mother, what-"

Anne pointed toward a chair near the hearth, her tone calm but deadly. "I want you to sit and speak plainly with me."

Atemu became tense but complied. He was confused over what could possibly be bothering his mother. He had never seen her so out of sorts before. He sat as she walked towards him. She stood across from him, and he immediately knew something was wrong. She looked almost disgusted, and yet...hopeful that whatever had happened was just a misunderstanding. Atemu was on guard.

"What is this about?"

"I will only ask this once, and I swear to God Atemu...you will answer truthfully." Atemu nodded. "Are you...in an unnatural relationship with the Earl of Shrewsbury?"

Atemu's stomach clenched in fear and a cold sweat broke out across his skin. "Who told you?"

Anne whirled away, a sob escaping her lips. "Oh God! How is this possible?!"

Atemu stood. "Who told you?!"

"What does it matter?!" Anne cried out as she faced Atemu. "All that matters is that you are...oh God..."

Atemu grabbed hold of Anne's biceps and squeezed hard, attempting to draw her back to the present instead of floating away with her hysterical thoughts. "It _does_ matter! If this person told you, then how many others know? We could be in danger!"

"No small wonder! You did this to yourself!" Anne spat as she shook free of Atemu's hold. "I certainly did not raise you to...to have such dalliances-"

"Good God, mother! For once, can you not fathom that there are circumstances in the world that have _nothing_ to do with you?" Atemu paused, unsure what to do now. There was no chance in denying what he had already confessed to, and he needed a moment to stop his thoughts from circling in a mad dash to find a way out of this situation. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt to calm himself enough to think rationally. "I love him-"

"Oh God...I do not want to _hear_ -"

"You will listen to me because you have not done so for the entirety of my life thus far, Anne!" Atemu barked, daring to call her by her first name.

Her eyes glittered with malice. "You cannot speak to me in such a manner!"

"In truth, I can," Atemu replied flippantly. "I am Lord Warwick now.."

"Is that so? Unfortunately for you, I now know more about your private life than you care for. If you do not heed me, a simple word to the right people will ensure that your little earl is disposed of."

"Are you threatening a peer of the land?" Atemu knew he was grasping at threads as it would not take much for Henry to strip old families of their long-held titles.

"No. I am ensuring your cooperation," Anne replied as her earlier disgust was replaced with self-assurance. "The trouble with love is that it leaves you completely vulnerable. And people are so quick to take advantage of those presented weaknesses...as I am about to do."

"How dare-"

"You see, if you wish to keep your disgusting lover safe, as I know you will, you will vote in favor of the bill in Parliament. Failure to do so will result in the imprisonment and possible execution of the Earl of Shrewsbury for his...unnatural inclinations. If you do as I request, no harm will befall him from my doings. Let him hang himself with his loyalties to the Papist cause. As for you, I will let your...indiscretion rest as long as you maintain your marriage to the Boleyn girl."

Atemu was at a loss. He knew his mother would betray him even if it would cost her family in the short run. She was unscrupulous when it came to getting what she wanted. Atemu groaned and sat in a chair, tangling his fingers in his mass of hair. Anne managed to look smug despite the serious emotional blow she had sustained only moments before.

"You are a disappointment...just like your father. If I could, I would disown you and inherit everything...but I cannot. So, I am willing to overlook this unsavory part of your character as long as you marry and do your duty by your wife and this family," Anne began to make her way to the door. "I would not meet with Shrewbury until after the vote...if you want to keep him safe."

Atemu barely paid her heed as she exited the room. He had known he would have to choose sides, and now his mother had forced his hand. He couldn't bear the thought of Yugi being executed if he voted for Queen Katherine's cause. He knew Yugi would be livid once he found out, but Atemu knew he had no choice. Yugi would forgive him...eventually. Atemu felt sick at the thought of his betrayal, but he had to do it to keep his precious one safe. He got up from his chair at the hearth and sat at his desk to compose a letter. He wouldn't be able to say much but offer an excuse for why he wouldn't be able to see Yugi for a week. With each stroke of his quill, Atemu heard the death knell of the world as he knew it.

* * * * *

Yugi took the proffered parchment from Robert and noted the seal. It was the Hasan seal, and Yugi felt a wave of trepidation take him. Atemu never wrote letters to him as they could easily be discovered by others and their contents disseminated to the wrong people. Yugi saw no reason for Lady Hasan to write him. What was this about? He broke the seal and unfolded the letter to read.

_Yugi,_

_My mother has discovered our relationship. I am not sure how as she would not reveal her source. I can only imagine that she had some dealings with Hardwick, who has suspected. We are now in more danger than ever. In an attempt to quash her suspicions, I fear I must put some distance between us for awhile. Please do not think that I doubt us, for that is the furthest thing from my mind. I do what I can to protect you._

_Atemu_

Yugi frowned as he folded the missive before tossing it into the flames. Robert carefully watched his employer as Yugi hummed in thought. Robert felt he knew the contents of the letter but was not completely sure. He desperately wanted to know as he could plan a response for Yugi's reaction. He continued to watch Yugi's demeanor, waiting for the opportune moment to ask.

"Meddling whore," Yugi muttered.

Robert was shocked that Yugi had voiced such thoughts. He knew Yugi was capable of immense dislike, but he generally did not make use of such insults. Robert's suspicions were confirmed then - Atemu had shared that Lady Hasan knew. Now, to find out if Atemu knew who had told.

"What is it?" Robert whispered.

Yugi looked up from the flames, his features slightly depressed. "Complications. I knew this was not to be easy, but I admit, I would appreciate a reprieve. It appears Lady Hasan knows of our relationship and my guess is that he hopes to prove her wrong. In order to do so, he means to separate himself from me for a little while." A sigh. "I just wish I knew how long."

"I am sorry. Did he say how she discovered this?"

Yugi shrugged as if the details didn't matter. "No. All I care about is how she plans to use this information now that she has it. I suspect she will wait for the opportune moment to let it slip...when my disfavor is so complete that my life will be forfeit." Yugi paused to watch the flames flicker in the hearth. "There was a time when death meant so little to me...it was nothing more than my journey to heaven. Now that I have Atemu...I find myself...hoping to ignore its call for as long as I am able."

"There is more to life than a pretty pair of eyes," Robert grumbled.

Yugi fixed Robert with a piercing gaze, his posture straight and imposing for one his size. "Envy does not become you."

Robert attempted to match Yugi's stance, but found he could only maintain it briefly before Yugi's countenance made him turn away in shame. They both knew Yugi's influence over Robert was so great that Robert's will crumbled beneath it. Yugi rarely took advantage of it, but it was times like these - when it seemed Yugi was judging Robert and finding him wanting - that Robert lost. Robert could usually take the loss gracefully, but he couldn't now. Not when this loss involved another man. Eventually, Yugi glanced towards the hearth, his shoulders drooping slightly under the weight of his melancholy. 

"Perhaps it was unfair of me to keep you in my service knowing your feelings for me. It is my fault for pushing you into this predicament," Yugi murmured loud enough for his voice to carry across the room.

Robert could barely believe what he was hearing. "Are you dismissing me?"

Yugi's smile was ironic. "Only if you desire it. Lord knows I have need of your services." A pause. "You are the most trustworthy man I have ever known in my service, and for that, I can never repay you. But let me be clear - I have never loved you. I am fond of you, but I do not entertain the idea that this fondness could grow to something like what I have with Atemu. I deeply regret if I have made you believe otherwise, for that was not my intent. I will grant you time to consider your decision. In the meantime, I request some time alone so that I may pray."

Robert stood rooted to his spot in the room as he watched Yugi retreat to his bedchamber. Robert wanted to rail at Yugi's brusque statement, but it was only because he knew it was true. Yugi had never done anything more than treat Robert courteously, and it was Robert who had attached a deeper meaning to Yugi's words and gestures. Robert groaned as he left Yugi's chambers, now unsure of his path.

* * * * *

Yugi stood outside the Parliament chambers, his gaze flickering over the crowd as he searched for Atemu. He didn't have to wait long for the young courtier was wading through the other lords to speak to Yugi. Yugi sighed in relief at seeing his lover, but the smile quickly faded when he saw the serious expression on Atemu's face. Atemu greeted Yugi with a shallow bow, his eyes refusing to make direct contact with Yugi's.

"I can only speak briefly to ensure spies do not report to my mother. You received my letter?"

"Yes," Yugi said breathlessly. "What-"

"She has threatened to reveal our relationship at the expense of all of us. She will do it...because the loss will be greater for Shrewsbury than Warwick. To ensure that does not happen, I have been forced to vote in favor of the bill today."

Yugi felt like he had been sucker punched in the stomach and all breath had left his lungs. Atemu's words sounded far away as his mind concentrated on his physiological response to what had been said. Yugi knew Atemu was doing this for their safety, but as he looked upon Atemu's apologetic mien, he could not help but feel his devotion toward Atemu begin to crack. Did he really know Atemu as well as he thought he did? Was he being played the fool?

"I wish it could be different...but...I do not have the strength to stand up to the world as you do."

Before Yugi could retort, Atemu walked away. A cold dread began to fill Yugi followed closely by a slowly burning anger. _This cannot be happening!_

"Shrewsbury?" It was Thomas More.

"We have lost," Yugi blurted, the words making the truth more real to Yugi now than it had been only moments before. Katherine was going to be replaced, Anne Boleyn would be queen, and Henry would become head of a Protestant faith. Everything he had worked for over the months and years lay shattered at his feet. "Warwick is being forced to vote for the bill."

"Why? He guaranteed-"

"There are those against us who now know damaging information about my character. He is doing it to save me," Yugi couldn't bear to look at More because he knew exactly where this conversation was heading. The anger was gone - replaced fully by fear of what was to come.

"You love him," Thomas murmured after a moment without a trace of emotion in his tone.

"Yes."

"It is one thing to be and not answer to its sinful call, but quite another to engage in unnatural acts. You have not acted upon those inclinations, surely?" Yugi couldn't answer, but he knew his silence spoke volumes to Thomas. He heard a sigh heavily laced with disappointment and closed his eyes to resist the urge to look into his friend's eyes. "You must fight against this influence...it is not in God's plan for you to turn down that path."

Yugi's eyes opened once more, his gaze full of pain. "I do not know if I am strong enough. I am, after all, only human." 

"I see. I will pray that you may find the path of righteousness once again."

Thomas made his way into the Parliamentary chambers and Yugi followed suit a few minutes later. After the bill had been passed, Yugi left Parliament as if in a waking nightmare. He could feel the world around him crumbling and the fear of uncertainty fill him. A large part of him desperately wanted to seek refuge, but he had no idea where he would find this solace now. He felt betrayed by the one he loved above all others and felt unworthy of God's comfort after turning his back on him. For the first time in years, Yugi was alone and without the confidence that had made him such a force to contend with in Henry's court.


	17. Confessions and Lamentations

Katherine was gone. A day after the bill had been passed in Parliament, Katherine was escorted out of the castle by Charles Brandon, who looked defeated while doing so. Despite the somber mood of the former queen and her champions, she left the castle amid cheers from the people of London. Watching from the window of his sitting room, Yugi couldn't help but smile as she graciously accepted her fate and bid farewell to the people who dearly loved her. Yugi knew Henry was a fool for giving up the true gem of his court - the queen from Aragon. England would never know such a gracious woman again as consort while Henry reigned. 

While Katherine left in disgrace, Henry and Anne also departed from the castle on progress to rejoicing from those who supported the Boleyns. Their retinue was small, and Yugi believed they planned on marrying and consummating the marriage that Henry had long desired, and they were to do so as privately as possible. They would make a show of her coronation and force the people to accept this upstart young woman as their new queen. Yugi felt sick at the thought of having to bow to a woman who did not care for her country the way Katherine had. If she did truly care, she would have been content with just being Henry's mistress and status quo would have been maintained. Instead, she had been greedy and turned everything that was once good to her selfish purposes. Yugi feared what would happen to the people that would not welcome the changes. Thomas More had given up his seal as Lord Chancellor and disappeared to his estates with a promise not to speak out against the king. The last champion of the Catholics in Henry's service was no more. Meanwhile, Yugi was unsure what to do. He had fallen from favor. He had not been dismissed from Henry's court, and he supposed he could return to his estates for a week or two to take care of some minor business, but there was something more than Henry's lack of direction that was keeping him at Whitehall Palace.

_Atemu..._

With that thought, a knock sounded on the door to his chambers. Yugi felt his body tense in anticipation as he took a fortifying breath and watched the servant open the door. Atemu came gingerly into the room, his eyes first trained to the floor before hazarding a gaze up at Yugi. Yugi's breath hitched at the sight of the man's contrite demeanor. Overall, there was a fondness for Atemu that overrode most emotions, but this fondness was lessened by disappointment, and Yugi could feel his inner defenses engage to protect himself from further hurt. What could he expect now? The servant shut the door and then left the two alone, and while the servant's actions took place in Yugi's periphery, he acknowledged the man's tact with a grateful heave of his shoulders. This movement did little to dispel the continuing tension within him. Atemu stood across the room - at odds.

The silence was crushing. Neither one knew who should start or even _where_. What words could possibly convey Yugi's dejection? He wanted to be angry, and he was...but that anger was tempered by his love for the man standing before him. Is this what love did? Did it soften the blow of heavier emotions, usually so difficult to control? Perhaps...for Yugi could understand Atemu's position. Even so, the knowledge did little to assuage the disappointment. He wanted Atemu to speak first because it would help him decide what sort of response he could use. Deep down, he hoped that he could unleash his fury with the justification that Atemu had provoked him. And yet...he yearned to forgive and move on from this messy business. Mostly, he wanted things the way they were before Lady Hasan came to court and meddled in their affairs. Atemu remained reserved. The quiet was beginning to make Yugi uncomfortable. He made a small, subtle movement to break the stand-off and begin this confrontation.

"Hello," he whispered, unable to trust his voice to remain impassive if he spoke at a normal volume. 

Atemu took this as an invitation, and before Yugi knew what was happening, Atemu had closed the gap between them and swept his stiff body up into his warm embrace. His arms were strong and tender, and there was a slight note of insecurity in the decision to make physical contact. Yugi closed his eyes to better gauge his emotions. He could feel tenderness for this man that was holding him, but he also felt a distance between them - his own despondency over what had occurred in Parliament driving a wedge between them. He wasn't ready to let this go just yet, and he did not return the gesture. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall beyond Atemu, deciding to just ride this out for as long as Atemu was willing to hold him. Atemu seemed to notice Yugi's reticence and pulled away. It was clear in Atemu's eyes that he knew the reason why Yugi was responding the way he was.

"I...wanted to talk. I know it has been a week since..."

"Yes, it has..."

"Yugi, I...I know I have disappointed you-"

Yugi's inscrutable face gave way to an indignant sneer. "Oh, you did more than just disappoint, my Lord," Atemu winced at Yugi's refusal to use his name. "You _betrayed_ my trust in you! I-"

"As I told you, I lack the strength you have to stand up against so many. More importantly, I did not want to put your life at risk...not when we did not have a plan to avoid the issue. I know you are furious with me, and I-"

Yugi stepped back and turned away, his anger coming out in a short, derisive snort. "But that is just it! I _cannot_ be angry with you!" He turned once more to eye Atemu. "Do not mistake me, I am extremely...but more than anything..." the sudden energy his ire had garnered him vanished as tears filled his eyes. "I am...incredibly heartbroken." A pause. "What have you done to me?"

Atemu looked puzzled. "I..."

"I expected so much...and you are right, you failed. But then...you did so for a good reason. I love you...and I want to forgive you, but I feel I should not. I cannot make sense of it!"

Atemu hesitated a beat before approaching Yugi once more, who looked like a cornered animal. Yugi's eyes swam with unshed tears; frightened and barely holding on to the dissembling strength he had mustered for this confrontation. Atemu saw every vulnerability laid bare in Yugi's eyes, and he smiled softly. Yugi wanted to look away as he knew his front was crumbling, but he found he couldn't. He was a prisoner of this man not only because of the love he bore for him, but because Yugi was alone. _I do not know if I am strong enough. I am, after all, only human,_ his words to Thomas More rang in his head. A gentle caress of Yugi's cheek with Atemu's hand brought Yugi's attention out of himself and to the pair of red eyes before him. Those eyes, full of pain themselves, also held a tenderness and questioning within them.

"I cannot begin to express the regret I have for failing you when you needed me the most," Atemu murmured. "I was selfish...because I could not imagine my world without you, and I wanted to protect you with everything that I am. I know I assisted with the changes to come, and I know that we are no longer as safe as we were. I cannot take back what is done...but I can ask for forgiveness and for a new beginning...if you will still have me."

Yugi caved. A sob escaped his lips, and the tears held at bay coursed down his cheeks as he fell forward to rest his head against Atemu's chest. His body shuddered with his grief, and Atemu held him close, unsure what this moment meant. Yugi rested against Atemu for a minute to release his pent-up emotions, and as his tears slowed, he pulled away from Atemu. Atemu continued to be uncertain, but Yugi made himself clear by placing a gentle kiss on Atemu's lips.

"A new beginning then," Yugi whispered. 

Atemu's smile went to his eyes, and he looked relieved. Yugi also could feel most of the weight of his warring emotions lifting from his breast, though he did notice a fragment of his doubt remained. Atemu had fallen slightly from the pedestal Yugi had put him on, and Yugi knew, moving forward, he would have to be cautious to not idolize the man standing before him. 

"I have already begun my plans to have us retire to my estates. I ordered the financial books to be brought to me here so that I can truly begin my lordship of Warwick," Atemu stated, his excitement for the future growing with each word.

"And what of your marriage?" Yugi asked.

"Oh..." Atemu said as he walked away from Yugi. "It is to be after Lady Anne's coronation. The Boleyns feel secure and so they are willing to keep the contract."

"And you?"

"Of course I do not wish to marry her! I just..." a sigh. "I am to meet with Mary this afternoon for a walk in the garden."

"I see."

"I do not love her, if that is what you are worried about," Atemu asserted.

Yugi shook his head. "No, I know that...but have you considered Mary's role in all of this? She will be where you are, and thus...we cannot be as we wish to be... _free_."

"It is a hurdle I am still attempting to overcome. The marriage is months away...perhaps something will prevent it from destroying our plans."

Yugi looked dubious. "I doubt the Boleyns will fall from favor that quickly. Maybe...it cannot be as we hoped, and we will have to carry on as we have been."

Atemu panicked. "You are not saying you wish to...end it?"

"No, of course not..." though there was still a tingle of doubt in the back of Yugi's mind about the road he had chosen to continue down with the man whom he loved and shirked all reason for.

"I am glad. I must be off to meet with Mary," Atemu said.

Yugi waved him away. "Of course."

Atemu exited his chambers, only for another person to enter without an announcement. Yugi caught sight of who was standing there, and felt his stomach drop and his muscles tense. Robert stood in the doorway. Instead of looking apologetic as Atemu had, Robert stood with an authority Yugi had rarely seen. There was a sort of grim determination radiating from the man, and Yugi knew Robert had a purpose. _He is going to leave._

"Robert," Yugi greeted cordially. "I am surprised to see you back so soon."

"In truth, I was not going to come back...but before I leave your service, I wanted to share...I needed to say-"

"You are leaving...I had selfishly hoped that would not be the case. But I know how unfair it would be of me to expect so with circumstances as they are." 

Robert gave a brusque nod. "I do love you...that is perfectly clear to both of us, and...it would be difficult for me to maintain the distance required between us, especially having voiced my opinion of your choice in lover."

Yugi's gaze was neutral. "I would be remiss if I did not tell you how much your companionship will be missed. You are...a very dear friend to me."

Robert closed his eyes and shook his head, his demeanor immediately changing to a somber tone. Yugi knew something was wrong, and wasn't sure what to expect. Robert took a moment before meeting Yugi's gaze once more. "And _I_ would be remiss if I did not challenge those assertions. I no longer deserve to be counted among one of your friends."

Yugi suspected what Robert was going to confess, and his eyes widened in disbelief while he struggled to not give that suspicion any credence. "You-"

"I am the one that told Lady Warwick of your relationship with her son. I wanted to destroy him in your eyes. I may not have been successful, but the seeds of doubt have been sown."

The confession was said without remorse, and Yugi could feel his stomach tighten painfully with anxiety. A lump began to form in his throat, and no amount of swallowing would banish it. He didn't want to believe that Robert had betrayed him, but the serving man's defiant gaze was enough to confirm it to the earl. He was devastated.

"GET OUT!" Yugi raged, unable to say anything more eloquent to express himself. 

Robert's final expression held a tinge of remorse, but he held his head high as he left the room. Yugi's body began to tremble violently as he allowed his anger to release itself. His knees buckled, and he collapsed to the floor, hardly caring that the jolt hurt his knees and hands. Tears came hot and furious to his eyes, slithering down his cheeks. A loud sob escaped his lips as he sat there, allowing his grief to consume him.

How did he let this happen? He had spent years carefully culling the Shrewsbury family staff to prevent such betrayals, and he had taken deep pride in his hand-picked, loyal staff. He never dreamed that the one he trusted most, Robert, would one day turn his back on him all in the name of love. He was deeply hurt, ashamed, and frightened. He had recklessly exposed himself and now...all he could hear was the death knell of his life. Yugi looked toward the window where he could make out a clear blue sky. He wanted to think of some way to get himse,f out of this mess, but his heart was too broken to allow any sort of logical thought. He lay on the floor, unable to do anything else but wallow in his sorrow.

* * * * *

Atemu entered into the bright sunlight of the gardens from the dim castle and shielded his eyes from the glare with the back of his hand. He stood still for a few moments to blink and allow his eyes to adjust to the harsh differences in ambient lighting before he stepped further into the gardens. Standing towards the end of the row of hedges was a woman wearing a russet-colored gown and matching hood with veil. She stood tall to exude strength and surety, but all Atemu could read from her was a sense of demure timidity. He approached her with a bow and taking a hand into his, placed a quick kiss on the top of her hand as was custom. She quickly withdrew the hand and shot him a guarded smile.

"My Lord," she said with her soft voice. "I am Mary Boleyn."

"Atemu Hasan, Lord Warwick."

He offered an arm to her and she linked her arm in his. They began to walk down the gravel path among the hedges, the silence awkward and pressing. He noticed that where Anne was small and dark, Mary was a little taller with golden hair and blue eyes. He wondered at how different they were and found himself questioning if they were truly sisters.

"I am told we are to be married once my sister is crowned queen."

Atemu chuckled nervously. "Does this please you?"

"It is not my place to say," Mary replied.

"But I would know your mind," Atemu urged. He shot her a look that he hoped conveyed security.

Mary sighed as her gaze traveled to a bush of Tudor roses - pearl white inner petals surrounded by blood red. It signified the joining of the two warring houses of Lancaster and York with the marriage of Elizabeth of York to Henry Tudor - the current king's parents. To Atemu, the roses looked odd - as if the red rose was attempting to swallow and overtake the white rose. To him, it was a flower that spoke of doom, not unity. He wondered if Mary felt the same as she looked upon the large blooms. Finally, she spoke.

"It is no secret that I once bedded the King. I come to this marriage used...and I want you to know I do not pretend otherwise. I will understand if I am not treated the same as a bride who would come to you free of a man's touch."

"It matters little to me," Atemu replied. He saw her gaze flicker briefly with offense, and he suddenly regretted what he said and attempted to fix the situation. "You have been ill-used."

Mary's gaze met his, and he saw the same fire in her eyes that Anne's often had. "What do you mean?"

_Sisters indeed_. "Only that..." Atemu paused, considering what he knew of Mary's past with Henry. "You were married before, were you not?" 

"Yes."

"And your husband was sent away to fight and died while you took to the King's bed."

"Yes," Mary was growing defensive.

"Did you _want_ to become the King's lover?" Mary paused, her mouth opened slightly in surprise. Atemu smiled grimly. "I see no one has asked you that before. They saw what you became and judged you based on that - not the circumstances leading to your choice."

Mary disengaged herself from Atemu's side and took a step away from him. She turned to face him once more, her gaze a little sad and weary. "In truth, no. I was forced into his bed by my uncle and father. Did I become fond of His Majesty? Yes...but that fondness only lasted until I learned that he could easily replace me without another glance or thought. He took what he wanted from me without consideration for my future. My family claimed I could marry any nobleman because he should feel honored to bed a mistress of the King, but...as you can see, there are few suitors waiting for my hand."

"As I said...ill-used," Atemu murmured.

"Yes," Mary replied bitterly. "And if you would truly know my mind, then I will say that I do not look forward to this marriage as maybe you do. All I see is what you would gain from it and I - once again - am left without further options and my true feelings forfeit. I _loved_ my first husband, and I will not pretend that any other marriage or relationship will come close to replicating what I shared with him. Know that I am unhappy and will probably never grow to love you."

Atemu walked past Mary around the corner of the hedge. He glanced backwards to see if she followed. After a moment, she realized she had potentially wounded him, and she began to shadow him. He walked the path until he found a stone bench hidden among a copse of trees and settled beneath the branches laden with leaves of orange and red. Mary came to stand before him, uncertain if she should join him on the bench. He motioned to her that she was welcome to sit. After another hesitation, she sat beside him, though her posture was ramrod straight. She looked uncomfortable being so close to him.

"I thank you for your candor. I know it is not easy to share so much of yourself with a complete stranger."

"And you mean to move forward with the marriage?" Mary asked, a note of incredulity in her tone.

Atemu looked out toward the path, his gaze fixed on the plants beyond the stones. "It is true that my family stands to gain from this marriage with the ability to claim relation to royalty, even if not by blood. It is not something I actively sought. If it were completely up to me, I would not be doing this."

Mary was puzzled. "Why?"

Atemu met her gaze, and Mary was astounded to see such vulnerability within his eyes. "Like you, I was forced into this marriage by others. I am told that I must do this in order to..."

"How can _you_ have no choice?"

"Many of the actions I have taken have been because there have been threats against one whom I care for deeply. I have acted against what I wished because I thought in doing so, I would keep this person safe. This marriage, like so many of my other choices, have been in order to preserve that which I do not want to lose. Like you, I have been given little consideration. I am nothing more than a pawn to your sister, your uncle, your family, my family...and I do not know how I can escape. In marrying you, I actually bring myself closer to my captors."

Mary was silent as she considered Atemu's speech. Atemu sighed, wondering how they were to proceed. It wasn't as if he could now request a stay of the betrothal because his mother would let her knowledge of Yugi's inclinations slip to the wrong people. He knew Mary would not be able to fight against it because as a woman, she had no voice. Atemu found himself gazing fondly towards her, and suddenly saw himself able to bear a marriage with her. He felt it would be an easy companionship rather than a cool tolerance of one another.

"You deserve someone who can love you," Atemu continued. "That is something I cannot give you, but I can promise to treat you well and care for you so that you want for nothing. You will be free to do as you please with others, discreetly of course, and when you find someone whom you love, I will not fight a divorce."

"And what do you gain from such an arrangement?"

"The ability to carry on my affair," Atemu said simply. "I will not hide anything from you nor will I force you into our bed."

Mary considered a moment. "Our own rebellion," she said with a wicked smile. "My Lord, I do so look forward to the day we are married."


	18. Serpent's Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a LEMON in this chapter. 
> 
> This is a looong chapter, but a lot is covered. Enjoy!

Yugi didn't come to supper that evening, and Atemu didn't notice until the tables were cleared away for dancing. He had been, at first, afraid to seek out his lover because he knew his every move was being watched, and then he had been swept away with the gaiety of Anne's ladies as well as Henry's supporters. There was an undercurrent of distrust among the nobles as well as fear, for no one knew what Henry's new position as Head of the Church would look like. All they knew was that Henry had officially annulled the marriage between himself and Katherine, that he and Anne were probably already married in a private ceremony, and that Cromwell had begun gathering information on the various churches and priories in England to document abuses and their abundant wealth. Despite this, Anne and her ladies worked hard to provide such entertainment that no one could dwell on these problems for long. Her smile and laughter were infectious, and Atemu had found himself drawn in. Discovering the absence of Shrewsbury, Atemu immediately wished to leave to check in on him, but he knew his mother would find it suspicious that Atemu left before dancing had started, and he knew she would go looking for him. He forced himself to stay for an hour or two to dance, and while everyone around him was enjoying themselves, he remained distracted. This was noticed by Anne while she was dancing with him, and she frowned.

"Is something wrong, my Lord?" she huffed.

Atemu was startled out of his thoughts and met her piercing gaze. "I-I apologize. I-"

"My sister has not made you weary, surely?" Anne said with a coquettish grin. "She has quite the reputation."

_That the King and your family created,_ Atemu wanted to retort, but he swallowed his words. There was no way he could speak to Anne in such a manner and get away with it now that she was to be queen. "I assure you that we have agreed to remain chaste until our wedding."

"I am sure it matters not, my Lord. She is damaged goods," Anne said, clearly enjoying her sister's plight and using it to make herself appear better than she was. It grated on Atemu. He was beginning to find her insufferable since her elevation in court, and Atemu wondered if she had always been that cold and calculating or if it was learned after spending years in Henry's court. He wished for simpler days when they could dance and chat freely without him worrying his every word would be reported to someone who could destroy his life. "Anyway, I apologize for disparaging my sister. She will make you a good wife, and I so look forward to the day I can call you brother. I have grown rather fond of you."

"Indeed?" Atemu questioned as Anne circled under their linked arms.

"Yes," she replied as she faced him once more. "I know you are one of the few I can continue to trust. Your support has been unwavering. My family...they will only completely trust me when I have borne the king a son. I know it will happen, but until it does..."

"I am sure you will not have to worry, my Lady," Atemu intoned. "You are young still."

"Not _very_ young," Anne muttered.

"But still beautiful," Atemu found himself complimenting her though the words didn't sit well with him. He wanted to get away as quickly as possible to make sure Yugi was alright.

The dance finished, and Anne tittered her approval of his statement before floating away to join her ladies once more. Atemu glanced toward the King, who wore a beaming smile on his face. He, apparently, only had eyes for Anne, which was just as well. He knew Henry was a jealous man, and the last thing Atemu wanted was his sovereign to think that he had feelings for her. Atemu looked around the room, wondering where his mother had gone off to. He made his way through the crowd as a pavane began to play, and he desperately hoped no one would stop him and make him dance again. He made his way toward the exit, hopeful that he would avoid his mother and he would leave unnoticed. Just as he was about the cross the threshold to freedom, he felt her firm grasp on his arm, and he stopped to turn toward her direction.

"Where are you going?" she demanded, immediately suspicious.

The pavane played in the background, drowning out their conversation from others that could be lingering among the shadows of the corridor. "To bed. I have had a long day, and the king wishes to hunt on the morrow. I will need my rest." He was sure that Henry wouldn't want Atemu to join him on the hunt as he only invited his closest favorites. Still, it was a plausible lie - one he was only too happy to utilize.

"To your own bed?" Anne Hasan asked, implying she thought her son was sneaking off to his lover.

Atemu cursed at her perceptiveness and pulled down to remove his arm from her grasp. He needed to lie because he knew she would continue to meddle. "Of course. You disgust me, mother."

She let out a short laugh of derision, not believing him for an instant. "That is interesting, coming from _you_."

"I am doing what you bid...what does it matter where I seek my happiness? There are plenty of other men in this court who are in the same situation as I am. In fact, one is a part of the family you wish me to join," Atemu retorted as he stalked away from her.

"He is your enemy now, Atemu!" Anne called out. "I would rather you chose George Boleyn for your _happiness_ than that-"

Atemu didn't hear what disparaging remarks she had for Yugi because he rounded the corner, essentially putting a stone wall between them. He sighed, attempting to dispel the tension she automatically caused every time she drew near. It sounded as if she was coming to accept his inclinations, but Atemu knew it was because she was getting from him what she wanted. It bothered Atemu that he had to continue to play her games. He hoped that the ledgers from the estate would give him enough information to start making careful decisions about the running of the manor house and surrounding lands. The sooner he mastered that, the sooner he could take his life back from his mother and the Boleyns. He would prove to them all that he was capable of much more than they thought. Reminding himself that Yugi had been absent from supper, Atemu quickened his pace to Yugi's chambers, worry clouding his thoughts. It was unlike Yugi to disappear and admit defeat in such a public manner, and he knew whatever was going on in Yugi's head was rather serious.

Atemu came to Yugi's door and knocked. A new serving man opened the door, and the man's furrowed brow released upon seeing Atemu standing there. He let out a relieved sigh and a grim smile. "My Lord...I am pleased to see you. His Grace is not himself."

"I am sorry, but I do not remember..." Atemu said as he stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Richard, my Lord. I was promoted to body servant when Robert left."

"He left?" Atemu wondered if this was the reason why Yugi had remained in his chambers this evening.

It was difficult to see Richard's nod of affirmation in the darkness. The man excused himself from the room as Atemu took stock of his surroundings. The fire in the hearth was low, and a few sparse candles were lit on a table. Atemu couldn't see where Yugi was in the darkness of the room. He continued to move forward, attempting to see through the shadows for the young man.

"Yugi?" No response. "Yugi!" he called again.

"Over here," the dull response came from a chair situated close to the writing desk. 

Atemu rushed over, wondering what he would encounter. He came around the high back of the chair and saw Yugi slumped within the confines of the wooden arms. His eyes were closed, his body emanating sorrow and defeat. Atemu knew that Yugi was much smaller than so many of his peers, but he never once appeared that way. Now, he looked incredibly tiny and fragile. Atemu was almost afraid to touch him. A lump formed in his throat, and he swallowed before laying a hand on Yugi's which was resting on an arm of the chair. The gentle touch made the young man stir, and purple eyes opened to stare up into Atemu's. Atemu held back his gasp of shock at seeing the look of utter failure in his lover's eyes. The tenderness he felt for Yugi made his chest ache at seeing his pain, and Atemu fell into a squat, taking the pale hand into his. He held it, hoping it was bringing some comfort to the one he loved.

"I...I am all alone."

"No...I am here...as I always will be."

"Will you?" Yugi asked pointedly, some life returning to his listless tone. "Your loyalties seem to lie with the Boleyns. I do not blame you...after all, you are only doing what your mother wishes of you...which was, I suppose, your aim from the very beginning."

Atemu was guarded in his reply, surprised that Yugi was angry with him still. "I was summoned to court to advance my family, yes. I have said so from the start, but I have always meant to do it on my terms. I thought I had been clear in that." Irritation percolated within him and crept into his tone.

Yugi sat up to better confront Atemu, his eyes flashing with his ire. "And I suppose you kept to that once your mother arrived." His anger now began to boil over through his sarcastic responses. "How you fought to obtain your goals on _your terms_ instead of doing it all _exactly_ as she wished!"

Atemu stood and took a step back to put some distance between himself and Yugi in an attempt to control his outrage. "What is the matter with you? I thought-"

Yugi stood as well, and while Atemu was glad to see the fiery, passionate Yugi returned, he was not happy with the way the encounter was going. He had imagined spending the evening entwined in each other's arms, murmuring endearments, and Atemu providing comfort to a Yugi who was dealing with quite a bit of change. He had never thought he would be the target of such a ferocious verbal onslaught. Yugi continued his ranting, much to Atemu's dismay and growing indignation. "You thought what? That everything was forgiven? Do you know what you have _cost_ me? Thomas More is currently at his estate, _praying_ for my salvation and he is finding me wanting in his judgment! Why? Because he _knows_ about us. And Robert! Robert is the one who has betrayed me most of all. Did you know that _he_ is the one who told your mother of us?"

Atemu felt like he had been punched in the gut, his shock was so deep at Yugi's words. "He...he what?" 

"Yes! And now my life is in danger because of it! And that leaves you!" Yugi raged. "You are the worst offender!"

"YUGI! _Enough_!" Atemu yelled, finally losing the last threads of control on his temper. 

His harsh resonance silenced Yugi. The room was still for a beat, before Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief at what had just happened between the two of them. His skin, which had turned pink during his tirade had gone pale momentarily before returning to that rosy hue. Atemu noted that this time, the colored cheeks were from embarrassment more than anger. Tears filled those purple eyes, though they refused to spill. Atemu closed his eyes and shook his head, attempting to cast off his own destructive displeasure because he knew if he unleashed it, there would only be damage caused by it. And there had already been enough devastation for one day. He supposed that he did deserve Yugi's condemnation, as this was the reaction he had been expecting earlier in the day when they had met for the first time in a week. He had thought everything had been mended - a weak patch to their disagreement, but one nonetheless. Atemu was hurt by Yugi's words, mostly because he knew they were true. He had failed Yugi, and he would feel despicable about it for much longer than Yugi could ever know. He hated himself deeply for hurting Yugi in such a seemingly careless way, and Atemu knew he would do all he could to make amends. He wished he could express with words how incredibly guilty he felt, but he knew words wouldn't do his feelings justice. 

It then hit Atemu what Yugi was getting at. Atemu had been carrying on all day as if nothing had changed. He had continued his duplicitous liaisons with the Boleyns and doing what he could to maintain his favor with Henry. While he had expressed with his _words_ that he was sorry for his betrayal, his _actions_ had all but destroyed any validity Atemu hoped had been in his apology. He suddenly felt ashamed for everything and hung his head in defeat. "You are right," he whispered.

Yugi remained standing, his deep breathing indicating that he was gaining mastery of his wild emotions once more. Atemu looked towards Yugi, noticing the tension in the way he held himself, knowing that Yugi was steeling himself for further disappointment. Atemu sighed, lending a cracked voice to his thoughts. "If you wish...I will walk away. I will separate myself from you and put an end to the hurt I have caused you. If you will not have me, I..."

"It is what I should want, is it not?" Yugi replied, his voice quiet. "For you to end it."

Atemu nodded, his gaze returning to the floor. He could feel his heart beginning to crack at the thought of losing this most precious person in his life, but he wanted to maintain a strong front to show Yugi that he could take this natural consequence for his foolish behavior. He knew it would cause more heartache if he displayed how he truly felt about the entire situation.

"That is not what I want."

The words surprised Atemu, and his head rose quickly to meet Yugi's gaze. Yugi maintained a serious visage, but a lone tear snaked down his cheek. Atemu couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Do you mean it?"

Yugi nodded in assent. Atemu felt relief flood through him, though its life was brief. He still knew there was healing that needed to take place, and he wanted to start that process now. To the casual observer, Yugi looked strong in his stance, but to Atemu's trained eyes, he knew Yugi was ready to cave under his emotions. Atemu carefully approached Yugi, his step stilted and uncertain. He hoped that he was doing the right thing by venturing any sort of physical contact. He held out a hand as a peace offering. The hand hung between them for a few moments, and Atemu began to feel his heart race in panic, thinking it quite possible that Yugi would turn him down. Instead, Yugi placed his own hand tentatively into Atemu's. The alleviation of his anxiety was overwhelming to him, and he pulled on Yugi gently, enfolding him into his embrace. Yugi's head came to rest against his chest, and Atemu rested a hand on the back of Yugi's head to keep him in place. He breathed in the all-familiar scent of sandalwood and felt his taut muscles begin to relax. Yugi leaned against him and let loose a shuddering breath.

"I love you so..." Atemu whispered. As he held Yugi close, he came to the realization that they had not had any form of physical contact since their night of passion over a week ago. The memory of that sweet evening produced a jolt of yearning in the pit of Atemu's stomach, which made him go half hard. He realized how much he wanted, no _needed_ Yugi now that he had been so precariously close to losing him. But then...he wasn't sure how any sort of touch beyond caresses would be received by his lover. As Atemu fretted about it, he felt Yugi stir within his embrace. Atemu glanced down and saw Yugi's face was tilted up to look into his own. He smiled crookedly, which he was sure revealed how unsure he was of himself at this moment.

Yugi stood on his toes and pressed his lips gently against Atemu's. The kiss was questioning as if Yugi was unsure if this was an acceptable thing to do after their row. Atemu tightened his arms around Yugi, crushing him against his torso. A surprised yelp escaped from Yugi's lips, which allowed Atemu to reconnect with a more fervent kiss. He nibbled on Yugi's lower lip, inhaling as much of Yugi's intoxicating scent as he could. Yugi's fingers made their way into Atemu's hair, grabbing on so tight that his fingernails lightly grazed Atemu's scalp. Atemu broke the kiss to then turn his attention to the curve of Yugi's jaw and the sensitive spot where jaw met neck. Yugi tilted his head back willingly, exposing more tender flesh for Atemu to explore with his eager kisses. Yugi's fists grasped the thick velvet of Atemu's doublet as he gasped in pleasure, his eyes rolling into his head as the eyelids fluttered shut. Yugi was like a rag doll in Atemu's arms, feeling shivers of bliss ripple across his skin, raising goosebumps. The velvet was fitted too tight to Atemu's form and made it difficult for Yugi to maintain his hold. He straightened up and began undoing the buttons to the doublet.

"I need you," Yugi panted.

Atemu was struck dumb by Yugi's response and paused to see if Yugi was truly okay with this before also beginning to remove Yugi's clothing. As they attacked each other's mouths with a constant barrage of passionate kisses, they deposited their outer layers of clothing on the floor. They broke apart, each man quickly discarded their linen shirts before returning for more searing kisses.They slowly sank to the floor as their lips remained connected and nestled among the velvets and linen strewn on the floor. Their breathing became rapid with desire as Atemu gently pushed Yugi back to lie on the floor, leaning over him to place one more kiss on the lips. He then began landing a trail of kisses down Yugi's neck, feeling the young man squirm beneath him. The kisses advanced further down Yugi's torso until they came to the hilt of Yugi's strong erection. Yugi mewled, knowing what pleasurable contact would come, and Atemu found himself grinning at the thought that Yugi was pining for him. He slowly lowered his head until his lips barely caressed the tip of Yugi's erection. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Yugi, and his own erection pulsed eagerly. He then closed his mouth around the tip, sucking gently. Yugi let out a little moan of ecstasy - it had been too long since they had this kind of touch. Atemu continued to take Yugi into his mouth inch by inch, making the noble writhe with need. He looked towards Yugi's face to see his eyes closed and his fists balling the fabrics around them in the throes of rapture. Atemu smirked in satisfaction at seeing his lover enjoying his ministrations as he slid back up towards the tip, his tongue running along the underside of Yugi's erection, pausing to put additional pressure at the point where tip joined shaft. This elicited another groan from Yugi, letting him know that it was a good place to pay special attention to. He continued downward again, this time suckling just a little harder and increasing the tempo at which he took Yugi in.

"Oh God..."

The cry from Yugi tore through the air, and his hands found Atemu's hair. He took hold of the locks tightly. The sharp pain of hair being pulled only made Atemu sigh happily, knowing that he was the one making Yugi experience such pleasure. He slid his mouth up and down Yugi's length, his tongue lapping at the more sensitive underside. Each thrust had Yugi moaning louder, his fingers digging further into Atemu's mane until his fingernails left scratches in Atemu's scalp. This indication of how lost in his passion Yugi was alerted Atemu to his own need for satisfaction. Atemu needed to be inside Yugi, and he could tell his partner wanted it as well. Sitting up, he started to moisten his hands when Yugi grabbed his wrist to still him. Atemu made eye contact to let his lover know that he was paying attention.

"Oil...in the desk..."

Atemu didn't question why oil would be there as he stumbled into a standing position and began rifling through the papers and drawers for it. He finally found a tiny nondescript bottle in the far right corner hidden behind bottles of ink and he uncorked it as he positioned himself between Yugi's milky thighs once more. He coated his erection with as much oil as he could, letting out a little rumble of pleasure at his own touch. He then positioned himself at the entrance, pressing in as he leaned over Yugi to kiss him on the lips, letting him know he had returned and would not leave him unfulfilled. Yugi hissed in discomfort from the lack of preparation, but both were so lost in their need to possess each other, that the sensation was short-lived. Atemu was fully sheathed, and he took a moment to enjoy the sensation of being inside his lover once more. Atemu placed another reverent kiss on Yugi's lips. A sigh escaped Yugi's lips as he relaxed under Atemu's gentle loving. It was clear to each of them that they had missed this part of their relationship.

Yugi lay still for a moment, before bringing his knees up to hug Atemu's sides. His hands came to rest on Atemu's shoulders, and he nodded as if he was giving Atemu permission to continue. Slowly, Atemu withdrew until only the tip remained inside. He waited a beat before plunging back in, moaning as he did so. He noticed Yugi joined in, rocking his hips in a way to match Atemu's own motion. Atemu had almost forgotten what this sensation - of possessing and being possessed in body - had felt like, and he didn't want it to end. He hoped that Yugi felt the same and that this evening would be the beginning of their reconciliation.

"I love you, Yugi," he whispered into Yugi's ear as he thrust again, making the man beneath him shudder in pleasure.

Yugi's response was a gasp his hands moving up to curl around Atemu's neck, but Atemu took it as Yugi's way of returning the sentiment. Atemu could feel the thrill of pleasure building slowly in his pelvis, and his need to reach climax began to overtake him. The rhythm of his thrust increased as well as the strength of each movement. Atemu panted as the pleasure built higher and higher until he was completely consumed by the sensations he was experiencing being with the one person who meant the world to him. He could feel Yugi quake beneath him and knew his own end was at hand. The fight was forgotten - the only thing on Atemu's mind was bringing Yugi pleasure. He heard the strangled cry of Yugi reaching his climax and felt the warm, sticky flow of his lover's release on his belly. This drove Atemu over his own edge and with a final jerk, he felt himself pulsing deep within Yugi. Atemu held Yugi as if the young man was keeping him anchored to earth. He felt two more pulses before his muscles relaxed. With a sigh, he withdrew and lay beside Yugi on his side. Yugi turned onto his side as well, a small smile on his lips. Quiet descended between them as their breathing eased back to a normal cadence. Atemu stared into Yugi's eyes, brushing his golden bangs away from them.

"Forgive me, Yugi."

A brief pause. "Yes," he whispered. "My mind is telling me that I am being a fool...but my heart knows I cannot live without you."

"You are not alone. I promise you...never alone," Atemu reiterated as he inched himself closer to Yugi, desiring to have as much contact with Yugi's body as possible. The heat radiating from Yugi's body was inviting.

Yugi nodded as he placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Atemu's nose. He then smiled before slowly rising to a seated position. He looked about them and laughed at the mess of clothing on the floor. He turned his head toward Atemu, a grin still on his face. "Shall we retire?"

Atemu rose to sit. "Are you sure you want me here tonight?" Despite their lovemaking and subsequent accepted apology, he still felt a little unsure.

Yugi nodded. "I...need reassurance."

Supporting each other, they rose to their feet. Atemu felt his leg muscles quivering from the exertion, but he found he could walk just fine. The two walked into the bedchamber with their arms linked. After a quick bath with cold water from the ewer, they collapsed into the bed, drawing the sheets and comforters over them. They nestled close together, their noses barely touching. Atemu reached out and placed his hand on Yugi's cheek, running the pad of his thumb repeatedly over the same patch of supple skin. Atemu could tell Yugi was still thinking back on what he had said and was struggling with what to say. The young noble waited, watching Yugi's eyes for every slight change. He knew he could tell what Yugi was feeling because not only had he spent so much time with him, but the earl had felt comfortable enough to let his guard down.

"I suppose I always knew Thomas would turn his back on me," Yugi finally stated. "My true self does not fall in line with the Church's teachings. It did not lessen the pain I felt when I had to admit to him that I was weaker than he thought."

"You are not weak, Yugi," Atemu asserted, removing his hand from Yugi's cheek to place it on his waist. "You are the strongest person I know. I may appear so sure of myself, but I know that I lack the courage to do half of the things you have done in your life thus far."

Yugi snorted a humorless yet benign sound, agreeing with Atemu's assessment. "Yes. You said as much yourself when you voted against me. I wonder..."

Atemu grasped Yugi's hands with urgency. "I swear to you that I did it in the hopes of protecting you. I could not think of any other way to stop it from happening. My gut told me to follow my mother's instructions for now and wait for another opportunity in which I could undermine her. I did not think it through...I panicked."

Yugi chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Yes...it makes sense. You are rather impulsive sometimes...and a little reckless."

"I will try...in the future, I will try to think through everything before I make a major decision like that."

Yugi nodded, and then sighed with a heave of his shoulders, his eyes roving to the ceiling. "I was shocked by Robert. That he would deliver that sort of information right into the hands of someone who would..." Yugi stopped, clearly struggling to keep his grief in check.

"I was too."

"In that act...he showed me how little he actually cared for me," Yugi finally got out after some additional struggling. 

Atemu didn't know what else to say. He instinctively knew that anything he could say wouldn't be a balm to Yugi's torment. He hoped that just being present would be enough comfort. It appeared to be so as Yugi continued on. "Robert was jealous. You were right...there was something more between us, but only from Robert. H-he loved me. I think...when we were together for the first time a week ago, it finally became too much for him to bear. He told me...what he thought of you and tried to warn me...that you were just using me for my position. Those things I said...those are all things Robert told me."

"But you must believe some of it...and it is my fault. I have not acted in a manner that would prove his words wrong."

Yugi looked down, a hand reaching out for one of Atemu's. Atemu slid his arm off of Yugi's waist and brought it up to grasp Yugi's hand. "You are right...I did. But I also believe that there is good within you...and that it far outweighs anything bad Robert could say about you." Atemu smiled, glad that it seemed their relationship was seemingly back on track. A comfortable silence descended between the both of them until Yugi shifted slightly, drawing Atemu's attention. "How was your outing with Lady Mary?"

Atemu rolled over until he was lying on his back. "She knows."

Yugi sat up in alarm. "What?! How?"

Atemu turned his head to meet Yugi's gaze and offer reassurance. "She knows that I am involved in an affair but not specifically with whom. I...made it clear that ours would not be the typical marriage."

"And?"

"She seemed to be in agreement. She made it clear that she was not going into this marriage willingly and was not expecting to form an emotional attachment to me. I...like her. Much more than her sister."

Yugi snorted with laughter, smothering his giggling in his drawn-up knees. He then sat up, his eyes still bright with mirth. "That is not that difficult to achieve."

Atemu smiled. "No, I suppose not. Still..." he became serious. "If our marriage is to go forward, I know she will not be a danger to us."

Yugi lay back down with a nod. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and snuggled close, smiling and happy for the first time in over a week.

* * * * *

The ledgers from the Warwick estate arrived weeks later, much to Atemu's joy. He watched as servants lugged in several thick books with faded black fabric covers, dusty from having been stored on bookshelves and relatively forgotten. The most recent ledger was in better shape, its cover a darker shade of black. Atemu could feel excitement course through his body, making him feel tingly all over. He had been waiting to finally have the finances in his hands and begin to learn about where the money came from and where it all went. He directed the servants to place the older ones off to the side and any that his father personally oversaw were to be placed on his desk. Amid the flurry of activity, Anne Hasan came into the room, and she stopped short when she realized what the servants were holding.

"What is going on?" her tone was calm, but her body language emitted worry. 

Atemu was interested in this contradictory demeanor, but he decided he would leave it for now. "I have decided to take some initiative and begin teaching myself the workings of the estates. In order for me to be a good lord, I must know how the money is handled."

"That is what an overseer is for," Anne admonished as she stepped further into the room. 

"Father did not make use of one. I see no reason for me to do the same."

"Do you not enjoy having the freedom to spend your time as you choose instead of worrying about trivial matters such as when the miller is paid and how much he is to receive?" Her smile was forced, and she was trying her hardest to dissuade Atemu from continuing on this path.

Anne sounded as if she was trying to be flippant, but Atemu was suspicious. "What is in here you do not want me to see?"

"Your father was a poor overseer," Anne said quickly. "I-"

Atemu shook his head as he picked up a volume. "I am not shocked." A pause. "In the past, you were never reticent on your thoughts regarding my father. You let me know just how useless you thought he was. Now that I am showing interest in my lordship, you suddenly wish to protect him?"

"I wish to protect you!" Anne cried. "I want you to succeed, and-"

Atemu couldn't hide his feral grin anymore. He opened the book and then snapped it shut, laughter dancing in his crimson eyes. "You are an incredible woman, do you know that?"

"Well, yes...I believe I am," she said carefully.

Atemu brushed past his mother, bouncing the heavy book in his hand. He could barely contain his annoyance with her, and he was feeling powerful enough with the financials in his hands to unburden his true feelings without fear of retribution. "At first, I am a disappointment and you wish you could disinherit me." He turned to face her. "You thought I was disgusting. Now, I have, in my possession, something inextricably entwined with the estates and now I am worthy of your protection. The... _irony_...is not something I missed. You did, after all, raise quite an intelligent brood of sons." Atemu was enjoying watching his mother become flustered with his words. He watched her little mouth open and close several times as her mind came up with several different things to say and rejected them before she could utter the words. He loved that, for the first time, he had the upper hand. "Do you wish that my brother were still alive?"

"He would not have been so obstinate!" Anne shouted, her fists clenching by her sides. 

Atemu laughed, triumphant before the woman. "What is it, mother? Are you hiding something in these pages?"

"Why would I have anything to hide in _ledgers_? I have never seen inside, nor do I care to!" she was defensive.

Atemu approached her and leaned down, his lips almost brushing her ear. He could see her shoulders heave with deep breaths to control her anger, and he knew he was hitting on the truth of the matter. "No...it is not specifically what information is in here. It is because these are a symbol...you just do not want to lose your hold on me." He stood to his full height, and he could see the truth etched into her irises. "I thought so."

"Atemu!"

He waved her away with a flick of his wrist and hand. "You may go, mother." He set the ledger on his desk and then began to situate himself in his chair.

"I will go after Shrewsbury! I-"

Atemu whirled around, his eyes glinting with malice. The look still Anne, and he could see her tremble slightly. "You see, mother...I just do not care anymore. Do what you will...if you truly believe exposing us would really be to your benefit."

They both knew that it wasn't. It would destroy Yugi, true enough, but no one in the court liked Anne enough to sympathize with her if her son was disgraced and executed. They both knew that Anne would likely be forced to retire to a convent and take vows to live in a way she was not willing to grow accustomed to. She had grown too fond of her gold and pearls and dresses made of fine fabrics. Atemu turned his focus to the ledgers, and Anne stood behind him, wondering when she had lost control. She knew she would have to concede defeat for the time being and rethink her strategy before she approached Atemu once again. Atemu heard her slippered feet shuffle across the floor, and the door to his chambers closed. A grim smile of satisfaction crossed his face as he began to work through the scribbling that his father had been pleased to call handwriting. 

"What a terrible writer," Atemu complained as he attempted to decipher the first line. 

The hours crept by at a slow pace as Atemu spent the entire day reading through each book, painstakingly going over each line. He had gathered parchment, quill, and ink to take notes in order to better understand what he was reading. His body servant, Edward, checked on him every so often and offered refreshment. Atemu found he liked this gentleman and felt he was much better than Michael had ever been. As the sun began to sink below the horizon, Atemu let out a sigh and looked out of the window before rubbing his eyes. He felt drained from spending all day sitting and reading. He felt he was making some headway with understanding the mechanics of where the money was going and how it was coming in, but he knew he still had so much to learn. He wondered if he should continue through the night by candlelight, and a part of him was feeling it wasn't a particularly good idea as his eyes were tired from the strain. 

"My Lord?" Edward asked.

Atemu looked up. "Yes?"

"The Earl of Shrewsbury," he offered.

"Yes, I will see him," Atemu said with a smile. 

He turned back to the desk and flipped a page in the latest ledger. He noticed the page was only half full, and he perused it to discover when the last entry had been made. He took note of the date, and his brow furrowed in confusion. He became so absorbed with it that it took Yugi touching him on the shoulder to be jostled from his concentration. He glanced up, and Yugi was smiling. 

"That looks riveting," Yugi teased.

"Yes..." Atemu said in distraction as he gaze returned to the page. "Why..."

Yugi came to stand beside Atemu and looked at the book. "What?"

"The last entry in here was made by my father...several months ago. Nothing else has been entered, and I have no idea what has been going on since his death in terms of money flow."

"Your mother did not appoint an overseer?"

Atemu shook his head as his eyes remained on the last date. There was something about it that was bothering him. He couldn't quite place why the date was alarming to him, and he was wracking his brain trying to think. "No..." He stood and stepped away from the desk, hoping some movement would help him think.

"What is it, my love?"

"My mother said my father died of the Sweat. I was ill as well...and I am having difficulty remembering when exactly that was. It was summer, that I know, but the date..."

"June," Yugi whispered, not wanting to think of that frightening time. "It is burned into my mind...as the month I almost lost you."

Atemu stopped in his tracks, and his stomach dropped unpleasantly and his eyes widened when everything clicked. He growled and stormed back to the ledger to confirm the date. He then stood, his eyes flashing. Yugi looked concerned.

"The last entry! It is for March! A whole three months before my mother said my father passed!" 

Without another thought, Atemu tore out of his chambers to find his mother. He needed an explanation and now. He knew that his mother had lied to him and only she knew what had happened. He heard the frenetic footsteps of Yugi behind him, the shorter man attempting to keep up with Atemu's longer strides. Atemu couldn't slow his pace because he needed to speak to his mother _now._ He came to her door and pounded on it. A servant opened the door and instead of waiting for permission, he barreled in. Anne had been sitting before the hearth, and she looked shocked to see her son. She stood in haste, clearly ruffled.

"What-"

"You lied," Atemu accused.

Yugi entered the room. "Atemu-"

"What is _he_ doing here?" Anne demanded.

"It does not matter!" Atemu yelled, startling his mother into silence. "You lied to me. Why?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Anne replied.

"You did say that the former Lord of Warwick perished during the latest outbreak of the Sweat," Yugi sought confirmation.

"This is _none_ of your concern, you-"

"I would not address the peer of the land in such a fashion, madam," Atemu said, his countenance dark and his tone threatening. "Answer his question."

Anne was flabbergasted. "Y-yes...yes that is correct. Atemu, I do not understand what this is all about."

"If father died in June, why are there no entries in the ledger beyond March?"

The silence was deafening. Anne had gone pale, and she trembled in her spot. She looked as if she would faint at any moment, and Atemu was feeling nasty enough towards her that he knew he would not lift a finger to slow her fall if she did. She looked like a cornered animal, and her eyes darted between the two men in front of her. "Why does that matter? I told you...he-"

"That he was useless? Not when it came to the money," Atemu replied, his tone matter-of-fact. "Keeping the ledgers accurate was something father did meticulously. Every single coin was accounted for. He would not have gone _three months_ without an entry unless something happened to him!" He closed the gap between him and his mother, and Yugi took a step forward to act as a buffer just in case things became violent. "You lived there...and it is safe to conclude that you know what truly happened to him."

Anne's eyes began to fill with furious tears. "I told you..." she said weakly.

Yugi shook his head. "No. I believe that we all know that what you told Atemu was not true. It would be in your best interests, my lady, to divulge what truly happened. I think it is clear that he did not die in June...but in March."

Anne closed her eyes, swallowed, and slowly nodded her head. 

Atemu's anger piqued, and he felt the desire to strike her. "How?!"

She sobbed and to everyone's surprise, tears slid down Anne's deathly pale cheeks. She began shaking her head and whispering _no_ over and over. This only served to increase Atemu's ire, and he grasped her shoulders, shaking her. Yugi took another step forward and reached a hand out to stop Atemu.

"Atemu!"

"Well?!"

She mumbled something, but it couldn't be heard over her sobs. Atemu shook her once more. "Say it again!"

"He was murdered!" she ground out, her eyes snapping open in fear. 

Yugi was shocked at the admission and drew even closer to the pair. Atemu's hands dropped from Anne's shoulders. Yugi could tell Atemu was still furious, but he was sure he could detect a hint of sadness at the truth. Yugi knew Atemu didn't have a great love for either of his parents, but Yugi could understand. He knew that if he found out his father had been murdered and it had subsequently been covered up, he would be devastated. He glanced at Anne, who was shaking in fear, and Yugi felt a little pity for the woman who had threatened his life. Atemu, on the other hand, could not let the matter rest there.

"Who did it?" 

"I do n-"

"Do _not_ lie...I know you have knowledge of the whole affair," Atemu growled.

Anne gasped. "Please..."

"TELL ME!"

"H-his...serving man..."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. He had never imagined a serving man would commit such an act against the person that was supposed to trust him completely. He reached out to Atemu, putting a hand on his shoulder in an effort to keep him in his place, for he had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to this story.

"Why? What would he get out of murdering his employer?"

Anne's breath was ragged as she shook her head. "H-he...he got me." She gulped. "I-I told him that i-if he ended it for Thomas...he could have me..."

Yugi quickly pushed himself between Atemu and Anne before Atemu could lash out against his mother. He knew Atemu would never strike him, and it proved to be a prudent move as Atemu did begin arching his arm back to deliver a slap to his mother's face. Atemu took a step back as Anne sunk to the floor, her sobs overcoming her. Yugi looked down upon her, his disgust in her filling every capillary in his body. 

"You _snake_ ," he intoned. "I had no idea you were capable of such treachery."

She looked up at him and scoffed through her tears. "How someone like _you_ can judge me is utterly ridiculous."

Yugi shook his head, a grim snort emitting from his mouth. "The only thing I am guilty of is loving your son. In comparison, I feel that is the lesser crime." He turned to Atemu. "I am going to alert Cromwell to this. In the meantime, I think your mother should remain in her chambers until she can be escorted to the Tower. Let her staff know that she cannot leave under any circumstance."

Anne scrambled to her feet. "Who are you to order my staff? You _cannot_ do this! I will tell them all!"

Atemu left the room, leaving Yugi to deal with his mother's final threat. And Yugi was all too happy to do so. "You can...but they will not believe you. All they will see is a guilty woman trying to disparage the one who turned her in...retaliation never served the condemned well."

Yugi turned and exited the room. He shut the door and caught sight of Atemu standing with his head against the wall. He could see the weariness in his carriage, and he felt the turmoil rolling off of him. Yugi approached him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Atemu stood, eyeing Yugi, before turning and walking away. Yugi felt his heart beat in sympathy for Atemu, but he did not follow. He had business to take care of, and it seemed Atemu wanted time alone to process everything. Yugi walked down the corridor to share the tale with Thomas Cromwell.


	19. Return to Warwick Manor

"You may enter, my Lord Warwick," a smooth tenor voice sounded from the room before him.

Atemu squared his shoulders and straightened his posture before walking through the double doors held open for him by two men of the Cromwell household. He felt his stomach tighten in trepidation, as he wasn't sure what to expect from his first ever audience with Henry's new Lord Chancellor. He had heard that the man held a sort of disdain towards the nobles as he was not one of them. He had been born to a blacksmith and was, at one time, a member of Thomas Wolsey's household. Since Wolsey's demise, Cromwell had served the king diligently which had led to his current position. The oldest noble families hated him but never dared to speak out against him because he was a favorite of the King. Atemu had never seen the man in person and wasn't sure what to expect. He imagined someone rather young like him and dressed in fine clothing. When he walked into the room, he was greeted instead by a middle-aged man sitting behind a desk with dark hair and small dark eyes. His face was deeply lined and rough, and in that aspect, he clearly didn't look the part of a noble. He was dressed in plain colored clothing made of fine fabrics, and it was clear that Cromwell didn't care much for the trappings of fashion. Atemu stood before the desk and watched as Cromwell wrote on a piece of parchment. For someone who had been raised in a poor household, Atemu noted that his penmanship was quite neat.

Finally, Cromwell glanced up and set his quill aside. He sat back in his chair, showing that he was at ease. It was evident that this was to be an informal sort of meeting. A small smile graced Cromwell's lips as his eyes took in Atemu's form and clothing. Atemu was conscious of his stance and even made sure he was standing up straight in order to appear more confident than he was currently feeling. After a moment, Cromwell sat forward with his hands clasped on top of the desk.

"Welcome, Warwick. I am glad to meet you at last...though I imagine you wish the circumstances were better."

Atemu knew he was referencing the recent banishment of his mother to a convent. "Maybe. I am glad that she will soon be out of the way."

"Oh?" Cromwell said this lightly as if he wasn't really interested, but Atemu didn't miss the glint of pure curiosity in the man's eyes. It was clear he was fishing for information to use later. For what purpose, Atemu didn't know, and he knew he needed to tread carefully.

"Yes. She did rather make a mess of the estate when she created a void by arranging my father's death."

"It is unfortunate that you were raised by such people," Cromwell replied in a smug tone as he sat up in his chair, his hands clasped on top of the desk. "It is clear to me that your father's acceptance for such behavior in his wife showed a sort of...defect in his character. I suppose he got what he deserved."

"Perhaps."

"But...I can also tell that you are not like them. You..like to make your own path."

Atemu wasn't sure what Cromwell was hinting at or exactly how much the man knew. He was on edge as he answered. "Yes. Though, of course, within the constraints of what my King commands of me."

Cromwell smirked knowingly. "Of course. Anyway, I am sure you came here to discuss other matters. I know the King is busy and...he has not granted you an audience."

"I fear my mother's actions have had far reaching consequences," Atemu agreed. "While I still maintain my betrothal, the King has distanced himself from me. It would look poorly on him to associate with the son of a conspirator of murder...even if he was not the one that actually committed the crime."

"And what may I do for you?"

"I wish to return to my estates for the time being. As I am now lord, I wish to make sure everything continues to run smoothly in my absence. I was hoping I could garner permission from His Majesty, but he will not see me."

"You wish for me to procure an audience for you?"

"If not, then at least the permission I need to go. I will only stay for as long as His Majesty wishes."

Cromwell sat back in his chair with a sigh. "Well, I have no doubt His Majesty will not object. I think some time away from court will do you well if you wish to regain favor. I will give you the permission you seek on the condition that you do not return until His Majesty requests your presence once more."

Atemu nodded in agreement. With a wave of the older man's hand, Atemu was dismissed. Atemu bowed and exited the room, only too glad to leave the odious man behind. He sighed as he walked the corridor back to his chambers. In the more recent past, Atemu would have been mortified to have been sent away from court as it would mean he would return to the bosom of his mother only to hear her complain endlessly about his failure at court. He wouldn't have been able to stand her ceaseless chatter and the loss of his freedom. Now that she was out of the picture, Atemu was only too glad to return to his manor home. He rounded a corner and almost slammed into Mahad. He quickly took a step back and apologized.

"I did not see you there!" Atemu exclaimed.

Mahad nodded. "It is fine. I understand you are distracted."

Atemu sighed. "Mahad..."

It seemed that there was a rift between them, one that only begun to exist once Atemu had begun his relationship with Yugi. Atemu didn't know where to begin. He knew Mahad had kept his secret, but he wasn't sure where he stood in terms of their friendship. Atemu had been so caught up in the machinations of court and with Yugi that he had stopped making an effort to spend time with Mahad as he used to. Mahad merely looked down upon Atemu with an inscrutable gaze.

"I am sorry to hear of your misfortune. Your mother's atrocious behavior has been the main topic of gossip throughout the castle."

"I know. I have just been given permission to leave. I hope my absence will quell the talk." A pause. "Mahad...I want to apologize. I have not been a good friend."

Mahad nodded. "I am glad to hear you admit so."

"I have been so selfish...and I have left my most loyal friend behind. I hope...you can forgive me."

Mahad peered past Atemu. "Perhaps. I do not bear you ill will, Atemu. I know, deep down, you mean well. You have been pulled down a different path in life...and I am not sure it is one I can follow you on."

"I understand," Atemu murmured. "I thank you for everything you have done for me. I hope...an opportunity presents itself in the future for me to return the favors?"

"Of course. Know that this is not the end of our friendship. It is just changing."

An awkward silence filled the air as the enormity of their changed bond settled on Atemu's shoulders like dead weight. He didn't want the change, but he knew it was inevitable. Mahad needed to continue to look out for his best interests, and Atemu's changed fortunes were not for his benefit. He knew Mahad would never betray him and would continue to care, but the staunch defense of one of his oldest friends would have to end. Atemu had nothing else to say, and he parted ways with Mahad with a wane smile. Now, he made his way to his mother's chambers, where she remained under house arrest for a few more hours before she left for a convent in the north of England. He knocked on her door and waited until a lady opened to allow him entry. Anne was sitting before the fire, her body slumped in the chair she was occupying. Atemu wanted to feel sorry for her dejection, but he couldn't bring himself to feel any sort of sympathy for the woman.

"Come to gloat, have you?" the misery was clear in her tone as she gazed upon him.

"No. Just to wish you an easy journey."

Anne sighed and returned her gaze to the fire in the hearth. A brief silence filled the room. "You know...all I wanted was to provide you with the best chance at glory. I wanted...I wanted so much for our family. I believed in you at one point - thought you would be the one to restore the Warwick name to its former glory. Before the Kingmaker destroyed it. I knew you would be the one to do it, and I pushed you because I knew you..."

Atemu could feel the anger and disgust for the woman who dared to call herself his mother rise within him. As always, she was looking to make him feel guilty and ungrateful for standing up to her and not recognizing all of the supposed sacrifices she had made for him. He scoffed and shifted his weight between his legs. He wanted to leave, but he knew he needed to say what he was thinking in order to move on. A part of him _did_ feel guilty for how everything turned out because she was his mother, but he knew he needed to assert himself, and the missed opportunity would bother him for a much greater length of time than feeling sorry for her fate.

"And all I wanted...was for you to love me unconditionally. You could never see past yourself to see the damage you were doing to everyone around you. And now...I feel you are reaping the rewards of your vanity, your conceit."

There were tears sparkling in her eyes, but Atemu remained unmoved. "Can you forgive me, Atemu?"

"Do you, at all, feel remorse for anything you have done?"

Silence.

"Then I cannot."

With that, Atemu took his leave. As the door shut behind him, Atemu spotted Anne Boleyn walking towards him flanked by her ladies. Atemu bowed to her as she stopped before him.

"I heard you will be returning to your estates. You will certainly be missed."

"Will I?"

Anne smiled. "You will be missed by me. "

"I thank you for your kind regard," Atemu murmured.

"You should take my sister with you. You are betrothed, and it would do well for her to become familiar with the place she is lady of."

Atemu wanted to argue, but he knew it would be useless. He heaved a sigh and bowed once more. "Of course, my Lady."

"Tired of her already?" Anne questioned, though Atemu knew it was a challenge and if answered incorrectly, would lead to ugly things.

"No, my Lady. I just had not planned...but it does not matter. I am going to leave on the morrow. If she can be ready to leave by then-"

"It will be so. Enjoy your time away from court!"

Atemu watched Anne leave, his annoyance pricking at the back of his head. He had hoped to use this reprieve from court as a way to spend more time with Yugi without being constantly scrutinized by those around them. Though his inclination was to trust Mary Boleyn, he was disappointed that it appeared he was taking a step backwards from the freedom he had just earned for himself. He made his way toward his chambers to begin the process of packing up the things he would need for his return to Warwickshire.

* * * * *

Atemu stepped out of the coach and turned to offer a hand to his future bride. Mary placed her hand in his and stepped out of the coach, landing gently on the gravel below. She peered upon the stone manor home, and Atemu noted she wasn't intimidated at all.

"Is it much like Hever?" he questioned.

Mary nodded. "Is this where I am to remain?"

"You will not be a prisoner here, if that is your meaning," Atemu stated. "I meant what I said. You may come and go as you please."

Mary walked slowly toward the front door, taking in her surroundings. He knew the grounds were looking a little ragged after not being tended to for some time, but the potential for beauty was still there. The shrubs needed some attention as well as the grass, but he knew that was easily remedied. The staff behind them were unloading the coach and taking the trunks inside the manor. Atemu watched her, wondering what she was thinking. She then turned to face him, a small smile on her face. "I may grow to like it here."

"I am glad. Shall I show you around?" Atemu asked as he approached her and offered her his hooked arm. 

"Please," Mary said, wrapping an arm around his. "You were telling me on the way here that you were expecting a guest for supper?"

They both walked through the door, and Atemu took stock of the empty entrance hall. He supposed that the staff that had been loyal to his mother had vacated when they received news of the demise of their lady. He could hear those staff that had stayed going through the house and systematically cleaning each of the rooms that would be in use while he remained. "I know it seems silly with the state of the manor, but I am sure my guest will not mind."

"But who is it? You have failed to tell me," she said as they ascended the spiral staircase in front of them.

"The Earl of Shrewsbury."

Mary stopped short as Atemu took one more step. He noted her arm escaping his, and he turned to face her. He could read the consternation on her face. "Why would you invite someone like him to our home? You know he has set himself against my family."

"Does that bother you? I thought you were not overly fond of your sister at this time."

"I am not...but you must understand that she is my family. I cannot let it be known that I allowed someone like him to stay under our roof. I may not agree with everything they are doing now, but I cannot outright betray them either."

"Both of us, the Earl and I, are not in favor and are not being watched closely now. The staff I have are trusted and will not be easily bribed. Do not worry...this visit will remain a secret."

"But why him?"

Atemu sighed and stepped down to the tread she was standing on. The stairway was narrow, and the space between them was negligible. Despite this, he wanted to show her that he wasn't angry and that he was trusting her. "Remember that relationship I told you about?"

It was a brief moment before understanding dawned in Mary's blue eyes. They widened in shock, but then she carefully hid her reaction behind an impassive gaze. "I see."

"That is why I am giving you such freedom in our marriage. I know both of us have been wildly unhappy and forced to do things we did not want to. I continue to crave the ability to pursue what I wish without constraint as I thought you might. I do not want to be another link added to the chains your family has put you in."

Mary merely continued up the staircase. Atemu was confused by her response and followed her. Mary came to the landing and turned to face him. Atemu remained standing on the stairs, considering her movements. Mary remained impassive, though her posture was completely straight and unafraid. 

"My brother is like you."

Atemu nodded. "I heard."

"I have seen the struggle he faces by constantly being under the watchful eye of my family, especially my uncle Norfolk. It breaks my heart to see him so miserably married to a woman who is looking for a way to tear him down. I...I would hate to be that person to you."

Atemu smiled and joined her on the landing, clasping her hands in his. "Thank you. I truly appreciate your loyalty to me."

"I only ask the same of you in return," Mary murmured.

"Of course. You have my word." With that, Atemu showed Mary to her chambers.

* * * * *

Yugi arrived to Warwick Manor by dusk and was greeted warmly by both Atemu and to his surprise, Mary Boleyn. He was initially suspicious of the older Boleyn sister, who presided over supper as a good hostess should, if only because of her family name. As the food was served and wine was poured, Yugi began to feel slightly more comfortable with Mary acting so graciously. She smiled and talked as if there was nothing wrong with him being there. What also helped Yugi relax was seeing Atemu so at ease. As he watched his lover, he contemplated how naturally Atemu took command of his staff with a kind but firm hand, and he knew Atemu would make a good lord over his staff and his tenants. When supper had been cleared and Mary took her leave, Yugi and Atemu were left in the dining room, enjoying a final glass of wine. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace behind Yugi, and he admitted that he felt more at ease now than he had in months.

"What do you think of her?" Atemu questioned.

Yugi was cautious in his reply. "She...seems as if she will be a good fit here."

Atemu nodded, twirling the stem of his cup in his fingers. "This...was not exactly what I had imagined when I said I was going to return to my estate. I thought it would be just the two of us. But, when the Queen Presumptive orders you to bring her sister..."

"You must obey," Yugi whispered. "I wondered..." Yugi took a sip from his cup.

"She can be trusted," Atemu asserted. "I know it is something you have difficulty believing...but she is not like her sister. Or the rest of her family for that matter."

Yugi sighed. "You must excuse me for being overly cautious. I am finding it difficult to trust anyone with the name Boleyn, Howard, or Norfolk at this time. In fact, I am finding it difficult to trust most people recently."

Atemu nodded and drained the rest of the wine in his goblet. He then placed it on the table before standing and coming to rest at Yugi's side. Yugi looked up at him, his plum eyes shining in the dim light. Atemu could feel his heart beat quicken its pace as he beheld his lover. A soft smile graced his lips as he bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's tender lips. Atemu sensed a short-lived hesitation in Yugi before the earl responded with a nibble on Atemu's lower lip. Atemu wanted to feel more of Yugi against him and threaded his fingers in his locks, pressing his head closer to his to deepen the pressure of their lips. A breathy moan escaped Yugi's mouth. Yugi's hands came to rest against Atemu's chest. Atemu pulled away with a smirk, and Yugi was breathless.

"I have missed you," Yugi breathed.

"And I you," Atemu whispered. "Shall we retire?"

Yugi nodded and accepted Atemu's proffered hand, standing. The two walked hand-in-hand up the stairs to Atemu's chambers. Before shutting the door for the night, Atemu glanced around the hallway to see if Mary was around. He noticed that she was nowhere to be found, and he sighed in relief. While he knew that she was aware of their relationship, it still made him a little wary that the potential existed for her to walk in on them. He didn't get to dwell on this train of thought for too much longer as Yugi pulled him into the room and shut the door, cutting them off from the rest of the world.


	20. Legacy

The next morning, Atemu crept cautiously into the dining room, hoping that he would be alone for his morning repast. After spending a blissful night in the arms of his lover, he was now awash with guilt at the thought that he had been caught by his fiancee. Deep down, he knew it was an irrational guilt, but it didn't make the pervasive feeling go away. She knew of the relationship and was not expecting anything from Atemu as her future husband beyond what he was already providing her - this he knew. As he turned the corner, he spotted Mary sitting at the table on her own. The simple morning meal was placed on the table before her, and she reached for a roll. Atemu studied her. She looked completely at ease - content - as she tore a piece of the roll off and used it to sop up some gravy. Her delicate fingers came to the towel resting on her shoulder to wipe away any wayward gravy. Atemu had to admit that she was a lovely young woman and that any man would be lucky to have her as his bride. Except for him. He stepped into the room with a sigh, which made Mary look up towards him. She smiled genuinely as he sat across from her. Atemu placed a white cloth on his own shoulder before reaching for a roll.

"Good morning, my Lord," Mary greeted.

Atemu nodded as he served himself some leftover pigeon pie and began to eat. An air of discomfort settled between the pair as Atemu focused solely on his food. Mary watched him, closely. Atemu peered at her through his eyelashes, and was immediately disconcerted to see Mary staring at him still. He now began to expect Mary to lecture him just as his mother used to about something like discretion, and he felt every muscle in his body tense instinctively - preparing for battle.

"My Lord," Mary said gently. "There are...things about your life I will never pry into, for I truly do not wish to know. What I do not know; therefore, cannot be used against you."

"You know enough," Atemu replied warily. "I am sure you can surmise the rest."

Mary sighed as she slid the white cloth from her shoulder and placed it on the table beside her plate. "We cannot make this work if we do not trust each other."

"Do you fault me for not doing so yet?" Atemu countered.

Mary shook her head. "No, but I would like for you to try. I know you want to for you invited him here. If there was not the slightest inkling, you would have avoided this very situation so early in our betrothal."

Atemu hummed, knowing he couldn't refute her statement. "I suppose I do, but you cannot fault me for being cautious."

"I do not. It must be difficult to live as you have been."

It hit Atemu like a bolt of lightning. He immediately understood what she was asking for, and he smiled warmly. "We are both discreet. I will never make you the topic of gossip by leading others to believe that I have set you aside. You had endured enough scorn in your life, and I would not wish to add to it."

Mary's smile was one of relief. "I thank you, my Lord."

Atemu felt his own apprehension melt away and he returned her smile before digging in to the pigeon pie once more. They ate in companionable silence. When Mary had finished, she quit the room as Yugi entered. Atemu's smile was fond as he watched Yugi sit himself at the table.

"I trust you rested well?"

Yugi nodded as he took a roll and bit into it. "I have not slept that well in weeks. It is just...unfortunate that this bliss will not last long."

Atemu set his cloth aside. "I am not going to think about that right now. I want to enjoy what time we do have without worrying about how long it is going to be."

Yugi smiled. "Of course." A small pause. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I thought I would take you on a tour of the estate. It seems the weather will allow for such a diversion. Plus, it will offer me an opportunity to see with my own eyes how everything is faring and what could use my attention the most."

"And Mary?"

"She did not tell me what she was going to do, but I am not concerned. Finish your repast and then we can be on our way."

Yugi flashed Atemu a smile as Atemu rose and left the room. He caught sight of Mary in the corridor conversing with one of the servants. He paused and watched her, a small smile on his lips. He noticed how at ease she was with the staff, her laughter coming with little effort. He could sense that the staff appreciated her so far, and he hoped this would last. He found himself thinking on what it would be like when they were married, and he saw that he could be content. He realized that he could never love Mary the way he loved Yugi, but he felt they would mesh well together. If he was to be forced into a marriage, he was glad that it was with Mary.

* * * * *

Yugi and Atemu walked in silence, their bodies close to each other as they traipsed through the grasses of the vast Warwick estate. As the walk continued, they began to talk about little things - anything that wasn't related to Court. Laughter was abundant as was little kisses stolen when they were sure no one could see. While they did not touch, their bodies were close enough that it was as if they were connected. Atemu found himself talking more and more about his childhood - the happy times - and realized that for the first time in almost a year, he had felt free and optimistic about what the future held for him. He peered over to Yugi to see the same sort of contentment on his lover's face. The sun was shining and pure white clouds dotted the clear blue sky, which added to his sense of euphoria.

After about an hour of walking, they came to a heavily trod path almost hidden in trees and brush. Yugi peered curiously up at Atemu, and he returned the gaze with a reassuring nod. "There is something over there I want to show you."

"Is it much farther? I must admit that I am starving!"

Atemu laughed. "Is that so? I promise the path is short, and what I am showing you is just past the line of trees."

Yugi nodded and began to move forward toward the trees. Atemu followed close behind. He rarely saw Yugi move with such purpose during a leisurely stroll, but then he thought that food was rather important business to the Earl. He snickered to himself as he walked the path, finding Yugi's current demeanor amusing. When Atemu came through to the other side, he saw Yugi standing before the bridge of a large castle, his stance communicating the awe he was feeling. Atemu walked until he was standing beside him and looked upon the castle with him.

"What is this?" Yugi asked, his tone full of wonder.

"This is Warwick Castle."

Yugi peered up at him. "As in...the Kingmaker's castle?"

Atemu nodded. "Would you like to go in?"

"Yes!" Yugi could barely contain his enthusiasm.

Atemu extracted a key from his doublet and led Yugi across the bridge and to the barbican gatehouse. Off to the side, a small door stood in the gatehouse, a place where sentries would normally be stationed. He unlocked the door and opened it, gesturing for Yugi to go through. He could see Yugi's excitement as the earl made his way through the door and inside. On the other side was another door leading into the courtyard. Yugi didn't wait for Atemu's invitation to enter the large courtyard. It had been years since Atemu had dared to enter the castle, and he was feeling excited himself. He had vague memories of the place, but he remembered being impressed with the grandeur of it all.

The courtyard was large and gravel covered. Atemu noted tufts of pale grass sprouting between the rocks and wondered how long it would take to plant a lawn over most of the gravel. They were surrounded by tall, stone walls, towers, and off to their left was the castle proper. Yugi was barely containing his pleasure at being able to walk the grounds of such a historical place. He turned to face Atemu, and the young lord's heart skipped a beat at seeing his lover so happy.

"May we go inside?"

Atemu nodded. "It has fallen into some disrepair, but I know there are rooms still safe for us to traverse."

Yugi practically ran to the front door of the castle proper and waited almost impatiently for Atemu to meet him there. Again, Atemu pulled out another skeleton key and unlocked the front door. The wooden doors were weathered and heavy; the iron door handles rusted with age. The hinges moaned loudly, protesting at having to do their work. Atemu was able to pull the door open wide enough for the both of them to slide inside. They came into an entrance hall shaped in the form of an octagon. It was dimly lit by natural sunlight streaming in through a small window carved high into the stone. Atemu looked around and sighed. 

"It is not much, but..."

"How did you inherit this?" Yugi asked, a hint of incredulity in his tone.

"After the Kingmaker was slain, His Majesty's father confiscated the Warwick lands from the Nevilles. It sat unused for decades before His Majesty gave them to my father towards the beginning of his reign. I had heard that the Crown had spent some money to keep the castle from crumbling before it was given to us, but it was not much money. Even though the Hasans were given such a rich gift, we did not receive the title that would have given us an immediate sum of money in order to start the repair process. My parents had to take money they would have spent on the castle and had a smaller manor house built. The income from the lands has been small. My father was never able to collect the income he should have, and I am not sure why. My mother wanted us to earn that earldom that had been held by the Beauchamps and Nevilles before us, but we have yet to be accorded such an honor. She _dreamed_ of living in this castle."

They walked down a hallway and came upon the Great Hall, which was completely empty. Their footsteps echoed in the vastness of the room. Yugi took stock of his surroundings. "Do you want to live here?"

Atemu sighed. "I do not know anymore. When I was a boy, yes. I loved the idea of living in such a castle, having the title of Earl of Warwick and being in close confidence with the king. Now...I am not so sure. My priorities are different."

"To think..." Yugi murmured. "walking in the same halls as Richard Neville...or even Thomas de Beauchamp..."

"Yes, the history is incredible. The cost...is also in different ways."

They continued on through the hall and down a long corridor towards the chapel. When they arrived there, a large mausoleum stood in the middle of the room with two stone figures resting on top. Atemu knew who they were, and he was curious to see if Yugi knew. They approached the mausoleum, and Yugi had to step up on the dais to stand above the stone figures. Atemu walked around to the foot of the mausoleum to gauge Yugi's reactions. Yugi gasped at the couple lying in peaceful repose.

"This is...Thomas de Beauchamp!"

Atemu smiled and nodded. "Yes. He and his wife."

While his wife, Katherine, was depicted as dressed in the finest clothing of the day with a large hood, Thomas was dressed in chainmail and plate armor. He had been an important figure in the Hundred Years' War, having been the victor at the battles of Crécy, Poitiers, and Calais, which made his effigy most appropriate. Atemu watched Yugi as the young man reached out and rested his hand on top of the couple's linked hands. His face was unguarded, and Atemu could see the fondness in his eyes followed by a wistful expression before tears began to cloud them. Atemu became somewhat alarmed at Yugi's change in emotion and he began to reach out, but he stopped himself when Yugi's eyes rose to meet his.

"They...they loved each other, did they not?' his voice was soft and full of wonder mingled with a hint of despondency.

"It would appear that way."

"I wish...our love could be thus rendered so that those after us would know the depth of our regard." A pause. "A dream...nothing more." Yugi removed his hand from theirs and turned away, walking away from the mausoleum.

Atemu panicked a little. He wondered if he had upset Yugi, which was not his intention. He raced around the mausoleum, only slowing when he reached his lover's side. He gazed upon Yugi, wondering if he should say something but fretting over what he would say. As they left the chapel, Atemu finally gathered his courage.

"I am sorry...I did not mean to upset you by bringing you here."

Yugi stopped short and shook his head before glancing up at Atemu. An ironic smile graced his lips, which made Atemu curious. "You did nothing. I am the one that must apologize. I have been...so preoccupied with my legacy as of late...all because of Hardwick."

Atemu felt his heart jolt at the shock of hearing the nobleman's name. "Hardwick? What did he do?"

Yugi's eyes roved to the ceiling as a derisive laugh escaped from his mouth. He shook his head as if he couldn't believe he was about to lend voice to something he had hoped was just a bad dream. He then returned his gaze to Atemu, that ironic mirth still present in his eyes. It unnerved Atemu a little bit to see such a cold expression in Yugi's usually gentle eyes.

"The night you left for Warwick, I was approached by two different people. The first was Cromwell, who told me in no uncertain terms that I was not needed at court at this time. It was his way of telling me that if I did not leave of my own accord, he would find some way to make sure that I did...and it would not be so discreet."

Atemu shook his head. "But you sound as if you were expecting such a thing from him."

Yugi nodded. "Yes. The one I was not expecting was Hardwick."

Yugi took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Atemu watched, noticing how the fight had left Yugi's features and that his lips had started to quiver. His eyes squeezed tight, and Atemu knew Yugi was holding back tears. When he opened his eyes once again, Yugi launched into his tale. 

_Yugi sat in the Great Hall for supper, watching the revelry around him. Despite Anne Boleyn's best efforts to provide diversion in the form of music and dancing entertainments, it wasn't lost on anyone that there was a very strong undercurrent of restlessness among the courtiers. Those who were happy with Henry's new queen were the only ones enjoying the festivities. Those that were not put on airs because they were too afraid to be reported to Cromwell or anyone else who had Henry's ear. Yugi was keenly aware of it all as well as the fact that he no longer fit in._

_"How the mighty have fallen," a slick voice sounded from Yugi's right._

_Yugi turned to see Hardwick standing over him practically gloating. His was chagrined by the man's insufferable superiority, and he let some of it show through his tone. "Hardwick."_

_"It must sting to have been replaced by your protege. I hear His Majesty is absolutely enamored of him despite his unfortunate connection with his mother."_

_"Trivial," Yugi managed to sound bored._

_"No matter...he may be untouchable...but you are not so fortunate."_

_"Is that so?" Yugi could feel his heartbeat quicken with trepidation, though his outward demeanor was completely calm and collected._

_"You know it is true. His Majesty would not lift a finger to save you when he finds out what I know."_

_"What? That I conspire with Thomas More? Henry knows we are friends and that we agree on many things, including our vows to remain silent on his marriage. There is nothing you could possibly do to tear me down."_

_"Careless," Hardwick had the gall to gloat. "If only you had been attentive when it came to your relationship with Lord Warwick."_

_"I do not know what you mean," Yugi stated, feeling his stomach tighten at Hardwick's accusation._

_"You disgusting sodomite! How dare you hide behind God to disguise your perversions!" Hardwick hissed._

_Yugi stood abruptly from his chair, his eyes flashing dangerously. "And what information do you use to make this wild accusation?"_

_Hardwick looked smug. "I have word from someone who was formerly employed in your household. It was quite clear he felt mistreated, and I could not stand to let such a well-trained man walk away without some sort of employment."_

_Yugi was visibly shaking, not only from his anger but also from fear. He could not believe that he was being betrayed once again by Robert. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but it was clear that Hardwick could see that there was truth to what he had heard and was triumphant in his victory over the earl. Yugi was trapped. He lowered his body slowly back into his chair, refusing to make eye contact with Hardwick._

_"If you wish to keep yourselves alive, I suggest you find your way back to your estates and no longer meddle in the affairs of the court. If I hear of any move on your part to strike up a rebellion against the Boleyns or speak out in favor of the Papists, I will be sure that your true nature, and that of your lover, are known. You will both die...and no one will stand for either of you."_

Yugi was sitting on the stone floor, his knees drawn up to his chin with his arms wrapped around them. Atemu sat next to him, feeling utterly horrified. Yugi was keeping tears in check, but his whole body was wracked with shivers. Atemu turned his body to face Yugi's and threw his arms around Yugi.

"That bastard..."

"I never imagined I would find myself brought so low," Yugi whispered. "My father would be so disappointed in what I have done to the Shrewsbury name all for the sake of love and religion."

"Do you regret it?"

Yugi's eyes met Atemu's. "Sometimes," he murmured. A pause while he considered Atemu's devastated expression. "In moments like this when I am reminded of how dangerous the world is for people like us. How easy it is for the world to accept us as long as we play by their rules. The moment we clamor for something like what they have but in our fashion, they threaten us. I am alone...and so are you."

"You have me," Atemu asserted.

Yugi's head tilted to the left to lean against Atemu's. "Yes...but how can you protect me from where you are? Do you not see that we are both in danger? Our lives have been threatened...and it is a very _real_ threat, do not mistake me. When it comes to it, Atemu...we are both _alone_. When the time comes to get rid of the politically inconvenient, no one will stand up for us. We will be humiliated and then put to death. Our lives will mean _nothing_ to the majority because they will feel safe knowing they are not the ones with their heads on the block."

Yugi sat up, releasing his legs from his arms and stretching them out before him. Atemu's arms fell away from him. "I have been struggling with my own mortality recently. I know I am not long for this world."

"Please do not say such things," Atemu said earnestly.

"I am going to die someday, Atemu," Yugi stated matter-of-factly. "I am coming to the realization that it may end up being sooner than I anticipated and not in the manner of my choosing. It is a very sobering line of thought. I have no idea how I will be remembered...because I will not be the one who tells my story."

Atemu didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected their light hearted outing to take such a turn. He felt like his soul was being crushed by this ominous news, especially now that their relationship was not as private as he hoped it would be. The second thought that immediately followed was that he was going back to court at some point without Yugi there. He had no idea how he was going to handle that because Yugi had always been the bright spot in his day - the escape from the hell that was the court. He was feeling lost as Yugi's own musings became the catalyst for Atemu's own thoughts on his own precarious situation.

"You...are leaving court," Atemu reiterated. "You have to. I will be without you until I can find my own escape from court. I...I have no other allies."

"You have the Boleyns."

Atemu snorted with derision. "I cannot consider them so."

"You are politically convenient...for now," Yugi's eyes were hard. "You have that protection, at least. You have made it clear that you will do whatever your King requires of you, and you are betrothed to a Boleyn. You have far more in your favor than I do."

"You are angry," Atemu pointed out.

Yugi shook his head. "Not with you. You did as you should have. I wish...my conscience had allowed me to do the same. I would not find myself in this position."

"I do not think I would want you to change your conscience, Yugi. Though your beliefs made wooing you more difficult, it was worth the effort," Atemu added with a cheeky grin.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head and stared into Atemu's eyes. "You always know when I need to laugh."

Both stood up from the cold floor, dusting off their clothing. Their hands clasped before they continued walking out of the castle. While the mood had lightened considerably, Atemu couldn't help but note the continued hint of melancholy that radiated from the young man walking beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved being able to talk a little about the history of Warwickshire! I did change the location of the mausoleum of Thomas de Beauchamp because it suited the story better, but the actual mausoleum is in St. Mary's Church, which is not far from the castle.


End file.
